Unraveling Mysteries
by megamatt09
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple job. Keep an eye on the Justice League, neutralize if need be. Since when is anything simple for Harry Potter anyway? Crossover with DC, naturally.
1. Chapter 1

_So, blah, blah, blah, I own nothing. Also, director's notes are recommended reading. Especially as it pertains the placement of this story and why.  
_

* * *

The age old debate about what was good and evil would go on until the end of the time. One person's hero was another person's villain, and most honestly didn't know where heroism ended and villainy began.

A hero could be committing horrendous actions outside of the public's view; all it took was one bad day to drive a well balanced person completely insane. The same could be said for the other side of the coin, a horrific villain can commit a shocking act of heroism that flipped things upside down. It was all about perception.

Perception was something that one young man wished to challenge and then utterly destroy. He didn't play by anyone's rules except his own.

He'd flown into the Metropolis City Airport early that morning, and no one would have assumed that he was anything but a young businessman. No one would assume that he was any different from the rest, rich and free from the burdens of life. Appearances were deceiving.

His normally bright emerald green eyes were covered by a pair of stylish sunglasses. His messy hair was actually straight for once, which was the easiest way for him to be incognito. The three piece suit that he wore was as stylish as his glasses, and he carried a briefcase that hung off to his side.

He walked forward through the airport with an air of confidence. One that gave off the impression that this young man was someone who could own the world if he wanted to, and he would be lying if he said that he hadn't considered it.

His full name is Harry James Potter.

A young woman about eighteen years of age stood at his side. She was of oriental descent, with silky black hair that fell down to her shoulders, and black eyes that looked forwards carefully. Her lips looked soft as did her face, but if a person was capable of reading her body language, they'd be able to tell that she was someone who had killed before and would kill again.

She wore a tight black bodysuit that fit every inch of her body quite snugly, to the point where the fabric strained against her youthful form, and a sheath containing a dagger was strapped to her shoulder. The girl turned around, to show off the fact that she had an amazing posterior, that being said, anyone caught looking at it other than her companion would likely end up with a knife between their eyes.

Given that she was one of the most skilled Martial Artists in the world at such a young age, meant that Harry couldn't ask for a better bodyguard. Then again, given who her mother was and how she'd grown up, Harry wasn't surprised at her skills.

"They're late," she said softly, her eyes narrowing in annoyance. Harry smiled at her calmly, before offering a response.

"No, we're just early, Cass," With that said, the green eyed wizard turned in the direction of an approaching woman. They'd had been waiting for their third companion to join them.

"We weren't followed by the way!"

The blonde in her mid-twenties stated this fact as she quickly closed the distance between them. She had short blonde hair that framed her face enchantingly and vibrant blue-green eyes that peered closely at Harry from behind a pair of stylish glasses. She wore a jacket and a red blouse that fit tightly over her C-Cup bust and her black skirt flowed down past her knees, underneath of which a pair of stockings fit her legs like a second skin. A pair of black high heel shoes added to the appeal. All in all, her look showed off a combination of elegance and beauty.

"I didn't think that we were in the first place, Chloe," he told the blonde, who was his personal assistant, and she nodded.

"Well, we just flew out of Hong Kong, and some of the people there looked very dodgy," Chloe whispered to him, which caused him to nod. He was aware that there had been several people watching them there, but they'd been left behind when they'd gotten onto his private jet. It would take an act of several gods to slip one past him. "So, Harry….."

"...Wait until we get into the Van," Harry told her as the vehicle in question arrived to pick them up. The green eyed young man stepped forward as the door slid open to reveal that there were two women dressed in black suits and wearing sunglasses inside.

"We're here to pick you up, Mr. Potter," one of the woman said, waving him forward.

"Call me Harry," he told her as he climbed into the van. Chloe and Cass moved to sit on either side of him on his right in the case of Chloe and left in the case of Cassandra. He noticed that Cass was looking at the women with a dangerous glare in her eyes, if they tried something, anything at all, she would stab them right between the eyes. Just like that.

"ETA is about fifty minutes," the woman told him, causing Cass to tense up slightly. Harry could tell as much, it was hard for her to trust certain people and after her childhood, he couldn't blame her.

"Don't worry," Harry whispered to Cass as he grabbed hold of her hand and squeezed it firmly. The younger girl calmed down, but only slightly and she kept her burning gaze locked onto them.

"Harry Potter, Cassandra Cain, and Chloe Sullivan," the driver said as she kept her eyes focused on the road. It was just a normal moving van to the outside world, although the high tech equipment inside, indicated that it was anything but.

"Last time we checked, yes," Chloe said to try and lighten the mood. Cassandra continued to look at these women in black with razor sharp focus, the girl knew who they answered to and knew the kind of people they dealt with on a daily basis. Therefore, it would be foolish to keep her eyes off of them.

"Yes, that would be correct," Harry said, he paused for a moment to consider something, before speaking once more and the two women waited patiently for him to do so. "But you already knew that."

"Just standard procedure, sir," the driver said as they made their way onto the Metropolis streets.

Chloe double checked her bag to make certain that laptop was securely within it. It had vital information that they needed in regards to an ongoing investigation, so they couldn't afford to lose it.

"Six months since the hawks left the planet," one of the women commented as she tried to make conversation.

"Yes, the Invasion," Harry agreed, he recalled the invasion of the Hawk People from Thanagar rather well. "So, I heard that Hawkgirl was suspended from the Justice League…."

"...She left before they could make a ruling," one of the agents corrected Harry. He knew this already, but he wanted to find out what these people knew. Therefore he said very little. "There are rumors that she might be returning to active duty. The League is in a state of flux after what happened, and it's very dangerous. You know why."

"I do," Harry said, and there was nothing more to say then that.

"You're also aware of what happened three years ago regarding Superman?" the agent questioned him and Harry nodded crisply in response. "He claims brainwashing by Darkseid, but…..he's still a risk even if it's true."

Chloe said nothing when he was brought up, that was ancient history as far as she was concerned. It'd been almost ten years since she really talked to Clark anyway.

"I'm sure your bosses have given this plenty of thought," Harry concluded as the van arrived at their destination. The fact that Superman was susceptible to mind control raised a red flag in Harry's mind, if certain people made the same connection as he did, it could end being a headache. "I'll let your boss know what the plan's going to be, they paid good money to bring me in. My services don't come for cheap after all. I'm sure the taxpayers will appreciate that they're getting their money's worth for once."

Harry Potter might seem arrogant to those who didn't know him well, but it wasn't without reason. He was good enough to back that arrogance up. That being said, if they wanted him to form a counter strike team in case the League went rogue, he already had some potential recruits in mind.

* * *

"Nice place they have here, very…..official," Chloe stated dryly as she saw the rows and rows of file cabinets, although it was mostly for show. She also spotted a couple of computers that looked to be from the nineteen seventies.

"This is only part of it," Harry said as he pulled out a file cabinet drawer.

The file cabinet clicked open and the walls dissolved to reveal a secret set of steps, which Harry, Chloe, and Cass made their way down. It was deep beneath Metropolis, so far down that it was a journey in of itself, not that the trio minded the walk.

"There is the official facility above and a secret facility below, masked by technology so advanced that it might as well be magic," Harry explained to her, which caused Chloe to raise an eyebrow in his direction.

"And knowing you, it will be technology that isn't really technology soon, because it really is magic," Chloe said. Harry said nothing in response, instead he walked past a straight of the art training area.

There was a lab off to the side that had plenty of room to conduct various experience. The high class living quarters were interesting as well, having everything that they needed for both business and pleasure. Harry would go over things at his own leisure, but he also saw a library, a gym, and an equipment storage room with gear inside that was out of this world.

"Wow," Chloe whispered as she saw the state of the art super computer in front of her.

"It has processing power that blows everything out of the water…..well, the computers that I've created for the company are better. But, we're going to have to make do with what we have here, until we can restructure things," Harry informed her and Chloe laughed in response.

"...Because a computer that starts up in about two seconds is making do," Chloe said with a certain amount of sarcasm in her tone as she sank down into the plush chair, then got out her laptop. The computer replayed a video of the Justice Lords incident, and it was hard to believe that the six hero's powers had gone so far to their heads that they ended up turning into that.

It just proved that all it took was one really bad day to make a well adjusted person go completely insane.

Harry went through several folders; he was intrigued, but also a bit skeptical about the intentions of Cadmus. Like most government agencies, they had more than a few blind spots. They had been making plans to deal with Superman ever since the Darkseid incident and then the Justice Lords fiasco pushed everything forwards.

"Their contingencies are decent, but a bit weak," Harry said as he flipped through the proposed plans to take each member of the Justice League down. "Batman likely has better plans to take his own team mates down and…."

"...You have better plans then he does," Chloe said as she brought up a screen on the computer that showed Cass in the gym. She was currently assaulting a punching bag with pinpoint precision, apparently she didn't want to get out of practice.

"We didn't just come over here on a whim," Harry said, he was currently holding his briefcase full of the notes that he had regarding the problems that they'd been facing, and he had many of them.

Chloe nodded in agreement. "I know."

An alert on the computer blinked to life indicating that a call was incoming and with lightning fast precision Harry answered it, he'd figured that this was coming.

The image of a large black woman dressed in a blue business suit flickered onto the screen, and she immediately started to try and stare Harry down. Her name was Amanda Waller and she wasn't someone to be trifled with. After all, she was called "the Wall" for a good reason and it wasn't because of her weight, it was due to the fact she was as stubborn and unyielding as one.

"Mr. Potter, I see that your arrival went as planned," Waller said and Harry smiled at her.

"As well as can be expected, yes," Harry agreed, deciding to get to the point. Given what he heard about Waller, he figured that she would appreciate that fact. "I've been looking over Cadmus's plans and I have a few concerns that I want to relay."

Waller nodded, she'd hired Harry Potter, not because she wanted to hear that Cadmus's plans were one hundred percent perfect, but because she wanted someone who would rip them apart.

"I noticed that you were working with Lex Luthor," Harry said, causing Waller to pause and stare at him, before offering an explanation.

"I can assure you that Lex Luthor is a silent partner who's providing a small amount financial backing…."

"...I know Lex Luthor, you know Lex Luthor, we both know that he's a snake and he has his fangs bared ready to bite," Harry said to Waller, not wanting to have this argument. "And we both know that he'll be anything, but silent. He doesn't care about the protection of this country, or this planet, all he cares about is his ongoing feud between himself and Kal-El. It eats away at him worse than the cancer that is slowly killing him that Superman has replaced him as Metropolis's favorite son. I'd watch him very closely if I were you, I know that I'm going to be."

"I am," Waller told him, but she could tell that this warning was only the beginning.

"I won't be able to pull you out of the fire if the whole thing backfires as a result, Waller. You hired me to make sure the League doesn't end up become a threat on par with the Justice Lords, not to babysit your people at Cadmus," Harry said as he held his hands up and continued to talk. "Some of your staff appointments….if this is going to work, I don't want people who have their own agenda and believe me, a lot of these people have their own agendas. They make Lex look well adjusted."

Harry had already braced himself for the work he would have to do going through the personnel files with a fine tooth comb. "I'm going to go through the list of the people that you've brought in and if I see a problem, I want them gone. If you don't boot them, I'll make them disappear. If they look like they're going to cause you grief, let me know and I'll make them disappear."

Waller nodded cordially at that, there was no need for Harry to say any more then that. They were both professionals after all.

"Cadmus's plans as they stand right now, would cause the organization to fall apart and risk thousands of civilian deaths, something that I'd like to avoid," Harry paused for a moment to take a sip of his coffee, before continuing. "Collateral damage is unavoidable, but you're approaching this problem from the wrong angle. We need to take subtle action that doesn't involve a group of people with their own individual agenda's sitting around in a board room, and sending out super soldiers in an attempt to take the League down."

"I brought you here….."

"...And you knew what you were paying for," Harry interrupted her. "I'm bringing in some of my own people to assist, and I'll be looking at several other persons of interest. As of this moment, I want all direct operations against the League to cease. Monitor them in any way you see fit, but scrap that Ultimen project. Your group of Ethnic Superfriends are going to blow up in your face and they wouldn't last against the full force of the League to begin with."

"Understood," Waller said, she knew that she was being giving a chance to do as Harry suggested, before he would make her. She didn't live for this long without choosing her battles wisely.

"And….if you get word of any politician acting out of the ordinary in any way, no matter what, I want you to tell me immediately, and I'll take care of it," Harry said to her and Waller raised an eyebrow towards him. "There are threats that are more hidden, less obvious, and let's just say that if they ensnared a few minds that have access to nuclear weapons, they're too short sighted to understand the consequences of their actions."

Waller had a good idea of whom Harry was referring. She did work for meta-human affairs, which regulated the magical users in this country, after all. Although they was a much smaller number, less than a thousand in fact and more spread out across the country then the ones in Britain were. And they didn't wave wands or wear dress like something out of a Lord of the Rings cosplay either, so they were able to blend in more seamlessly.

"A little knowledge goes a long way Waller, and these people think that they are smarter than they actually are," Harry said and he paused, before concluding quite curtly. "I'll be in touch."

Click went the communication link and Harry turned to Chloe.

"We've got work to do," Harry said to her and Chloe nodded in agreement. He had seen a couple of incidents in the Cadmus records that indicated that their League blind spot might have distracted them from another threat.

* * *

"I just got into town yesterday afternoon…..yes...just getting some things in order right now. So how are things?...excellent...but I figured that you could handle things while I was overseas for a while. We're going to have to get together because things have settled down...No, it's not a coincidence, and you should keep an eye out for anything suspicious as well. Talk to you later, I'll be in touch."

Harry hung up the phone and Chloe opened her mouth to ask him. "Was that…."

"...Yes, I figured that I should tell her that I was back in town," Harry explained to her, at the moment they were waiting in the 'official' office above ground. It was still nice, in an oddly official sort of way, but it didn't seem to be as comfortable as the underground base. Chloe sat to Harry's right side and Cass sat to Harry's left side, his free hand resting on hers as she kept her eyes locked on the guard standing on the other side of the glass pane.

Harry knew why she was looking at them in such a way, given who they were working for. They were Cadmus guards and there were people in that organization that might cause problems, and act in direct conflict with what Harry wanted to do. The pressure was on to flush them out.

"When is she due to arrive?" Chloe asked.

"Soon," Harry answered her and she nodded at that. "She's the type of person that I like to bring on board. She was a child prodigy and graduated from Metropolis University at a very young age with a Doctorate in Genetics at that, not to mention a few other fields, and it's likely she's going to go for a few more. She might be on track to break all records."

Chloe smiled at that, Harry always did like to have the best and the brightest woman in the world on his staff. Looking away from him for a moment, she noticed the guards moving forwards to intercept a young woman who was walking up the gate.

"Let her pass, gentlemen," Harry told them and the guards paused for a moment to look back at him, before doing as instructed. Harry was going to have to work with them for the short term until he could staff the place with his own people. Right now, he had to use hand me downs from Cadmus, but changes were coming.

A tall redhead girl, although she was a bit shorter than Harry, who stood over six feet tall, made her way inside of the room where they had been waiting. Her red hair which would fall down past her shoulders normally was tied up in a ponytail. She wore also wearing a pair of thick, but stylish glasses that covered her bright blue eyes and her lips were pursed together.

She was dressed in a casual business attire, in this case a black jacket, underneath which a blue blouse that wrapped around her amazing C-Cup breasts could be seen. A flowing black skirt covered her shapely and toned looking legs, which were covered by stockings. She wore a pair of high heel boots to complete the outfit. She was also carrying a briefcase underneath her arm and she looked nervous.

"I'm here…for the job interview," she said breathlessly as she stepped over and managed to not trip over her own two feet in her attempts to get to her boss, because that would make for a bad first impression. "I'm Caitlin Fairchild…..my student advisor said that you were interested in speaking with me, once I got my Doctorate…..well, my latest doctorate."

She was nineteen years old and she had a nervous, but warm smile on her face. After all this was her first time meeting Harry Fucking Potter, and he was as much of a legend as Tess Mercer who ran in certain groups.

"Take a seat," Harry said, after shaking her hand. "As you well know, I'm Harry Potter, the woman to the right of me is my personal assistant Chloe Sullivan, and to the left is my bodyguard, Cassandra Cain."

"Pleased to meet both of you," Caitlin said as she shook hands with the two of them.

"So tell me, Cailtin….you don't mind if I call you Caitlin, do you?" Harry asked.

"No, no, not at all," she replied excitedly, her nervousness having left her quite quickly due to the adrenaline she was now feeling.

"Then I insist you call me Harry, we're going to be equals working on the same team, and trust is important in that kind of environment," Harry told her and Caitlin nodded as she met his green eyes, which was a mistake as she quickly became lost in them. Although she was able to quickly shake off her trance and focus on the matter at hand. "I've looked at your records and I must say, I'm extremely impressed. It takes a real dedicated mind to achieve what you've achieved in such a short amount of time. Given some of the work that I've done in that area, I can really appreciate what you've been able to accomplish at such a young age."

"Thank you," Caitlin said with a smile on her face. "That means a lot coming from me…..I mean coming from you, given what your organization has already done to help the world….."

"Yes, the world can stand to become a better place, and I hope to contribute to the future," Harry said to her. "But there are a lot of people who disagree and like to stick to the status quo. Their loss, I should note."

"Yes, their loss," Caitlin agreed with a smile, but she couldn't but notice that they were having this meeting at a Military base so that was her next question. "I thought that you wanted me to work for you…."

"...On the books, you'll officially be a LilyCo employee, but I actually have a different task for you," Harry said. "So, tell me, what's your opinion of the entire Superman episode three years back? I'm sure you remember it."

"I don't know what to believe," Caitlin admitted, there were a lot of conflicting opinions and there was so much that people didn't know in regards to what happened. "If he did that on his own, then there should be someone out there who can stop him. If he didn't do it on his own, then someone brainwashed him and if they did it once, they can do it again."

"The job I'm offering you, is to become part of a team where we take care of the threats that the government and the public at large doesn't want to acknowledge, because admitting they existed would have horrifying ramifications," Harry told her, allowing that to sink in.

"This job, it isn't going to be one for those of the weak at heart," Chloe added. "We might have to bend a few of society's rules to accomplish things, but if it's saves lives, then I think that an intellectual like yourself would understand why we have to do, what we have to do."

"People didn't change the world by following the rules," Caitlin said wisely.

"I couldn't have said things better myself," Harry said, pleased to see that she got it. "You're more than qualified….and the other person that this organization had in mind for the job. Well, I can't help but think that he took the fact that Superman threatened him a bit too seriously."

Chloe and Harry had discussed this at length and they both agreed that Emil Hamilton should be reassigned, preferably to an outpost in Antarctica. The man was an asset, but he he'd gotten it into his head that he had a duty to protect the world from monsters like Superman. His tunnel vision would be a problem if they continued to allow things to develop like they had been.

"You've got the job," Harry said after he finished looking through her qualifications. Honestly the interview itself was a mere formality, he knew that he would end up hiring her going into it.

"Seriously?" Caitlin asked honestly shocked, this went far easier than she expected it to.

"Seriously," Chloe confirmed, trying hard not to crack up at her reaction.

The redhead looked so excited that she could hardly believe it. "So, when do I start?"

"We can have you get started as soon as you're ready," Harry said in response to her question, trying not to be amused by how eager she looked. "Now it's up to you whether you want to move in to our base."

"I can move in at any time!" Caitlin stated rather loudly, before looking down at the floor and shifting nervously. "...I have everything that I own in my car."

Harry did not even bother to hide his smile. "That much the better."

Cass smiled despite herself. Harry always did have a certain touch with the female population of the word, and could quite easily convince them to do many things.

"We'll provide you with the more sensitive information about the job later," Harry told her and Caitlin understood "later" meant away from the prying eyes of these guards that were half listening in on the conversation.

* * *

It was later that evening and Harry was going through the files at Cadmus. A frown was etched across his face as he continued to look everything over.

"Hmm," Harry muttered, Chloe standing at his shoulder as he said this.

"I know that look and I know that hmmm, so why don't you tell me what's up?" Chloe said and Harry nodded, before responding.

"It appears that Cadmus was up to a lot more with their weapon program than I thought they were during my initial investigation," Harry said as he looked over the paper. "Their little Ethnic Superfriend program was somewhat of a bust, but that was only a dry trial run, but the other programs…..well, let's just say that they were a bit more successful."

"How so?" Chloe asked, curiosity brimming within the blonde's tone.

"They are attempting to clone several of the Earth's heroes in an attempt to create soldiers that serve Cadmus," Harry said and Chloe decided to cut to the chase.

"And judging by the look on your face, they were pretty successful, weren't they?" Chloe asked.

"Correct, three confirmed clones were made and one was scraped due to the fact that it was too hard to make, although they're still working on it," Harry said as he looked down the list, Cadmus was being pretty ambitious as far as he could see. "The first clone was project Fury, which was a combination of the DNA of Superman and Wonder Woman."

"You're kidding me, right?" Chloe asked.

"Wish that I was," Harry said and Chloe whistled.

"Amazonian and Kryptonian DNA combined together in one being, that would be a real power house of a fighter," Chloe said, thinking about the possibilities, they were both amazing and scary.

"The potential is there, but she would still need to be trained. Cadmus might not have thought things through on that front," Harry said as he flipped to the next page. "Then we've got Project Batwoman."

"It says here that she's a result of combining Batman and Catwoman's DNA," Chloe said sharply.

Harry nodded, he knew Selina Kyle fairly well, and he had met the god damn Batman a couple of times in passing, although to be fair it was when the two of them were in their civilian identities.

"Yes, and given the fact that both of them are extremely skilled intelligent individuals, she would end up being another extremely skilled fighter. Although from a tactical and skill standpoint, she'd be more of a tactician than a powerhouse, but successful teams needs all sorts," Harry rattled off, running his finger down the list.

"Yes, they do," Chloe agreed and Harry smiled back at her, before continuing.

"The third one is Project Galatea, who is a clone of Supergirl," Harry explained to the blonde and she inclined her head in thought.

"Okay, it's obvious where they got her DNA from, she was brought in for treatment after Clark went all psycho on her when Darkseid mind whammied him," Chloe said, dropping her arms by her side as she sighed. "And that's where half of this shit got started regarding Hamilton…."

"...Which brings us to the headache that we have today, and Hamilton is obviously up to something else," Harry said and Chloe nodded.

"Which is the reason why you're keeping him under observation, rather than showing him the door," Chloe agreed. "So….."

"Fourth clone was in the works, but….there was some kind of compatibility issue regarding the DNA and they had to throw it onto the back burner for now. Project Swift, a combination of Flash and Hawkgirl," he concluded.

"Well, that would have been interesting," Chloe agreed, but it was just in the matter of full disclosure that she was being told this, not that the clone was done.

"Two of the clones are in a facility not too far away from this site, but the third clone, Project Galatea, has been moved off sight," Harry said as he tried to tap into other parts of the Cadmus database. "There are some pieces of this that even Waller doesn't have access to, although I'm trying to break down the barriers now."

"Let's see what I can do," Chloe said, knowing that while Harry was good at hacking, she was that much better. Sliding into the chair Chloe tried to make her way into the database.

A buzzer went off and Harry pressed a button to answer it. "Yes?"

"Sir, another guest has arrived," the guard at the front gate said dryly and Cass poked her head in through the door.

"Is she here?" Cass asked.

"Yes," Harry said, without missing a beat.

"She'd be useful," Cass told Harry.

"I know," Harry said as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in close, causing her to smile at his actions.

"So did you hear from them yet?" Cass asked him.

"Rose and Jade have other missions that they need to complete, but they'll be here shortly. I'll be hearing from them over the next couple of days," Harry said to Cass. Harry hoped that they got here soon, because they would need all of the help that they could get.

He left Chloe to her work as he left with Cass to greet another potential recruit for their team. He also was taking a look at several people of interest, who he would arrange an early release for in exchange for working on his team.

That could wait until later, right now he was just moving in, and he would worry about recruiting people that he wouldn't have to work to spring from jail first.

* * *

"Hello, Caitlin, are you getting settled in alright?" Harry asked her as he ran into her on the way to meeting his newest guests.

"Just trying to get a feel for the place," Caitlin said with awe dancing in her eyes.

"It's a pretty big facility," Harry agreed. Then again, he lived in luxury due to his line of work and all of the money that he made doing it, along with his official businesses. "I've got the information for you regarding three of the projects that Cadmus was working on that we're going to bring in. I'm counting on you to help me look over them closely and to make sure that they're no nasty surprises in place, or genetic defects."

"Clones?" Caitlin asked as she looked at the paper, raising her eyebrow in the process.

"Yes, clones," Harry confirmed. "I know that it's out of the ordinary, but I think that given their genetic potential these women would make great assets. I feel like we can give them a purpose other than the fire and forget weapons that Cadmus deploys against the League."

"Understand," Caitlin said, after looking over the report, she would have to agree.

"Two of them should be easy enough to pick up, the third? Not so much," Harry said as he looked at her. "I want you to go with Chloe and Cassandra to help oversee the pickup, I'm going to have to see to another guest."

There were a few Cadmus guards that who weren't attached to Luthor's hip pocket that he could trust. After looking over the performance reviews, Harry had a pretty good idea who he could trust and could not trust.

Harry entered the hallway and he saw an older silver haired gentleman standing there, dressed in a white suit, and carrying a briefcase. He was standing next to a girl with red hair, and startling green eyes who looked at Harry with a shy smile on her face, she was wearing casual clothes that wouldn't be out of place on most teenage girls.

"King Faraday, it's been too long," Harry said as he shook hands with the man.

"I should have figured that Waller would get you on board with something like this," Faraday said to Harry. "And just in time too, I'm being reassigned, but it's good to have someone like you….here to make sure everything goes smoothly. Amanda's recruited too many lose cannons that she thinks she can control. Milo, Strange, Luthor, I'd watch them if I were you."

"I am," Harry said, he knew about the checkered past of those three men and understood that they each had their own agenda. "And this must be Megan, hello Megan!"

"Hi," Megan said shyly looking towards the floor, she moved forward to shake his hand, only to suddenly slip and fall towards the ground. Acting quickly, Harry gently grabbed her around the waist and held her up. Once she was steady, he allowed her to take a seat and she managed to look him in the eyes. "...It's nice to meet you."

"This is Megan Morse….she's my adopted daughter," Faraday said and Harry understood that there was more to this arrangement than met the eye.

"I'm sure that she'll fit in quite well here at the facility and her lessons will be continued," Harry said and Megan nodded eagerly at that.

"I'm….thank you for having me here, Mr. Potter," Megan said with another shy smile and Harry looked towards her with a reassuring smile of his own.

"It's no problem at all," Harry said as they both said their goodbyes to Faraday, then he led Megan off in the other direction of where her room was located. "King informed me of your heritage."

"Oh?" Megan asked as she looked at him, looking incredibly nervous as to what his reaction would be.

"Yes, and trust me, it's not a problem" Harry reassured her and she nodded up and down. "You were held captive by them when they were invaded, but you managed to break free and you were found by King. He called in some favors to keep you in his custody and not be at the mercy of the government, right?"

"Yes," Megan agreed as she held her suitcase and she looked into the mirror. "So….."

"...Some people are lost without a purpose," Harry told the young girl and she nodded. "I managed to learn under some of the best tutors that money could buy. There are some people who thought that I should take a different path in my life, but I said 'Thanks, but no thanks.' That's the path that I chose in life, but some people can't leave it alone."

Megan allowed that all to sink in and Harry supposed you had to live his life to understand what he went through.

"Do you think those people will come after you….because of what you are?" Megan finally asked him in a quiet voice.

"All of the time," Harry said without missing a beat. "That doesn't stop me from trying to live my life. I was saved from the worst of it. I could have died several times over the course of it, but what doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

Megan was lead up to her room and she looked around it quietly. There was a nice soft bed, a desk with a computer on it, a shelf that could be stocked with books or other personal belongings and a wardrobe for her to place her clothes.

"We'll begin your training in the morning," Harry told her and she nodded eagerly. With her abilities she had the potential to be exceptional, stronger than the Martian Manhunter in fact. "If you need anything….my room is right across the hallway. Please knock before you enter though in case I'm busy, but I'll get to your problem as soon as I've finished and Megan? Welcome to the team."

Megan, surprised at her daring, hugged Harry in thanks and then pulled away. She looked a bit flushed, but to her relief, Harry wasn't mad, in fact, he was smiling at her actions.

"Your appreciation is understood," Harry said and she smiled as she looked around. Her mask having dropped, as she looked at her shining green face, with flowing red hair, cute freckles, and vibrant green eyes. She had the budding body of about a fourteen year old teenage girl, and was far more innocent than most girls that age.

Well, innocence was a subjective term and up for a lot of debate, but that wasn't the point. The Martian Teenager was optimistic that she would fit in well here.

Harry smiled, she was rather cordial, polite, and innocent. Once certain girls got a hold of her, he suspected that she was going to be corrected of some of those behaviors.

'_We're in,' _a text on his cell phone read and Harry smiled as he prepared to receive his cargo. It was go time.

**To Be Continued. **


	2. Chapter 2

_So the Director's Notes Are Interesting Reading as Always and I recommend that you read them after completion of this chapter.  
_

* * *

The message brought Harry down to meet Chloe, Caitlin, and Cass as they recovered two of the three clones.

"We have them," Chloe said in an excited voice and Harry raised an eyebrow. "I know I told you already, but I feel like I have to tell you again because….well you know."

"Yes, I know," Harry said as he smiled at her excitement and Caitlin had a clipboard in her hand, the redhead was already earning her spot on their team by efficiently getting some work done.

"We'll know if there is any problems with the clones as we bring them in," she told Harry, excitement bubbling from her voice and it was just as well, this was kind of exciting. It was also a rare scientific opportunity to study such DNA. "I'm going to have to run complete scans to make sure they're healthy but…."

"Do it," Harry told her as they made their way over to a pair of tanks.

"Project Fury and Project Batwoman have been recovered but Project Galatea, as you know, she's been moved off sight," Caitlin continued, consulting her clipboard with the information that she uncovered. "None of the scientists seemed to know where she went, a few of them tried to say that the project never existed but….."

"Cass here convinced them to tell the truth," Chloe added and Harry figured what she did to help convince them. The group loaded the two tanks onto the trunk, a very short trip all things considered.

"Still trying to break into the system," Chloe informed Harry and he nodded calmly. "When I find a way to get through, we'll be able to have a lead on the entire Galatea thing, don't worry."

"With you on the job, I won't worry, trust me," Harry said and Chloe looked rather pleased with herself. Harry gave her a warning glance, with a mock reprimanding stare on his face. "Careful, Chlo, you carry on like that, and you'll have an inflated head."

"Only because you put it that way, Harry," Chloe said as she gave him a smile and he threw his arm around her, pulling her in close towards him.

Caitlin could not help but be interested in the closeness between Harry, Cass, and Chloe, and she wondered….well strong males tended to attract strong females. It was something that was beyond the comprehension of most people because they could barely hold down one relationship. Someone like Harry coming along, he challenged all of the rules and destroyed them as well.

The moments were understated, but they were there, and it made Caitlin imagine what potentially went on beyond closed doors. Perhaps she was jumping to the world's biggest conclusion but the thought of what could happen excited her. And any dream that she might be a part of it excited her even more.

"We'll be here in a little bit," Harry reported and sure enough the truck pulled into a side garage. Harry supposed that he could have transported them here by magic but that might have upset the storage units. Magic and technology was a mixture that should not be tampered with. People have been injured messing with toaster ovens and waffle irons, never mind high caliber technology. Besides, if he relied on magic for every little thing, he would become as lazy and close minded as the people in charge of that world.

They had been waving their wands too long that if someone took them away, they would be lost. He doubted many of them had the brain cells to get their wands off of a really high shelf without using a summoning charm. That being said, his experiences in that world had been limited but many of them were highly unfavorable.

That being said, that was another argument for another time. They hauled the tanks into the lab and needless to say there were quite the specimens inside.

The first female had jet black hair that was about shoulder length. She had a tall and firm body as well that was completely naked. The bio signs indicated that she had blue eyes, although that could not be seen because they were currently closed. Her breasts were extremely large although they fit her frame, as she had long dazzling legs that seemed to be half of her body. She was well over six feet tall, perhaps about six feet four inches or something along those times.

"So, Project Fury, well you can tell that by just looking at her," Harry said and Chloe, Caitlin, and Cass all nodded, giving her a good looking over as well.

They looked over the second of the females. She had longer dark hair and was a bit shorter, under six feet tall, maybe about five nine or five ten, at least according to the bio readings. She had more of a lithe frame but she was gifted in the chest area as well. She had green eyes just like the bio signs said. While Harry could not see it, he was pretty sure that she was gifted in the rear area as well, because of her mother is.

"And Project Batwoman," Harry agreed and the trio of girls confirmed. He whistled, they were pinnacles of feminine beauty, there were no two ways about it. It was easy to get lost in that but he had to focus.

"Asleep for right now, which should make this a lot easier, "Caitlin said as she checked her notes. "Both were completed after Project Galatea, which explains why they were at this sight and why she got moved off sight."

"I'm going to do some digging on this end," Chloe said and Harry nodded.

"Let me know if you find out anything," Harry said and Chloe smiled.

"Would I keep such vital information from you?" Chloe asked immediately and she leaned forward as she stood up. She had to stand on her tip toes to reach Harry but she captured his lips with a smoldering kiss which Harry returned, tightening his arms around her in response.

Caitlin shivered as she felt power that came off of the kiss and she could see Harry's hands cup Chloe's ass as she pulled away from him.

She needed a drink of water before she got to work because she was hot under the water.

"So do you need anything, Caitlin?" Harry asked the redhead science prodigy.

She did not trust herself to answer the question right away. Her lips curled into a smile but she shook her head. "No, there's nothing…..I'll let you know but I should get to work with them."

She managed to speak without tripping over her tongue, an accomplishment that she had pride in. She could see Harry giving Cass a kiss out of the corner of his eye and that was not helping the feelings of lust that was growing in her body.

* * *

Caitlin got to work and she was running a few tests on the females. She knew that she would have to run a few more once she brought them out of stasis but this baseline test was just to make sure that they could be brought out without any complications.

She could hear Harry's footsteps and the she turned around to see them but the green eyed wizard waved his hand to remind her about keeping her eye on the ball.

"Don't mind me, just keep up with your work," Harry told her and Caitlin nodded. "I'm sure that I can leave this in your very capable hands."

"Yeah….yeah I can," Caitlin said as she nodded her head up and down as she got business like right away. She kept her mind on her work and not other things, like Harry bending her over that counter and taking her. "I'm going to establish some baseline tests to see how healthy all of them are and then…..we'll be able to run more tests when we bring them out of stasis."

"Yes, I'm sure, safety first, and they might not be too…..coherent when they come out," Harry said and Caitlin nodded in agreement. That's what her research indicated but it was good to have a second opinion. Especially with someone who was as intelligent as Harry was.

"Yes, I figured that there is a potential for the clones to be feral when I let them out of there, but don't worry, I'll be ready, trust me," Caitlin said in an encouraging voice, feeling Harry close to her. Not that she minded but it was a distraction.

"Well, I know that you can handle it," Harry said as he stood behind her. His hands were off by her side but not on exactly on her side. "So tell me, what do you think of the facility?"

"I think that it's amazing, and I've seen some amazing facilities in my day….as you well know," Caitlin said in a gushing tone and Harry nodded. He knew all too well, he saw her files. "So what do you think of the Justice League….I mean….there are times where I think that they're doing good but there are other times where…..they might make things worse."

"It's hard to say with one hundred certainty," Harry replied to her as he thought about it. "We should keep an eye on them and if they do something that puts the world in danger….after what happened in that alternate universe, they all had the same backgrounds, and it lead to a slippery slope."

"Well, I'm sure that you'll be ready," Caitlin said and Harry smiled.

"I'm always ready," Harry said, confidence in his voice and that was something that inspired all who heard it.

"I've….I've followed what you've done, and I'm impressed," Caitlin said as she could see that he was really close to her now. His hands were on the other side of the table as she was pinned up against it. She could feel a heat rise within her body. "And I think that if anyone can lead to something great happening in the world it will be you."

"It won't be easy, there are some people in the world that are very resistant to change, always stick to the status quo," Harry added and Caitlin raised an eyebrow as she slowly nodded. The redhead kept her stance rather steady and her hands twitched a little bit. Her mouth grew extremely dry because of the naughty thoughts that flashed through her mind. "I think that you agree that the winds of change are coming."

"Yes, and….I want to be there," Caitlin said as Harry peered straight in her eyes. Her chest raised and lowered but she kept herself calm and collected. "And….I'm looking forward to work with you."

"Yes, I'm sure," Harry said without missing a beat as he could sense her arousal. It was obvious in her eyes and her body language but now was not the time, not yet.

"Well….I'm positive that I want you….want to work along side you," Caitlin said as she looked at him and her body was screaming to take him immediately or maybe let him take her.

"I've got to take this phone call, I'm sure you need to finish this test," Harry said as he abruptly pulled away.

Caitlin nodded, as she grabbed a water bottle, fumbling with it slightly but she opened it and started to drink. The redhead managed to keep her mind on the situation immediately.

'_Damn,' _she thought and if that was not a word that could describe what happened, she did not know what was. She swallowed the lump in her throat and the redhead felt shivers went down her spine.

"Hello," Megan said as she walked inside and she caused Caitlin to be startled immediately. "Oh, sorry….I didn't mean to startle you."

"You must be Megan," Caitlin said after a moment and the redhead nodded up and down feverishly.

"Just thought that I'd take a look around but it's a big place and it's easy to get lost if you're not careful," Megan said as she shook her head. Caitlin smiled knowingly, that was the thought that she had when she first saw everything.

"There's a lot about this place that's big, but that's….do you need to find your way back?" Caitlin asked and the Martian teenager nodded. "You just need to head down the hallway, go to your right, and you'll find it."

"Thanks," Megan said with a pleased voice as she walked towards the two naked women in the tubes. They must have been sleeping or something but they did not seem too happy from the thoughts that she picked up.

* * *

Cass stretched out in one of the training rooms, a pair of tight black form fitting pants wrapped around her lower half and a tight black top on the other half of her body. There were a few scars down her lower back, that she did not talk about due to events that happened in her childhood, events before she met Harry. That was ancient history however.

"So are you ready?" Harry asked her, and that caused her to slowly turned around. Harry was the one who could sneak up on her more often than not.

"Yes," Cass said as she made sure she was nice and limber.

"Now, I might be a little bit out of practice," Harry told the woman and she blinked for a few seconds. "It's been a while since I've gotten a chance to go out on the field."

"Out of practice," Cass said, although she knew better than anyone else that Harry being out of practice meant that he was more in practice than a lot of people were. At least that was the story that she was sticking too. "Are you…."

"Ready?" Harry asked and she nodded up and down. "Yes, I'm ready."

"Good," she replied as she stretched slowly, bending her body, keeping herself on guard. She knew that despite her skills, Harry had the nasty ability of pulling out a win when circumstances were dire. He was able to pay attention to little subtle instances in his opponent's movements, weaknesses that they had.

Cass was glad that she could do that to, which made it a very even fight and she was going to get any better.

"On three," Harry said as she nodded, a smile on her face as she surveyed him. Given how these sparring sessions normally ended between the two of them, she was excited for another reason.

Cass jumped up immediately and tried to deliver a knee strike that would take his head off. He ducked, she landed on her feet. She spun back around but he caught the arm, twisted it, turned it, and put it behind her back. The hammerlock was kept on as he slammed her back onto the ground, exerting his dominance over her.

He let go and Cass once again tried to take him down but Harry blocked it immediately. He could have blocked it a lot sooner had she been an actual threat. Cass kicked away, flipped into the air, and landed on her feet.

Cass smiled immediately as she went for a roundhouse kick but Harry ducked. He was adopting a defensive stance at first which agitated her slightly. Yet, she recalled that there had been times where he had tried to get underneath her skin to try and throw her off. She did not allow him to do so.

That would not happen, not this time, not again.

Cass charged Harry but he caught her glancing uppercut punch. She returned fire and slid through his legs, grabbing him around the ankles.

Harry avoided the tripping up and did a forward roll. She pulled a concealed dagger out and threw it at him. He caught it casually and allowed it to slide to the ground.

Cass went for a kick but Harry caught it. She snapped her left leg up and caught him with a glancing blow to the face.

She wrapped her legs around his body and took him down and jabbed him in the ribs a few times. These attacks knocked the wind from him.

Harry rolled over, and she did not let up on him. False sense of security was something that he lured her into far too many times.

The dark haired girl tried for a kick but Harry popped and scissored her to the ground, rolling her onto her back.

"On top," Harry commented but Cass smiled as she wrapped her legs around him and used his momentum to reverse the positions.

Well she would have, had Harry not bounced up to his feet once more.

"Show off," she told him as she rushed him with a spinning back punch at the speed that would give someone a concussion. They did not even have a chance to duck it.

Cass could see Harry fake being hit and then he fired back. Given his fast reflexes and movements, there was only a couple of seconds for her to duck but she did because her reflexes and skills were good as well. She returned fire with a pair of kicks and backed him up against the padded walls, trying to stand on his chest, with her hands gripped against the wall.

"Just because someone is down, does not mean that they're defeated," Harry said to her and she knew that, as Harry immediately slid out of her grip and caused her to bounce against the wall.

The next thing Cass knew, her back was up against the wall and Harry was up against her, her arms pinned and a smile on his face.

"Looks like I win this round….."

Cass silenced Harry's declaration of victory prematurely by kissing him violently. She bit the bottom half of his lip as she shoved her tongue down his throat. Harry allowed her up immediately but he returned fire with the kiss, as their tongues battled back and force, both of them wanting to exert their dominance over the other.

The real purpose of this sparring session was revealed because to them, this was foreplay. Harry ran his hands down Cass's nubile young body as she closed her eyes and she felt her top being lifted slowly, as the cool air rolled over her breasts.

* * *

"I'm not going to beat around the bush, I know you know something," Harry said as he staring down a pair of scientists in the Cadmus facility. They looked like a pair of stupid oversized deer but whether how they were as stupid as they portrayed themselves they would see.

"I don't know what you're talking about…."

"Project Galatea, Cadmus moved it, before I got here, because it was the first one done, then you got the idea in your head that you could clone other heroes of DNA that you managed to get your hands on," Harry said as he kept his eyes locked onto them. They flinched underneath his steely gaze "As you know, I've taken over Cadmus right now and…"

"Sorry, our orders are that project is classified," the scientist said, and Harry mentally applauded them for having balls. Too bad that wouldn't do him any good.

"I don't think you realize who you're dealing with, Amanda Waller has given me complete run of all of the Cadmus facilities, although she doesn't have the control that she thinks that she has because of your boss," Harry said and they played dumb immediately. Slowly they began to annoy Harry.

"What boss, sir I don't know….."

"You and I both know who I'm referring to," Harry replied crisply as he locked his eyes on them. "I'm not in any mood to really beat around the bush here, you either tell me where Project Galatea is….or you will suffer my displeasure. And I'll tell you this, I can make you disappear. No one will be able to find you. And I guarantee you that by the moment that people realize that you're gone, I will have what I want anyway. So, this will be made a lot easier on you if you just cooperate."

He could tell that the scientists might have been book smart but they did not have a lot of the way of common sense. That being said, the message sunk in immediately.

"We will…..we shouldn't be doing this….."

"You shouldn't defy a direct Cadmus superior when he tells something is going to be done," Harry said sharply. "I supersede everyone, including all financial backers. I was put in charge of this operation to ensure that it runs smoothly, and I want all assets to be accounted for. That includes Project Galatea."

Fools the scientist might have been at first, they nodded in agreement as they prepared to lead Harry down the hallowed hallways.

"This way," one said to Harry as they went to what would have been a secure area.

He still wanted to keep an eye on those two and in fact he was going through the employee backgrounds of those working at Cadmus. Anyone who had a past at LexCorp was not above suspicion, Harry was going to say that much.

"Your hunch was right," Harry told her as he waited for the scientists to clear the security.

"Of course, they must be sweating like pigs in a suit," Chloe said over the headset so Harry was the only one that could hear her . "Caitlin said that the tests cleared, no signs of clone degeneration, at least none where it's unsafe to remove them from the tanks."

"Give the order," Harry told Chloe, hoping to get this show on the road.

"Right," Chloe said as she made her way off of the line.

"This way, sir," one of them said and Harry turned his attention away, walking down to join them.

He saw her, and she was in a different kind of stasis tank. Harry could see a crystal box with Kryptonite needles in it and he turned around.

"What did you do?" Harry demanded, staring them down and they backed against the wall.

"We were just following orders, sir," one of the scientists muttered but immediately just as he said that word, he knew that he had said the exactly wrong thing.

"It's a slippery slope when you just follow orders," Harry said as he grabbed the clipboard and one of the scientists made a movement to try and snatch it but thought better of it. He did not fancy his chances of keeping the notepad away from Harry for long. "Conditioning, you were trying to condition her as a weapon…..for what purpose?"

"Cadmus wanted loose ends to be tied up…"

"Well, then you shouldn't have dealt with some of these people," Harry said, he had a far more eloquent way of tying up some of these loose ends and it did not involve a potential assassin who had a pipeline to Supergirl, who had a pipeline to Superman, who could had a pipeline to the Justice League, and expose the entire operation before it got off of the ground. "Project Galatea is going to be taken under my custody, just like the rest….."

"She is needed here….."

"She's being reassigned, and if Lex Luthor wants to take it up with me, then he can say what he needs to say to my face," Harry said to the two scientists. They fell back into line for now but they would be worthy of monitoring. Harry had no idea what they put the girl although the tanks of liquefied Kryptonite indicated that it was a nasty method of conditioning to keep her in line.

The scientists realized that while Waller and Hamilton gave some direction to this division, it was Lex Luthor who suggested the girl be conditioned the way that she did, turning her into the perfect obedient weapon as her mind was broken down. She was shoved into the tank daily and forced to watch images of the Justice League and Supergirl whilst suffering pain beyond belief.

"Tell Luthor that I'll see him soon if he has any problems," Harry said with a smile and he gave a scan of the scientist's minds, if they had any other secrets that they were hiding from him. So far they had none. He was putting these two under watch, because eventually they would meet with Luthor and he would have a better idea what the man's game was.

Harry had dealt with Lex Luthor before, both as an adversary and as a business partner, and he played a nasty game of chess on both sides of the equation.

"Prepare for pick up," Harry said bluntly and sharply.

"Right," Chloe answered without missing a beat, it was just business as usual.

* * *

Harry returned back now that Galatea was brought forward. Caitlin looked at him, a business like expression on her face.

"Just in time, both of them will be waking up in a couple moments," she told Harry and Harry smiled, that was excellent news as far as he was concerned.

"I'm sure that we can get them checked out," Harry said as he held out some notes that he had. Caitlin looked over at Harry quizzically so he decided to fill her in on what was happening. "I'm narrowing down feasible members of this team. I have contacts on the outside but they can't be pulled away presently and we have to start putting together this team sooner rather than later, although we have three potential recruits already, if they check out."

Caitlin nodded, that did make a lot of sense and she waited to see what Harry was going to do.

The first person in the pod woke up immediately. Project Fury woke awake. She had also been called Cir-El in the briefings, from what they could find. Obviously it was a more feminine form of Kal-El, the real name of Superman.

"Where am I?" she asked as she looked around. She seemed a bit tired and confused. Her mind was swimming with memories that she knew but at the same time, she was completely detached from.

"Don't worry, you're among friends," Harry told her and Cir-El looked at him, surveying him for a second. Harry could see that she was assessing if he was a threat or not.

Cass looked at Harry, they knew that with her hot blooded combination of Kryptonian and Amazon DNA, she could strike at any time and she would be quick about it. Be that as it may however, she looked pretty docile all things considered. She let out one breath as she looked at Harry and then made her way to sit down, parking herself onto a bench.

"There's a set of clothes if you need it," Caitlin said as she looked at the girl.

"Thank you," she said as she could feel the scanner wash over her, checking to ensure that she was healthy. Not something that she knew so Cir-El turned towards Caitlin.

"Tests….don't worry, you're coming out as completely healthy," Caitlin said and that was one statement that brought forth a sigh of relief.

Cir-El slowly got dressed immediately, covering up her body, along she kept looking at Harry, almost as if she was trying to gauge his reaction. Harry locked eyes onto the Amazon-Kryptonian hybrid and smiled.

"And I believe our second clone is about ready to come out of the tank," Chloe said as the side of the chamber was about ready to burst open just like that. The blonde surveyed it nervously as Project Batwoman was about to make her debut to the world at large.

Batwoman looked up and it was obvious who she was cloned from, given that her eyes flickered from one side or another. She was taking in her surroundings carefully and she made her way forward carefully.

"So you rescued me," she said without missing a beat. She looked at Harry, suspecting his motives slightly. That being said, she was not going to be able to escape.

The world was familiar to her but at the same time, it was not that familiar to her. It was an interesting paradox that confused her mind as she tried to shake her head to clear the thoughts that went through her mind.

"Keep calm," Harry told her and she took a step forward, seeing the clothes that were left on the ground beside her.

Cass knew that if she had the abilities of Batman and Catwoman put together, she would have an uphill battle in a fight. She smiled because of it because a sparring session would allow her to fine tune her skills even more.

"So far the scans prove that you are healthy, with no potential of genetic mishaps," Caitlin said and that was a statement that brought plenty of relief to all.

"Well, thankfully," Chloe said but the tank that had Galatea inside had begun to flash to light. The red lights blinked in the lab. "I might be way off base here but I don't think it's supposed to do that."

Harry got up to his feet immediately, as did Cass and Caitlin frowned as she looked at the side fo the tank as there was a heavy amount of blinking and the tank began to crack.

"I don't understand, it shouldn't be opening, not now," the redhead said as she tried to stop the automatic release. She did not think that it was safe for the blonde to be let out into open air immediately.

The side of the tank began to crack open and Harry braced himself for what was to come. He did not want to make any sudden movements but at the same time, he was not about to let her trash the lab if she was not of sound mind.

"I think I got it sealed," Caitlin said as she hammered away at the console, and managed to override the automatic lock sequence.

For a brief second, they all thought that they were home free and the entire group was pleased.

Then the tank began to open itself again, and a green stasis fluid began to drain out of the tank. Cass got to her feet but Harry shook his head. Cass made a movement but Harry shook his head. She stopped and stared.

"Or not," Caitlin said as she could see that there was no way to close the tank, they were going to hope that the occupant inside was able to go the distance and last without decomposing.

The person inside of the pod stepped on the outside. Her blonde hair extended down to her shoulders and her eyes were shot. Her cheekbones were high and soft, with rosy red lips that were quite soft looking. She had a slender neck and subtle muscles on her shoulders, as she walked out naked. There was a pair of large breasts that looked to be the size of boulders that rested on her perfect hourglass frame. Her wide hips showed that she had a succulent looking ass and her center was shaven smooth other than a strip of blonde hair. Her legs were absolutely alluring as well and she topped things off with an amazing set of feet, with high arches and seductive toes.

She had a body that was built for seduction and for sin but she was extremely dangerous as well. Especially given the circumstances that she was in, as her blue eyes flashed open and gave way to glowing orange slits. She gave a feral growl as she charged forward, primal fury dancing in her eyes.

**To Be Continued. **


	3. Chapter 3

One crazy and feral Kryptonian clone rushed forward, all of the people in the room awe struck. Heat vision threatened to blast them all. For now the desk burst into flames.

Harry moved into action, putting it out in one fell swoop and then trying to bind her but she was pretty fast. Faster than magic, which would make her a good asset, if he could tame her.

That was a big if, however.

Galatea looked around, she recalled the torments that she suffered and waking up in a lab was not a good thing. She had her chance to escape and she was going to take it. No one was going to stop her. She would get out of here and then gain her revenge on the scientists that contained her.

"You're….just please let us help you," Chloe said, pretty much pleading with the girl even though she was beyond all reason.

"I don't think she's listening," Cass said as she threw a dagger at her adversary. She caught it and crushed it like a paper cup. It dropped down to the ground like it was nothing.

Cailtin watched as she could see the girl's bio-signs spiking off the chart. The enhancements were causing her to break down mentally a tiny bit.

"I don't want to hurt you," Harry said as he dodged a punch and tried to bind her but she avoided that once again. The wizard decided to give her one more chance. "But at the same time, you're causing me to have no choice."

Galatea could hear his words but she could not comprehend them as anything but threats. She set another desk on fire with her heat vision.

"That's...it!" Caitlin said as she was going to take this matter into her own hands. She threw her glasses off and her lab clothes ripped off.

Harry, Cass, and Chloe stopped, the two other clones in the corner, shell shocked as they were started, and even Galatea stopped when she saw what she was up against.

The redhead's hair extended down past her shoulders now. Her breasts threatened to bust out of her top and she shot up about a foot at least. Her stomach muscles were tight and toned, and her legs might have accounted for the majority of her height as they were long and shapely, with the right combination of being muscular and sensual.

Caitlin walked forward and grabbed Galatea around the waist. She hurled her down to the ground with one quick shot.

Galatea screamed as she hit the ground, doing a duck and roll and Caitlin mounted her onto the ground. It was a super powered struggle but she forced her down.

Instinctively, Cir-El rushed and hold Galatea as well. It took the two of them to even hold her still for a matter of seconds.

Galatea was in a rage, she was not going to go back in that cage. Harry walked over, calmly, and prepped a sedative needle. With great regret, Harry jabbed her with the magically enhanced needle.

The blonde was not going down without a fight, there was a heavy amount of resistance in her body. She was slackening in Harry's grip however, as her blue eyes met her green eyes. Her feral mind was calming down, at least she was not going to kill them anymore.

Cir-El and Caitlin still stood by immediately as Cass made her way forward, about to back them up as well. Project Batwoman joined them and the four girls watched as Chloe decided to take her role behind the computer.

"Her vital signs are less off of the charts than they were earlier," Chloe whispered and they could see the blonde slackening.

"I think that her waking up in a lab might not have been the best thing," project Batwoman muttered immediately. "Oh and call me Helena….because that's what she always wanted to name her daughter, if she had one."

Harry knew that she referred to and he figured about as much but that was another story for another time.

The dark haired combination of Batman and Catwoman made her way over towards the computer to assist Chloe. While this was happening the others lifted Galatea into a pod that looked a bit more welcoming than the prison that she was put in. Her body could heal there, along with her body.

"She should be a lot more docile as she wakes up," Helena replied to Harry as she helped Chloe monitoring the signs. "I wouldn't count on that too much either."

"Don't worry, I won't," Harry said and he turned to Cir-El, who slumped her shoulders in embarrassment.

"I think I need a lot of work," she replied as she looked at her. "It's all….up here….but I need to get my body trained."

"Well we have a state of the art training facility," Chloe said immediately and Cir-El turned to Chloe.

There was a sense of awkwardness between them for a moment as it was a female clone of Clark, well half of a female clone of Clark.

"Sorry," Cir-El whispered to Chloe.

"Don't be, that technically wasn't you," Chloe answered without missing a beat. She had long since put it behind her never the less.

"I still have to live with the memories," Cir-El said, frowning, brushing her hair from her face.

"We all will but we have to forge new memories, since we are new people," Helena said and she smiled, which was something that her father would never do in a situation like this. That suited her find because she was not her father.

"So, you neglected to mention this in your reference," Harry said to Caitlin and all the redhead scientist could do was smile.

"Well we all have to have some surprises," Caitlin said and she gave Harry a knowing smile. "As you well know."

"True," Harry answered without missing a beat and hopefully Tea would be in better spirits the next time she woke up. He saw his trashed lab but that was easily something that he could fix.

* * *

"So the tests are completed," Caitlin said to Harry as M'Gann, Cass, and Chloe joined them. Helena and Cir-El were sleeping off the rigorous tests that they had to undergo.

"So is that good news or bad news?" M'Gann asked to Caitlin. "Are they okay?"

"Yes, they're fine," Caitlin confirmed, showing her notes to the group briefly. "In fact they are more of a pinnacle of health than the people who are the pinnacle of health."

"That's pretty good," Chloe answered, she was looking at the test.

"Well, Helena and Cir-El are fine," Caitlin said and there was a moment of pause in her voice immediately. "As for Galatea….physically she is healthy. In fact, she has the potential to be the strongest of the three."

"That should be something to watch out for than," Chloe said but then she realized something. "Physically fine but mentally and emotionally….."

"She has some issues to work out," Harry added and Caitlin nodded in confirmation as she leaned back in her chair.

"Don't we all," Chloe said with a knowing grin and a nudge.

"Of course," Cass said, she was not about to argue with it. She could see the same haunted look in Galatea's eyes like was in her eyes a long time ago.

"So, the three of them do have potential to be added to the team, considering that their tests checked out fine," Harry said and his inner circle nodded in agreement.

"So….they checked out," Caitlin said and she was still pumping with a lot of adrenaline from what happened, although she managed to check it at the door well enough.

Cass recognized that look in the female's eyes and Chloe recognized it at that. She smiled immediately as she leaned back. She could see the swell of Caitlin's breasts going up and down and Chloe felt extremely flushed at the thought.

"M'Gann, I think that you should begin your self-defense training," Harry said as he picked up on the extremely subtle signs and looks both Chloe and Caitlin were giving him.

"Right, that would be interesting," M'gann said, she did wonder why Harry was having her start now. "Are you sure…."

"It will be fine, although it's hard," Cass warned her she nodded. Harry smiled, M'Gann was going to get some good training with Cassandra overseeing it.

"Don't be too hard on her Cass," Chloe told her and the Asian girl looked back at Chloe, a subtle smile appearing on the corner of her lips.

"Don't worry, I won't be too hard on her, that's Harry's job," Cass replied and it appeared that the double meaning of that statement may have flew over M'Gann's head, although Chloe was amused, as was Caitlin.

Chloe smiled as she waited for Cass to lead M'Gann safely out of the area of the office that they were sitting them. Slowly, the blonde sat on the desk, her skirt riding up to show her stocking covered leg.

"So the three of us are all alone," Chloe said suggestively as she bent down and Caitlin sank onto the chair next to Harry. "I'm at a loss of what the three of us can get up to."

"I'm sure that I can think of a couple of things," Harry replied as he placed his hand on Caitlin's bare leg. She had not changed from the ripped clothes that she was wearing immediately.

"So….."

"You know you want this," Chloe answered with a smile on her face as she looked at Caitlin with a lustful grin on her face. "And since you haven't had a taste at Harry yet, I'll let you take the first crack at him. Trust me, it's worth it."

Plus, Chloe was not going to mention this but having Harry dominate and fuck other women into submission was her major fetish. She thought that this woman would be a particularly delicious conquest.

"Yes, I want it," Caitlin said as she shoved Harry against the wall, wrapping her legs around him and she started to kiss him hungrily.

Harry reversed the position and had Caitlin pinned against the wall, her body shivering as she was up against the wall. Her breasts were heaving as Harry stood over her, smiling, grinning widely.

"Take me," Caitlin begged him.

"If you insist," Harry said with a grin as he pulled off her shirt the rest of the way, as it threatened to burst already because of her amazing bust.

* * *

Caitlin and Chloe were down on the office floor, after being put through the paces. They would come too after a little bit, both girls had amazing stamina and they could keep up with him. Currently both had been fucked into a drooling stupor on the floor.

Harry moved his way to the computer system that Chloe had set up and he noticed that one of his persons of interests were on the move. The green eyed wizard smiled widely as he saw who it was.

"Let me guess, you found a potential recruit," Chloe managed as she managed to walk over. Despite the fact that she was completely naked, she could still function, at least halfway.

"Yes, and this is a hot lead," Harry told her and Chloe saw the person in question.

"Bad pun intended, of course," Chloe stated and Harry smiled back at her, giving her one more kiss that caused her loins to heat up.

"We'll finish this later," Harry reminded her.

"I'll hold you to that," Chloe said as she looked at Caitlin rested on the floor, Harry's fluids draining from her center and she got a wicked idea to keep herself occupied until Harry returned.

"Now behave yourself," Harry whispered to Chloe hotly in her ear.

"Are you going to spank me if I don't?" Chloe asked saucily and Harry responded by slapping her bare ass, then walking off.

* * *

"So how did M'Gann do?" Harry asked Cass as she tagged along to his latest pick up and Cass paused before giving him an honest assessment.

"Fair enough," Cass said as she assessed the Martian teenager's performance. "She needs work."

"You didn't give her two black eyes, did you?" Harry asked.

"One," Cass informed him without missing a beat. Given that she ended up with half of her bones broken several times when she was getting trained, she thought the Martian girl got off light. And she picked up when to duck fair enough. "Defense is decent, offense needs work, when she gains more confidence…"

"She'll be valuable, and I'll work on sharpening the power part of her, you work on the physical skills part," Harry said. He understood very quickly that using any kind of powers as a crutch was a recipe for disaster. There was always someone who was technically more powerful than you but absolutely awful at physical fighting styles.

"Will do, and I think that it was the best time to start, for more than one reason," Cass concluded, stoic and calm as usual. "It seems to me that M'Gann was not the only one that was put through the paces."

Harry smiled. "Well you know how that goes."

"Too well," Cass answered as she kept a look out for their latest prospect. She did have quite the interesting backstory. She was born with meta-human abilities, brought in by the government for a weapon, which they mishandled her. She tangled with Superman a few times as well.

Right now she was keeping a low profile and Harry was curious to see how well that would work out. The green eyed wizard made his way there and Chloe popped her way onto mission support.

"Just to let you know that there was something that Will Magnus was working on that you might find of interest, although his lab is mostly hidden," Chloe said as she popped on the comm system now that she was mostly recovered.

"He would be getting up there in years, but I don't think that his mind has decayed," Harry answered and Chloe nodded. "I'll take care of it after I find our latest team member."

"Oh, are you closing in on her?" Chloe asked.

"Cass and I are pretty close," Harry replied and he paused before checking in with how the rest of the team was doing. "How is everyone?"

"M'gann went up to bed, although that is not a surprise after she went into a sparring session with Cass," Chloe said. "Cir and Helena are still resting and as for Tea…..well she's still sedated. Caitlin managed to recover and she's running one final battery of tests. She….wants to know if it's okay to wake her up."

"If she thinks that it will be safe, I give her my blessing," Harry answered but then he amended his statement. "Any doubt at all, don't wake her up, wait until I get back. She's really confused still, doesn't know the good scientists from the bad scientists."

"Yes, that's a bit of a problem," Chloe said solemnly. "So, you're bringing her in….."

"Yes, I have a feeling that she'd be inclined to listen, there are a lot of people who would want to force her back into a lab, to experiment and condition her again," Harry said with a smile. "And this time, she's not going to be allowed any independence."

"Things could get really hot in there, I'd…."

"I'm always careful, Chloe," Harry said and he could almost hear the skepticism coming from Chloe's voice. He smiled in spite of himself. "Most of the time anyway."

Cassandra nodded in agreement, that was a lot better as far as she was concerned. The dark haired female checked to make sure that no one was lurking around here.

"Clear," Cass reported, pleased that he double checked to confirm everything. One could never be too careful in these situations.

Harry could tell that this was in one of the worst parts of Metropolis. Not quite Suicide Slum but pretty close enough to work out all things considered.

"Keep me posted on anything, we're going in," Harry told Chloe.

"Same on your end," Chloe said as the communication link went inactive. Cass and Harry stepped inside, knowing that a potentially problematic situation could erupt, bad pun totally intended.

* * *

Claire Selton sat inside, for the past few months she had been giving various parties the run around. She was savvy enough to keep a few steps ahead of certain parties. That being said, the Justice League forming had made her life a lot less easier. Superman was someone who was a pain where she sat before he had back up.

The young female in her early twenties sat back in the shadows. Her red hair was a deep shady of flaming red. Her eyes were a burning orange color, which was unique to her. If she ever wanted to blend in a crowd, she would have to tie her hair back and put sunglasses on.

She had an amazing set of C-Cup breasts that were constrained in a nice top. Her flat stomach offset everything as well and her hips were perfectly curved. She had a shapely rear end as well which caught the eye of many men who gazed upon it.

Right before they got burned. Never the less, the red pants that she wore fit against her snugly like a second layer of skin.

She noticed that there was something outside. Being a pryokinetic, if things got hot, she could get hotter. The woman stepped forward.

"No need to be shy," she said in a sensual whisper as she sensed that there was something rustling.

For a second she wondered if she had imagined someone. This warehouse sometimes had rats the size of cats, but it was a temporary base of operations.

"Claire Selton, I presume."

"Last time I checked," Claire said as she looked at the young man who walked out of the shadows. His companion was a sexy Asian girl dressed in a skin tight black bodysuit. The dagger strapped to her side indicated that she was not one to be trifled with.

Claire got a nice look at the young man who walked forward. He was absolutely a dish on the eyes. His green eyes flared with an intensity that would send shivers down the spines of most women and his dark hair was something that she would enjoy running her fingers through for a while. Her hands had better things to do as she would explore the rest of his body. She could only get a hint of what laid beneath, but his broad shoulders and tall figure showed all that she needed to know.

"You know, you're a lot better looking on the eyes than the last couple of people they sent to bring me in," Claire replied as she walked over and placed her hands on Harry's shoulders, with a broad grin on his face. She ran her hands over his body, slowly teasing him. "Bunch of snaggled tooth old bastards that they were."

"Of course, but I'm not bringing you in, at least the people that you think I'm working for," Harry replied and Claire's mouth hung open for a minute. She stopped short of the waistband of Harry's pants and pulled back, a teasing and smoldering hot grin spreading over her face.

Cass had to admire her boldness but hopefully she could keep it to check.

"Oh, and why have to come to my not so humble abode?" she asked as she stepped behind him, her hot breath up against the side of his ear.

Harry took a step back and left her hanging, with a slightly pouty expression on her face, although her smoldering and seductive grin returned. She allowed her long flaming red hair to seductively frame her face, although it was obvious that this one would not be so easy to psyche out.

Which made him oddly more appealing than most men she had to deal with during her time, there was a thrill of the hunt feel that caused her to heat up, in more ways than one.

"I'm here to offer you a position," Harry replied and Claire smiled.

"There are more than a few positions that I can think of that would be appealing with you, handsome," Claire replied but Harry fired back without missing a beat.

"Well, I'm sure that you can use your imagination about what an arrangement with me potentially entails," Harry told her and Claire blinked immediately. "I think that you've had your problems with the Justice League as of late."

"No shit, Sherlock," Claire replied, being completely blunt and she cut to the chase. "Yeah, it's hard with them breathing down my necks, along with the Men in Black."

"I'm sure that they are," Harry replied to Claire as the redhead looked back at him, placing a hand on the side of her hip. "And there are those people who are concerned that they could overstep their bounds or worse….be manipulated by external forces."

Claire had not really thought about that much. The League was beloved by many but the problem was that it was a slippery slope. She remembered the Superman debacle with Darkseid quite well, and there were many who swore up and down that Superman faked being brainwashed when he was caught with his pants down.

She didn't really care about that, in fact she did not believe that, half of the time, she thought that Superman was just some square who wear his underwear way too tight and on the wrong side of his clothing.

"You have a very….sketchy record," Harry said and she smiled, not even showing any guilt.

"Guilty as charged, although half of those jobs were working for the government," Claire said and Harry raised an eyebrow. "The other half….well everyone needs a hobby."

"Your skills are extremely useful," Harry told her and Claire was not about to keep the grin off on her face. "You have a future as part of my team."

"Now, this isn't some Injustice League thing, is it?" Claire asked, she had serious misgivings.

"The League is not our primary objective," Harry told her and she nodded in response.

"Good, beats working with Luthor," Claire said as she wrinkled her nose up in disgust. She swore that sometimes the man masturbated over the thought of exerting his dominance over Superman. He was scarily obsessed with the Man of Steel. Speaking of someone who needed a hobby, that was Lex Luthor.

"I'll make you a deal," Harry told her. "You can come to the facility, see what we have to offer, and make a decision. And if you chose not to….well that's your choice. Although, it would be a lot easier to work with back up then to be out there on your own. Cadmus is closing in on you….."

"Aren't you working for them?" Claire asked and he smiled a mysterious smile.

"They contracted me out to do a job, yes, but the entire organization in its present form needs an upheaval," Harry replied to her. "I have my own plans with how I want this to go."

"Fair enough," Claire agreed. "I can see how an arrangement with you would have….many perks and benefits."

"Yes, and I just realize that I haven't introduced myself, how rude of me," Harry replied and Claire grinned at him.

"Well, I'm sure you can make it up later, honey," Claire said with lust dancing through her eyes as she traced his muscles with her eyes, liking the visual treat that she got more and more.

"Harry Potter," Harry told her and Claire looked at him.

"Well, it seems like Metropolis's latest Golden Child has his secrets," Claire replied with a smile. "Wonder what other secrets you're hiding from people."

"Wouldn't you like to find out?" Harry asked her.

"I think that I should stick around to try," Claire retorted immediately as she looked at Harry. "I'll check this out, but you make a very enticing proposal."

The two locked eyes with each other and shook hands, Harry knowing that he all but had another member of his team and quite the asset she was as well.

* * *

Helena reclined in the recreational area of the lab, her eyes were on the book that she was reading. She was all about accumulating knowledge immediately. Cir-El was pounding away at a bag on the other end that was registering the force of the punches.

"I think that I could hit it harder," Cir-El replied as she reared her hand back and smacked into the back, bopping it in a few times.

"Yes, you could hit it harder," Chloe admitted. "But you need to train for pulling your punches. The last thing you want to do is crush the head of some dime store goon into paste, at least before we get information and we see how much of a pawn he was."

Cir-El shrugged as she continued to jab away at the bag. The dark haired woman kept going town immediately and the door opened, with Harry, Claire, and Cass returning.

"So, you got what you were looking for," Helena said as she looked up from the book that she was reading.

"Yes, we did," Harry said and Claire whistled as she looked around.

"Nice place you got, Harry," Claire said as she saw the state of the art equipment. Given that she did a lot of smuggling work, this type of stuff did not come rather cheap. Then again, she supposed that Harry would have the best of everything, cars, housing, technology, women, extra emphasis really on that last part.

"Glad you approve, " Harry chuckled in amusement.

"I have to admit, it's making it a lot easier to make a decision the longer that I hang out," Claire answered as she looked things up and down, whistling merrily as she looked around. Her ass swayed a bit.

Cass smiled, she was tempting fate just a little bit but she would fit in with some of the people that was in Harry's little Collective. Although it was not so little technically speaking but that was beside the point.

"So, take your time, Chloe, why don't you take Claire on a tour of the place?" Harry asked and Chloe smiled.

"It would be an honor," Chloe replied as she took the fiery redhead off in the other direction to leave them Cass and Harry alone with Helena and Cir-El.

"So, how are you two doing?" Harry asked.

"Tests check out but I think that I physically feel fine, I'm going to see if I can test out the gym," Helena replied.

"Cass can test you out, to see how many of your skills stuck from the original and how many of them need work," Harry told her and Helena nodded in agreement. "Remember you have limits….."

"If I do, I'll find a way to extend past them," Helena said, she desired to be better than the World's Greatest Detective. There was no reason not to be better than her best given the situation that she was in.

Helena made her way over and Harry turned to Cir-El.

"She was awake a little bit ago," Cir-El said softly to Harry and both of them knew who the Kryptonian/Amazonian hybrid was speaking of.

"I know things are going to be a bit awkward with her, after what happened," Harry replied with a prominent side. "I think that I should give her a few days to cool off."

"I'd agree," Cir-El said, stepping closer to Harry so she could talk to him more easily.

"So, how are you coming along on your powers?" Harry asked.

"Well she can control her heat vision without setting walls on fire now," Caitlin chimed in and Cir-El crossed her arms, a sheepish expression spreading over her face. Harry put his arm over her shoulders in a consoling manner.

"Don't worry, powers take a while to get right," Harry said immediately.

"Did you?" Cir-El asked.

"Well I had my fair share of magically related disasters, yes," Harry admitted as he recalled a lot of the problems. He was not always as good as he was right now. There were a lot of growing pains but they came with any kind of power. "How about flight?"

"Fair," Cir-El said immediately. "Although I think that the flying part isn't the problem it's…."

"Landing," Harry chimed in as he could see Galatea, now dressed in a tight white shirt and jean shorts peering out from around the corner. She turned around immediately and Harry could sense the conflict rolling from her.

"Yes, landing," Cir-El agreed, she saw Galatea making her around the corner but like Harry, she was going to give the girl her space as well .It was just fair.

"Always the hardest part with flying, even with magically guided flying," Harry admitted. "The fact is that most wand wavers believe that they can't fly without a broom , so they never try. It is rather crude and awkward, until you get the hang of it."

"And when you do?" Cir-El asked and Harry smiled.

"Simple as breathing," Harry said to her as he looked at her. "Just close your eyes and know that the world is yours to take immediately."

Cir-El took it as a personal insult that she could not master this but that was the Amazon Warrior spirit half of her. They always strived to be better than their best. Never the less, it was time to go back to the training area for another go.

Harry had a phone call that he had to take so he excused himself. He could hear Claire and Chloe chatting away at something or other. Caitlin was looking over some of the previous Cadmus projects to see what was salvageable if anything else was and Cass and Helena were performing a sparring session, with M'gann upstairs in her room.

"Hello," Harry said as he smiled. "Rose….yeah just settling in. I know it's going to take you a while….sooner than I think….well that's something isn't it. Got a couple of bites…..I'm sure that you can give them a critical eye when you get here, but…..be gentle on them…..ROSE!"

Harry smiled immediately as he hung up the phone and Claire looked at him.

"So, I guess that you have a thing for spirited women," Claire said and Harry's face contorted into a half of a smile.

"Putting it mildly but yes," Harry remarked crisply and Claire smiled.

"Think I might fit in here better than I thought."

* * *

"Are you sure this is the place?" Chloe asked as she tagged along with Harry.

"You were the one who looked up the information, you tell me," Harry told Chloe and the blonde grew completely flushed as she nodded. She ran her fingers over the screen and she checked the address.

The address was there but it was in disrepair. Cir-El and Helena joined them, their first time out of the lab. Given that this proved to be a light mission, it would be a good allow them to stretch their legs without putting them in too much danger.

"Looks like the place to me," Chloe said apologetically but Harry shook his head immediately as he pressed forward.

"Yes, it does," Helena agreed as she listened for something. The door was locked but it appeared that no one had been here for a very long time. "It appears that the Good Doctor has checked out a long time ago."

"Wonderful," Harry muttered, stepping into the lab to get a better look around.

"Cobwebs would indicate yes," Chloe said as she tried not to choke, hard to stop herself from doing so and keeping her eyes from watering.

"The project might still be here, I was certainly in contact about it, when he was alive," Harry said and Chloe smiled softly.

That mysterious project which Harry had been dropping hints about although he said that he was not even sure if it was feesible. Chloe understood that she could not hold all of Harry's secrets and given the sensitive nature of everything.

"Look," Cir-El said as there was a dim light on in the lab.

Cir-El stepped forward and they saw something underneath the sheet. She reached forward, holding it up and she grimaced.

"I think we found Doctor Magnus," Cir-El replied as she shivered. She was not a big fan of corpses in general. Shivers blew down her spine as she looked at his ghastly, grisly remains.

"Yeah, I think so," Chloe agreed as she figured that he must have died of a heart attack or a stroke. He was a recluse with no family or friends known.

"He must have passed very recently, no more than a week, he was up there in age," Harry told her immediately and he stepped forward, there was something else that piqued his eye. It was the only completed project. It was hard to see it in the dim light.

"So is that the secret project?" Chloe asked and Harry smiled. "Figures."

"What figures?" Harry asked her.

"Nothing," Chloe answered smugly but suddenly they had more light to focus than they needed.

**To Be Continued. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Assets Part Two. **

"Not one word," Harry told Chloe and the blonde looked at him, with a smug grin on her face that followed a shrug of her shoulders.

"What, why would I say anything?" Chloe asked but Harry's eyes skimmed her face as she could barely keep a straight expression without cracking up. Maybe for a few seconds but not long.

"I'll have to know that it's a high tech and useful advanced weapon," Harry told her and Chloe clapped her hand over her mouth to stifle the laughter. The fact that her eyebrows moved up and down betrayed her attempts as being faulty.

"That just happens to resemble a sex bot," Chloe said immediately and Harry narrowed his eyes at her. She felt the chill and nodded. Folding her arms, Chloe pouted, biting down on her lower lip. "Okay, I'll shut up now, you never let me have any fun."

"I think the problem is that I let you have too much fun," Harry replied dryly as Cir-El and Helena looked back and forth at both of them, like they were watching a tennis match. The girls acted innocent as Harry shifted his eyes back on the set up.

"Well you should have no problems turning her on, I mean she's a female, you have plenty of experience doing that," Chloe said and that statement got the sharp response that she expected.

"Chloe."

Chloe made the zipping motion with her lips and turned her attention fully to Harry as he activated a pod. The pod slowly clicked open with the doors sliding open to reveal Harry's newest toy and she had to admit, it looked extremely high tech.

Harry did not skimp for the best parts possible, in more ways than one. The platinum surface was sleek and shiny, with the female having a nice looking hair that went down her back, well for lack of a better term. Her glowing blow eyes popped to light as Harry trailed his gaze down her body. Her breasts were D-Cup size and her stomach was flat and desirable. Her legs extended downwards in a shapely manner and she turned around.

"Hello," she said as she looked Harry up and down, checking him out. She had to admit that he was well put together for a human being. The android managed to get her processors in check before she spoke. "I am designation Platinum, how may I serve you?"

Her hands reached forward and rested on Harry's hips as she said this immediately and she scanned him over.

"You appear to be a healthy specimen but there is something that I can do to service you?" she inquired and it was now where Chloe Sullivan was trying hard not to burst out in laughter.

"Hello, Platinum, my name is Harry Potter, this is Chloe Sullivan, Cir-El, and Helena Wayne," Harry said promptly and swiftly.

"Greetings," Platinum said as she looked at them and smiled. "It is so cold and lonely in this lab, I've been waiting for someone to turn me on but I finally found someone who could do just that."

"Well that's Harry, he's good at turning women on," Chloe said, causing Helena to almost drop the stoic expression that she had been holding. Almost but not quite.

"I have come to take you home with me," Harry told the female android and her smile brightened as she looked at Harry.

"That would be amazing, I'm sure that I could get used to knowing you really well, and can help serve your needs well," Platinum said and Chloe could not help herself from jumping in.

"Well, Harry does have….."

"Chloe, do you want a spanking?" Harry whispered in her ear and Chloe returned fire with a grin on her face.

"Why, are you offering or threatening?" Chloe asked him and Harry smiled at her.

"You're impossible sometimes, you realize that," Harry replied, shaking his head in amusement.

"I know, that's why you love me," Chloe said as she looked smug but she was just as interesting in testing out the full capabilities of this technology. For scientific purposes naturally.

"Doctor Magnus gave you full onboard weapon systems, are they functional?" Harry asked Platinum.

"Yes, I am fully functional with the most sophisticated of onboard weapon systems," Platinum confirmed as she demonstrated the weapons systems against targets that had been presented in the lab. They cut through metal. They disabled the targets which would both be fatal blasts and warning shots. "And I can do anything a normal female can do, I can cook, clean, and fulfill any carnal desires."

"So she is a….." Chloe started but Cir jabbed her sharply in the side with the elbow and she stood up straight. "What was that for?"

"Because, Harry was busy," Cir-El replied, shielding the calculating smile she had. As much as she was amused by the banter, they had to stay on task.

"I need to check your systems when we get back but you do seem to be stable and to specifications," Harry commented with a smile. "And you are designed better than I had ever hoped."

"Thank you," Platinum said as she walked behind Harry immediately and placed her surprisingly soft hands on his shoulders. "You seem tense, one of my duties is to reveal stress, perhaps I can assist with that."

Harry was going to agree that she was well equipped to do this task. Her fingers explored the back of his neck as she rubbed his shoulders in circular motion.

"Not to break this up, but….we do have a deadline and a couple people are going to be showing up in the next hour, plus we need to get Platinum back to headquarters," Chloe reminded Harry as she broke things off. "You can interface with her later and knowing you, you want to install some new hardware into her software."

"You just had to go there, didn't you?" Harry asked as Platinum ceased the message.

"Perhaps you would be in need for some tension relief, Miss Sullivan," Platinum replied as she looked over the female.

Chloe thought that a living breathing sex bot would be better than a vibrator although not as good as Harry, but a pretty good substation when he was otherwise preoccupied.

"Yes, maybe later, but maybe it's a good idea if you see your new home," Chloe said as she pulled her thoughts away from what those fingers might have been able to do.

Platinum was agreeable and the van was waiting outside so they had no reason to really stick around here.

* * *

"Ready when you are Claire," Harry told the redhead as she stepped into the training simulator. It had hundreds of different scenarios and programs, and Harry and Chloe were trying to think of even more to add onto what they already had. Given their collective experiences, they had a vast number of scenarios, some of them really fucked up and that no sane person should ever encounter.

"I've been ready," Claire said as she stood up. She had been put through the ringer by Cass already today. It was true, her hand to hand was a little rusty but that was something that she vowed to work on. Previously she used her powers as a blunt force.

Which was fine when going against someone like Superman who seemed to solve many problems by flying head first into things but someone like a Batman who was a master of hand to hand, many different actions were needed.

"Chloe's enjoying her new toy?" Cass asked as she sat down next to Harry.

"Well, given the amount of work that she's put through, she could use a personal assistant," Harry said with a smile.

"Yes, because your personal assistant is so overworked, she needs a personal assistant," Cass said dryly as she watched Claire's progress with a critical eye.

"So what do you think?" Harry asked.

"Potential, although she needs to cool down a bit and think things through clearly," Cass told Harry and he raised his eyebrow.

"Cooling down would be the opposite of what I wanted to do with her powers," Harry told Cass and she shrugged.

"You know what I mean," Cass said as she was interested in going head to head with Helena more than anything. She wanted a challenge other than Harry in sparring and someone who came from the combination of both Batman and Catwoman.

Harry felt something heat up in his pocket and Cass turned towards him.

"Is that….."

"Duty calls," Harry said without a word and he left Cass to oversee Claire's adventures in the training simulator as he walked down the hallway.

He pulled out what appeared to be an ordinary hand mirror but he tapped on it three times.

"Your time," Harry said to his contact, knowing that this would not be good news.

"The Ministry have sunk to a new low," his contact replied, not even bothering to stop for pleasantries.

"And the sun rises in the morning," Harry replied without missing a beat. He had very little to do with those people anymore but yet, The Ministry was like the clingy ex-girlfriend from hell. They refused to believe it was over, despite the fact that it was obvious by all sanity that the relationship was not a healthy one.

"Their golden child is believing his own press and has become the next Albus Dumbledore," his contact said.

"Wonderful once again, the original Albus Dumbledore was bad enough but now we have to have this pathetic little man playing Merlin," Harry said as he sighed. "And I'm sure he's got the delusion fantasy in his head that he actually saved their ungrateful arses."

"The Ministry…..they have gotten the delusion that they are the official government and the officially sanctioned government is rebellion to their authority," the contact said and Harry wanted to ram his head into a wall. At least if he did that, he would have a sufficient number of brain cells to be on even keel with the thinkers at the Ministry. "And they are also talking about the best way to try and convince you to return to do your duty."

"That proves that they're not as confident in their puppet as they want people to believe," Harry said. "Keep your ears open for anything out of the ordinary."

"Surely they wouldn't be stupid enough to send someone after you after what happened last time?"

Harry gave a pained grimace, looking more like he had a really bad toothache than anything else. "I wouldn't underestimate how stupid that they are. I defeated their little Dark Lord and got paid quite nicely for it. Our relationship is over. I'm seeing other people, namely not them."

"They won't let it go. I don't know what they're doing but I might know a couple people who can find out….."

"Be careful," he told his contact. Just because he didn't like those idiots, he still wanted to know what they were doing. Because it was always in the back of his mind that they were trying to do something to keep the non-magical people from finding out their existence and it got harder with each passing year, as they grew dumber with each generation with a few exceptions.

"I'm always careful. They know that you're in the States….or the Colonies as they put it."

"The fact they still refer to this country as the Colonies really tells me all that I need to know," Harry said with a barely suppressed groan. "Keep me posted, goodbye."

Harry turned around and nearly ran into Chloe who was standing on the stairwell.

"So….I take it you got your bi-weekly update on them?" Chloe asked and Harry nodded.

"Never cease to amaze me with their stupidity," Harry said and Chloe blinked as she nodded. "I'll tell you more about it, I need to oversee Claire's training."

"Right," Chloe said as she stole a kiss from Harry. With that, the two of them parted ways. Both of them knew half of the reason for what Harry took this job, to prevent the Ministry of Magic from overstepping their bounds.

And if Chloe had to hazard a guess, they were getting dangerously close to doing so because of the frustrated look on Harry's face. Which is why things needed to step up with their team, in case the Ministry discovered that compromising the League would be the easiest way to ensnare the hearts and the minds of the other ninety five percent of the world.

* * *

"To them, you're the boogieman," Chloe concluded after Harry gave her a full briefing on what he learned later.

"I have power that they're afraid of and I don't mean physical magical power," Harry said, deciding to elaborate but it turned out that there was no need to do so.

"I know, they don't like when people step outside of their little world and gain influence in the real world," Chloe concluded wisely. She didn't deal with that lot as directly as Harry did but she knew enough about them to know she never wanted to meet them.

"That's the problem that they have for me, I didn't appreciate the magical world that they lived in," Harry said, although there was a moment where his face scrunched up. He could not keep a straight face. "I have influence in the real world and all it will take is a few words to destroy them all."

"Will you do that, though?" Chloe asked.

Harry was silent for a few minutes before he answered. "If it is necessary but it is a last resort. And the more they push me, the more they're going to end up screwing themselves over."

'_The problem is finding the real puppet master, because they are not ambitious enough to do it themselves and my replacement goldfish sure as fuck isn't.'_

Harry turned his attention away from those morons to watch the last few moments of Claire's training simulation. The redhead was struggling against a couple of the obstacles but overall she did pretty well. Harry was pleased, pleased indeed.

The doors slid open and Claire stumbled out. She saw Harry and smiled at him. "So, how did I do?"

"You passed the test, although there was room for improvement," Harry said as he looked at Claire. "Hit the showers, we can try this again tomorrow."

"Well, if you want to give me a more detailed and private critique, I'll be in my room, although I might not be wearing anything when you come there," Claire said with a smile as she looked at Harry with a smoldering gaze in her eyes. "But, don't worry, I'm sure that you won't do anything that I don't want you to do."

With that, she was off in the other direction, swaying back and forth. Harry watched her swaying ass disappear down the hallway.

He could sense someone was behind him and she did not waste any time speaking. "Harry…..we need to talk."

"Chloe, I'll talk to you later," Harry said as he gave her a one armed hug and a kiss and Chloe smiled.

"I know, I'll check in with Caitlin and Platinum to see how the modifications of the system are working," Chloe said as she turned around and allowed Harry to turn his undivided attention to the lovely Galatea.

"Hey, Tea, so….."

"Yes, we need to talk," the blonde told Harry and there was a sense that she was wrestling with some kind of conflict. She stood before Harry, wearing a tight white top and a pair of blue shorts. Both fit her quite snugly and showed a hint of her amazing assets and fairly mature body. "It's about…..what happened."

"Tea, don't worry about it," Harry said as he waved her words off.

"I do worry about, Harry," Tea said with agitation in her voice. "Cadmus really fucked with my mind and I attacked the person that….."

"Tea, you just said it yourself, Cadmus fucked with your mind, therefore you were not responsible with what happened, at all," Harry whispered to her and Tea looked relaxed as he motioned for her to walk upstairs with him.

"I went crazy and thought….well I couldn't tell the difference between the people hurt me, and well….you," Tea said in a strangled whisper as they entered Harry's office.

Harry poured them something to drink and he handed Tea the cup. She took it with a surprisingly gentle grip given her power.

"You were feral and you had been put through experiments to condition you to do what they want," Harry said. "They were going to set you on the scientists that enabled your creation and then…..you were going to destroy Supergirl. It was a revenge plot."

"Supergirl?" Tea asked as she shook her head and her eyes began to glow as she felt rage that she could not explain. Harry's hand reached forward and grabbed hers in a warning manner. She calmed herself down and managed to take several deep breaths.

"We took a couple of implants out of your brain while you were asleep, although the mental scars will not heal easily, but at least Cadmus's trigger phrases to cause you to attack are not there," Harry told her and he got to his feet, placing his arms around the girl. She relaxed immediately.

"I don't really trust the Justice League….just something about them…..but what they wanted me to do….."

"I know, and it's likely we should keep an eye on them, because they could be potential problems," Harry whispered in her ear as he stroked her hair and she allowed him. Any other guy, and she would rip his arm off and shove it down his throat. With Harry, Tea's anger slowly faded.

"I'm better," Tea managed as she allowed Harry to lead her out of his office and back down the stores.

They walked right into the middle of a sparring scene between Cass and Helena. The two of them went up against each other and Tea watched the battle. Both were evenly matched right now.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Harry asked as he watched Helena dodge a palm strike from Cass. He could see the smile on Cass's face as she went for a back hand punch but Helena caught the blow. Twisting the arm around, Helena took her enemy down, using her momentum mostly against her.

"Well, they don't need powers…..yet….they're strong," Tea said as she watched them with interest.

"Strength does not come from power, but the discipline of your mind and how you can push your body," Harry said to Tea with a smile as he looked at her. "Cadmus wanted to use as a blunt instrument but I think that you can be a lot more….."

"What are we going to do about Cadmus?" Caitlin asked as she joined the two but her eyes were on the sparring session that was about to get intense. Cass had a cut opened up on her cheek but that only spurred her own.

"Hmmm, interesting question," Harry muttered to himself and Caitlin raised her eyebrow as she looked at him for further elaboration. "Cadmus has a lot of shady parties, but some interesting assets. Let them do what they do for a while, until I have the foothold to sweep in and take the best of them. I wouldn't be too quick about dismissing what they could do and a scapegoat could always be handy."

"The fall guys in other words," Tea said as she watched Cass and Helena both propel themselves up into the air and try to punch each other but they blocked each other's punches.

"Yes, indeed," Harry said as he continued to watch the duel which was getting interesting although he was not as paying as much attention to it as it could so he got only flashes. "So Tea….."

"Harry, no offense, but I don't like that project name, it's tied to memories that I prefer not to remember," Tea said. This statement was followed by a full body shudder and Harry understood. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Cassandra pin Helena to the ground with a full body scissors.

"What would you to prefer to be called?" Harry asked her and she paused for the tiniest of seconds.

"Karen….just feels right."

"Karen it is then," Harry said with a smile. "And about a codename….."

"I'll get back to you on that one, although I have a couple ideas," Karen said with a smile as they watched this interesting and quite intense sparring session.

* * *

Training was always an adventure no matter what and Harry was dealing with a few new members of the team that had not worked together before.

"Shall I fetch asprin now or later?" Chloe asked to Harry and Cass shook her head.

"They could do well," Cass admitted, but there was a sense of trepidation in her eyes.

"Single exercises are one thing, team building exercises, that's another kettle of fish all together," Harry said but never the less, he waited for the team. Claire, M'Gann, Platinum, Cir-El, Helena, Karen, and Caitlin showed up immediately.

"Not too big of a group," Cass told them.

"Yes, relatively few ladies, you must be losing your touch," Chloe said with a teasing grin towards Harry.

"Give me time, Chlo," Harry told her firmly. There was a couple more coming up soon. "So, we've been at this facility for about week, most of you have got a chance to learn about each other, and get to know each other. Now it's time for you to work on the team work aspect of this group. I think that all of you girls will be impressive, but you have a lot of weak areas."

"Yes," Helena admitted, she had a better assessment of that all.

"But, we're going to get this together," Cir-El said, her warrior spirit did not know that much.

"Batwoman, Fury, and….."

"Power Girl," Karen chimed in helpfully when Harry looked up. "I mean, I'm a more powerful version of Supergirl, so I would be Power Girl."

"Well she might disagree about that, but that's beside the point," Chloe muttered as she shook her head and motioned for Harry to continue.

"Volcana, Miss Martian, and Platinum, you're on another team, Fairchild, you're with Cass and me," Harry told her. "We're going to first work on separate missions as smaller teams and they converge when separate objectives are met in the training simulator. Chloe will be working mission support, and will be relaying instructions as they are needed. It's important to keep your ears open for any data, as it could be vital for the success or failure of the mission."

Harry let that all sink in.

"So does everyone have that?" Harry asked them and they all nodded in agreement. There was no question about, all of them were ready, at least they thought they were. Team work was vital, as that was one thing that the Ministry didn't have at all. They were all individualistic backstabbers who only looked out for themselves and only themselves, packing their pockets with gold.

The League on the other hand, they were always out for the team work aspect and Harry joined the two of them.

"You're expecting a fiasco, aren't you?" Cass asked Harry.

"No, I have confidence in my team," Harry replied to her sternly.

"You do realize that about three fourths of this team has no field experience?" Cass asked but Harry had an answer ready for that one.

"Experience is not something that people are born with. You and I both were wet behind our ears a long time ago. They'll grow into it. They have the potential; it's my job to get the potential out."

Cass nodded, and there were a few more experienced hands that were going to show up to help give the less experienced members some structure. Although this was the most rag tag group of misfits that she had ever had to work with and that was saying something given some of the circles that she and Harry hung out with.

Then again, Harry had been able to work some miracles and dare she say it without sounding too cheesy, some magic with some people before. So perhaps this was going to work.

"Chloe, are you on?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I'm in," Chloe responded immediately. "Can everyone hear me?"

"We can hear you," Helena said, being the mission leader from Squad A.

"Yes, we can hear you," M'Gann confirmed. She wished she could get the telepathic uplink right but it had been cutting in and out. Her and Harry was working on that. She was nervous about letting people too far into her mind so Harry was helping strengthening her shields.

"Loud and clear, Chloe," Harry said as the three of them.

"Okay, there are three parts of a dangerous weapon that are spread out, all three of them are guarded by state of the art security system," Chloe said as she read the script for the simulation scenario. "If Grodd gets his hands on it, it will be the end. You all have your orders, begin."

The team split up into different parts as Chloe radioed them coordinates with the training simulation beginning.

* * *

About an hour later, the team met back together and Helena was the one who said the next oddly blunt statement. "That could have gone better."

"It could have, there were a couple of flaws in our original plan," Cir-El agreed and Harry turned towards all of the girls, causing them to crowd around.

"We got off to a rocky start, but that's why this is a simulation, to get things down right before we do the real thing, but remember, the sooner that you'll be able to think on your feet, the better things it is," Harry said and they group all nodded. Some were a bit better off than others and Harry was not going to deny that they were a work in progress.

"It's been a long time since you actually trained someone," Chloe concluded.

"I've been sitting in my office, giving orders for too long, but I suppose that it's like riding a bicycle or a broomstick, depending on the situation, you never forget," Harry said as he looked over his shoulder. "Given what we've been through, this team is not the most insane thing that we've done….."

"No nowhere near the top ten….top twenty, maybe?" Chloe inquired but she looked quite skeptical.

"Maybe," Harry admitted. He sighed when he heard a buzzing sound from the front gates. "I'm going to have to do something about those guards; they're giving a headache on sheer principle."

"Well don't rough them up too much," Chloe said as Harry made his way down to see what the issue was too much.

He was glad that he was getting paid otherwise he would have thrown half of these people out of a moving plane. Until he could get some more of his people in position and phase at the Cadmus crew, he was going to have to work with what he happened.

Harry saw her at the gates.

"Told you I'd be here, soon."

Harry also saw the guards down on the ground, their limbs bent at an awkward angle. He looked at her but the woman gave him a slight grin.

"I didn't do anything too overtly lethal to them, although if they get in my face like they did again, they'll be taking their chances," she said as there was a second girl who stood in the shadows next to her. Both of them slowly stepped out of the shadows.

The first, taller, and older woman was around twenty years of age. Her silvery blonde hair extended down past her back. Her blue eyes shined with a hint of malice and also a hint of mischievousness. The body suit was half black and half orange as it wrapped around her tight form. The material stretched over a pair of C-Cup breasts that stood high and firm and looked pretty good on her figure. She stepped over, as Harry appreciated that she had a rear to die for.

She threw her arms around him and pushed him against the wall. She shoved her tongue down Harry's throat and Harry returned the kiss, cupping her rear and turning around so she was pinned against the wall.

"Now Rose, be nice," Harry whispered to her as he brushed his hand down her neck.

"I never learned how to," Rose Wilson said with a grin.

"Well perhaps an abject lesson is in order later," Harry said to her and she nodded, before inclining to the second female that joined her.

"Oh….this is Artemis Crock, she's Jade's sister."

Rose said this is an afterthought and Harry turned his attention to the beauty. She looked to be about seventeen or eighteen years of age, Harry was sure that he was going to find out for sure pretty soon. She stood five feet seven inches with a tall figure. Golden blonde hair was tied back behind her back which showed her beautiful face, with shining brown eyes and rosy red lips.

The green jacket topped up a green shirt that rode up as she lazily leaned back against the fence. Her abs looked amazing and sensual and Harry appreciated the view. The top green top rested against another amazing set of C-Cup breasts although they fit her frame. The tight green leather pants wrapped around her shapely legs and ass, molding to her like a second layer of skin.

"You must be Harry," Artemis said as she walked over.

"Hello Artemis, Jade has told me about you," Harry told her.

Artemis frowned. "What has she….."

"Nothing too incriminating," Harry said with a wink and the blonde girl looked a bit nervous at the implications of that statement.

"I met Rose here and she wanted to know if I would join the team," Artemis told him.

"The more, the merrier," Harry said with a smile.

"Because we all know how much you love blondes," Rose said not bothering to keep her voice down. "And you won't say no to brunettes and redheads either….."

"You wanted to see me, Harry," Platinum said as she walked downstairs.

"Platinum, could you please take Artemis's stuff up to her room, and show her where she is staying?" Harry asked her and Rose crossed her arms, looking over the sexy android with a surveying expression. Harry decided to ignore this for the moment. "You don't mind rooming with someone do you…."

"No, it has to be a step up from my sister," Artemis said with a shudder. The danger of rooming with Jade was that she could wake up with a knife between her eyes. The two got over that…..mostly. Of course that was fact that absence made the heart grow fonder.

"Right, you'll be saying with Megan….although….fair warning…..she's a bit different that your normal teenage girl, my assistant Chloe will fill you in," Harry told Artemis and she nodded as she waved it off.

"Right, it's fine, thank you for having me," Artemis said, Rose had been working her over for a while to get her to join Harry's group and the sell job won her over. Along with other things that Rose did to convince Artemis to join.

Rose watched Platinum escort Artemis into the building.

"You got a sex bot," Rose whispered in Harry's ear, it was surprising that she kept this comment to herself for this long.

"She has other uses," Harry argued but Rose frowned as she shrugged

"Mostly sex though," Rose replied. "Otherwise why would she look like that."

"She has onboard weapons uses, she can crack most technology…"

"Not that you need it with the human botnet in there," Rose interjected and Harry smiled.

"There are things that Chloe is not able to do," Harry said as he lead Rose up and took her of a tour of the facilities. "And Platinum is good for a lot of things…."

"Oral, anal, missionary, doggy style, cowgirl, reverse cowgirl, sixty nine, threesomes, foursomes," Rose declared as she rattled things off as she ticked things off with her fingers. Harry gave her a look that said "knock it off" so she did, figuring that she would comment on the lab and the training facility as Harry took her through. "Impressive….but you wouldn't settle for cheap crap. You should do something about the security because they're a bunch of douchebags. They're lucky they only got their arms broken, and their legs, and their jaws."

"Well…work in progress, Rose," Harry said to her. "Project is done…."

"Project is done, when Jade gets done dealing with what she's doing, we can get this show on the road," Rose said as the two of them entered Harry's office. "Well good thing I'm here, going to need some help keeping those bitches in line."

Harry gave Rose a glare that indicated that she was in big trouble. Despite her bravado, she shivered.

"Seems like the only bitch that I need to keep in line….." Harry said as he paused and stood up against her, staring in her eyes. "Is the one standing in office with me."

In a snap of the fingers, Rose found herself bound in ropes the second that the door was closed. It was a handy little spell that caused her clothes to shred upon the ropes wrapping around her.

"You wanted to make up for lost time," Harry whispered in her ear. "Time for a reminder of who that ass belongs to, along with the rest of you."

Rose became positively wet at the implications of what Harry had in store for her. It had been too long.

* * *

**To Be Continued. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Shadows of the Past. **

"its state of the art," Artemis whispered excitedly as she looked at Harry's equipment with a smile on her face.

"Well, I don't mean to brag, but I always go for the best to get the job done efficiently," Harry said as her eyes traced down the side of it, eying it up and down with pride. "And as you well know, hitting your target is the difference between a pass and a failure, between life and death even."

"I know," Artemis agreed as she decided to press further with more questions. "So…did you ever….do archery? I mean, train in it, seriously, and more than a passing hobby."

Harry smiled and she kind of wished that he did not do that. However, she managed to concentrate on her work and she steadied herself. The target would measure accuracy better than anything than she had practiced with. At least according to Harry and he would be the expert on the matter.

"Just relax, and fire," Harry whispered her and she nodded.

Artemis relaxed and Artemis fired, sticking the target in one fell swoop. She waited, that would be something to mess up when Harry was watching.

"Not bad," Harry told her and Artemis eyed the score with a critical glance.

"You know, I could have done better, and you know that I could do better," Artemis said as did set herself up to do just that, to do better. "And you didn't answer my question, you know."

"Well, yes, I did, although I did so many things that I can't even begin to rattle off all of the different skills that I picked up," Harry told her as she hit the target once again. This time it was a bit more spot on but practice made perfect. "But yes, archery was one of the things that I trained in."

"And how did you do?" Artemis asked Harry and he raised an eyebrow. "Sorry if I pried….."

Harry waved off her stammering protests. "That's fine, questions lead to knowledge and knowledge leads to power, and why do I need to tell you when I can show you?"

Harry took the archery set and now Artemis took Harry's place to the side.

"Let's see what the great Harry Potter has to offer," she whispered as her lips curled into a smile. She felt butterflies in her stomach and something else down a bit lower.

"We'll see, won't we?" Harry asked her as he situated his bow and arrow and fired, impacting the target just like that.

She whistled as she saw the score. It did give her a benchmark to strive to beat so that was always a good thing. "Impressive."

"Not my best," Harry said which caused the blonde archer to look at her. "Haven't done it for a couple of years."

"Then that makes it even more impressive," Artemis said in an awe struck voice but she shook her head as Harry passed her the ball once again or rather the bow and arrow. The blonde situated herself in position where she could get maximum impact.

She had to focus and she had to do. That was all about hitting the target and it blitzed forward, impacting in the bullseye.

"Better yet," Harry said and Rose was watching to the door. "Keep it up."

Harry turned his attention to Rose, who had been watching this for some time, a smile on her face.

"Only you would be critical for a nearly perfect score for yourself," Rose said and he responded with a wide grin.

"There is no nearly about being perfect and I can always be better than perfect," Harry told her and Rose shook her head.

"If you say so," Rose said, she knew better than to argue Harry. "So, the newbie is doing pretty good, then again, it's in her blood. And I'm sure other skills are in her blood when they have been trained up."

Rose had been rubbing at her shoulder all through this conversation, an action that was not lost on Harry. He always had that annoying ability to pick up things that others might have missed. Then again, Rose's father, bastard that he was, encouraged this trait during their training.

"You're holding your shoulder a bit," Harry said as he eyed Rose.

"Oh my shoulder….well you know, a sparring session got a bit rough….."

"Cass handed you your ass again," Harry said and she got on the defensive immediately.

"No, Cass did not hand me my ass," Rose said huffily as she crossed her arms and glared at him. "It was the god damn daughter of the god damn Batman that knocked me around."

"She's progressing well," Harry chuckled as he looked Rose over. "Maybe I should look you over to see if she left any other marks."

"You might," Rose said as she looked over her shoulder but she would have to admit that Helena was passing up things rather well. "Your little hacker is trying to locate the source of some evidence about magicals being lost. What are they trying to accomplish?"

"The circus back home seems to think that they can prevent another Voldemort from happening," Harry said to Rose. "We think….that they have allies because there is no way that they can pull off something like this on their own."

Rose would have to agree, your average Ministry pencil pusher seemed to be like the type who could not tie his own shoes without constant instruction.

"Other than that, all is quiet on the western front," Harry said. He set up monitoring on the League but they didn't do anything that mandated any involvement from Harry. Which was fine because he needed to get the members of his team trained up, both individually and as a team. Any time he could use would be more than fine.

Harry's phone went off and he went over to answer it, Rose had slipped off to rest off the shoulder injury, to leave Harry.

"Hello….Jade…..well that is a problem," Harry said, as she described the situation to him. His smile faded when he heard this. He knew the situation with the League of Shadows was bad but not this bad. "They were a bigger problem than I thought….well hold tight, I'll be there as soon as I can."

Artemis and Helena stood behind Harry and turned to face them, to appraise them of the situation.

"Your sister has gotten herself in a situation that is too dangerous for her to handle on her own," Harry told Artemis and she raised her eyebrow.

"It must be serious if Jade can't handle it," Artemis whispered and Harry nodded grimly.

"I'm going there….the two of you can tag along, I think you can handle yourselves," Harry said, they were both two of the better trained members of his team from a practical standpoint after all.

It was off to Tibet to see about this problem and perhaps he was just being paranoid, but he detected other problems besides the League of Shadows were brewing.

* * *

It seemed like every few years, the League of Shadows had their problems where they splintered into several factions. And unfortunately, these problems often occurred when Ra's Al Ghul suffered a temporary death. That was nothing new but it was rather frustrating never the less.

The woman dressed in green robes quickened her movements as she threw a dagger over it back. It stuck into a ledge and caused the occupants on it to crash down to the ground after an explosion.

Her black hair flowed freely down her back, as she wore a mask that resembled a Cheshire cat. She looked over her shoulder as she scrambled forward and stopped and stared behind her shoulder through the eye holes of her mask.

Something was in the shadows behind her and she gripped it by the arm. An over the shoulder throw sent it down to the leg and with a swift movement, she removed a dagger from her sleeve, putting at the thought of her adversary.

"Who sent you?" she demanded and the person on the ground laughed at her which did not help her mood. She decided to stomp his face, nearly busting it open. "I'm not in the mood for games and you playing them is not going to help you get out of here alive."

"You have aligned yourself with him you have made your own grave."

Jade Nyugen, better known as Cheshire, peered down at the man on the ground with the absolute worst contempt that she could muster. It was people like this that sickened her, who talked in circles.

"Since you are not using that tongue productively, perhaps I should remove it," Jade said as she closed the grip around her throat and the dagger was held at the edge of his mouth. Blood trickled out but the man seemed calm, despite being in the face of sudden and inevitable death.

"I will be honored….."

"There is little honor with lacking a head," she whispered to him and the man shuddered as Jade continued to press her foot down onto his chest, forcing him down. "I'm not in a mood to deal with you."

"Son of….."

Jade turned around and she blocked the sword of someone who stood in the shadows. He moved so quickly that her head spun.

Clang, clang, clang, it was obvious that he lured her into a false sense of security and the female assassin did not like that.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" she yelled as he laughed. The laughter was like nails on a chalkboard to her.

"We watch from the shadows, they move, even when you're not looking," he said as a tranquillizer dart blew at her. She dodged that quickly.

Jade was not in the mood for mind games but she could tell that more assassins moved in. This might be the time where she had to call for back up.

She still had a few more tricks up her sleeve, what kind of assassin would she have been if she did not have one up her sleeve. Namely, an exploding throwing disc was shot from her sleeve. It was a two pronged attack.

The first attack shot blinding light into the area which caused them to stagger around.

The second shot caused the disc to explode and it sent shrapnel flying everywhere, cutting into the adversaries.

Jade jumped over the fence, nearly ripping her robe but that was only a minor quibble. She had to regroup and most importantly call for back up because this enemy she fought, the only thing that she had to qualify him as was super natural.

Two more were up her sleeve as she hurled the discs over her shoulder and they broke open on the ground, blinding the enemies as she continued to scramble forward. Her feet slipped across the ground.

She kept going as she ducked into a temple. After double checking that there was anyone there, she reached into her bag and pulled her out her phone. By some miracle, it had not been damaged during the battle.

"Okay….let's…..I really don't want to do this, Rose won't ever let me hear the end of this that I got my back against the wall," Jade said but she sighed. She had to do what she had to do and she barricaded the temple door.

There was a thunderous attempt to get in there and Jade was looking for an alternate way out, before they found an alternate way in.

"Harry?" Jade asked as she had the phone. "It's me, big problem….as it the League….they've had back up, I never seen anything like this guy. I couldn't even get close enough to him and….yes, it's appreciated, thank you."

Jade stepped forward and she was head on into the sword of the mysterious attacker. His eyes were sunken in and hollow with a black mask pulled over his head. He wore a black top that wrapped around his body and a pair of black pants. He did not look remarkable on the outside, if it were not for his fighting style.

The assassin dodged getting her head taken off by a controlled swing.

"Who are you?" Jade demanded as she was slammed against the wall. The wall nearly got busted after she dodged out of the way.

"It's only fair that you learn the person who is about to murder you," the assassin said in a ghostly whisper as he threw three daggers at Jade. She dodged two and the other nicked her elbow. She fell down and played possum long enough to kick the ankle out from underneath him.

"Yes, although I do want to know whose obituary I have to write," she said as she tried to drive his own sword back into him. He plowed her in the face with both of his feet.

"Call me Wraith."

* * *

Harry arrived in Tibet with Artemis and Helena, the two of them following him closely after the jet touched down and they got off. One person might wonder where Harry did not teleport them into Tibet. It was likely what the wand wavers expected, they had their ways to track any teleportation into any country.

He refused to call it that other name that the wand wavers gave teleportation, because it was teleportation to him and to anyone with a brain cell count that was in the double digits it as called teleportation.

"So, did we arrive on time?" Artemis asked and Helena could hear the sounds of battle from inside the temple.

"If I have to hazard a guess, I would have to say yes," Helena said as the three huddled together to see how they could best take down the assassins. It was about putting in the least amount of effort for the most output.

It went without saying that Jade was in fact holed up inside the temple.

"The master will be pleased when we have her head on a plate," one of the assassins said but they heard something rustling in the bushes. "What was that?"

"Must have been a squirrel….there's nothing around here for miles but this temple."

The assassin was not convinced of this, so he rustled over to the bushes and prepared to look at it. This was the last thing before it was lights out.

Pop, pop, pop, the assassins were wiped out one at a time. Their own poison darts were impaled into them and they dropped down, the toxins overtaking them, damaging their nervous systems.

Artemis fired an arrow and it ricocheted off of the side of the temple. A knockout gas was released when the assassins laughed at the missed shot from the girl.

"Who is the fool now?" she asked immediately as she could see Helena string up two of them by the next time that she blinked.

"Inside," Harry said without a word and the doors flung open.

He could see Jade running out of room to maneuver her enemy. Without blinking, Harry jumped into the air.

The enemy swung around and stabbed his sword at Harry. Harry caught the sword in his hands and the ninja was surprised.

"So, it's the famous Harry…."

CRACK! Harry headbutted him right in the face while he began to give his little quip. He was not in the mood. Levitating the sword into his hand, Harry swung it, super charging it with magical energy.

The sword released a cascade of magical power but the assassin went intangible.

"You cannot hit what you can't touch," he whispered as he used his mind to transport himself to an entirely different plane.

"Careful, you play with fire, you get burned," Harry warned him as the two of the continued to square off with each other.

"We'll see, we'll see," he said as he vanished off into the night, disappearing like the mystical ninja he was. Harry thought that was only a temporary ceasefire.

Harry did not turn around completely, watching for him to return out of the corner of his eye for an ambush. He leaned forward and extended his hand to Jade, who was helped up.

"Thanks, he caught me off guard," Jade said as she smiled much like her mask. Something that Harry could not see on the account of her mask being there but he had the same general idea.

"Well, you could be slipping….."

"Just goes to show you that even the best of us slip sometimes," Jade said as she removed her mask to reveal her beautiful face and leaned forward, to give Harry a passionate kiss.

The kiss was explosive and filled with sensual desire as the two of them tried to duel with their tongues. Artemis and Helena watched, patient, although at the same time extremely aroused. It seemed to on for some time.

"I haven't seen him in a long time," Jade said as she looked at who she faced. "Well isn't this a surprise?"

"Surprised to see me?" Artemis asked as she looked back at Jade but her sister pulled her mask back on but not before she flashed a grin.

"No, I'm surprised that it took this long."

Artemis wondered what she was referring to but Helena, being the daughter of the world's greatest detective decided to cut to the chase.

"Just who was that guy?"

"That piece of fun, well he calls himself Wraith, I don't know who he is in reality though other than that," Jade explained. "For all we know, he could be just some assassin who found the right mystical artifact, got himself some powers, and a bunch of people just started following him for a chance at power."

"That wouldn't surprise me at all," Harry said as he put his arm around her. "So….."

"I've been trying to do what I can to keep the piece, although with Ra's Al Ghul….fucking off the mortal plane for the time being, the League is at each other's throats and that doesn't even say what Shiva is doing," Jade said and she looked at Harry. "You don't know what Shiva is doing do you….."

"It's a sensitive matter," Harry said and Jade did not need to know any more.

"And the Daughter of the Demon has fallen off of the grid," Jade said and she eyed Harry.

"Contrary to popular belief, I do not keep direct tabs on every attractive woman in the League of Shadows," Harry said and Jade shrugged.

"Wouldn't be surprise if you did, but that's not the point, the point is…..this Wraith guy had to have some help," Jade said.

"Your magical artifact theory, flippant as it might have been, might not be that far off the mark," Harry said thoughtfully. "And there lies the road to madness and his destruction."

"Why?" Artemis asked curiously.

"Most magical artifacts have a horrible, horrible backfire, hell wands aren't without their problems, they decay the ability to perform magic and the intelligence and inventiveness of the average wizard," Harry said without missing a beat. "Some people can't handle the rush that much magic gives them, and they have to keep taking a hit until they burn themselves out, physically and mentally."

"We still left a couple of them breathing I think," Artemis said as she looked at the assassin on the floor.

"So let's find out what they know," Helena replied as they moved over for the interrogation.

* * *

Nightfall and Harry smelled the rat to end all rats. If he could get his hands on Wraith and put him down, he might be closer to unraveling more than a few mysteries about what has happened in recent years.

Artemis, Helena, and Jade backed him up, although the green eyed wizard realized that there were going to be some battles where he was going to have to fight on his own.

"Getting closer," Harry whispered to himself as one could cut the tension with a knife as he watched what was happening around him.

He found that talking to himself psyched himself out a lot less than not talking to himself.

Six assassins, a half a dozen assassins, and Harry arched his neck backwards as he watched for the perfect opportunity to pick them off.

Jade took the two in the middle, Helena took the two on the right, which left Artemis to take the two on the left.

It was a system but a system that worked for Harry's girls as they were able to take them down a flash. A flash bang resounded as they dropped down to the ground.

Helena's group was taken down with the fury that one could expect from someone of her bloodline. She did not kill them but she made them wish that she killed them given the pain that racked through their body.

Jade's take no prisoner's attitude made sure that the next breath of the assassins in question would be their final breaths. Spines got shattered and skin got sliced as they dropped to the ground. Cheshire struck and this kitty had some claws. They only realized that once they hit the afterlife.

Artemis was no slouch in the pain department, as she took out her adversaries with a well-placed arrow shot to the knee cap.

"There will be more with the League there always is," Jade whispered, getting in a crouch and ready to plunge a dagger into the face of the next person who delivered some unfriendly fire.

"Not surprised," Artemis agreed as she held the bow and arrow, ready to fire. Her hands were kept as steady as could be.

With his girls watching his back, Harry stepped into the shadows, with there being a blinking light in the distance. The wind gave his hair an eerie effect and he stepped further into the darkness.

"You walk on both sides of the light and darkness, Harry Potter, but for me, I am the darkness."

"You better be careful, go too far deep, and you'll be lost against me," Harry said as the enemy flashed into dust as he lunged forward.

The spell caused spiky vines to shoot out of the ground which was a handy distraction for his physical assault. Magic was all about theatrics and it set up his enemies for an attack.

"I can't believe they fear you, you're nothing….."

"Well you would know, providing you own mirrors in your house," Harry said as he closed his eyes, allowing the energy to envelope around him with increasing frequency.

The daggers lunged forward as Harry caught them in his hands and he forced them back, shattering the arms of the enemy. He had two very small cuts on either had but slowly, they glowed, magic healing them over.

"The boogieman is always fearsome until you find out that he is not real…."

"Oh he's very real, as you said, the shadows, they move, even when you're not looking," Harry said as he disappeared into the light, nothing but a voice, a whisper, an echo now.

Wraith slashed at the light but the flickers of shadows appeared and Harry decided to regale his enemy with a creepy round of laughter. It was extremely unnerving for everyone around and he tried to stab his way into the shadows.

Each slash of the steel caused him to get more and more unnerved. It was obvious that this assassin was not as hardened as he wanted to be.

"SHOW…..YOURSELF!" Wraith shouted as he tried to stab the shadows of things that may or may not be real.

"Show myself, I'm here, but then I'm there, I'm all around you, what's the matter?" Harry asked in a mocking voice. "Thought you weren't afraid of the dark?"

"I'm…..I'm not!" he shouted as he violently hacked away at the shadows but his skin got more and more cold and clammy as a feeling of hopelessness washed over him. He had no idea what this spell did to him but it was causing him to become beyond depressed.

"Ooooh….too bad, so said," Harry mocked as he knocked him into the wall, his hand only visible for a split second through the eerie mist.

Wraith staggered, he realized that he was not fighting any mere man. In fact, he was not sure what Harry Potter was. He seemed to be everywhere at once but then nowhere at all. It was like an overly large jungle cat that preyed with a big rat.

"I'm not….going to let you get the better of me," Wraith said as he stabbed himself with his own dagger. The poison imbedded into it spread to his heart and his eyes became completely bloodshot.

He dropped down to the ground and he spasmed, his limbs still twitching for several minutes before the eyes rolled into the back of his head.

Jade kicked one of the downed assassins like a soccer ball, even though she was pretty sure that he had long since stopped breathing and the point was moot.

"So…..he offed himself?" Jade asked and Harry was checking his person. The dagger was curious.

"Don't touch it, its cursed," Harry said as a diagnostic spell told him everything that he needed to know about this dagger. "There are some heavy charms on the robes, which messed with his brain chemistry, made him unbalanced."

"He wasn't working alone," Helena said and Harry frowned.

"Far from it," Harry told her, and it was time to gather up all they need before they regrouped to check over their injuries.

"We better burn the body," Jade suggested and Harry understood why she said that. The last thing they needed was to have this nut's followers try and resurrect him.

* * *

"So what's the damage?" Helena asked as she had her shirt off, wearing nothing but a bra from the waist up. The tight black pants wrapped around her bottom was an eye-catching shirt and the bra showcased her amazing cleavage. She was not as stacked as Karen was but she showed a lot of mouth watering flesh.

"Just sit tight for a second, I'll have to repair these wounds in a second," Harry whispered to her and she tried to remain calm under pressure. And the best way to do that was talk over the case.

"His mysterious benefactor…..he couldn't have done this on his own, the League…"

"The League of Shadows has unlimited resources, but a cursed dagger….whilst its popular to have such an item in their possession, I think that there is a more sinister motive in mind," Jade said as she checked over Artemis. Her sister appeared to be the least beaten up of the three girls, which was amazing on its own. Although she would have Harry check her out, thoroughly, later to make sure.

"Cursed dagger….which drives the occupant more and more suicidal each second they possess it," Harry said as he did his diagnostics. "No poison in your wounds, so they should heal naturally."

"Good," Helena said quietly.

"The Department of Mysteries could have gotten ahold of the curse dagger, in fact, I wouldn't be surprised if the Ministry of Magic was sitting on a treasure trove of dangerous magical contraband," Harry said as he stepped over to check on Artemis. He gently ran his fingers over her ribs to check to make sure nothing was damaged and that caused her to shiver.

"Is that necessary?" she asked.

"It's the way to get everything accurate, to make sure there are no lasting damage that needs attention," Harry told her and Artemis corked an eyebrow. "Trust me, if you don't trust me, trust Jade."

"Oh, that's going to reassure her," Jade muttered underneath her breath, grinning.

"So, do you think you can use any of these magical artifacts?" Artemis asked.

"I didn't get where I am now by relying on magical shortcuts and these are what these things are, magical shortcuts, plain and simple," Harry replied to her and Artemis rolled her shoulders, stretching for the briefest second. "While they are useful on a conceptual level, on a practical and long term level, they decay your mind and your abilities to a fraction of what they are capable of. And I'm not saying that there aren't magical artifacts but….."

"Most of them are too dangerous to be safe to use," Helena concluded and Harry's face flickered into a brief smile.

"Bingo," Harry replied, pleased to see that she was getting the picture. "But we've got a problem with these wand wavers….they keep toying around with things outside of their little corner of the world. What I've got here is circumstantial evidence, but….."

"Alarm bells are ringing," Jade concluded for him. She was sure that he had a lot of things to do. "So, I think that these two did pretty well out there."

"High praise coming for you," the blonde archer muttered and Jade raised her eyes to look into her sister's face.

"It is praise because it is true, sis," Jade said as she placed her hand on her sister's hair to stroke it. "You have a long way ago but you have come a long way. Don't get too cocky though because I can still kick your ass."

"Well, you haven't changed much," Artemis said as she waited for Harry to finish the check up. "So…did I check out or I am going to need a full physical?"

Artemis did realize what she said and most importantly she did not care.

"Are you going to play your cards right?" Harry asked to her and Artemis smiled. "I'm sure that you would want to be an active participant instead of an onlooker….."

"What are you talking about?" Artemis asked.

"He is talking about you spying on him having sex with Rose," Helena said without missing a beat.

"You were watching them too," Artemis said as she did not look too embarrassed about being caught and Harry and Jade watched bot girls.

"Yes," Helena replied without any pause. "They should have learned to lock the door better."

Jade nudged Harry and smirked. "Well she's got you there, doesn't she?"

"She does," Harry agreed as he looked at them. "But it goes without saying that the two of you need to be taught a lesson about…..overstepping your bounds."

"A lesson, huh?" Artemis asked as Harry placed his hands on her waist and this time it was not to do a diagnostic.

"Yes, a lesson and here's the first thing that you need to realize," Harry whispered as he held her tight into him and kissed her hard on the mouth.

Her eyes bugged out, she had dreams that started like this, but she was pretty sure that she was awake. He cupped her hands and held in tightly to her.

"Let's….help you out of the rest of those clothes," Jade said as she looked at Helena and smiled as she dropped to her knees.

Helena shivered, she tried to remain confident and bold but what was happening, it was hard to remain stoic. Part of that had to do with the pleasure she felt coming from her.

* * *

Harry was about ready to go on the plane, thinking about what he learned. They were not going to leave him alone, ever, especially at this rate. They were the clingy ex-girlfriend from hell and no matter how many times he broke it off, they kept coming after him, trying to get his attention.

To them "no" means "let's go make a baby."

Harry had to check in with his contact, if the Ministry was in touch with at least one of the League of Shadows splinter factions, then it could be a far more dangerous situation then he assumed previously.

Then again, you know what they said about assumptions.

**To Be Continued. **


	6. Chapter 6

"We're at the place," Harry reported in to Chloe over the phone. "And the person of interest is in range."

"Well, I'd tell you to be careful but you know what she is capable of more than anyone else," Chloe said to Harry. "She might be difficult to find."

Harry was well aware of this, he had seen the file and he had seen the powers. They were actually extremely similar to another member of his team to the point where Harry was essentially certain that they could be among the same kind of species.

Harry was dressed in a suit that made him look like a high class mob boss, although that would mean that he would blend right in. Rose walked a step behind him, she wore a shimmering red dress that hugged to her curves, with her white blonde hair tied back. The outfit was topped off with sheer red stockings and high heel boots.

Rose had to admit, that there was a certain sense of pleasure in kicking some douchebag in the face while wearing heels. So she almost hoped that there was going to be someone who started trouble.

"Strip club?" Rose whispered and Harry nodded.

"Yes, the person that we're looking for is performing inside," Harry said and Rose looked at him as they made their way inside. They were bombarded with the bright music and the white lights.

"Kind of a weird place to stay if you want to keep a low profile," Rose said as she grabbed onto Harry's arm and gave a pair of tramps that were eying him a death glare. They looked like they should be standing in a cynic of some sort anyway, likely as a cautionary tale of some sort.

"It might be, yes," Harry agreed as he waited for his performer to make his way up on the stage. "But it would be the last place anyone would expect to look for her. I've been trying to track her down for nine months ever since she escaped, and I'm sure they have as well."

Rose had no need to ask who they were but she winced. That cheesy 1980s porn music was starting to get to her. She only was prevented from reaching for a concealed weapon and blasting it to pieces by the firm grip that Harry had on her arm.

"Keep your eyes peeled for anything suspicious," Harry whispered to her and Rose nodded, as she felt her date's arm wrap around her. She smiled as she saw one of them go through a cheesy dance that looked like she was having a seizure.

'_Don't know, she could have a medical condition,' _Rose thought to herself but never the less, she kept her eyes peeled and locked forward.

The music kicked up in tempo, they were waiting for their main event performer and obviously the main event of the club.

"And ladies and gentlemen this is the one that you've been waiting for all night long. You haven't seen anything like this at the Club before but she's the one that is worth your entire night's admission and even more. Ladies and gentlemen, let's give it up for the one, the only, the lovely, the alluring….VOODOO!"

The music kicked up tempo, as a dark skinned temptress made her way onto the stage, with a sultry smile on her face. She was submerged into the shadows for a moment so Harry could not get a close enough look at her at first.

When he did, it was something that he was blown away by.

Her dark silky hair hung down her face and her brown eyes burned with seduction and desire. A thing transparent robe clung around her ample assets. Her chocolate skin was on display as she slipped off more of the robe. She wore a nice blue bra that her juicy orbs threatened to spill out from. Her flat stomach showcased subtle muscles that watered the mouth of any man who locked eyes on it. The blue thong was slowly teased to each side of the crowd, which showed her ample ass, showing that she was kind gifted in that department. A garter belt held up a pair of transparent blue stockings, as she slowly slunk down to her knees.

She turned around, giving everyone bedroom eyes. The men wanted her, and so did many of the women who were in the club.

She slowly turned her body around as she crawled all over her stage, some men in the back getting a nice view of her ample posterior as she locked eyes with Harry.

Harry could tell the allure that she had was amazingly strong and he was blown away. It seemed like her gaze lingered with him for a minute and she almost broke character, with surprise flowing on her face.

Then she turned herself around and continued to slink all around the stage, the seduction continuing to burn from her body. The temptress was on fire in the figurative sense.

Rose looked at her, she was impressed, beyond her will.

"I could feel it," she whispered to Harry. "It was almost like she was in my head."

"I think she was in everyone's head for a little bit," Harry said. Rose nodded, she could feel the power. It was intoxicating and dare she say it, a bit arousing.

She was gaining a sweep of tips which proved that she was doing something right, Harry would give her that.

Harry's eyes locked onto her as he was studying her movements, seeing what she had to offer. She was now on her knees and had her back turned to the area of the stage where there was no spectators. She slowly unclipped the straps of the bra and allowed it to slowly slide off of her body. Her arms were crossed over her chest as she bent over, showing her ass, and teasing what she had to offer from behind.

There were cat calls and encouragement for her to turn around, as the show was going to kick up.

Harry saw something out of the corner of his eye, that wondered if the real show was about to kick things up a notch.

'_They would have to show when things were getting interesting,' _Harry thought but business before pleasure.

* * *

"They looked like they dressed in the dark while drunk," Rose whispered to Harry and he smiled at her as he prepared to jump in if things got really nasty.

Sure enough, one of them was wearing a mismatched sweater and pants combination, and the other one was wearing his pants on inside out, and his shirt on backwards. They had their eyes on Voodoo and they were slowly edging onto the stage.

It was only a miracle that most of the patrons noticed the show and did not notice these two men creeping up upon the stage.

"Who are they?" Rose asked and Harry smiled, his face twisting in an obvious grimace.

"Foolish wand wavers," Harry whispered to Rose and she nodded, clenching her jaw as she stood up.

"Of course, they have to ruin everything," Rose grumbled but Harry held his date's shoulder and warned her not to act, at least not yet.

They could take them out fairly easily but putting people in innocent people in the crossfire, they would have to play things slowly.

The two men disappeared into the shadows and a pair of men replaced them. They were a bit more conspicuous, dressed in suits, wearing sunglasses and they came upon the stage.

Harry was close enough where he could hear these snatches of conversation and what he heard, it gave him a great cause for alarm.

"We represent the Department of Meta-Human affairs, this woman here is an alien fugitive from the recent invasion….we need to take her in for questioning."

The owner of the Strip Club looked to protest but no one protested even more than Voodoo who looked at them with widened eyes.

Harry noticed something extremely interesting about them. Perhaps it was the glassy eyed expression, the slurred speech, or the fact that they were walking funny, but Harry suspected that they were underneath the thrall of a badly done Imperius Curse.

It would not be the first time that the foolish wand wavers had used normal people as pawns to carry out their deeds. And it was not subtle, given that they got themselves seen, almost as if they were scoping out the area and waiting for the right moment.

"They're under the Impreius Curse, they're being manipulated to the Ministry to reclaim their assets," Harry whispered to her.

"Wouldn't this be a declaration of war against the United States?" Rose asked.

"The Ministry can throw these goons under the bus and claim ignorance, it's what they do the IWC are going to back them up regardless, because the States is not part of that entire mess," Harry said, in fact the United States was a rather minor player in the entire international magical world thing. Which was a surprising inverse given the role that the United States played in affairs in the real world.

"So what's the plan?" Rose asked Harry and he only had to think for a split second before he told her something.

"I'll go for the knights, you take out the pawns," Harry told Rose and she nodded. "And remember, subtle."

"Yes, mother," Rose said as she rolled her eyes as she made her way into the shadows. Subtle and she supposed that it would be non-lethal. At least until they got answers.

Those were the type of plans that she hated the most, the non-lethal plans. She did remind herself that they were in fact manipulated by a curse that they had no chance to throw off. Sure, the god damn Batman could likely throw off the Imperius Curse but he was the god damn Batman and he could breathe in space or so the urban legends on the Internet said.

Rose slipped into the shadows, pulling out a tranquilizer gun. She had barely even used this thing, it accumulated dust and there was a second of the government agents accosting Voodoo on the stage.

Fire one and the dart shot into the back of the leg of the first government agent. The non-lethal but still paralyzing toxins filled his body and caused him to slump down onto the ground.

Rose could see that the second government agent was in fact so far gone that he did not see his partner having been taken out.

The second government agent fell down although Rose was pretty sure that she did not take that shot. Her hand was on the trigger and she looked over her shoulder, as she could see Voodoo slip off into the night, blending into the chaotic crowd.

Rose's eagle eye saw the woman shift into a Caucasian blonde with a flat chest, which was obviously not what the Ministry douchebags were looking for.

The second government tried to shake the cobwebs from his head as Rose bent down to take a closer look at him.

"What happened?" the government stooge asked as he felt the throbbing headache appeared on the back of his head.

"Let's just say a wizard hijacked your brain," Rose said as she slipped into the shadows. She was rather annoyed that she lost track of their shape shifting stripper. Given her abilities, she could be anyone in the crowd, whether it be man or woman. It would be like finding a needle in a haystack.

She decided to take some drastic action after a ten minute search of the area.

"Harry….I lost her," Rose said to her.

"Meet me in the alleyway, those idiots in the Ministry think that they gave me the slip but I put a tracker on them, they could lead me right to the ring leader," Harry said to them.

"Unless they're smarter than you give them credit for," Rose said and she could almost see Harry's eyebrow raising even though he was not there. "Yes, I know, highly unlikely."

"Yep," Harry replied as he followed them, they were circling something.

* * *

"Well I got some more information about our friendly Martian stripper," Chloe said as she chimed in with Harry and Rose following the tracking charm that Harry put on them.

"Well who needs Google when they have you," Rose said smugly but before she could comment much further, Harry held up his hand and she fell back into line.

"Chloe, feel free to let me know what you found," Harry said and Chloe was all too ready to spill the beans, so to speak.

"Well, her name….at least her main alias is Priscilla Kitean, an alias that didn't exist until nine months ago I should note, but I'm sure that she was able to get into the heads of the proper people to forge the documentation," Chloe said as she frowned. "Some people might talk about a distinct lack of ethics….."

"Ethics don't get the job done Chloe, you know that," Harry said sharply and she nodded.

"Right, all too well," Chloe agreed as she interfaced with the network. "She is staying at a trailer out behind the strip club, at least that's her official place of residence. Whether or not she stays there for more than after to get changed and showered after her performances, and then goes wherever, I don't know."

"Well you found this information easy enough," Harry said but then again he was not that surprised. Finding information quickly was kind of what Chloe did.

"The Ministry could have tracked this done…."

"On the Internet, I find highly unlikely any of them know how to use a computer," Rose interjected as she kept her eyes peeled as they slipped through the opened gate. The fact that the gate had been opened and not sealed was a sloppy indicator that there were wand wavers around. "They would get stuck trying to find the any key."

"And when they realized they needed a mouse, they would be hunting for rodents," Harry added absent mindedly as he looked around and he could see something stirring in the shadows. He was not sure what it was at first.

He knew that it was not a cat, a rat, or anything that rhymed with either of these words. He thought he saw a pureblood stooge, and the mismatched tie, about forty years out of fashion, proved that first thought quite nicely.

'_Then again, being forty years out of fashion would put him way ahead of the curve with many of his fellow pureblood stooges,' _Harry thought as he made his mark.

BANG!

Rose shot the Ministry stooge right in the back of the head, blowing his head cleanly off. Blood sprayed all over Harry's nice suit and also splattered all over the walls.

"What?" Rose asked at Harry's sharp gaze. "Sure, it's not as sophisticated as magic but fuck if it didn't get the job done."

"Where did you get a gun this violent?" Harry asked and Rose smiled.

"Well, that's an interesting story," Rose said but they heard something else. Harry grabbed his girlfriend's arm before she went all trigger happy once again.

"I'd like to keep at least one of them alive so I can see what the fuck is causing this," Harry said and Rose nodded, disappointment in her eyes, but she consented to agree with him.

"Fine," Rose said huffily as they were on the tail of the latest Ministry of Magic stooge.

It was time for Harry to work his magic and he snuck in through the shadows, creeping along it, he was up on the back of the neck of this Ministry stooge.

The poor unfortunate soul was unaware at least until he was hanging upside down without any means of support.

"LET ME DOWN!" he yelled as Harry held him upside down, as he dangled, kicking and scratching furiously.

"See this, this is your wand, and now, it isn't any more," Harry said as he busted the wand in half and the man dangled upside down. "You might have heard of me. My name is Harry Potter."

The wizard was about ready to lose his shit and Rose shot a third wand waver from behind before he could try anything.

"Don't need a spare," Rose said as she hopped over the blood puddles to face the dangling Ministry idiot. "See this, this will kill you. Without your wands, you wizards aren't anything. Unlike Harry, who never had to use a wand and is more powerful than you are, including your so called dark lord and your little poster child."

"I'll never talk….the Ministry will have you Harry Potter, you will pay….."

"I don't think I will," Harry whispered as he stared in the man's eyes. "Today, you made a big mistake stepping outside of your little box. I warned you once more, stay in your box, and I leave you alone. Step outside that box, and it will be on your own heads. I do not give a damn about the Ministry. I can end it all, for all of them, and all I need is a few simple words."

"You should have never forsaken us…."

"You are the ones who prop up false idols, but I'm sure that you'll tear him down eventually, to make yourself feel better about your own self-worth," Harry whispered as he looked at the middle aged Ministry stooge. He was beginning to realize that help was not on the way.

Harry Potter was more powerful than Dumbledore at his height, or so the rumors went. Whether or not that was true, it did not really matter. Unlike Dumbledore, he didn't care about their world.

"The thought of me, it penetrates your mind, like little razor blades," Harry whispered so only the Ministry Stooge could hear him. "You wish that I didn't exist, you wish I was an urban legend. You look in your closet nightly, underneath your beds, inside the fireplace, wondering when I would show up. Should you live for a thousand more years, children will be debating whether or not I truly exist, and they will still be looking underneath their beds, searching their closets, wondering whether the big bad boogieman will jump out of the shadows and snatch them."

Harry could see the man be rendered pale and completely speechless.

"The only problem is that….you might not be around for much longer at your current rate," Harry whispered to the man as he swung back and forth like a grotesque pendulum.

The Ministry stooge could not say anything, Harry managed to get some bits of information out of his mind, he was only told to capture the White Martian after she escaped the Department of Mysteries and so he tried to use people from the normal government to do his dirty work.

He was close to finding the right memory and he found the face of the person that gave the order. He locked onto the memory.

A pop echoed and the memory faded along with every single other memory in the man's head, from cradle up until now. Some external force wiped his memories completely clean.

Drool hung out of his mouth and Harry figured that he saw enough of the memory to hopefully piece it together later.

* * *

"So what was with the total lobotomy?" Chloe asked as Rose and Harry finished the sweep. There were no wand wavers in the area.

"The Ministry must actually be employing something that vaguely resembles tactics with their stooges, whoever gave them their marching orders must have had them sign some sort of agreement, and me tampering around in their memories caused a violation of the agreement," Harry said to Chloe and she whistled.

"Well they've got all of their bases covered, don't they?" Chloe asked and Harry smiled.

"Perhaps not, I got an image in my mind, all I need to do is fine tune it and I'll be well on my way," Harry said as he looked over his shoulder.

"No one is behind us you know," Rose said and Harry smiled at her.

"Sorry, training with your father has told me that I never should turn my back even when I think that an enemy is dead," Harry said and Rose's nose crunched up in sympathy.

"Well, you got me there, Harry," Rose said as her arm tightened around him and they made their way up to the steps at the trailer.

There was someone inside which was a good thing and Harry knocked on the door.

"Priscilla, we want to talk," Harry said as he tried to keep his voice even. "I know that you know who I am."

The door opened and the dark skinned woman poked her head out of the trailer. This was obviously a form that she was comfortable in, the furthest from the White Martian form inside her. She wore a tight black shirt that strained against her breasts and rode up with her flat stomach being shown. A nice pair of form fitting blue jeans topped off the outfit, along with some black high heel boots.

"Sorry, I need to get out of here, they're after me," Priscilla said as she looked around and she saw him. "You're Harry Potter."

Harry got amusement out of how nonchalant that statement was. The green eyed wizard looked at her with a smile.

"My reputation precedes me as usual," Harry said, amusement in his voice. Then again, he was glad that his reputation caused the Ministry goons to be utterly jumpy, almost like he was going to pop out from inside a cabinet somehow. "Good or bad for you?"

"Oh, very good," Priscilla said as she looked at him with a smile as she could see his subtle muscles underneath his shirt, although she figured that he would look much better. "I was trapped in the Department of Mysteries for two years….they talked about you often, they seemed to blame you for everything going wrong, even things that happened before you were even born."

"Typical," Chloe grumbled, she had still been listening in on the communication link even though she remained really silent up until this point.

"I'm glad that my reputation is good for you," Harry said to her. "So you're going to run, aren't you?"

"I'm not going back to the Ministry, that place was worse than a slave pit," Priscilla said with a shudder and Harry held up his hand. "I've got enough money, I could be able to hide underground for a while."

"You were doing very well," Harry said with a smile and she nodded.

"Well with powers like mine, you can get a lot without giving up very much," Priscilla said in a business like manner. "I mean it's just smart business sense isn't it, get the most out of the least."

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Harry said with a wide smile as he looked her over. "But you run, and they will find you. I find that strength comes in numbers."

"So what are you driving at?" Priscilla asked, deciding to get straight to the point.

"I took care of the three goons that were on your tail earlier," Harry said as the dark skinned woman looked grateful.

"Well, I'm grateful, you know that," she said as she placed her hands on his waist in a flirty manner but much to her surprise, he did not lose himself like other man did by this really simple touch.

"I know that you're grateful and I was wondering if you would like a job," Harry told her and Priscilla raised an eyebrow. "I'm building a team, the Ministry that held you captive for two years are one of the threats, although there is another. You have heard of the Justice League."

"Yes," Priscilla said, she kind of blamed the League for her capture. Granted, they could not know that some of the invaders were there against their will and being used as puppets for the Imperium as they tried to take over the planet.

"Well they you know how a lot of people are concerned that they might not have the best interests of the planet in mind as much as they used to," Harry told the woman and she nodded. "I think that your skills would be a good counteractive to one of their charter members."

Priscilla thought about although she did not have to think about it for way too long. If she was honest, there was just a lot of benefits and very few downsides of working underneath someone like Harry Potter.

"If you want me you got me," Priscilla said as she held her hand forward and shook it.

"I also have another young one, just like yourself, but she's a bit more inexperienced and she needs to hone her powers, but I'm sure that you can help her," Harry said to Priscilla and she nodded. "Just teach her everything that she needs to know and she'll be fine."

"Right, I'll do that," Priscilla said and Rose, after not speaking, spoke up.

"So welcome to the team," Rose said, another one had been found by Harry. She did not know how she did it sometimes. She supposed it was a gift but as long as these bitches stayed in line, she was not going to complain about it.

At least she was not going to complain about it too much. And she knew that if she complained about things vocally, Harry would punish her.

* * *

Harry returned to Headquarters and Chloe was waiting for him. It was quiet and not to mention late in the night or early in the morning, depending on what your perspective for the situation was.

"Your contact in the Ministry sent something for you, and she's waiting to speak to you about it at your discretion," Chloe said and Harry nodded.

He could see the folded up Newspaper in front of him and he looked like he had been forced to swallow acid as he saw the headline. It was not to his liking at all but it was proof that the Ministry was up to something.

"They already found a way to get a few government agents from the Department of Meta Human affairs underneath their thrall," Harry said and Chloe's eyes widened as she asked on question.

"So do you want me to….."

"Yes, tell Waller, she should be checking the people underneath her for any traces, you know the signs right?"

"Yeah," Chloe agreed as she walked off and Harry knew that the Ministry was getting more brazen. He mentally reminded himself to send back the dismembered bodies of the Ministry officials later to remind them who they were dealing with.

He scanned the headline of the Daily Prophet.

**Neville Longbottom Endorses Ministry Bill to Bring Muggle and Magical Worlds Closer Together; Stricter Regulation Enforced to Keep the Traditions of Our World. **

Harry could feel the bile rising through his throat and he knew that this day would come. The Ministry did not want a war with him right now but he wondered what forces were forcing his bill through.

"Fuck them," Harry said, he wondered if he should have waited longer to step in and take out Riddle. Riddle could have trimmed the fat a little more and then he could have stepped in and blew the bastard's head off.

It was too late to go back in time, the Ministry seemed to get it in their heads was Voldemort happened because of the fact that the regulation of the Muggle World was not stronger. The ICW would likely send the Ministry a strongly worded letter not to overstep their bounds but that was the case of international governing bodies. They wanted to maintain the peace without cracking any skulls.

"14-25-13-16-8-1-4-15-18-1," Harry said as he said the numeric passcode to activate the mirror to one of his spies in the Ministry.

"So, you got my paper," she said in a tense voice.

"Yes, I got your paper, and….the Ministry really doesn't know when to give up, but I suspect that there is more that the Ministry isn't telling, that isn't in the paper," Harry said and she whistled.

"Perspective of you but yes, they are," she replied as she got herself. "She was found in Hogsmeade, no one knows who she is, her face was mangled beyond all recognition.

"A nobody," Harry said, that was the code word for Muggleborns that had been found but their bodies could not be identified, even by magical means.

"There have been at least three confirmed cases of nobodies in the past week," she confirmed to Harry and she was a bit nervous about the situation. "And a person of interest has gone Ministry, we spoke of her previously."

"She was working on a research project for the Department of Mysteries, I know who you're speaking of," Harry said as he waved off the words. "Although that doesn't matter because I think we both know that once they got everything that they could out of her, she was taken care of."

"One of the nobodies, you think?" she asked and Harry nodded.

"Yes," Harry replied swiftly.

"And there are projects in the Department of Mysteries where are even classified from the main department, even a Department of Mysteries within the Department of Mysteries, you have to be a Level Seven Unspeakable to even see the entrance," she told him.

"I know, and my other spy is only a level six," Harry said, then again, he had some eyes and ears in different parts of the Ministry, babysitting the fools for him.

"What about Longbottom?" she asked ,getting to the subject.

"What about him?" Harry asked. "He's been propped up as the Chosen One for so long by Dumbledore and his Bird Watchers Club that he seems to have believed it. He's nothing but a petulant child who thinks he's a badass because he decapitated one snake. He's about ready to get a reality check"

With that word, the communication had to be aborted, but Harry knew enough. Some of his theories about the Department of Mysteries were verified but others mysteries needed to be unraveled.

**To Be Continued. **


	7. Chapter 7

Harry poured over records; these records were interesting in the sense that they had more information regarding the Justice League than even Cadmus got their hands on. The interesting thing is that quite a few of the founding members did not have secret identities per say. They were who they were.

That being said, Harry was able to gather up some information on them, their powers, and their lives, and yes, their weaknesses. The green eyed wizard looked forward as he could see that there were potential recruits. There had been whispers that the League had gone Unlimited, which was interesting.

It also posed a problem for the government, as seven members overthrew an entire world. An entire army, along with an orbital space tower, was going to cause a problem.

"Harry, I'm in," Chloe reported to him.

"Excellent, keep me posted on your progress," Harry remarked as he found some interesting information. "It's happening a week from Tuesday as we suspected."

"Gives us plenty of time to get things in order," Chloe agreed as she worked away on the project. "Unless you think that they're in order?"

Harry snorted. "I doubt it, they flip-flop between wanting to ignore the fact I exist and trying to court me."

"I'll say it before and I say it again, they're like the ultimate clingy girlfriend, they don't want to take a hint," Chloe responded and Harry smiled as he leaned forward, tapping away on the keyboard.

"No, they don't," Harry muttered, that was the problem with wand wavers in a nutshell.

Claire stood in the doorway, watching Harry at work.

"Come in Claire, I don't mind," Harry said without facing away from the display and the redhead pyrokinetic made her way.

"Do you ever sleep?" Claire asked as Harry looked at the display.

"Fairly often actually," Harry said with a smile as he finished wrapping up the last few bits of this little project and turned around. "I find that I have a lot of stamina actually."

"Oh, do you?" Claire asked with a knowing smile. "I figured as much. You better knock on doors in this place, you never know when you might walk into something torrid."

'_Like nailing your personal assistant on her desk after a business meeting,' _Claire thought with a wide grin on her face.

"Well, I try to lock doors whenever I can," Harry told her and the redhead gave him a flirty smile.

"Well one of the most useful skills I've ever learned is how to pick locks," Claire said as she sighed whistfully. "It's got me into places that I shouldn't have gone."

"Well, perhaps you've been a bit naughty and enjoyed the sneak peaks that you've gotten," Harry told her and the grin on the redhead's face got much wider than it did before.

"Harry, you ought to know by now that I'm not a bit naughty," she said as she took a step towards him and leaned her head forward to whisper in his ear. "I'm very naughty."

"Yes, that's why I have to keep you on an extremely short leash," Harry replied to her, allowing her to put her hands on his waist. He could see the lust burning from her eyes, that had been the default state for most women around him.

"Oh, you do, shame it's not a bit literal," Claire said with a saucy smile and wink, licking her lips. She got a glimpse of Harry but a glimpse was not more than enough. "Careful now, things could get hot."

"I'm not afraid of getting burned, unlike some people," Harry said as he copied Claire's moments, putting his hands on her waist.

"So what are you working on in here, a list of potential conquests?" Claire asked, smiling at him and mischief danced through the eyes of the sorcerer.

"Well not entirely," Harry told her and Claire looked rather intrigued about what that statement had to bring. "I'm gathering more information about the Justice League, if we are ever to mount an attack, we need to do our home work."

"Ah, well….that's interesting," Claire said, the League could use to be knocked off of their high and mighty tower.

"Yes, I figured that you would find it really interesting," Harry told Claire as he looked in her eye and the redhead licked her lips once again. "It was something that I've been collecting information on for years, but I haven't had a chance to implement anything from it yet."

"You do seem to be the type of person who knows a bit more than you should," Claire agreed as she trailed her tongue softly against the bottom of her lip. "Some might say that's a bit nosy, but I like that. It's very….smart."

Claire gave the slightest of grinds against his pelvis and pulled back, acting innocent, even though the redhead was anything but.

"Innocence does not become you, Miss Selton," Harry whispered in her ear, in a way that it caused things to heat up.

"No, it doesn't become me," she agreed as her heart sped up another beat with Harry having her backed up against the wall, almost literally. She felt herself fluttering as she wondered what he was going to do to her.

"What am I going to do with you?" Harry asked and the grin that spread over Claire's face was something that told the story.

"I can think of a few things," Claire said as she wrapped her arms around her and shoved her tongue deep into his mouth with a burning kiss.

The hot redhead showed her fiery passion by ramming her tongue down the man's throat but Harry quickly overwhelmed her, pressing her against the wall. The kiss caused her to become absolutely soaked as Harry drove his tongue deeper into her mouth.

Claire was now hot as hell and horny to boot, so she needed him and she needed him badly.

And she knew that he was going to tease her some more but the end result would be more than worth it. He could dominate her and make her his bitch and she got off on that.

* * *

The training session concluded, with Harry, Cass, and Rose leading the way outside of the training simulator.

"They've some noticeable improvements," Rose admitted grudgingly and Harry turned towards her with a smile.

"Praise coming from you," Harry replied and she smiled.

"Well they had to go through hell to earn it," Rose answered as she grabbed Harry around the hand and they nodded.

M'Gann stepped out, along with Priscilla, Jade, Claire, Cir-El, Karen, Artemis, and Helena. Caitlin and Chloe were busy manning the actual training simulator computer.

"Meeting in five, everyone report to the war room, I've got more information and it's kind of unsettling," Harry told them and they all nodded.

The entire group found themselves wondering what Harry had to tell them. Some of them had never seen him that serious, other had. No matter what side of the fence that they rested on, they understood that Harry's calmness and icy nature was not something that was a good thing. In fact, it meant that there was going to be some skulls that were going to be cracked.

"Seven Jane Does, all found in Britain, their faces mutilated, no recognizable features, the Ministry tried to put the deaths off to a rogue supporter of Lord Voldemort," Harry said and Rose offered her two cents.

"Honestly, I'm surprised that they didn't try and frame you for the murders," Rose replied and Harry locked eyes with her.

"They all know better by now," Harry said to her. Granted, they didn't know better by much but they knew that framing him for murder was going to cause him to drag some skeletons out of their closet right in front of the Prime Minister and the Royal Family. "I think that an explanation is in order, although some of you already know this. Still….how to make a long story short?"

"Good luck," Cass said and that statement got a lot of laughter.

"There is a hidden world of magical users in Britain and other areas of the world…..although the British Magical Community is the center of it all and where everything in the magical world ties back to, they are what the States are in the Muggle world," Harry said as he looked them over. "And they have tried to keep their world a secret and by each passing year, they have grown more stagnant. They refuse to believe that they need to change. While traditions can be respected, the fact is that they are not working. By each passing generation, there are less magical children being born to magical family and those who are left resent that. Therefore they want to keep the purity of the world."

"It's stupid," Karen said, Harry told her about some of this.

"That about sums it up," Harry said. "The problem is that the Ministry refuses to acknowledge more obvious problems. And one of them is Tom Marvolo Riddle, better known as Lord Voldemort. He was born of a normal man and a non-magical born of a magical family, a squib to use their stupid terminology."

Harry allowed himself a moment to reconcile the utter stupidity of the British magical users.

"They refused to deal with Voldemort and allowed him to do power, and there was a young man who was marked by the Dark Lord, after his parents were killed," Harry said as he leaned back. "This young man lived in darkness, sent to relatives who loathed him on general principle, before he was liberated. He was trained by some of the best masters in the world. In his absence, the world decided to train another in his place to be their savior."

"More like their mascot," Chloe muttered and there were nods by those who were in the inner circle.

"However, you can't just make a hero, and he was extremely lucky not to be murdered," Harry said. "He achieved some small victories but the fact is that some people had to track down the old hero that they had previously forsaken, because their new one could not cut the mustard. Those who had suffered the most by the Dark Lord paid him a handsome amount of gold to return and deal with the problem. It took only weeks to eliminate his pathetic anchors that held him to this plane and ten more seconds to put the necessary finishes touches on the Dark Lord."

"One bullet to the head, one to the chest, and another to the head for good measure," Rose said, picking up things. "Given up much Riddle loathed non-magical people and their methods, it was the appropriate method to take him down."

"And the faux hero got into his head that just because he stood over the battered corpse when he was beaten and the sheep assumed that he defeated Lord Voldemort, he was the savior that the world needed," Harry said immediately. "I would sooner let them believe what they wished to believe, I have my gold but….they decided to mess with the natural order of things."

"Seven murders, all of them magical users born of non-magical families," Chloe said to them. "And there are other non-magicals that were found with total memory loss. No sign of brain injuries, no sign of head trauma."

"If you cross reference the numbers, they were non-magical parents of magical users," Harry concluded.

"So someone tried to cover their tracks but didn't do a very good job of it," Helena said and there were nods of agreement.

"Those people aren't the brightest bulbs in the box," Priscilla said, it was easy for her to escape once she figured out where she was. The guards were not very attentive, because they were confident in their little enchantments.

"Dealing with me is about as safe as poking a rabid dragon with a stick," Harry said cryptically before he got to the matter. "There is a diplomat coming here…..despite that stupid haircut and fake accent, I recognize him. He was one of Riddle's followers, and he's working with the Ministry."

"I still think that you should have killed them all on principle," Rose said but Harry smiled.

"Maybe," Harry said but he did kill a lot of them, the worst of them. It was like putting rabid dogs down, putting them completely to sleep. "Never the less, the diplomat is coming to town….and you want to know the interesting part?"

They were all ears.

"The Justice League is handling the security."

* * *

"There's something about this diplomat…..don't you think it's shady?"

While all of the original Seven were tasked with the safe passage of this diplomat, only three were discussing what they needed to do.

"You always think that there's something shady about them," a woman said. She had dark black hair that hung down to her shoulders and her blue eyes pierced with passion. A silver tiara rested on the top of her head, along with golden bracelets. She wore a red, white, and blue one piece outfit that showed up her amazing body, with her top heavy form although it fit her tall frame. It was the right mixture of muscularity and sexuality. Her long legs were the best part of her body in her opinion although there were a lot of parts of body that competed for that distinction.

She was Princess Diana of Themiscyricia better known as Wonder Woman.

"Bruce, you should really trust people….."

"Kent, you should learn not to always blindly trust people," the first man said as he stepped into prominence. He was dressed in a dark grey outfit with a black bat insignia He was the one, the only, the god damn Batman. "This foreign diplomat needs the entire League for security….a person who I have not been able to find any information on other than the official information that woman gave us."

Calling her a woman might be pushing things, she looked like some kind of cross breed between a toad and a woman.

The third man was a fresh faced young man, wearing a blue uniform with a yellow shield that had a red "S" plastered in the middle. His red cape flowed down, and then he wore red underpants on the outside of his outfit. It might be snickered at by some and his cousin said that wearing the underwear on the outside of his costume cut off the circulation to his brain sometimes, but that was thing. He was Kal-El of Krypton, better known as Clark Kent, even more better known as Superman.

"Bruce, you read too much into these things," Clark said as he shook his head. "Don't you think that there is a good reason why we don't know these things….."

"No," Batman said in a dead pan tone of voice and he turned to Diana.

"Well, you both raise interesting points," Diana said, trying to be the happy medium between Bruce's utter paranoid nature and Clark being too naïve for his own good.

"The problem is that we're about to guard someone that could be involved in something shady," Bruce said to them.

"All the more reason to keep an eye on him, providing this is true," Diana suggested and Bruce nodded. "Then again, you tend to be the person to keep your enemies close because….."

"You know why," Bruce said, he was calm and cordial although there was an undercurrent where he warned both Diana and Clark not to go there.

Neither went there, although both were thinking about going there. They had a job to do and they could not waste time debating on this point again.

"There's another thing that I find curious that the two of you might want to know," Bruce told Diana and Clark and two of them looked at them. "There is a request for a transfer of prisoners out or prison."

"Okay….that could be a problem," Diana said, wondering if someone was trying to form a new Injustice League or Secret Society or something along those lines.

"That's not the weirdest part," Bruce said and Clark and Diana were all ears to him. He decided to tell them what he found out. "All of the prisoners in question are female."

"That is odd," Clark muttered as that seemed to be a quirk that he could not wrap his head around. "But…"

"If I knew who was behind it, I would have told you already," Batman replied in his most swift voice and Clark and Diana nodded in agreement. "But I'm going to find out."

"Don't forget what we have to do today," Clark warned him, as the diplomat was something that was a huge responsibility. It was important to keep relations with foreign nations at peace, especially in the turbulent times they lived in. The Justice League were essentially citizens of the world.

"Don't worry, I haven't," Bruce said as he eyed Clark. The two men always had this sense of a power play going against each other.

"It's go time, in five minutes."

The holy Trinity of the League nodded, they prepared to get down to business. They all resolved to keep an eye on the diplomat, but some had different reasons than others.

* * *

"So, the League did agree," Harry muttered to his person on the inside and there was a confirmation. "Stay in touch, but I'll take it on my end."

He turned to Chloe and the blonde nodded as he handed her the sheet of information. That allowed her to read things, to digest them.

"I suppose that we shouldn't be too hard on the League, I mean, they're kind of blind to the fact that there are dangerous wand wavers that are threatening to subvert the entire world," Chloe said and the information was that there friend would be coming into the country. "And he worked for Riddle?"

"Not high profile enough to get on my list but he did have sympathies with that monster," Harry said to Chloe and Helena stepped in.

"I'm sure that some members of the League are suspicious of him," Helena said and they all read some members to be "Batman."

The truth was that she was struggling with her identity a little bit. Then again, that was a problem with being a clone, there was a lot of echoes and memories of the people that you came from in the back of the head. And with the man that she came from, there was a lot of angst that came along for the ride.

"The League doesn't believe everything completely, I don't think," Caitlin said as she popped in to give her two cents. The Team was ready to go and intercept the package in full force. They really hoped that they could sneak in without the League getting wise to what they were doing.

And if they did….well that was what they were training for.

"So, this is our first real mission?" Karen asked with a smile as she joined Harry. "Well, my first real mission and our first mission with the entire team."

"You're nervous aren't you?" Harry asked Karen as he took her off to the side and Karen jumped up nearly halfway up. She was thrown into complete defense mode as she started to shake her head wildly. "It's okay, you're trained for this, it's going to be fine."

"You think….."

"I know," Harry said as he grabbed the girl. She did have a few issues that she needed to work out because of the entire Cadmus brain washing thing. Harry did locate some of the people who were in charge of that experiment and they vanished off of the grid. They would never be discovered, because they did not deserve to have a proper burial.

"I'm glad that you have confidence in me," Karen said and there was sincerity dripping from her voice as Harry held her into him.

"Belief is such a strong thing," Harry whispered to Karen and the blonde nodded immediately. She shifted against him as Cir-El watched.

"You'll be okay," Cir-El said as she lead her sister/cousin/whatever she was, she lead her off.

"Weren't you wearing out a hole in the carpet pacing like a caged woman earlier?" Karen asked and Cir-El folded her arms.

"I guess I'll be okay as well," she said with a shrug and a smile as she locked eyes onto Karen. She did have a lot more confidence than Superman did at this age. She accepted that with her unique abilities she would never be normal and so she embraced her powers.

Superwoman….she was not sure about that name but it would work well as a tentative code name. Plus it worked as some fusion of Superman and Wonder Woman, so there was that. Her project name, Fury, would also work well, but she wanted to distance herself from her Cadmus past. Given that what happened to Karen could have easily happened to her, she was kind of pissed off for numerous reasons.

"Just remember your training and apply what you learned," Harry said, he had this speech to the rest of the team but it bared repeating.

"I know," Cir-El said as she leaned towards Harry and decided to do something really daring, kissing him on the lips.

"Well she's more forward than Clark was," Chloe said, chuckling as Cir-El scurried off. Caitlin worked quietly off to their side, double checking the calculations on their transport vehicle. "He's more of the "look at someone from afar in a telescope" type of person."

"I can't believe you went there," Harry said with a smile as the two of them laughed. "But I guess that her Amazon nature kind of pumps up her ability to not have many inhibitions at all. She does have the potential to be more powerful than Superman."

"Well, that is interesting, and she doesn't seem to have the Kryptonite vulnerability, at least she doesn't keel over and die when you flicker a bit of dust in her face like Clark does," Chloe said with a smile. "You do remember what I told you about the weaknesses….."

"Yes, the red sun thing and the magic thing, although to be fair, magic is something that most magical users are vulnerable to as well you know," Harry said to her. "There are a few ways to negate magic."

"Oh and that's….."

"Stronger magic," Harry chimed in and Chloe's mouth curled with a grin.

"Well duh," Chloe said without missing a beat.

"Highly advanced technology, thousands of years beyond what is standard on Earth, but one might argue that's essentially magic itself," Harry answered and Chloe nodded. "And some minerals could provide a shield for magic, although you'd really have to hunt for them because they are among the rarest of the rare."

"Okay, that makes sense….."

"And I have most of the minerals on Earth and I've actually found a cure of magic," Harry told Chloe and Chloe raised an eyebrow. "I know….cure might be a weird way to describe it for magic is not technically a disease. Still you can't help but wonder how many magical illnesses could be cured if the magic is removed from the people. Normal people cannot catch magical diseases because there is no magic to feast on."

"That makes sense," Chloe said with a smile. "I can't help but think that this is your ultimate weapon…"

"Only if things spiral too far out of control, and I'm not sure if it's a permanent arrangement or not," Harry said. "My company is still looking at it but the magic cure could be the base for curing other ailments that have baffled doctors."

Harry's phone went off, cutting what proved to be an interesting conversation rather short and that was a real shame.

"So, it's done?" Harry asked her.

"Yes, and Lex helped us, even though he doesn't know that he helped us," his contact on the other end of the phone replied and Harry could not help but keep the smile on his face. He was highly amused for many reasons. "Then again, it's only a couple million dollars of his money. Given how many billion he pisses away on overly extravagant battle suits, you really think that he's going to notice?"

"Well I don't think so," Harry said. "I'll be interesting to see what we have lined up."

"Given that the alternative was prison or work for the legendary Harry Potter, it was obvious what some of these ladies were going to be chosen," his contact told him. "Oh and one has already been granted an early release and….."

"I know who you're talking to, in fact, she could be useful on the mission, given Mister Personality is on the mission, with his Green Lantern powers," Harry said and the woman on the phone laughed.

"The only Green Lantern already coming equipped with a ring already shoved up his ass," she said in amusement. "So…..Lex is campaigning but he's also spending a lot of time in his lab, working on something. He seems to be thrown off by you taking the reigns of his project. He might try and confront you directly."

"He better come with both guns loaded and a couple to spare," Harry said. "I'm off to see her, talk to you later."

The phone went dead and Harry turned to Chloe. "I'm off to visit an old friend of mine….she'll be useful and I' m sure that she'll join the team."

"Cutting things a bit close, aren't you?" Caitlin asked and she decided to tell him the good news. "And the van is ready."

"Good," Harry said to her. He thought that using magic would be too much of a dead giveaway but he had always been an adaptable sort. "And I can teleport."

To illustration his point, he vanished silently, without a pop, without a crack, he just did. It was subtle without any warning.

"You'll get used to that pretty quickly," Chloe said conversationally, as she knew her role was to get the team together and Harry would meet them at the first checkpoint.

* * *

"Yes, very good, very good, flight was good, very good."

A man stepped forward, he was dressed in a really ugly plaid suit that looked completely mismatched. He carried a briefcase in his hand. He was wearing a goatee with stringy hair and he turned his head around. A pair of black glasses covered his face and he was someone who was trying to look unassuming. His tie was the only part of him that did not look like a multi-colored puke fest.

His official cover story was that he was a foreign diplomat from a far off country in the Middle Eat. The charms disguised his white complexion into something fitting that area and he stepped forward.

"We don't have much time," he muttered after ducking into a bathroom. The briefcase opened and there was an image of three men standing in the shadows. It was a magical portrait, with the other one being in the office of his superior. "We're in the country but…..are you sure it's an incident after the subject was picked up by…him?"

"He won't bother you, not with this Justice League with you, they are among the mightiest heroes on the planet," the shadowed figure said in confidence. "Even if they are mere Muggles."

"Yes, but….he's Harry Potter, he's what a boggart's boggart turns into," the "diplomat" said nervously as he shifted.

"Relax, we have you protected," the person said on the other end. "The Pink Toad wants you to deliver the package to our informant. He has already replaced one of the President's staff and he is closer to getting unprecedented control. It is just a matter of timing and this information will allow us to move closer."

"They will be coming in two minutes, I better prepare," the man said as he looked over his shoulder. His briefcase was closed.

He turned face to face with a man dressed like a giant bat. If this was normal attire in the Muggle World, perhaps he should not feel too much out of place at all.

"Are you ready Mr. Akvar?"

"Yes, yes, friend, I'm ready," he said in what was a really bad accent, a truly offensive stereotype of people from that region.

The man who faced him had a stoic look and the "diplomat" could barely hide his triumph. Muggles were in fact that stupid.

X-X-X

A gorgeous woman with dark jet black hair and piercing blue eyes stood in front of a mirror of her apartment. She looked at her reflection. Her tight blue t-shirt wrapped snugly around the top half of her body and it was an older shirt, faded, but it was good for casual wear. It rode up a tiny bit to show her taut and toned midsection. The black skirt she wore showcased a dazzling pair of legs. She did not wear any socks and shoes.

"Out of Belle Reve, and back home," Carol said with a sigh of relief. She was pretty sure that the Justice League would be monitoring her every mood. She hated the newest Green Lantern on sheer principle.

"Carol, it's been too long."

She jumped up to her feet, dare she hope that she heard the voice that she thought that she did? There he was standing there.

She ran forward and threw her arms around him, nearly pushing him against the wall. The raven haired beauty snogged him passionately, her tongue ramming deep into his mouth.

"Well, you're happy to see me, Carol," Harry said as the kiss concluded and Carol smiled, placing her hand on her hip as she locked eyes, her sapphire blues meeting Harry's emerald greens.

"It's been a long time, I spent about a year in Belle Reve, they tried to suppress who I was," Carol said. "And then one day….they let me go."

"You should have never been in that place, Carol, you're not a bad person…..not like some of the people there," Harry said. "The real reason that they locked you in there was…..well you have money and those bastards wanted to bleed you dry."

"I figured as much…." Carol said to him. "You went off on a mission and I join up with a group of criminals and get myself thrown in that place…..guess I shouldn't have let the powers get to me like they did. It was just that new fucking Green Lantern…..he's an insult to….well his memory."

"I know you were friends," Harry said to Carol and she nodded.

"He was like my bothersome little brother," Carol agreed as she grabbed hands with Harry. "But the powers of the Sapphire….they can twist someone….."

"We worked through them once, we can work through them again, I just got called away, and the mission too longer than I assumed," Harry told her and Carol nodded.

"Well you know what they say about assumptions….."

Harry silenced her with another kiss, this one more heated than the last. They had some extremely passionate nights together in the past.

"You got me out," Carol breathed as she backed away, her lips swollen and a renewed fire in her belly that only can be clenched by one thing.

"You didn't deserve to be there, and I'm pissed that the Guardians threw you under the bus like that and did not…..warn their latest Lantern puppet of how the Star Sapphire caused you to be thrown into irrational fits," Harry said to Carol and she smiled at him.

"That's the Guardians for you," Carol said and there was a buzzer that went off.

"We're in position, Harry," Karen said and Carol raised her eyebrow.

"I'll be there in a few minutes," Harry told her and she looked at him. "New team, new mission….."

"Figured that much," Carol said, so she figured that Harry had work to do before they had a more proper reunion.

"So, do you want to join?" Harry asked and Carol smiled.

"It would be an honor," she said, throwing her arms against his neck and then kissing him once again. Harry lifted her off of the ground, her lovely legs wrapping around his ribs as she pushed him against the wall.

Carol slid down to the ground, kissed completely breathlessly, the smile never once leaving her face.

"I think that I better dress for the part, wouldn't you agree?" Carol asked and she closed her eyes, causing her costume to appear on her.

She wore a purple headpiece on the top of her costume. The top half of her costume was absolute cleavage, with only small strips covering the naughty bits of her breasts, also purple. There was material at the crotch that parted at her thighs, showcasing her smooth legs. She topped off the outfit with a pair of thigh high boots.

The most alluring part was the sapphire that acted like a belly ring on her midriff.

"So are you ready?" Carol asked to him.

"In that outfit, how can I say no to you?" Harry asked and he motioned for her to come to the center of the room. "Hang on."

Carol wrapped her arms around his head so that it rested between her amazing cleavage and they teleported off to meet the rest of the team, silently, without a pop, without a crack, no sound at all.

**To Be Continued. **


	8. Chapter 8

"There has been a security breach."

The diplomat's eyes widened as the members of the League surrounded him. He was actually more at ease with these costumed vigilantes than he would have been normal Muggle security. There was something about them that fit in rather.

"A security breach?" The diplomat asked, as he looked at the League. The man dressed like a bat stared back at him.

"Someone knows of your position, we might be taken off of detail so you can have different security, go through a different route," Batman said to him and the diplomat's eyes widened. He got in the face of the Dark Knight.

"I didn't…..I DIDN'T ORDER THIS! We stick with the plan, don't forget…friend you must not forget that I could be in danger and I need the big strong Justice League to protect me."

"Look," Diana said to the man in question and he clammed up immediately. "You need to just calm down and let us take care of things. Remember, we're the ones protecting you."

"Yeah," the Flash said as he popped his head from around the corner. "Just chill out alright….we'll figure this out…"

The diplomat struggled to talk down to them, knowing that if he did, his cover would have been blown straight away.

"So what do you got?" Superman asked Batman but the Dark Knight looked at him for about ten seconds. It was almost like he was trying to wrestle with what precisely to tell him.

"I don't know," Batman said, and he was practically grumbling those words out. Unsavory character or not, they had a job to do. Plus, someone unsavory could still attract many enemies.

"Words that I never thought would come from you," Flash said as he leaned forward. "So John and J'onn….."

"Around the corner, disguised as security detail, they blend a little better," Batman confirmed, nodding his head up and down.

"Right, do you want me to keep watch….."

"Yes, do something productive," Batman said, he did regret being a little short with the Flash. He was finding this inability to solve anything to be a great personal insult to himself. He wanted to find the source of the security breach and if it all possible, shut it down before it caused a problem.

"So we're back to square one?" Superman asked Batman and Batman nodded. "So what do we do…."

"We wait for them to make their move," Batman said as he watched the diplomat shift around out of the corner of his eye. He was starting to get very annoyed by his actions and the Dark Knight turned his attention to Superman. "Go keep him company, before he does anything stupid like trying to make his trip alone."

"Right," Superman said, he was practically cursing Bruce for giving him this responsibility, as great of a one as it is. The Man of Steel walked over to the diplomat.

"We must be leaving now, we're getting short on time, it's important….."

"Calm down, there is nothing more important than your security," Superman said in a calm voice, as he tried to be the peacemaker in the situation. Diana sure wasn't, and neither was Bruce, which left him holding the bag.

"You don't understand…..I will be safest if you get me to….."

"We've kept a few people safe in our time, I think that we can handle it," Superman said, his voice showing a lot of patience, more than most in his position would have. That being said, even his patience was dangerously close to getting tried.

"No, you need to listen to me!" the man yelled as he got in Superman's face. Once again, the Man of Steel could feel slightly annoyed, although he did not really back off. He could not really understand what was happening.

"Relax, relax," Superman said and he clenched his fist. There was really no question about it, he was getting agitated right about now but he kept his temper in check.

"Yes, you better relax, before we make you relax," Diana said, this guy had been leering at her this entire time and trying to pretend that he had not. He was utter sleaze, sadly like many politicians that were on Man's World.

The diplomat looked at her, like she had grown two heads. Women back home would not talk to him like this. He was angry at the nerve of this woman and the fact that she had stood up to him.

Then again, this woman would very likely be someone who would tear his head off without a second thought so perhaps….perhaps he should not do anything against her.

"You're making a huge mistake," the diplomat muttered, dropping the façade of the accent.

The League wondered what exactly they were getting themselves into. They waited for Batman to return from his scouting trip.

Diana and Clark both thought that Bruce owed them big time for making them stick with this guy. He kept looking over his shoulder as well, like the boogieman was going to come out of the closet and snatch him.

"Don't worry," Clark told him, hoping to pacify him but that did no good at all.

"You don't…"

"It's time, let's go."

* * *

"So what about your little plan…."

"I think that it will work, a false security scare is going to put everyone on edge and it is going to make this so called diplomat run scared," Harry told his contact over the phone and she gave a sound that indicated she understood. "Let's be honest, he's a wand user and thinking is not one of their strong suits. He's going to keep running."

Carol walked next to Harry, she knew that he had many contacts, in all walks of life. All of them tended to be females which might seem strange for some people. Unless you knew Harry well enough to realize that he never felt at ease being around members of his own gender, because he always thought of them as annoyances at best, and insults at worst.

"So, will this plan work?" Carol asked Harry, she remained silent up until this point. Harry nodded in response.

"You have to have some faith but yes, I think that it will work and it's going to work well," Harry said without taking a breath.

Carol could see the type of vehicle that Harry made. She was not really surprised, given that it seemed to be the perfect cover. No one in their right mind was going to suspect an ice cream van of any kind of wrong doings.

"So, let's hope that I'm right, because if I'm not, then we're going to have a problem," Harry said as he entered the van. "I'm not sure if he's found a way to signal to his friends."

"Right Harry, well…there are two middle aged men out in the open now, they are circling the gates outside," Chloe said to him over the radio. "It's almost like that you threw a wrench into their plans."

"Ravager and I are in position," Artemis said over the comm link. "Do you want me to….."

"Discreetly take them out….tell Rose I said discreetly," Harry said without missing a beat.

"I heard you the first time," Rose said but it was an opportunity that she relished. There were about twelve discreet ways to take these guys out, nine were lethal.

It should be obvious which ones she preferred by now.

"The League are running confused inside," Priscilla reported to them. She was currently disguised as the dumpy front office secretary, a guise that no one would have ever associated with Voodoo.

"Alright, where's Cir-El and Helena?" Harry asked and the two of them were behind him immediately. Harry turned to face the girls. "You two, between the three of you, you have information of how you can take down the League's Elite trinity."

"Yes, he does have blindspots," Helena said without missing a beat. It was the cowl that he wore, he had developed a way to back hand thugs who came behind him. The problem with a lot of thugs was that that they made too much noise. They were taken down just like that."

"Did you leave one of them alive at least?" Harry asked, holding his hand up to silence Cir-El and Helena for a second.

"Yes, although he's losing a lot of blood, you might want to make his interrogation quick," Rose told him and Harry sighed after a second. He decided to tell them.

"Bring them in," Harry said as Rose once again decided to do that.

The old balding man with a wart on his nose was brought before Harry Potter. He was the stereotypical wizard. He was dragged in the back of the converted ice cream truck and Harry looked down at him.

"Okay, if you don't give me what you want, you're going to scream," Harry whispered to him and the man swallowed as he realized who he went face to face with. The crazy woman with the knife was only second to his problem. "And I can guarantee you, it won't be for ice cream."

Carol watched Harry dangle the prisoner upside down, it had been a long time since she had saw him really rip into someone.

"Wow," Carol whispered and Caitlin looked up.

"Yes, he….he isn't one that I would want to be on my bad side," Caitlin said and Karen and Chloe both nodded in agreement.

"Okay…..you've got information and you're going to give it to me," Harry said to him and the wizard looked at him.

"You will….."

There was a scream as his nerve endings felt like they were on fire. It was like a shock, a little incentive that he better pick up the process.

"Let me make one thing perfectly clear, as long as you're inside this truck, no one could hear your screams, and I can do anything that I want to do," Harry whispered to the man and it suddenly hit him that he was in very deep shit. He might as well have been wading in it since he was in shit that was so deep. "You play by my game, you get out of here alive. You fuck with me, and I end you. And I can bring you within a half of an inch to your life, to the point where your face is pressing up against the fucking gates of hell and I can drag you back. So don't think that you can escape me by dying until I get what I want."

The man really hated Harry Potter, then again most did when they were on his bad side. He opened his mouth but no words came out.

"English, do you speak it?" Rose asked as she pressed the edge of the knife into the side of his mouth. "Speak fast, and you might get to keep your tongue."

'_Well, bad cop and worse cop,' _Chloe thought in amusement.

"I'd talk if I were you," Artemis said, deciding to be the good cop because someone had to. Jade sat in the background, rolling her eyes.

"That isn't going to get him to speak, this will," Jade said as she removed a dagger and placed it up against his balls.

The man blanched when he was being threatened in such a way and he could not help but spit out what he wanted to say that fast. It was rapidly reaching the point where he was choking on his tongue to get out what he wanted to say.

"IT WAS HER, THE PINK TOAD, THE PINK TOAD, IT WAS HER!"

* * *

Harry knew that the Pink Toad could only mean one person and he was pretty sure that he did not like this at all. Actually scratch the part about being pretty sure, he was really fucking positive that he was not a fan of this person.

"So….who is….." Artemis said as she felt like she was locked out of the loop.

"This Pink Toad, well to put things bluntly, she's an utterly irredeemable piece of shit named Dolores Jane Umbridge, who I could have sworn I had her head blown off," Harry said and he thought of two possibilities, both of them rather horrifying.

Possibility A was that the Umbridge he attacked as a body double. Which could be possible given the fact that there was magic in the area and magic defied a lot of conventional explanation. So there was that.

The second possibility and this was a good one, was that the Umbridge that he killed was a clone or perhaps this Umbridge was a clone. It was really hard to say at this point. Either way, it was horrifying.

"Well fuck, this is a problem," Harry said and if that did not understate what he was talking about, he did not know what would have. His eyes locked on the image of the woman.

"Well, she won't win any beauty pageants," Karen chimed in as she looked at this disgusting fowl woman, at least she assumed it was a woman. The jury might have still be out on that one.

"Mildly put much," Harry said. He was angry that Umbridge still wasted valuable oxygen. She was that one smelly turd that no matter how many times that you pushed the handle, she still managed to find a way not to get flushed.

"So….is she nearby….."

"Umbridge is likely holed up underground, safely surrounded by people that she's blackmailed to protect her," Harry said, an ugly grimace on his face. There would be no blackmail in the world that would be worth what Harry would do to anyone who he found to be in the League with Dolores Jane Umbridge. "I'm going to tell you what this woman is capable of but it's not pleasant. Mostly because she's someone that's not pleasant."

Harry wondered if it even legit that she had not met her maker when he tried to take her out. He was going to assume that there was a possibility that she was out there. If he had his way, the possibility was not going to be for long.

"Yes, Dolores Umbridge, Harry," Chloe prodded him as she squeezed his hand and encouraged him to go on and Harry did in fact go on.

"She was someone who slaughtered adults and sent children to fates far worse," Harry said in a stoic voice, trying to keep calm. Umbridge was the type of woman that caused a normally well-adjusted individual to shatter glass. "The Dementor's Kiss…"

Harry paused and calmed himself down. He was not going to go to that place. Dementors were foul creatures and Harry was glad that he managed to reduce their population to being endangered. The others were sealed in a place where they would not be getting out of any time.

"Yes?" Helena asked she could tell that Harry was trying to explain this the best way. "You know, you might as well just get it out and mentally scar us."

"I wish I didn't know, trust me," Chloe whispered, she actually witnessed someone who had suffered the Dementor's Kiss when she was going over a memory with Harry. It was horror beyond all words and while there was not that much that gave her nightmares for months.

"They suck a person's soul from their mouth, leave no sense of being, nothing, they breath, but eventually they slowly waste away to nothing," Harry told them but he was not saying the worst part of this. No, he was far from done with saying the worst part. "It's far worse than the worst fate that you could imagine. Especially considering there are some….theories that the soul is not completely detached, a small bit of it remains…..that is aware that the body is a lifeless vessel with no sense of itself."

"And now I must scream," Artemis said as she looked forward.

"You and I both," Cir-El said as she was sickened that anyone could subject another person to that fate and she was far from the only one.

"It's worse, than the worst thing that could happen," Harry whispered to them and the terror chilled them all to the bones. Harry wished that he could offer comfort. "Now, you know."

"And all of us wish that we didn't," Carol said, this was not new news to her but still, it was extremely unsettling.

"And Umbridge….she is one of the few humans on the planet that actually is kindred spirits for the Dementors," Harry continued, ramping up the awfulness but a wrapping was heard on the outside of the door which caused Harry to take pause.

He better handle this right away.

* * *

It was a little known fact that Harry Potter's default mode might have been troll. That was the only explanation for the fact that he went face to face with two colorfully dressed individuals and did not even bat an eyelash.

"May I help you fine gentlemen?" Harry asked in a dry and droll voice, as if this was an every day occurrence and for him it was. His green eyes fixed on them as the two individuals locked their eyes onto him.

"Um, hi, we're looking for something, did you see anything weird?" Flash asked as the fastest man alive looked over his shoulder.

"We want to take a look inside this truck," Green Lantern said as he tried to enter inside.

"And do you gentlemen have a warrant?" Harry asked dryly as he stared down the two members of the Justice League.

"Look I don't…"

"Sorry, no warrant, no entry, that's the law, I know my rights," Harry said in a voice that had no emotion in it whatsoever. "Either you two boys order some ice cream, or I'm going to ask you to leave."

"Yeah, I'd like some chocolate with sprinkles and chopped nuts…."

"Flash, be serious!" Green Lantern snapped.

"What, high metabolism, guy's got to eat!" Flash protested. "Sorry…..don't mind my friend, he's just….."

"Got a stick up his ass, I know," Harry said in a dry voice as he fixed the ice cream. "And would you like anything young man?"

He looked at Green Lantern like he was a scolded school child and the wearer of the green ring glared at Harry. Crossing his arms, he scowled.

"I'm fine," he grumbled and Harry nodded as he stared them down.

"That will be five dollars and eighty six cents, thank you for coming, have a pleasant day," Harry replied dryly as he shut the windows.

"I can't believe him," Green Lantern said. "It's not legit."

Flash looked incredulous. "What…I think that the ice cream's pretty legit to me?"

"That's not the point!" Green Lantern snapped, unable to believe that the Flash took the ice cream.

"Hey, if it's poison, get me to a doctor, but I think that I'd know if he tried to off us, maybe he could have used an exploding banana split, you know, like out of one of those Road Runner cartoons," Flash said but there was a loud explosion.

Green Lantern's eyes darted forward and Flash sped off in the direction of the nearest explosion. He nearly tripped over someone on his way in and as he staggered, he could hardly believe it.

It was Batman down on the ground, knocked completely unconscious.

Flash rewound that fact in his mind, he was unable to believe it. He decided to repeat it once more to make sure that was right.

It was Batman down on the ground, he was knocked completely unconscious. Therefore someone knocked the god damn Batman out cold. Someone found a blindspot of Batman.

"Did anyone get the number of that train that just hit us?" Superman asked as he rolled over, his vision completely blurred. Something struck him in the back of the head at super sonic speed. It was at a force that he had never experienced before in his life. His eyes felt a bit puffy and his jaw was a bit loose. It took him a matter of seconds to realize that he had nothing but trouble.

"No, but….he's gone," Diana groaned as she could feel something knock her out magically. Given her origin, that should be impossible.

It should be impossible but never the less it was. The Amazon reminded herself that she had fought the impossible head on.

"It was a period of about thirty seconds where someone shut down my mind as well, it was a coordinated effort, it was planned," J'onn said. He only felt a prick in his mind and the next thing he knew, Batman, Wonder Woman, and Superman were down on the ground. "Are you alright, Diana?"

"Just a headache, I'm sure it's nothing," Diana managed as she slowly rubbed her temples. She had an image of something in her mind, being bent over against a wall and she blinked.

It was gone as quickly as it came but she was certain that someone was about ready to penetrate her. She had been working too hard for too long. This line of work was getting to her.

"He's gone," Batman said as Wally and J'onn helped him up to his feet. The Dark Knight staggered as the diplomat that they were going to protect had been swept out underneath his nose.

"Im…."

"If you say it's impossible Kent…."

Flash zoomed outside and he blanched at what he saw or rather what he did not see. The ice cream van that they saw, it was completely gone.

"I don't believe this," Flash said, he could not believe anyone who served such good ice cream would be so untrustworthy. Just when you thought that you knew a guy.

"What do any of you remember?" Green Lantern asked as he tried to get to the bottom of this.

"I remember… a sharp suggestion to go to sleep, but…..I never saw the person and they were strong," Diana said, angered that she was taken off guard. The headache she suffered returned with a vengeance.

"Someone knocked me out hard at super speed," Superman said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Same with me, they knew the best spot to sneak up on me, "Batman said and that was the most unfortunate part.

"We're dealing with people who know what we're going to do before we do," J'onn said and that grim assessment summed up the fact that League had a lot of work to do.

* * *

The diplomat woke up and the first thing he saw was the humorless green eyes of Harry Potter.

"Let me go friend…this is a mistake…."

"First, I'm not your friend, and I don't make mistakes," Harry replied harshly. He made sure he was face to face with the man. "Now drop the accent and listen to me. You've been caught with your hand in the cookie jar. Your little briefcase…..it didn't tell me anything that I didn't already know."

"You should know that you're not going to get away with this Potter….."

"Same song, heard it before, don't want to dance to it ever again," Harry said as he nearly smacked him in the face.

"He's not that high up on the chain of command but he's high enough that he knows something," Priscilla said as she dug into the man's mind. Given that he was trying to fight the mental intrusion, it was obvious that he had something to hide.

"So, he does, does he?" Harry asked as he smiled. Jade and Cass shrugged their shoulders. "I have two ladies here, who are pretty good with knives. You don't want to know what they could do with your body."

Harry turned towards Rose who was in the shadows.

"You could say that he is a pretty good looking guy, by their standards," Harry said and Rose smiled.

"Compared to you, he's a bit of a troll, compared to most of them, Prince Charming," Rose said as she wanted to use this man's testicles as a knife sharpener but Harry warned her not to do that. The time would come when she would be able to jump in.

"He thought that he could stop me, just like they all thought that they could stop me," Harry said as he looked the man. "Bernard Yaxley, a low level Ministry employee, your uncle was a Death Eater, moderate. Sadly not high enough to be on my list. He did cry Imperius often enough. And he's been known to undermine certain people in the Ministry."

"Congratulations Potter, you know a lot about me, but I know that you're going to pay for your treason against the Ministry," Yaxley said but Jade put the knife underneath his tongue.

"One final word and it will be your last," Jade whispered hostilely and she meant every word she said with that threat.

The man clammed up immediately and the Asian assassin was as bad as her word. She was not a person who fucked around at all.

"So are you going to speak?" Harry asked to him. "You may speak, if it is to give information and not threats. Otherwise, there is no reason for you talk and I can guarantee you no one wants to hear anything that you say."

The man shook his head. He weighed his options and realized just how much he valued his life. He did not care about the Ministry, they were just a means to gain gold and fame for him.

"Their reach is ever lasting, you'll never be able to disable all of the areas which they go into," he whispered and Harry was struck by a sudden burst of inspiration.

"You don't even know all of the ways that the Ministry corruption entails, do you?"

There was a pause and the man shook his head.

"Yes, I thought not but perhaps you know more than you think," Harry said, he had to work quickly and Priscilla did not even need the order. It was time to dig into his mind and they had to work fast.

BANG!

The psychic backlash knocked everyone out in the room and Priscilla in particular suffered a small headache. She did see it, all of it, his mind being wiped completely clean of all information. Drool came out of his mouth as he was reduced to a vegetable.

"Again, it happened again?" Rose asked as she looked at the man, his eyes indicated that the lights were not only knocked off but there was no one home.

"Should I….."

"Make sure there isn't any traces," Harry confirmed to Priscilla and she grabbed onto his head, shifting through the destroyed minefield.

Every memory from the cradle to now had been erased. He had no sense of himself and he would not live much longer. In fact, he began to size up given that he had been so far mind wiped that he had forgotten how to breathe.

"He's useless, let him go," Harry said as he watched the Ministry stooge die. That proved how much they cared about their own people and surprisingly, even less than Harry did. That was extraordinary in itself.

"He's dead, like that," Priscilla whispered as she looked him over. "I did manage to uncover one other tiny thing from his mind."

Harry gave her the opening to proceed so she did.

"He was trying to replace the President and several key members of his staff, either with polyjuiced doubles or putting them under the Imperius Curse, there might be one fairly deep in, ready to strike, waiting for the right moment to strike," Priscilla said. "I couldn't really determine for sure before his mind went out."

"That's fine….don't worry about it, I've got his briefcase," Harry said.

* * *

The briefcase tracked to an abandon shack in Britain which was long since cleared out. It was most unfortunate when the people that Harry went after had grown a few brain cells which was the case with these Ministry douchebags.

"Hi, Cir," Harry said as the young female Kryptonian clone walked inside and sat down next to him. "You did great out there today, you and Helena both."

"Thanks," Cir said, Helena was now in the gym, sparring with Cass. The two of them took great pleasure in learning from each other.

"So how do you feel punching one of your parents in the back of the head?" Harry asked casually and Cir-El grinned.

"It was actually oddly therapeutic," she admitted and sighed. "You know, I got his teenage memories and there was a lot of messed up things in there and I mean that…..I mean, talk about having a screwed up life."

"Oh, well I wouldn't really know anything about having a screwed up life," Harry said and Cir-El grinned.

"Right," Cir-El said as she looked at the computer printout. "So the League….has a good idea that someone took them out."

"Yes, but they don't know who," Harry said and another voice popped up.

"They might think that Luthor was behind it."

"Well the obsession between Luthor and Superman is far from one sided," Harry said to Chloe as she turned up and gave him another report. He gave her a kiss as payment.

"That's for sure, obsession is a word that I wouldn't throw around lightly but it kind of is….there," Chloe answered to Harry. "So….Platinum, Caitlin, and I are working on the newest upgrades for the security system….."

"And I'm looking into new recruits, if the League's expanding, I figure that I should do," Harry said, that being said, he did have agents elsewhere. He just felt a little fresh blood could go a long way.

He did get his hands on the League's potential list of recruits. Some of them…..well let's just say that Harry met them.

Cir-El made her way off for training and Carol turned up at the door.

Harry thought that she wanted to talk to him but talking was the last thing that was on her mind.

* * *

**To Be Continued. **


	9. Chapter 9

"Come on, Perry….I mean seriously, this could be the story that blows the roof off of the place. The government is being bought by big business, and the politicians are just puppets on a string for tycoons like Lex Luthor….."

The dark haired woman stood at the edge of the office, trying to make her spiel. Her violet eyes flashed forward at the man sitting behind the desk. She was dressed in a purple jacket and white blouse, with a white skirt that reached down to the midway point to her thighs. Consulting her notes from her contact, she tried to sell her publisher on what was happening.

The white haired newspaper publisher known as Perry White stared back at one of his top reporters. He said as only he can say. "Lois, I appreciate your drive get the story no matter what but this is all hearsay."

"Hearsay?"

Lois's protests were cut off immediately by Perry who waved his hand wildly.

"People have been speculating that people like Luthor have had the government dancing like puppets on strings for years. We can't prove it and people have disappeared over something like that. I know you like to live dangerously Lane and I admire your dedication but….."

"The story is not something that we want to tackle at this time, as it is a hostile environment."

Lois returned fire with that statement as the Editor and Chief at the Planet nodded towards her. He filed things towards his desk. "Now Lois...I do have a story that you want to sink your teeth into."

"Fire away," Lois said. She stood up straight, feet planted firmly on the ground, and the reporter was ready to go. The bait was ready to hook and bring her in.

"The prodigal son has returned….."

Lois could not help but interrupt before she really had a chance to think things through. "Perry….no offense but there are a lot of prodigal sons out there. You're going to have to be a bit more specific than that."

Perry was in fact more specific. "Harry Potter….the mysterious British Owner of LilyCo, has returned."

"Seriously, the Harry Potter?" Lois asked, intrigue building on her. He was a regular mystery man, he had been seen out in public, and there were sightings of him in more places than Elvis. He rarely granted interviews for the press, especially in the last couple of years.

"Yes, Harry Potter….rumor has it that he has been abroad…recruiting some of the best and the brightest in the world."

"Given how successful his company is, not really surprised," Lois commented with a grin on her face. She was about ready to sink her teeth into this interview and she wondered what the odds of her scoring some one on one time with the famous Harry Potter. Just to see how he ticked and all.

"Successful, yes, but we need an interview with him, the Planet would have something that no other media outlet has had recently."

Lois nodded, when she was determined, she could be scary. She stammered that she would get the job done and walked out of the office.

"Whoa there Lois, where's the fire?"

Lois realized that she had ran into him. Proper hair cut, glasses, blue suit that was quite vanilla, cornbred, small town, Smallville in fact. That was what she called him, her fellow reporter in the bullpen of the Daily Planet, Clark Kent.

"Oh, Clark sorry….but I've got a press conference….."

"It's the LilyCo thing isn't it?" Clark asked and Lois looked at him in surprise. Clark thought that it would be prudent to elaborate. "I'm heading over there right now for a press conference…I was invited….you remember Lana, don't you? Lana Lang?"

"Yes, we've met," Lois said as she nodded carefully, locking eyes with Clark. "Still holding out hope for an old flame, Smallville?"

"No, because she's been taken," Clark said and another person turned up at the office. He looked over his shoulder. "Kara, what are you…."

"Ma and Pa finally let me come over….I've been cooped up for way too long, I've convinced them that I need some room to breathe and if there's anything that's happening, it's happening at the Daily Planet."

Kara Kent, secretly Kara Zor-El, stood there. A brown wig covered her long blonde locks and a pair of what she would consider to be dorky glasses rested on the bridge of her nose. A sweater added to the outfit, along with a pair of baggy pants and ugly tennis shoes. She was not the pinnacle of fashion in this disguise but no one would connect her and Supergirl.

She was not going to tell Clark about the odd dreams that she had been having. She put it up to too many farm chores, not enough her time. She finally got admission into the big kids club, although she had to have a chaperone at all times. And the chaperone had a big lantern shoved up his ass ninety percent of the time.

"Hey, Lois, are you doing?"

"I've got to go cover a press conference….for LilyCo…..Harry Potter is there…."

"No seriously, Harry Potter….THE HARRY POTTER….you know, Harry Fucking Potter."

"Kara!" Clark snapped, alarmed at his cousin's language and Kara simply rolled her eyes at him.

"Well, he's been called that by many people, I'm sure, likely his business rivals," Lois said in an amused chuckle.

"I want to come, oh I need to see him…"

"Kara is there something you'd like to tell us?" Clark asked as he looked at his cousin.

"Depends…..do you want Lois to know what you did during your Freshman year at Smallville High?" Kara asked and Clark's mouth opened.

"Ma did not….."

"Oh yes she did," Kara said with a wicked grin, that hinted blackmail and Lois was curious.

"I mean he's just some businessman….dime a dozen…"

"Smallville, you really haven't done your homework on him, have you?" Lois asked. Clark looked gobsmacked as a result. "He makes Lex Luthor look like a hobo from Suicide Slum with his net worth."

"That's just an unfounded rumor….."

"And he's put out so much amazing technology, I actually could get a reception out in the middle of Smallville with the phone he just put out," Kara said happily.

"So, that's the guy Lana's dating….."

"I'm pretty sure it's a business partnership," Clark replied but he knew that he was digging himself into a hole.

"I'm pretty sure any woman would want to date him and then even more," Kara said, he did seem to in the news fairly often with some new breakthrough. Although this would be his return from a long overseas business trip.

"So, since the three of us are going…..we should go to together," Lois said, snapping her briefcase shut. She turned around long enough to see Clark's stoic expression.

"Come on Clark….I did all of the chores, ate all my vegetables….even the brussel sprouts and…"

"Fine," Clark said, not able to back down from Kara's pleading expression. Given that she had potential blackmail material on him, she did not have to twist his arm that much.

"Seriously?" Kara asked.

"Yes, let's go," Clark said, wondering what he was about to get himself into. Especially considering his cousin made a spectacle out of herself jumping up and down, which got her a few stares from the male office workers.

Lois had to duck her head down to avoid the laughter coming out of her mouth. It was very difficult for her to keep a straight face.

* * *

"So, are you ready?" Chloe asked to Harry. The two of them made their way up the stairs. Harry stopped halfway and turned towards his assistant.

"To be perfectly honest, I'm as ready as I'm ever going to be with one of these press conferences."

Chloe raised an eyebrow and nodded. "So, I'd say knock them dead but….don't take that literally."

Harry had other things on his mind but he never forgot that his business was the most important. Most annoying, the Pink Toad had dropped off of his radar. The Ministry was still towing the official line that she died in a tragic accident. Either there was some post-mortem identity theft going on or the rumors of her demise were greatly exaggerated.

Regardless, tracking should not be a problem much longer.

"Harry, hi!"

Harry turned around to greet a redhead who was standing on the landing. Her long hair went down past her shoulder and a pair of gorgeous brown eyes looked at Harry. She was fairly tall although a head shorter that Harry. She wore a white blouse that wrapped around her nice breasts and a red jacket that topped off the outfit. A black skirt fit around her ass, modest enough not to be obscene. It was a tease though for those who were able to read between the lines. Stockings covered her legs, long,smooth, and sexy.

"Lana, it's great to see you….."

Lana threw her arms around him and pressed her lips over his with a long kiss. The redhead worked her tongue deep into his mouth, draping one of her legs over his hip as she pressed him against the wall. Chloe watched in abject amusement.

"Now, you haven't been working too hard….."

"Don't worry Harry, I got it covered," Lana said, pulling away from Harry, tracing her finger on his lips. "You had it idiot proofed where you could drop off of the grid for a couple of years and a special needs child could run the operations if they followed things to the letter."

'_Maybe even a Ministry wizard, but….some things might be beyond Harry's capabilities,' _Chloe thought in amusement.

"Well, I saw the reports….."

"Yes."

Despite her bravado, Lana was very nervous. Getting a performance review from your boss was never a good thing, especially when your boss was something that you were sleeping with on the side. Granted, Lana got the promotion a long time before her and Harry hooked up, so no one could accuse him of favoritism. Qualifications she did speak for herself.

"Chloe, what are you doing here?"

Harry, Lana, and Chloe all turned around before they could properly discus business and saw a dark haired woman with violet eyes standing on the step beneath them.

"Lois, hi," Chloe said, making her way down the stairs. She was obviously filing into the press area but she made a beeline for the stairs when she spotted a familiar face. "You know, I would say that only authorized personnel came back here but….."

"Never stopped me before," Lois continued without missing a beat. "So wait….what are you….?"

"I'm Harry's personal assistant, you know Harry Potter."

"Yeah, I heard of him," Lois said, mouth hanging open, gobsmacked. She did reach her hand out to shake it and Harry took it. She lingered a bit longer than might be comfortable. It was just she was distracted by his green eyes. "It's a pleasure to meet you….Lois Lane, the Daily Planet."

"Yes, rumors has it that you're after an interview."

Lois opened her mouth, wondering how he knew. Then again, Chloe had connections in the Planet, working part time on the Plot. She only came in every so often but she would have picked things up.

"Um….."

"See me after the show, I'm sure Chloe can bring you to my office," Harry said with a bright smile and Lois nodded, trying to keep cool, calm, and collected, even though it was a difficult thing to do.

"Right….um…"

"Lois, there you are?"

"Oh, hey, Smallville."

Lois spun around to see the dark haired man in glasses. Harry could see that he was slightly stooped to give an impression that he was three to four inches shorter than he was. It was subtle.

"This is Clark Kent, he's a reporter at the Daily Planet as well," Lois replied and Harry nodded.

"Harry Potter…."

"Yes, Lana's boyfriend," Clark replied as he tried to shake his hand but he felt a firm grip. A firm grip that he should not feel given his powers.

"This is Chloe Sullivan, she's my cousin and…."

"I know, we've met," Clark said to Chloe and there was a sense of awkwardness going forward between the two.

"Yes, we went to school together, another lifetime ago it seems, it was so long ago," Chloe said to Clark and the two old school friends looked at each other.

"Um, hi Chloe."

"Clark," Chloe replied in a diplomatic and professional voice.

"So….how are you doing?"

"Pretty good actually," Chloe said as she stepped closer to Harry. "Working for Harry as his PA has opened a lot of doors for me."

"Oh….well, that's good," Clark said, the bastion of awkwardness and he felt even more awkward now that he realized that Lois watched his and Chloe's byplay like a tennis match.

"So how are the parents?"

Clark swallowed and nodded. "Good."

"That's good, tell your father that he better be taking it easy though," Chloe replied and Clark raised his eyebrow but he nodded.

Harry felt himself drowning in awkwardness and he decided to cut this meeting short. He could also sense some frostiness coming from Lana directed at Clark where she would not make any eye contact with him.

"Chloe, Lana, I'll meet you on the stage in about three minutes," Harry whispered to both of them and the two of them left immediately.

"We better get out there," Lois said to Clark and Clark nodded. She could not even bring herself to tease him about how awkward things were. It was like kicking a wounded puppy dog. "It was nice meeting you."

"See you later, Miss Lane," Harry replied with a smile.

"What did he mean see you later?" Clark asked as he walked down to the press area with Lois.

"I just scored an interview with him," Lois said with a smile. "I'm pretty sure that Chloe put in the good word for me."

"It's almost like you're taken with him," Clark said as Lois sat down but he didn't. "Just don't do anything….."

"Clark, you don't have to be my mother, I'm a big girl, I know what I'm getting into," Lois said, crossing her arms. "Besides, if I have interest in him….it's going to be pretty harmless anyway. After all, the other guy I had interest in, wouldn't notice me even if I was naked hooked to a meteor hurling onto the planet."

Clark sat down, he was interested in what this press conference was going to be like.

"There he is," Kara whispered as she looked at him. She smiled and liked her lips. "He's pretty hot."

There were many agreements of females in the audience and Clark stared forward, looking at him. Chloe and Lana were both very cozy to him he noticed and he was not sure how much he thought that was appropriate.

He had far bigger problems at that moment..

"Clark, all hands situation, emergency League meeting," J'onn said in his voice.

Kara heard that tone right there and cringed, folding her arms.

"Lois, something came up, I just remembered, an emergency, I'm sure that you can cover the story on your own, can't you?"

"Yes, I've picked up your slack far often," Lois said as she focused on Harry Potter and what he was saying, more than what Clark was saying.

"Kara," Clark whispered fiercely.

Kara bit down on her lip and knew she had to follow him. She did not like it but she knew.

"Perfect timing for a crisis," Kara said through gritted teeth as she made her way out of the press area. "You just have to ruin my day, don't you?"

"Kara, you know that you're on thin ice as it is."

"Not my fault," Kara said, not happy about the situation but she stormed off to get changed and flew off.

A seventeen year old girl with the ability to crack mountains in half could be a dangerous person as it is. Without her temper bubbling up to the surface.

* * *

"So you're new satellite system….it's very interesting!"

Lois opened up the interview without preamble and without pause. Harry looked amused.

"Hello, Miss Lane, I appreciate you taking an interest in my work….."

"Well someone has to, I mean, I can't tell you how many times I have had a cell phone and I wanted to chuck it out of a window due to faulty reception….well I don't think I threw it out of the window but….."

"Lois, you're rambling," Chloe whispered to her cousin and Lois snapped her mouth open. Lana snickered although she was filing paperwork in the corner. She turned to Harry, casually. "She does that when she gets excited."

"Right and….."

"Anyway, you're rather popular," Lois said before she could even stop herself. She had this uncanny ability to put her own foot deep inside her mouth at the worst possible times.

"Tell me more," Harry said, leaning back in the chair. He wanted to have a relaxed atmosphere in this office. "Coffee?"

"Please," Lois said after a second and he handed Lois a cup.

"Hard to get a good cup of tea in this country, no one can make it worth a shit," Harry said and Lois raised an eyebrow. "Pardon my language, Miss Lane."

"Don't worry, you should come and visit me at work sometime when I'm on a deadline," Lois said to lighten the mood, sipping on her coffee. It was pretty fantastic sometimes. "And call me Lois, Mr. Potter, I want this to be as relaxed as possible. At least until I grill you."

"Well…..then I insist on Harry."

"Right," Lois said, glad they got that part of the interview out of the way. "So, LilyCo, what is the inspiration?"

"My mother, Lily Evans-Potter, she died when I was one year old in a home invasion in Britain," Harry said and Lois looked a bit shocked. Harry pressed on, it would be easy to tell this story in one go. "My parents and I had to go into hiding because of a terrorist and his group of followers. He gained power but the government preferred to pretend that he didn't exist. It was a branch of the British government that dealt with him. It was dark times, as most people did not know he existed. There were a lot of mysterious deaths and disappearances in Britain….."

"You mean like closed room murders, that sort of thing?" Lois asked, putting her coffee cup down, having almost drained it all of the way. She remembered researching that sort of thing.

"Yes, exactly."

It was short but it was confirmation.

"I got a nasty little scar as a souvenir from that attack, it is very faint," Harry said, pressing his finger onto the top of his forehead. Lois had to squint to see the almost gone lightning bolt on his forehead. "But….the terrorists….I'm afraid they still exist, even though their leader has been destroyed. And some of them are working to infiltrate the government of this country just like they have with their shadow government in Britain."

Lois's mouth hung open, when she entered this office, she did not expect a conspiracy theory.

"It's a deep rooted conspiracy," Harry continued as he looked at her. "They've made several attempts on my life but they've been poor."

"Do you fear that they might catch up with you? Do you know who these people are?"

"I don't expect you to believe this but once I destroyed their leader, they wanted to make me their new savior," Harry replied and Lois raised an eyebrow. "It is some kind of power passage thing, where if you take down the older leader…..you get the new leader. There is a lot of weirdness around here that you wouldn't believe."

"I live in a world of costumed heroes, one of them who saves me every other day, you'd be pretty surprised with what I believe," Lois added and Harry smiled at her.

"So do you believe in magic?"

"Corny pick up line but there are several magic heroes around here, there's that Zatanna girl….."

"Yes, we've met," Harry muttered and Lois raised an eyebrow but said nothing further. She hit her stride.

"There's Doctor Fate and that Demon Guy…..and…..well there's others I'm sure."

"Yes, there is," Harry said and Lois raised an eyebrow. "What I'm about to tell you could be dangerous for you to know. I won't say anything further if you aren't ready to risk your neck over this information. In fact, I'm debating about if I told you way too much."

Lois sprung up to her feet, her hands on her hips. "And you're just going to leave me hanging after some tantalizing pieces of information like that, well I don't think so."

Chloe and Lana watched Lois, her reaction was determined to the point where they were kind of terrified with what she was going to do.

"I'll give you the information that I have, including several incidents you can independently research, and a name of a contact who is in the know, but remember, once you step one foot in, you won't retract it," Harry said to Lois and she held the folder in her hand. It was sealed. "Don't open it here, think about it."

"Right," Lois whispered, she was sitting on a gold mine of information.

"And if you need me, here's my private number," Harry said to Lois, handing her the card. "I'll have Chloe pick you up and bring you there quickly."

"Right….well thank you for your time," Lois said, recovering quickly.

"Well thank you," Harry said to Lois, smiling brightly and she felt flustered but recovered extremely quickly. He gave her one gentle kiss on the hand and that caused her to be flustered. Her hand warmed up when his lips touched it. "So, I'll be seeing you again?"

"You better believe it," Lois said, feeling a warmth spread between her legs. Her heart beat a bit faster as she exited the office.

"So…..you're setting Lois on them?" Chloe asked once her cousin left the office. She helped herself to a cup of coffee.

"I think that she can handle them, besides I'm keeping a close eye on her," Harry said to Lana and Chloe who nodded. "The satellite will hopefully be up and running soon, won't it?"

"Yes, within the next two weeks, I'm sorry it isn't much sooner," Lana said in an apologetic voice but Harry smiled at her.

"Lana….don't worry about it, you did the best that you could, and that's all that we can hope," Harry said deciding to get himself another cup of coffee. "We've found something that can negate any enchantment on Earth, where the wand wavers won't be able to hide from me. And Umbridge would be under several layers of enchantments."

"So do you think she's the mastermind?"

Chloe asked that question and Harry looked thoughtful about it. He did shake his head in response.

"No, I don't think she is but she's a pawn that's very high up."

Harry thought that the Longbottom heir was a person of interest but he was being manipulated by someone as well.

"Lana, you've done an amazing job, I think it's time for you to be rewarded."

Lana felt excitement bubble in her body, she knew what that reward entitled and she was looking forward to it. When Harry was coming back to town, she had a feeling that it would end with a bang.

* * *

Lois Lane could not tear her eyes away from the spectacle that was ahead of her. She knew one thing and that was she needed a cold shower, badly.

All she wanted to do was come back for her pen but she got a free show. Now she could not bring herself to walk into the office after that.

And she could hear them getting ready for another round. It was with great reluctance that she left not to be caught in the act of voyeurism.

She shook off the thought of what happened if she got punished.

* * *

"I've not been able to uncover anything on our diplomat…..and the security footage mysteriously erased itself, along with all backup copies," Batman concluded with the full League briefing. "There is nothing that we could find there."

"Whoever is doing this, he's taunting us," Green Lantern said in a spirited and angry voice as he stared down the members of the League but Flash shook his head.

"Well that much was obvious," Flash said but he quickly shrugged his shoulders.

Wonder Woman felt like she was in a funny mood ever since she got back. There was something within her that stirred her up and she could see in her mind's eye someone taking her sexually. He had dark hair, green eyes, and was absolutely handsome. This was done willingly.

Diana shook her head, ignoring her aching breasts and wet pussy as she focused on the battle. It flared up randomly at certain parts of the day and ceased.

"Diana, what do you have to say about this?" J'onn asked and the Amazon Princess gave her honest assessment on the matter.

"Well….I'll be honest, the person behind this, he knows a lot about us."

Superman remained silent, it was a blow to his ego that someone took him out just like that. "Yeah, he knows way too much about us. He coordinated an attack to get the diplomat away from us."

"Here's something you should know, I've uncovered information about this diplomat, here's some pictures where he's turned up, the goatee and hair color is different, but it's him," Batman said without breaking his stride. There was an image of the man in the background of a group of politicians.

"That just confirms what we already know," J'onn said as he looked at it. "This wasn't his first trip into the country, and he was using the League for protection."

"But that didn't work….."

"No, it didn't," Batman said cutting off Flash. "There are….people in the government several levels deep. Deeper than the President….and there are conspiracy theories about hidden cultures, cults, and many of them are true."

"So do you think that this so called diplomat could be part of one of those cults?" Diana asked, raising her eyebrow and Batman nodded stiffly.

"We have magic users in the League and things are more open in the States regarding magic users, it's just another power over here," Batman said. Magic was not really his forte but he did like to be up to date with various things. "Over in other parts of the world, it's different. They remain hidden. Partially out of fear and partially because they do not want to acknowledge that they are no more unique than everyone else, with their flaws and their weaknesses."

"So you've been doing your homework," Superman said, impressed but perhaps he should not be too much. This was Batman he was talking to after all.

"There are more questions and not enough answers. I've sent the Question to do some digging."

The League had their fair share of groans at that statement and leave it to the Flash to say what the rest of the League were thinking. "You just had to go for the one guy who was more obsessed than you are, Bats?"

"His methods might be unconventional and his theories outlandish but he gets results," Batman said as he stared down the members of the League.

The lights in the Watchtower flickered at that moment, something that none of them really thought anything about.

"So, this Man in Black thing…."

"It all ties together, we're in the middle of a war, on several fronts," Batman said and they all discussed that there was some movement within several government agencies against them. Nothing concrete could be established yet.

"If you say so….."

Once again, the lights in the Watchtower flickered and Diana, Clark, and Bruce all too notice of what was happening.

"So, Bats….did you forget to pay the power bill?" Wally asked but the Batman look caused him to become calm.

The lights began to flicker at a random interval and Batman took note of them. There had to be some kind of pattern but what it was, he had any idea.

"We need to address the extended League….."

"You do that, tell them what they're up against, and tell them to keep their eyes peeled," Batman said. None of them had seen him that thrown off and for good reason.

No one had ever been able to get anything past him undetected twice in such a short amount of time. He respected that but at the same time, it wouldn't be over.

* * *

"She's a definite no, then."

Harry, Rose, and Carol were looking over various prospects for their team. Carol decided to give her unfiltered feedback to one of those names in question.

"Well….a no, and not to mention the fact that she's a bit unstable. I don't think that you want to deal with that kind of liability."

Rose grinned as she looked at the woman. "We're really pots that can call the kettles black, aren't we?"

"Well it would allow us to make the smartest impression of these types of people," Carol conceded as the woman shrugged her shoulders.

Harry continued to go down the list, he had several different names on the list. There were some definite yeses, some resounding nos, and some maybes. The Maybe column….well he would need to get more information regarding them. It was possible that he could induct them on the team on a trial basis.

"I'm pretty sure that she could be a good fit," Rose said as she skimmed her finger down to the next name.

"She's a bit explosive…"

"Her skillset would be perfect then," Rose persisted, her stubbornness taking on an entirely new meaning. Harry just grinned as he checked the name. He would have to pull some strings but he had several waiting on the outside. "So, since Jade and I are here are you going to call in any more of the old gang….."

"A lot of the old gang is on their own missions in other parts of the world," Harry told Rose and she nodded. "Trust me, they're assets if we spill into their areas but I don't want to pull them off."

"You always are one to have your fingers into many pies at once," Carol said and Harry grinned at her before returning to the list.

He had a few that he ruled out completely, at least for now. Maybe he would have a change of heart, so he was not currently shutting the door on them. He wanted people right now that he knew that he could trust, that was the absolute most important thing to him right now.

"Okay, her, her, and her, are potential candidates, although she might be difficult to get here, so we want to focus on these two," Harry said cryptically. The other two girls knew who he was talking about so there was no need for elaboration.

Any outside observer would be lost but despite his facility being an essential fortress, Harry was nervous about any bugs slipping their way through the cracks. In any event, he was ramping up security in the face of recent events.

"So we've got some potential recruits," Rose whispered as she ran her finger over the list. She was impressed by the research that Chloe put together about various prospects. Then again, she was able to hack into the computer records, which was second nature for her.

"So the League has pretty much is getting the picture about the entire hidden world," Harry said to them. "They shouldn't have forced my hand with this one."

There was no question that Harry was just going to let them rot in obscurity in their little corner in their world. However, they had decided to shadow him and try and take control of the real world. They had no idea what they were getting themselves into.

Harry's head shifted off to the side and he smiled as there was a large map with red, blue, green, and purple dots flickering on them. He smiled.

"Well, looks like we're online ladies," Harry said as he made his way into the next room, where Karen was waiting for him. "Hey, Karen, how are you….."

"Harry….um….yeah, I'm fine," Karen said, there was a slight amount of awkwardness to what she was saying. She shook her head, she had to do this, there was no reason for her to lose her nerve. "So, I've been thinking, we've known each other for a couple of months now, haven't we?"

"Give or take," Harry confirmed, he pretty much had a good idea where this was going.

"And I see you giving love to all of these other females but I haven't gotten any yet," Karen said, biting down on her lip and pouting severely.

Harry smiled at her as he cupped her chin and held her face up, looking in her gorgeous blue eyes.

"Karen, all you had to do was…."

Karen grabbed Harry by the shoulders and pushed him back against the wall of the lab. Her mouth found his way a hungry kiss as her hands greedily explored his body.

Harry was impressed at how quickly she caught him off guard, it was rare, although it was known to happen. Her frantic actions showed how much that she wanted this.

"Karen, don't burn yourself out before we get to the good stuff," Harry said as their lips parted. He could see her heaving chest, with her breasts strained against the outline of the white shirt that she was wearing. Harry smiled, he thought that they were both going to enjoy this. He cupped Karen's rear and pulled the busty blonde in close to him.

"I'm ready, I've been ready…..fuck me, fuck me hard, please."

"Well since you asked so nicely."

* * *

Kara Zor-El's eyes snapped open as her body gave a full shudder from what she just experienced. The blonde could see her bed sheets in disarray, not to the mention they were very soaked. She was laid up in the air, with her night dress up. Her ass was presented, ready for penetration, and her nipples were painfully erect to the point that they were poking out of her night shirt.

Not to mention the fact that her pussy ached and the blonde shook her head. She could feel her thighs stick together, soreness being felt. She never felt soreness like this before.

At first she thought that she was having an extremely vivid dream where she was taken over the edge of the bed and pounded silly. Amongst other positions and she flushed slightly as she recalled the co-star of that dream.

Harry Potter, she saw him, from every angle. He was just as gifted as Kara imagined him. The memories flashed in her mind's eye which caused her to drool from both sets of lips.

Then to wake up and figure out that it wasn't real, well that was a disappointment.

Or was it?

Kara pulled up her nightdress, to reveal that her breasts had marks on them, like someone handled them roughly. She closed her eyes and saw her getting slammed against the wall, begging for him to take her. Her finger moved down between her thighs as she started to rub herself. Her panties were off, but she did not recall taking them off, subconsciously or otherwise.

'_What just happened?' _Kara breathed as she could not walk two steps without touching herself at the memories.

Hovering above the ground, it was worse, as the rush of warm air between her legs that came through her open window got her off a lot. She decided to tear off her night clothes the rest of the way, feeling up her body.

She looked at her body and somehow, someway, she had the most vivid, interactive wet dream ever. Or something was up.

She was pretty sure that was not normal. Kara lifted her fingers up to her mouth and tasted them again, which only got her even hotter and hornier.

'_Need a shower,' _Kara managed, staggering, managing to avoid playing with herself the entire way down the hallway.

She stood in the shower, closing her eyes so she could first wash her hair but then she imagined him there with her, pushing her against the shower wall and ravishing her against it.

Once again Kara opened her eyes and no one was there. Her body fluids intermingled with the shower gel that splashed down onto the floor. The blonde shuddered despite herself as she was completely hot and bothered.

The cold shower was supposed to help but every time she closed her eyes, she saw him and her, doing positions that she did not know were possible.

He was a hot older guy, she was a sex starved alien teenage girl with super powered hormones so naturally….naturally he would be an attractive mate. And the rumors that he was with several girls at once, well that just proved that he was a true Alpha. The type of person that….

Kara shook her head, as her tangy juices coated her belly and her thighs. It seemed like her efforts to clean herself had caused her to become more hopelessly horny.

"Oh, fuck," Kara moaned, hoping that the Kents did not hear her getting herself off. She thought that breakfast the next morning might be a tad bit awkward if she was heard.

The blonde brushed her hair out of her face as it stuck to it and she placed her fingers upon her mouth, sucking what she had off of them. She wondered if she could try to get back to sleep.

The blonde Kryptonian wondered how restful that endeavor would be.

**To Be Continued. **


	10. Chapter 10

'_I'm not going to lie, could this be it? Could this be the end? Some days I wonder. Some days I wonder if my nine lives have just run out. It's the rush, the thrill but when it ends, it's over.'_

A woman sat in the shadows, dark hair framing her face. It was shoulder length, framing her face with bright green eyes staring at the wall. She had standard prison attire, drab, and grey, nothing really that outlandish. One could only barely see a hint of her tantalizing breasts, her amazing ass, flat stomach, and long gorgeous legs.

Time ticked by with each second as she recalled her latest scheme. Each moment, she had one step ahead of Batman but eventually she was caught and put inside the box. She was a prisoner of Blackgate, the Woman's Wing of the prison.

There were a few people in here who would have liked to see her dead and Selina gulped, swallowing the lump in her throat as she folded her arms underneath her chest. She inhaled and exhaled.

'_Maybe I shouldn't have taken that final job but the score would have been excellent.'_

The footsteps she heard indicated the telltale signs of the guard coming to feed her or at least one making their rounds. It was hard to tell the time in here. Selina clenched her fist, flexing her fingers. She wondered when she would get some freedom, time to go out and stretch her legs. The stench of the horrible prison toilets was not something that she liked being put in a small cell with. The cot was ragged. Comfort at Blackgate was not a priority, unless you were a connected gangster.

It's Batman, it was Batman. He had put her away, treating her like another one of his costumed psychopaths. Selina wasn't angry, she was more annoyed than anything else.

"Miss Kyle?"

Selina's ears perked up at her own name. The green eyes flashed forward to see the guard standing there. He was a fairly ugly fellow, hunched over slightly, with a goatee. He had a hair cut that might have been fashionable fifteen years ago. He was sporting quite the mullet never the less.

"Yes," Selina said in a cordial voice. She did want nothing better than to reach forward and claw the eyes of this guard out. She remained tranquil, she remained silent.

"You're being released, under one condition."

All of the things that Selina thought about, this was low on the list. She was looking to at least a year in prison and even though she had been here for a few weeks, it might have seemed longer.

Really it was her own fault, she normally wasn't this sloppy.

"Follow me."

The door opened and Selina walked forward, with little of her usual swagger. There was not a spring to her step as usual. She wondered if someone requested her or something.

"Look I'm no one's puppet….."

"Be quiet, until we get there," a second guard said, a very uptight and quite manly looking female, who fingered a stun gun in her hand. She looked for any excuse to use it on Selina.

Selina gritted her teeth and walked down the hallway.

"Good evening, Selina."

Selina's mouth opened up slightly, she could not believe it. Actually she could believe it but at the same time, she could not believe it.

"So…..it's you," Selina said, raising an eyebrow half up. She was half expecting some old pervert to be her parole officer or perhaps some uptight bitch. This was new.

"You haven't been keeping out of trouble, or perhaps you're getting fairly sloppy as the years go by," the man in the shadows said and he leaned forward. To the surprise of absolutely no one, it was Harry Potter. Cass sat next to Harry, keeping her eyes locked onto the woman who was there.

"Sloppy….no, he's just getting more obsessive," Selina said and there was no need to clarify who he was talking about. "So, you're my parole officer?"

"For lack of a better term, yes," Harry said, not breaking his steely gaze. "It's time….to see what you can do."

Selina was released from the handcuffs and they dropped down onto the ground. She knew that it would be useless to try to make a break for it.

"I believe that prison doesn't suit you," Harry told Selina and the woman nodded. There was a real "understatement of the century" look in her face. "If you can follow me, you won't have to go back."

Harry signed some papers and there was something that was passed to the warden. Selina figured that he knew how business was done in Gotham City better than most. Not that she was blaming him. You got to know how to blame the game.

"So, what's the game?" Selina whispered as they were now out of earshot of the people in the prison.

Harry did not say anything, instead there was a very official government looking van waiting. It was a lot bigger than it looked on the outside, something Selina found out as she slipped into the van.

"We'll get back to base and you can change and take a shower," Harry suggested and Selina smiled.

"Yes, I'm about due for one," Selina said, half of the time, the prison showers at Blackgate didn't work. They were either too hot, too cold, or the water was filthier than mud.

"I'll explain to you a little bit on the way there before giving a full briefing but to make a long story short, I'm recruiting people who I think have the talents to suit a mission," Harry said and the woman nodded, allowing that all to sink in. "And that mission, officially, is to keep an eye on the Justice League and take them down if they become a threat to the security of the world."

There was no need to say that Harry's recruitment was essentially all females.

"And that's officially what you're paid for, but you have some kind of other agenda, don't you?"

"Perceptive, I like that," Harry said, smiling at the woman. She would no doubt get the full briefing when she decided whether she was in or out. Like there was a decision anyway. "Chloe, we're on our way in, ETA, 8 minutes."

* * *

Gotham City was one of the most crime ridden areas in the room but to some people, it was just like home. Two young females sat outside in a Café in downtown Gotham City.

The first female wore a dark wig that concealed her features, along with a pair of thick glasses. She wore a white short sleeved t-shirt, along with a pair of black shorts, and sandals. She picked up the hamburger that she was eating, and slowly chewed on it.

The second female's red hair extended past her shoulders. Her blue eyes radiated warmth as she looked forward, her hands crossed. She wore a black tank top that bared a slight amount of cleavage. The black skirt tightened around her body, as her legs flowed down.

"So that's what happened," Kara concluded, deciding to take a drink of the milkshake.

"So…..you had a dream about a hot guy that was sexually active with you?" the redhead asked, she wondered if it was a problem that she was slightly aroused by the extremely vivid descriptions that Kara gave her. Her friend had a dirty imagination and she was not completely sure that she disapproved of that. "So…..that guy….."

"It was Harry Potter, I know it….."

"But you went to a press conference that he was at the other day….."

"Yeah, didn't stay there for too long, because the Justice League had to call an emergency meeting," Kara said, sounding quite bitter about the situation. Her friend leaned forward and patted her on the shoulder. Kara sighed, relaxing a tiny bit as she did. "And we had to wait in a room for two hours….you know the entire extended League, while the Founders had a meeting, doing what they did. And then we got a briefing that didn't tell us anything we couldn't have already figure out on our own."

"Look on the bright side, at least you're in the League."

"Yes, for what it's worth," Kara whispered, shaking her head. She still was getting treated like a second class citizen even though she finally got a chance to join up with the big boys. She would always be Superman's cousin to some of these people and the fact that they looked down at her, well it was frustrating.

And she got a lecture about how she was reckless, even though she saved them the other day.

"It's hard to get respect, when you're standing in someone's shadow."

"Well you'd know that better than anyone, wouldn't you, Barbara?"

Barbara Gordon smiled as she took a milkshake. They were to die for, perhaps not literally. With Gotham City, you could never tell half of the time.

"As Barbara Gordon and as my other half….yes two shadows, both of them big, I'd always be the Commish's kid or the Bat's sidekick," Barbara said. She was not trying to seem too bitter. It seemed like ever since Batman hooked up with the League, he had less time for the affairs of Gotham City. Granted, he was technically part time in the League but still her workload had increased, without her appreciation doing likewise. "I guess being a distaff version of a known male hero is not what the doctor ordered for relevancy."

Kara nodded, Barbara was preaching to the choir now.

"So about that dream….."

"It was so real, it felt so real," Kara protested, getting back on that subject. She almost did not want to close her eyes but at the same time, she wanted to. It was weird. It frustrated her how she technically did not experience this yet her body felt like it was.

"Well they're wet dreams Kara, I'm sure that they feel really weird….."

Kara pulled a face and looked at Barbara with a simmering glare. "Yes….wet dreams, because you normally wake up from them with her ass sticking into the air, your face pressed into the bed, and your pussy and ass feeling like you got a good working over, as you stick to your bedsheets."

"I don't know," Barbara said, closing her eyes and thinking about this. "You think that he might be invading your dreams, literally. Because someone like Harry Potter, there wouldn't need to be any invasion, I'd just open the door and let him in."

Kara was not going to argue that point. She wondered also if this was one quirk of his powers.

"Why don't you ask your cousin if he….."

"No, I don't think I want to go there," Kara said. She could only imagine Clark's head exploding to think that she had sexual thoughts and such vivid wet dreams. She did all of her laundry now, not wanting to have to answer awkward questions. Not that she minded, anything to help around the Kent Farm.

"Good point," Barbara said, finishing up her milkshake and her beeper went off.

"So, you're being summoned, aren't you?"

Kara asked this question but Barbara held up her hand and pulled out the beeper.

"Yes, what is it?" Barbara asked and she heard what she was being told. "Now…..no, I'm just hanging out with Kara….yes, I know….can't you….the League's busy, now you need my help?"

Kara could detect the note of agitation in Barbara's voice and smiled at it.

"Fine, I'll help you, yes, I'll be there in twenty minutes….get there sooner, fine," Barbara said, shaking her head.

"So do you need a lift?" Kara asked Barbara and Barbara smiled.

"I'll find my way there on my own," Barbara said, shaking her head. As much as she wanted to give Bruce a panic attack by Kara flying her into the cave without taking notice or concern to any security protocols.

"So are we still on for this weekend?"

"Yes, providing the Joker doesn't go on a rampage or something," Barbara said, giving Kara a hug as the two of them left.

Kara could hear her Justice League communicator go off. She picked it up, answering it.

She was only half paying attention to the mission briefing, it was to investigate a facility just about five miles from where she was.

'_Why is there never a phone booth around when you need one?'_

* * *

"So, you brought your first new guest here?" Chloe asked and Harry smiled.

"She's get changed right now and taking a shower."

Chloe decided to ask the question. "So do you think….."

"Yes, I think," Harry replied and Cir-El smiled as she sat down next to Harry. "I mean, given the alternative, working for us or being in Blackgate….."

"Not a charming place?" Cir-El asked and Chloe shook her head.

"It's Gotham City, it's not charming by default," Chloe said. She then broke the good news to Harry. "By the way, our little monitoring system will be up and online shortly."

"Excellent," Harry said and he really meant that. Chloe smiled at him.

"You do realize how creepy it is when you do that?"

Harry grinned back at her and she shivered. She did more so as he wrapped his arms around her body and kissed her. That caused shivers to explode down her spine.

"Being Harry, he notices, but the question is whether or not he cares."

Rose turned up, looking over at the three cordially or what passed as cordially for them.

"So you've brought in one of the big names, haven't you?" Rose asked, biting down on her lip.

"Yes, Selina, we've worked together before….."

"Just remember, she has to toe the line, Catwoman or not," Rose replied and Harry raised an eyebrow. He decided to not say anything but that look let her know that they would discuss things in private. That caused shivers to blow down her spine.

Oddly enough, Harry thought Rose and Selina would get along great.

"So, your little Nanny network is finally online?" Rose asked Harry and he grinned at her calling it that. Accurate as it was.

"I should be able to track the movement of wand wavers to an extent," Harry replied and Rose's mouth hung open. The question was unasked so Harry saved her the oxygen by asking it anyway. "No system, whether magic or otherwise, is foolproof. And there will be more fine tuning. Umbridge has hidden herself pretty well but she likes to be seen."

"We're keeping an extra eye out for her, once she hops into view….." Chloe said but Rose decided to finish off that sentence with an equally bad pun.

"She's going to croak."

Harry was not going to say anything, but that was a real groaner. The emerald eyed wizard shifted his expression towards the map. The dots started to blink on it a little bit. It was in the same cluster around the Ministry and when he switched views, he got Hogwarts.

He never went there so thankfully he had no attachment. That was where the lies were taught.

"I wonder what the students think of you," Rose replied to Harry.

"Well….I'm sure that most of the adults forbid them to speak my name, kind of like the person that I killed," Harry said, Riddle really wasn't that formidable. Then again, Harry was not going to waste his time, not when he could to blow the Dark Lord away.

"Seems all quiet, nothing suspicious came up," Chloe said but Harry moved over to check his messages.

Nothing from any of his contacts from the Ministry had anything to tell him, anything knew. After the diplomat fiasco, they were being quiet.

At the very least, none of them did anything too overtly stupid to gain Harry's interest.

"And Batman knows….."

Selina made her way out of the room. A black leather top was the first part of the outfit that strained around her luscious bust, along with tight black pants that strained around her bottom. The bottom was just as good as the top. She had thigh high black boots.

"It's interesting how a shower freshens someone's perspective," Selina said, lazily leaning back against the wall, showing her firm body to Harry.

"Well, it is," Harry agreed as he looked at her. "As you know, officially I work for Project Cadmus, at least that's who signed the check that brought me here."

The money was fairly decent to some people but Harry kind of wiped his ass with the money that Cadmus gave him. That being said, pocket change was pocket change.

"People are concerned after the Justice Lords fiasco and the recent invasion," Harry explained once again.

"Yes, I can see," Selina said, she could see how justice was a half of a step up from insanity. Then again, she had room to talk sometimes.

"Someone needs to protect the world if it's protectors go rogue, whether it's on their own accord or if any elements influence them."

"That's where this team comes in," Chloe picked up, filling in the slack for Harry.

"Yes, that's where this team comes in," Harry agreed with her, pleased to see that his personal assistant hit the nail right on the head.

"So you're recruiting a number of….less than law abiding females?" Selina asked and Harry was intrigued about how she phrased that question. It was never the less extremely accurate.

"We want to give some people a second chance….you know Carol Ferris don't you?"

Selina smiled as the woman in question made her way into the room. "Yes, we bumped into each other….both sides of the law, if I'm not mistaken."

"Yes," Carol said, the two of them had attended some of the same high class events during their time outside of their costumes. "Pleased to see that you've decided to join the team, Miss Kyle."

"Yes….and please, it's Selina," Selina said as she extended her hand and shook it to Carol. "Thought that you would have been put away for a long time….."

"I would have said the same for you….."

"So, are you going to join the team?" Rose asked, there was half of a questioning glare to her, half curiosity.

"Slade Wilson's little girl, my haven't you grown," Selina said, with a smile. She had met Rose before and knew that mentioning her father would get her stirred up a little bit.

"Just answer the question, Selina," Rose said crisply, with Harry grabbing her by the shoulder and Cailtin showed up, seeing the scene.

She wondered if they were going to see a catfight, pun half intended in the case of Selina. Cooler heads prevailed or rather the fact that Harry had a pull over women.

"I'm going to have to think things over, I mean it's a tantalizing offer," Selina said, putting her hand on Harry's chest and running her fingers slowly down it. "But…we're going to have to see."

"I have a room ready, think about it, give me your answer in the morning," Harry said and Selina smiled boldly, looking Harry over.

"I think that's a good thing but…"

Selina stopped and she saw what was essentially a younger carbon copy of herself staring at her. Well, she was giving him a gaze that was worthy of Batman.

"Selina, this is Helena, and she's a long story," Harry replied and Selina opened her mouth and waved her hand. She indicated that she was listening and Harry was ready to explain. "She was created by genetic material that they found from both of you, that being Batman and Catwoman, and well the result is Helena….Project Batwoman."

Selina raised her eyebrow. "You know, I know that he has his genetic material laying around time…"

Chloe barely stifled her laughter which caused Harry to turn his attention towards the quirky blonde. "Hey….mind….gutter…OUT!"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," Chloe said three times in succession, even though she didn't sound so sorry at all.

"But I was normally more careful in what I leave lying around," Selina said and Caitlin decided to be the one to speak to her.

"You know, we're trying to figure that out."

"Let me know, because I'm curious," Selina said as she looked at Helena. "So….you're my daughter?"

"Genetically speaking, yes," Helena replied as she leaned her head.

"Did you meet your father?" Selina asked and Helena cracked a smile that was so much her and not very Batman.

"Yes, I hit him in the back of the head and knocked him out."

Selina laughed, she did have some catching up to do and she was intrigued to learn out more about this entire operation.

"Batman seems to be investigating why you made early parole," Harry said. This statement caused the woman to sigh deeply and Harry was pretty amused by the situation, patting her on the head.

"He's like the mother-in-law from hell."

If that was not a statement that described Batman, well Harry was at a loss to think of anything that was more apt. Never the less, he was ready to go.

"And he disappeared just like that."

"Huh, well….you get used that, you'd think you would be more used that in fact," Chloe said to Selina and she raised her eyebrow. "You know, given that Batman is the master of the stealth, hi-bye thing."

Selina knew, but she did not like that. She turned to her daughter. "So….tell me about yourself?"

Helena doubted that this would be that long because it technically was less than a month since she got woken up. Regardless of that fact, she was going to speak.

* * *

Batman was called the world's greatest detective and it was not without good reason. The Dark Knight craned his head over his shoulder and took half of a step forward. A tip lead him to this facility and now he wanted to find some answers.

It was odd that someone was trying to parole female criminals. Catwoman and Star Sapphire were the two that he confirmed and there was a rumor that Volcana had been taken in by this group. They were all females that Batman in general or the League had dealt with many times in the past. And he did know Selina fairly well but she had chosen a path that landed her into a lot of hot water.

He could not keep her out of Blackgate and obviously someone played upon the fact that she needed a way to escape.

He hacked the lock and made his way into the government facility. There were filing cabinets all around him. Batman placed his hand on the edge of the cabinet and gave it a tug. The cabinet cracked and Batman found that there was nothing inside them.

Never one to give up at the first sign of no action, Batman checked all of the walls for faults. The Dark Knight brushed his fingers off of a hidden door and suspected that he was near some kind of office area.

The door as suspected was locked. Batman turned the knob but it gave him resistance. He applied a minor explosive charge to the door knob and ducked behind a desk.

BOOM!

The door swung open and Batman could see that there were more filing cabinets in the office. He rummaged through them but much to his agitation, he found absolutely nothing.

Batman would not let up, he was so close that he could almost taste it.

A secret room in the back, could that be his way to find something? He felt like he was in a maze, a never ending labyrinth of secret passages.

The door opened to reveal a slide for lack of a better term. Batman ducked his head and slid down the slide. He stuck both feet on the ground and kept walking forward.

There were several rooms, all of them empty, until the last one. He wondered if he had hit the jackpot.

There was a laptop that was lying on a dusty table and it was switched on. Batman could see a file that was there, it was marked classified.

The Detective was not about to turn down such a tantalizing invitation. He pressed the button, clicking on the icon which opened up the file and revealed a shadowed figure.

"Well done, Dark Knight….you found a facility that I had cleared out two weeks ago."

"Just who are you?" Batman grumbled but the man on the other end laughed.

"You…..you really think that you're clever to outwit me," the young man said, practically tutting. "Really through, I respect you. I wouldn't call myself a fan per say but I admire your work and I appreciate what you've done."

Batman wondered if he was being mocked but he tried to access more of the files.

"You didn't find anything that you shouldn't have found but I'll give you a word of advice, I'm sure that you're onto the hidden world aspect of this, the shadow government. And I know the League, but I'll give you a warning. They might seem careless and inept on the outside, but I think you'd agree that we should go under the assumption that they are working for someone who is of a higher level of intelligence. The drones are easily manipulated. They may be sheep but the shepherd is dangerous. I know this to be true."

The man leaned his head back, and Batman had no idea what to expect.

"Nothing I do against the League is personal, per say, it's just business. Just like Selina….not personal, just merely business, although if you make things personal, I can play that game. I know things about each of you, things that you wouldn't want me to know."

The laptop suddenly went dead and Batman was left hanging.

"What did you find?" Superman asked as Batman made his way from the complex. Batman held the communicator up to his ear.

"I didn't find anything, other than more questions, and not enough answers," Batman said, quickening his pace.

It was time to give the League a briefing. There was more to this that met the eye. The facility was a dummy to set him a message. Batman rewound the message mentally in his head, trying to find any hidden meanings, any clues.

He found nothing and that was the most maddening thing.

* * *

"You just love living on the edge, don't you?"

Selina said that comment to Harry when he described what he said and did to Batman but Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know if it's necessarily living on the edge, as much as…..well he's going to come after me. So I want to put him in the right direction, in a fashion."

"I'm not sure if you're coming across as a criminal or just a troll with too much time on your hands," Chloe said as she passed from the room. Helena lounged him the background, after passing time with her mother.

"A little bit of both, a little bit of both," Harry chuckled, there were some members of the League who took themselves a bit too seriously. There was some people period who took themselves too seriously.

"He'll go over the information that you have with all of the focus of a cat after a rat," Helena said and Harry smiled.

"Good for him, I hope that he uncovers something," Harry said and there was sincerity coming from his voice at that tone. He was amused at the games that he played with the detective. He found them quite stimulating.

Harry never the less had to get down to business and he turned to Selina.

"So, you've had time to think, haven't you?"

Selina smiled, she knew precisely what game Harry was playing and she looked forward to it. The green eyed wizard locked eyes with hers as the two of them stood face to face, more or less.

"Plenty of time to think about my options."

It was pride that caused Selina to stall a little bit. Given that the alternative was heading on back to Blackgate, she knew that there was a good chance that she was not doing it. The dark haired vixen leaned against the wall. This action allowed for the nice little bonus of seeing her shirt ride up.

"This is it, Selina, do or die?"

"You make it sound like some kind of game show with fatal consequences," she replied as she placed her hand to the back of her head. She was trying to lighten the mood but he looked slightly serious. Not Bat serious mind you but serious enough to know that she had to make a decision.

"We did discuss this at length."

Harry raised an eyebrow and wondered what Helena and Selina discussed. Curiosity visited the young green eyed magical assassin.

"We did discuss that," Selina said with a smile on her face as she stepped forward closer to Harry. He did not back down rather he stepped towards her as well. She liked that in a man, someone who did not back down. "And there are many perks and benefits to the situation, isn't there?"

"Agreed," Harry replied to the green eyed woman who stared him down and Harry smiled, looking her over.

"So…..I think that I better answer my question…."

Selina leaned forward and gave Harry a fierce but short kiss on the lips. The green eyed wizard felt he tongue probe the inside of his mouth and she then leaned back.

"I take it as a yes," Harry said and she smiled. "Perfect or with you would it be, purrfect?"

"I'll make the cat puns around here, thank you very much," Selina said with a playful grin but a slight roll of her eyes never the less.

Harry grabbed the woman by the shoulders and shoved her against the wall. The tables were about ready to be turned but in a good way.

* * *

**To Be Continued. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: Collision Course Part One.**

All was quiet.

Most people would be pleased with the quiet but not Harry Potter. In fact, he found all this quiet to be oddly suspicious. He was pretty sure that this was a calm before the storm.

Parked out in front of the monitor, Harry monitored all activity incoming. If there were any magical users who entered the country that were not authorized, he would know this time. After their latest plan got destroyed, he could image the Ministry scrambling for damage control.

Would they just abort the plan…..and go back to the drawing board? Perhaps they realized that there was no conceivable way they could get the better of him.

'_Doubt it,' _Harry thought to himself as he leaned forward and double checked everything. Everything was calm which was more than unsettling to him.

"Good evening….I didn't think that you would be up this late. Or do you ever sleep?"

Platinum made her way into the room to do some last minute cleaning.

"Sleep is something that I can't afford to have right now, although I've never had a need for that much of it," Harry said and Platinum stepped forward, offering Harry a drink, which he took. The green eyed wizard reclined back in the chair.

"Which given how much sleeping you do with others, that's kind of odd," Platinum said as she placed her hands lightly on Harry's shoulders. "You look tense."

"Tense situation right now, you know….."

"I'm aware of it, yes," Platinum agreed, slowly stroking Harry's shoulders and relaxing him. She did have some really talented fingers, that was for sure. The green eyed wizard closed his eyes as her hands worked him over. "But you know….."

"Yes?"

"The training is getting better, everyone is learning to work with each other and be more comfortable with each other," Platinum said as she stroked his shoulders some more, helping him monitor the situation with the magicals but there was nothing happening. "But we could use some work. And there will be new guests arriving…."

"They'll understand that working with this team is in their best interests, and they will bring several unique skills to the table."

"I'm sure," Platinum agreed as she continued to run her fingers down Harry's shoulder and he closed his eyes. "So, are you relaxing?"

"Yes, that's relaxing," Harry said, with a smile. "Are you conspiring with Chloe….because she always thinks that I should relax?"

"I don't know what you could be referring to," Platinum said, with a mischievous glint through her eyes. She worked over a tension knot. "It's interesting to work with Caitlin and Chloe, also Karen, she has a lot of potential and a keen mind. Do you intend to add the original copy to your collection?"

"Eventually," Harry said absent mindedly as she kept stroking his shoulder.

"I've noticed that women are naturally attracted to you, it's interesting, amazing, but at the same time, quite curious," Platinum said to her. "And you seem to require a lot of sexual intercourse…..might I inquire if there is a reason or if it is just a personal lifestyle preference?"

Harry smiled; he wondered if anyone would ever ask this question.

"My powers are unique….the more sex I have, the more partners I take on, the stronger that I get."

"Would I be incorrect to state that you have powers similar to an incubus?" Platinum asked as she moved around to the other side, to look Harry in the eyes, a smile on her face. Her fingers not so subtly started to stroke his cheek and then moved down to his chest, running circles around his chest, smiling as she worked him over.

"That's a good….that's actually a good comparison," Harry replied but then he smiled, looking at her. "Although without the soul stealing thing."

Platinum could not resist the obvious response. "Well you might not steal women's souls but you do steal their hearts."

"Yes….one could say that," Harry said, noticing that she was practically stroking his chest as she straddled him. "So…what are you….."

"I am trying to seduce you," Platinum said, bluntly, without any mental filter that many women would have. Of course, as Harry reminded himself, there were a few women who he knew that did not have that mental filter.

"Oh….well….."

"My programming is far more advanced than any other AI, any other android that you would see," Platinum said as she slowly unbuttoned Harry's shirt. She could tell without any further input that he was a very handsome man and gifted.

She had optics that could see through the walls, so she studied Harry's various trysts with women, to study, to see what she had to do. Physically speaking, the android was a virgin, mentally speaking, there was another matter entirely.

"And you're pretty much like a women, with similar needs," Harry said, as she slid off to allow him to get up to his feet. He placed his arms around her and pulled her in tightly.

"Yes," she agreed, with a smoldering smile on her face, trying not to lick her lips, with Harry placing his hands on her shoulder.

"Well….maybe I should find a way to try and fulfill these needs."

* * *

"Excellent, M'Gann."

Harry and Priscilla stood back towards Megan who looked a bit dazed from another session between the two of them but pleased.

"I have done well, haven't I?" M'gann asked, there was a bold inflection that she was not able to pull off quite well. She said that in the air of half of a statement and half of a question.

Harry chuckled at her wide eyed expression. "Well…..I think that there's always room for improvement but yes, you've done pretty well."

"Your mind will grow stronger with each session, trust us," Priscilla said, as she lightly stroked the girl's hair, with a smile.

Cass stood at the door and upon further inspection, she was not alone. Jade and Rose stood side by side with her, and Artemis hovered around in the background.

"So, how many does he plan on recruiting?" Artemis asked to her older sister, who smirked at her.

"For the team or for the collective?"

"You mean the two are mutually exclusive?" Artemis asked which caused Rose to laugh and Cass to crack a smile. Jade shook her head, her baby sister had a point, although she did in fact hate that point.

"Well, she has a point," Cass said, as she waited for Harry to wrap things up there. It was all about timing with Harry and he had that ability to know the right time to strike, when the iron was hot.

"Should we knock and tell him that his guests have arrived?" Jade asked and Rose smiled as she saw Harry approaching.

"I don't think that there's a need to, he's coming to us right now?"

"You know, the four of you girls hanging around right here, one would think that you would be up to something," Harry said, and Artemis smiled back at him.

"Well we did think that we could all ambush you for an impromptu orgy in the hallway but business before pleasure."

"Unfortunately," Rose said, she was half serious and half kidding. "More of them….just how many of them….."

"You know by now, don't you?" Harry asked and Rose shook her head.

"Some people hoard animals, you hoard woman I swear."

"Well we all have to have our hobbies and you can't fault Harry for his impeccable taste," Jade replied, looking over her shoulder. She had run into several interesting figures and she could see Claire waiting at the end of the hallway. Harry did want an all hands on deck meeting.

"Last night was amazing," Claire whispered with a smile, as she smiled and wrapped her arms around Harry, giving him a smoldering kiss.

"I would have to agree…." he said the moment that he pulled away. "Very hot."

Rose rolled her eyes at the blatant, albeit accurate, pun. Claire laughed and stroked his cheek. "It always is with here….anyway….our guests are here, and the entire team is here."

Harry took a step into the hallway, with a wide grin over his face, shaking his head as he walked forward.

The first new recruit was sitting there, Selina, but they already knew that. She was sitting between Carol and Helena, a comfortable location for her.

"I thank you all for coming," Harry said and the girls looked up him with smiles. As personal as it got between Harry and some of them, he knew that it was time to get down to business. "Old team members and new team members alike, I thank you most of all for your patience, and I see that we have a couple of new faces in the crowd as well….but I'm sure that they are going to bring something interesting to the table."

These two new faces were freshly parole, in fact Cadmus had their eye on them but Harry snatched them up because he was that way.

"First, I'd like to welcome Selina Kyle, better known as Catwoman, some of you may have already met her, and gotten well acquainted with her."

There was an ample amount of laughter from them, given that it had been less than a week since Selina had come here and she already made an impression on some of the Cadmus members. With that smirk on his face, Harry turned his attention to the newest members of his little team.

The first was a gorgeous redhead woman with short hair and smoldering eyes, she wore an expression that dripped with the utmost of seduction. She shifted her arms underneath her chest as she leaned back and eyed Harry with a smile. She wore a red top and shorts that showed off her amazing legs, along with a pair of red boots.

"Our demolition expert, she got in a spot of trouble for her tendency to blow things up, but I've always been one to appreciate big bangs," Harry said and a few members of his inner circle snickered at the implied innuendo. "Bette Sans Souci, Plastique, providing that she's consented to join the team."

"Star Sapphire and Volcana have already discussed with me the benefits of the team, and it beats being in some hole in the ground," Bette said, wrinkling her nose at the thought. She smiled as she looked over Harry. "And we're going to have to discuss how much you appreciate big bangs at a later date."

Rose shook her head, torn between amusement and exasperation. These sluts barely wasted any time but then again they had been in prison for a long time, so it was just as well.

"And the third recruit of our team, and the second cat woman, although a cat woman of a different type, Barbara Anne Minerva, better known as Cheetah."

The red head woman smiled. She had fury and prints like a cheetah. Her eyes were glowing with a yellowish tint and she was happy to be out. Her ample features were contained in a black top and she wore tight black pants, with a tail coming out.

'_Well, I always wanted a pet,' _Rose thought to herself and other girls have similar thoughts.

The alarm began to bleep, cutting this meeting short. Harry knew what that meant.

"For our new recruits, the old hands will fill you in what that means, I have to check on something, I'll be back in fifteen with your mission assignment."

* * *

A seemingly harmless janitor walked across the bathroom doors at a government facility that appeared to be harmless. Both things were not as what they appeared on the outside.

The janitor removed the false mustache that he wore, now that he was in. He had a case with a blue trenchcoat, a fedora, orange socks, and a faceless mask. He was the one and only Question, a member of the Justice League.

Conspiracy was the name of his game, and he was trying to figure out how the government was tied into the mysterious disappearance of a foreign diplomat. Plus another conspiracy, why were several females with criminal records recently sprung from prison?

There was something big going on here and he did not know what.

Two shady men walked their way down the hallway. Still disguised as the humble janitor, the Question made his way across the hallway, waited and watched, as time stood rather still.

The clock kept ticking, one at a time, and then twice at a time. The Question rattled his keys and also held a wrist communicator. It had recording software and it should be able to pick up that incriminating details that would help the League piece together things.

"So….did you hear….."

"Yeah, I heard, keep it down!"

"What do you think the walls have ears?"

"Yeah, with that guy, you never know. He's worked his hocus pocus and he can see everything. I'm sure he has a detailed log of every time we've used the can."

"Are you sure you're not confusing him with Batman?" one of the shady government men asked but never the less, he ran his hand over the wall. He could see the janitor and he motioned for his companion to go through.

"That guy….he's worse than Batman, more OCD, I don't think you understand…."

"I understand perfectly, guy's pretty nuts, but hey, what are you going to do?"

The Question once again would have liked more than vague statements. It was starting to get slightly annoying how he could not piece things together but at the same time, it proved his point. He was getting close to a pinpointing this mass government experiments. Pop music, the illuminati, Dungeons and Dragons, and Lord of the Rings, not to mention, Aglets, those little tips at the end of shoelaces. Their purpose, quite sinister, would point him in the right direction.

Down to the other set of bathrooms but he could see a window half ajar and another two shady men walking in.

The Question wanted to see whether or not he had to radio for back up.

"The Pink Toad thinks that she's going to get the drop on him, she's nuts."

"You shouldn't be paranoid….I mean, he's not any worse than You-Know-Who, is he?"

The first of the men looked over his shoulder. "Well he ate You-Know-Who for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and dessert for about a week. So I'd say yes he did."

Code, the Question heard it but it seemed to fit into no conspiracy theory that he had ever uncovered.

"I thought that Longbottom was the one that beat You-Know-Who."

The first man waved off this statement of the second man. "No, that's just what the Ministry wants you to think. My brother, he works high up in the Ministry, he overheard talking to one of the Pink Toad's flunkies. They don't want him to be known, Dumbledore made sure Longbottom was set up to be a hero and it was fortunate that he decided to pop in and take care of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"But….why does the Ministry….."

"He can destroy us, he can take it all," the Ministry goon whispered. "Do you realize that he has connections that can expose our world?"

"He wouldn't….."

"He has nothing to gain by us, if you ask me, the Ministry should just worry about getting their shit together, and not worry about him, because it'll end up getting all of us killed," the official said a she looked over his shoulder.

"Why are you here anyway if you're not loyal to the Ministry?" the other Ministry official asked.

"I've got a family to feed and the Ministry has been known to make the families of people who stir up shit disappear first, before they go after the person doing the shit stirring," the first official said.

"Sam….listen….."

"Kid, you don't know what it was like, the Ministry wants what they can't have," the Ministry official, named Sam, said as he looked around. "He is the ultimate thing that they can't have. Longbottom is just a prop that they need. If he decided to step into the Ministry and agree to work with us tomorrow, Longbottom would be hurled underneath the Knight Bus so fast….."

Sam trailed off, but he had said enough.

"So what about the Moon Child?" the younger Ministry official asked shaking.

"Don't….don't talk about her, it's better for your health, trust me, don't talk about her, don't make eye contact with her, don't even think about her," Sam whispered, his voice now a hoarse whisper. He was freaking nervous that something was going to happen now that they invoked her name. She gave him the collywobbles.

The one's you least expected would be the most dangerous.

"Our men on the inside are ready, and the Pink Toad should be coming here soon," Sam whispered to his younger cohort.

There was nothing but a homely janitor at the end of the hallway so the two stooges pressed onward.

The Question had more questions, fitting enough, he would have to stick to these two a little longer.

* * *

Lex Luthor was always busy at work, that was just how the bald businessman and presidential hopeful worked. He could hear a knock on his door.

With a cordial expression on his face, he hoped the door and on the other side of the door, he saw three visitors. He could not barely keep a smile off of his face.

"We need to talk."

"Well, if it isn't the holy trinity of the Justice League," Lex said in a cordial voice inviting them inside. Wonder Woman, Superman, and Batman made their way to win. "And you've expanded…..well, I'm all about getting the most out of my resources, so why shouldn't you do the same?"

"What are you hoping to gain, a new Injustice League?" Superman asked but Batman looked at Superman. As usual, he bombarded in there with all of the force of a locomotive and about as much subtly as well.

"I must have missed an entire part of that conversation," Lex said in a calm voice, offering them in a cup of coffee, which the three declined. He shrugged and drank it. "So….what are we talking about again?"

"There have been the removal of several prisoners, those who….."

"Yes, well….I had nothing to do with this," Lex said, snatching the papers away from Batman. "Innocent until proven guilty….."

"Lex…."

"It's all about truth, justice, and the American Way, isn't Kal-El?" Lex asked in a would be calm and casual voice. He poured himself a cup of coffee. "Any other accusations you'd like to hurl my way whilst we're here. I'm a very busy man, with a Presidential Campaign to run, but I'm sure that I can spend a few minutes hearing your side of the story."

"The diplomat from a foreign country, he was kidnapped right underneath our noses," Batman said and Lex chuckled.

"Well….I'm flattered that you think that I can pull the wool over the eyes of the almighty Justice League and….if I did so, you should know by now that I would take full credit but I was doing a speech at the other end of the country," Lex said, sipping on the coffee that he was drinking. He was doing this so calmly and nonchalantly that he could tell that the League was getting fairly rattled. "So…..I think I might know what happen. It is my duty as an American citizen to tell you that there is a terrorist walking amongst you and he's more devious than I have been at my lowest. Which, my psychiatrist could confirm that it was the Kryptonite that made me delirious, along with several childhood traumas, thank my father for that, but all of which I worked out."

"Cut the chatter Lex, if you know something tell us."

Lex smiled and nodded, not even bothering to keep his expression anything but neutral. "Well I'm sure that you know of Metropolis's latest favorite son, even he's become more beloved than Superman."

"Harry Potter," Batman said gruffly. He had, or rather Bruce Wayne had, met Harry Potter a few times. Like all people that he met, he treated him respectfully but with caution. He wouldn't be Batman otherwise.

"Yes, I'm sure that you've heard of him, his state of the art communications network," Lex said as he smiled. "He's claiming to do defense work for the government but…..it's obvious that he's trying to cement his control. He's not all of what he seems and trust me, I'd know. But I'm a changed man. He's far more devious than you might give him credit for."

Lex said enough where the League could draw their own conclusions but not too much where he could be accused of manipulating their opinions.

"What….."

"There are secret government groups that are extremely interested in making sure that the people toe the line and you heroes….well you present a problem to them," Lex said returning to his office to refill his cup of coffee.

"Do you have any proof?" Diana asked, deciding to be the voice of reason.

"There have been numerous disappearances all throughout Britain, where Harry Potter has been rumored to be sighted, and then….there are whispers of a shadow government that he is working for," Lex said, handing a file to Batman who took it. "Make if it as you will but….I think that you'll find it quite illuminating. But regardless of what Potter did, you can rest assure that I have a rock solid alibi during the time of the diplomat's disappearance. I have a thousand witnesses, that will back it up."

"Fine, we'll take your word," Superman said, he could not trust anything Lex said after all they've been through.

"Paranoia is dangerous, you'd think the entire world is out to get you, merely by existing, but….that might blind you from the real threat, Superman," Lex said as he could hear a beep. "And another engagement…..well running for President, no one ever said that it would be easy. I'd bid all of you a good day."

Lex walked out just like that and Wonder Woman turned to Batman and Superman.

"Potter did seem shifty," Superman offered but Batman looked back at him.

"You can't be..."

"We'll meet with the rest of the League before we make a decision and then track him down," Batman said but he had a feeling that this was going to be easier said than done. Harry Potter just had the air of someone that only would be found if he wanted someone to find him.

* * *

"Lex Luthor has just played a dangerous game with me, one that I don't think he realizes how dangerous it really is," Harry concluded when his eyes and ears inside of LexCorp relayed the results of the meeting between the unholy trinity of the League. After the movement of magical users inside the country, this was the last thing that Harry wanted or needed to deal with right now.

Yet it was something that he had to deal with, imagine that.

"So, should we take him out now?" Rose asked Harry but the green eyed wizard looked forward.

"As enticing as a possibility that is, we have far better problems and I have not slipped Lex enough rope yet to hang himself," Harry said, knowing that someone with Lex's power controlling personality, he would crack and how he would crack.

"It's obvious what's happening," Helena piped in to Harry and he nodded.

"They want the President under the Imperius Curse," Harry agreed, but Rose snorted.

"Given how dim that guy is, would anyone notice that he had been acting strangely?" Rose asked and Harry said nothing. She did have a point, this current United States President never came off like the brightest bulb in the box.

Then again, Harry was vehemently anti-politician to begin with. If he became a politician, he would default to hating himself because he would be unable to look himself in the mirror. The fact that his opinion was not mutually exclusive to him, that said all that he needed to know.

Cass piped up quietly. "She's here."

"I know," Harry replied shortly, the fact that woman would show her face after all of this time. It was by pure luck that Harry managed to kill a doppleganger and let it go. The same mistake would not be made twice.

"That must mean she's had a breakthrough of some sort," Chloe added, walking side by side with Harry. The rest of the team was ready to go but this small group was tying up some last minute ends.

"I get Umbridge, and I put one in her head, one in her chest, and another in her head for good measure, after I strip every memory she has from her mind," Harry said calmly. He was not going to worry about killing her using magic, mostly because people like her, they looked down upon everything mundane. Therefore, killing them in such a mundane manner would be poetic justice.

"Is it going to be that easy?" Rose asked and Harry gave her the eye. She smiled as the screen told the tale. Umbridge snuck into the company but she did not sneak in there alone. She had a small entourage.

"The woman always has been spineless, but I'll make that quite literal when I'm done with her," Harry said as he kept his eye on things at the Ministry. "Get to the van, I'll be there in five minutes, maybe ten tops."

Harry had to move quickly and to do that, he had to answer his contact at the Ministry.

"They're in position to do it next week, anyone who could oppose it has been shut down cold," his contact said.

"The moment this passes….if it passes…..they don't realize the Pandora's Box that they're opening."

Harry said that with disgust dripping from his voice but that was the Ministry in a nutshell. Everything about them was incompetence personified.

"They don't realize and if they did, they don't care."

Harry could not register his disgust at the Ministry of Magic more plainly or more obviously. The fact was that those fools ruined pretty much everything with their lies, that told Harry everything that he needed to know.

"Well, Umbridge knows when they're going to try and force this through, but she won't be a problem when I force a bullet through her skull," Harry said, with determination flashing through his eyes.

"Are you going to end it all?"

"What will they have left if they don't have their veil of secrecy," Harry said as he stepped forward, making his way to the van. "Keep me posted, I'm going after her."

The only problem with this and Harry thought that this could be a big problem, was that the League was on their way to look after him. There was some kind of collision course. He made his way through the van.

"The League is after you."

Karen smiled as she sat down next to Harry.

"The little connection, it works both ways you know, so I was able to see the private League briefing through her eyes," Karen said as the entire team was in the van and ready to go. "But I'm sure you have your spies in the League."

"Never hurts to have an extra set of eyes," Harry said, grabbing onto her hand and squeezing it with a smile.

"Luthor took the fact you took over Cadmus very personally…."

"I might have ruined his Superman revenge scheme," Harry replied and this entire Presidential Campaign, it was a front for something. Exactly what, Harry didn't know.

It was go time, it was time to snag a foul Pink Toad.

* * *

Dolores Umbridge arrived at the edge of the place with those Muggle Flying machines. They were such inefficient machines but never the less, that was how she had to come here. The woman had a few glamor spells on her and she wore a scarf over her face, along with a heavy trench coat and hat, despite it being the hottest part of the summer. Cooling charms allowed her to move with the greatest of ease.

She got her share of stares from the unwashed masses but soon, such behavior would be discouraged. The woman smiled her sweet and smoldering smile. Soon such behavior would be a thing of the past, when the law passed to put the rebellious Muggle government underneath the care of the Ministry of Magic.

Umbridge stepped forward and two men dressed in those suits greeted her.

"Madam, I hope you've had an amazing journey."

"It was….a disappointment but soon that fool of a leader of this country will be under our power and the rebellious colonies will be back underneath our thumb," Umbridge replied as she stepped forward. She tried to resist the urge to hex all of those Muggles that were giving her grief by looking at her.

"We have a problem….."

"Yes, Potter, that nasty little boy thinks that he can leave us but don't worry, he will be punished and will finally show his betters respect," Umbridge said. Her superiors at the Ministry wanted Potter for whatever reason but accidents happened.

Speaking of accidents happening, her two bodyguards fell over like nine pins and then she turned around, to see that the group that was watching her, the group of Ministry officials that accompanied her on the trip, fell down like they were nothing as well.

"Umbridge, you thought you could escape me, but you never escape me, not for too long."

Umbridge clutched a case underneath her arm, almost like it was a beloved child. She held her stubby wand up into the air but she could see a group that was closing in on her.

Another group closed in from the other side. They had the most colorful costumes and Umbridge snorted. Muggles really had some nerve to look at her when these Muggles looked like this.

Were they Muggles or something else? One of them flew and another had this green ring that might as well have been like magic.

"The game is up….."

Umbridge had no idea who showed up but she managed to slide out in the confusion as both Potter's side and this other side were about to have a rumble. She could not apparate straight out but she did manage to get outside of the hold of the protection.

Harry could see Superman standing before him, along with the rest of the League founders, and he was pretty sure the expanded League was nearby.

'_Perfect timing, just perfect timing,' _Harry said, as he could see that the League inadvertently caused her to get away.

"Luthor's been telling you stories about me, hasn't he?" Harry asked but Green Lantern glared at him.

"It was you!"

"Yes?" Harry asked, feigning innocence, but he was annoyed by this man.

"It was you!" he yelled and he lifted up his green ring and prepared to attack Harry with some kind of construct.

Harry exerted his own will onto the ring without touching it and broke the Lantern's power to it and sent John Stewert flying backwards with a thud.

"You were the guy in the ice cream van?" Flash asked and Harry smiled at him.

"Yes, you truly are the fastest man alive, on your feet and mentally," Harry said, giving him a slow and subtle clap. He looked at Wonder Woman and the recently reinistated to the League, Hawkgirl. "So, hello."

Harry smiled at both of them, with Wonder Woman given an involuntary shudder, and give the interesting visions she experienced lately, it was obvious why.

Naturally, Superman had to ruin the day by stepping in his way.

"What happened to the diplomat?"

"You better get out of his face," Cir-El said as she stepped in front of her father. She paused and looked at Wonder Woman. "Hi, Mom."

That caused Diana to do a double take and if she had been drinking something, she would have been given a spit take.

"Diana, is there something that you'd like to share with the rest of us?" Flash asked nonchalantly.

"No!" Diana yelled, she was confused about what had been going on.

"What are you doing?" Batman asked as he stepped forward towards Harry. Most people would back down by now, Harry chose not to.

"I'm not one of your Arkham nutjobs that you can just intimidate with your Batman act," Harry said, matching Batman glare by glare. "Listen to me, rich boy, you really don't to try me."

"We want to know what happened with the diplomat.

"Well he wasn't really a diplomat, I'm sure all of you could figure out what happened," Harry said, addressing Diana's question, smiling at her and he winked at her as well.

Given the dreams Diana had been having as of late, this did not help with her mental state.

"Let me pass, because you just let one of the most dangerous women in Great Britain into the country, and she's after the President."

"Why should we believe you?" Green Lantern asked, still sore about the fact that this Potter overrode his ring.

"Back away, now," Star Sapphire said, stepping in front of him. This replacement goldfish of a Lantern was getting underneath her skin already.

It was Harry's team against the Justice League, at high noon in Metropolis and it appeared that cooler heads would not prevail.

**To Be Continued on 5/23/2014.**


	12. Chapter 12

Harry was not going to lie as he took a look at the scoreboard of what exactly happened in front of him. The first thing was that the woman got away. Perhaps he should have sniped her sooner but she had valuable information this time that Harry was not about to kill off.

Then the Justice League got involved. Likely following some tall tale that a certain bald businessman planted in their head, actually that was a pretty good likelihood.

They were standing in front of Harry, ready for a fight. The seven were here although Harry would not be surprised to see others that were hovering around. In fact he would have expected it.

"I really don't want to fight you," Harry said with a smile, looking at them. "The world needs its heroes, and if something were to happen to them….even if they weren't acting like it right now, that would be a shame."

Superman was a second away from attacking Harry, which would be pretty bad for him. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh…..there are things that are far deeper in this world than the costumed villains that you fight on the world on a daily basis and believe me, I'm happy about that. Those psychopaths would burn the world. Those psychopaths would hurl their mothers down a flight of stairs."

Harry smiled, although he was not done.

"The problem with the League is that I've seen far too often how the best intentions can go off the rails."

"And what makes you think you're the one who has the best intentions in mind?" Green Lantern asked, perfectly aware how Star Sapphire would have blasted his head off had Harry not grabbed her around the arm and held her firmly into place.

"Absolutely nothing," Harry said with a smile. "Other than the fact it's the job that I'm paid for."

"You do this because you're paid for this?" Wonder Woman asked, not sure what to make of this.

"Yes and no, it's very complicated, and given that we're fixing to have one of those super powered throwdowns any second now, I don't think that we have time to discuss it," Harry said, staring them all down. "The problem is, the world isn't in black and white. That was a mistake that many people made, and a mistake that I could have made. But perhaps the League is heading down that path. Or perhaps you're heading down the path of the Justice Lords?"

"We're nothing like them," Batman said forcefully, and Helena stared down her father.

"You're the one who is the closest to being them, and Gotham City has worn you down. How many times did you consider taking out someone like the Joker, because you knew in the back of your mind that letting that fucker breathe would cause even more lives to be damaged?"

"So….are we going to do this or not?" Volcana asked, she was fixing for a fight.

"No, not yet," Harry said and he had some disappointed females behind him, who were looking for an excuse, many of them, to tell into the League. He would be inclined to knock into them a little bit as well, if it was not for the fact that it would serve him little to no purpose to attack any of them. "I want you to listen to me, and listen to me good."

Superman rushed forward but Batman and Wonder Woman stopped him at the last second. Hawkgirl was looking at Harry curiously, and Harry could see a lot of second tier, for lack of a better term, League members watching. Although with their abilities, they should be first tier.

"I can only imagine the lies that Lex told you but the more we sit here, the more she gets away, someone who is truly dangerous," Harry said to them. "She has condemned children to the deaths of soul sucking monsters."

"I don't….."

"Most people wouldn't believe that a man could fly," Harry said, and he could see both sides getting kind of restless. Some of the cooler head members of the League would not stay such for much longer and the same went double for his side. Harry avoided direct fights when he could, mostly because cleaning up later tended to be a bitch and a half. "But….you're not my target, at least not today. Maybe there will come a day where I'm going to have to put you down. And maybe there will come a day where you're going to try to put me down. That being said, today's not today."

He gave the signal and several bright multi-colored lights appeared in the sky, blinding the League members. Some of the new recruits stepped in but it was too late.

The team was gone, leaving the extended League with more questions than answers.

"He just couldn't have disappeared into thin air!" Green Lantern yelled, as there was no sign of Harry Potter or any of his many female companions. The League were left standing in the middle of an empty parking lot, looking a bit foolish right now.

"Well, he did before, looks like he made a second performance," Flash said as he looked around. "So about what he said….."

"Some if it did make a lot of sense," Hawkgirl said and Green Lantern turned to her.

"Look, you can't just look into his eyes, and think that his demented ramblings make a lot of…."

"So, what are we going to do now?" Hawkgirl asked, turning around from Superman, as if Green Lantern said anything. For all intents and purposes, he might as well have been an over animated talking wall.

It was Batman who answered. "We might have been caught in the middle of a power play between him and Luthor."

"Yes, but we must consider this problem from all angles," J'onn said in his even voice and the League all packed it in.

What did they truly know about Harry Potter that did not come from a biased source like Lex Luthor?

"Didn't you say your old friend works for Potter as his assistant?" Flash asked Superman and Superman looked at him. "So….why don't you just….talk to her….use some of the old Kansas farmboy charm…and see if you can find out what's up?"

Superman already knew that this was a bad idea. "I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"Kent, swallow your pride, we have to find out answers," Batman said, shifting into full detective mode to find a clue.

Much to his anger, he didn't find anything. He did have some doubts about what was said and already suspected that they were in something far deeper than the normal mission. Especially given the Question's strange report.

* * *

"We didn't take out the entire League while we had the chance because…..?"

Rose left that question because that was something that many of the members of the team had to ask. Harry had half of his attention on the team and half of his attention on the view screen. That only occurred for a moment before his full and undivided attention was on the team."

"It's something like this….the League isn't the threat that we're dealing with all now. We could have taken them out or they could have fought back harder, thus leading to way too much collateral damage. Therefore, I want to make this point clear. The League is not the issue. They're being watched, but the League is not the issue."

"I'm not sure if…." Cheetah said but Volcana decided to jump in.

"The fact is there is someone more dangerous out there, that could screw things up for us all, no matter what side of the so called law we're on," Claire said and there were many mutterings of agreement. "We could have fried them but….."

"The League would have pushed the issue if we stayed there too much longer, they expected us to attack," Chloe chimed in and he smiled. "Well, we're never one to live up to expectations."

"That's for sure," Carol said, expecting the unexpected was a cliché to some but to her, it was a way of life. The dark haired woman brushed said hair out of her face and shifted her shoulders back. "So where do we go here?"

"We find the toad, rip every piece of information she knows from her, and then put her out of everyone's misery," Harry said, his focus laser tight. "She's not using any active magic yet, which means I can't quite pinpoint the location."

"So if she hasn't used any magic, that means that she must not have left Metropolis yet," Helena said and Harry nodded.

"I wonder if the League would freak out, realizing that we just went two doors down to where they're left standing," Karen said, she was highly amused and Cir-El shook her head.

"Knowing some of them, it's likely that they think we're in another town by now," Cir-El said and Cass, who had been quiet up until this point, said something.

"Smoke and mirrors act, that's what it all is about."

Harry had to cut the briefing short, but until they had a fix on Umbridge, they were kind of stone walled. The green eyed wizard picked up his communication device and excused himself to the next room.

"So bad timing?"

Harry shook his head and cleared his throat. "Not exactly bad timing. The League was the one who had the bad timing, jumping in when we could have taken Umbridge down."

"So she's alive," his contact whispered, in awe and almost in disgust. The things that woman did would cause her skin to crawl. "The golden boy arrived at the Ministry, something's up, and more than what I found out."

Harry could sense that feeling of incoming dread that came along with bad news coming to him. So he decided to get it done and over with. "What did you find out?"

"A top ranking Ministry official was found in his home, dead, he was in perfect health otherwise," the contact said and Harry once again brushed his hair from his eyes. "He was pureblood, which is the strange part. This is the type of way that a Muggleborn normally gets killed, where they are found. It was all of the hallmarks of a nobody death as well, outside of the facial disfigurement."

Harry whistled. There were dozens of unidentified Muggleborns found each day because those behind their deaths, they didn't want them to be known. They feared that they might become a martyr of some sort.

"What do you think happened?"

"Best, I can tell," Harry said, taking in breath as he answered his contact's question. "Best, I can tell is that this person stumbled upon something that he shouldn't. And then when he stumbled upon that, he must not have liked it. And when he didn't like it, he shot his mouth off to the wrong people. And they killed him and made it look like….."

"Official Ministry word says that he overdosed himself on a poison, his wife skipped town just a few days ago," his contact said and Harry gave a dry laugh, even though there was no humor to the situation.

"If that isn't meticulously planned I don't know what is," Harry said, he suspected that the wife of this Ministry official likely would remain a missing person, even though it was likely obvious what happened to her.

"Longbottom is saying that those who defy the Ministry and do not follow their line should be brought in."

"Well, he's not subtle, but what do you expect from the golden child," Harry said and he once again laughed, but really he didn't find any humor. "Then again, I think that he's got some delusional thought in his mind that he's something other than my replacement goldfish. And he doesn't have the spine to be a mastermind on his own. Someone pulls his strings always. Maybe I should hang him with them."

"Are you going to remind him?"

"If he pushes the wrong button, I might, he's putting people in danger but the puppet is no good without his puppet master, and I have to flush that one out," Harry said. There was no denying that, Umbridge was the next strand for this tangled web that he needed to pluck. "Keep me posted."

"Yes, and good luck."

"Well, the sentiment is appreciated," Harry said, turning over his shoulder and he could see Chloe waiting for him.

"We have a visual on her, she's on the bridge….leading out of Metropolis."

Harry decided to get down to business. "Find out why Umbridge is there of all places."

"Gotcha," Chloe said, preparing to do just that. She had a hunch but she had to back it up.

It was time.

* * *

Lex Luthor sat in the back of the limo, there was a press conference that he had to attend. With the responsibilities that he had, he was all busy. If one had to stick to the plan, they had to keep calm.

"Why are we slowing down?" Lex asked as he heard the limo grinding to a halt.

"Sir, there's something wrong with the limo, it just stopped without warning," the driver said and Lex automatically was suspicious.

"Limos don't stop without a reason," he muttered more to himself and he could see a woman dressed in pink standing on the bridge, with a trio of goons. Lex decided to figure out what this was all about.

"Sir, I'm not sure if that's a good id….."

The man who stopped Lex from facing the woman dropped to the ground. He was still breathing although the lights were not on. That meant that no one was completely home. Lex bent down at his knees but he kept his eyes on the woman.

His other two body guards dropped down right to either side and then he was face off against this woman. He could see her face and really wished that he had not had the pleasure. She was quite repugnant looking.

"Hem, hem."

"May I help you?" he asked cordially and the woman smiled.

"Are you Presidential Candidate Lex Luthor?"

"Yes," Lex replied swiftly, the woman had a British accent and a sickly sweet voice. "Might I ask….."

"It's none of your concern, you can come quietly, we have our man on the inside already, you'd complicate things," the woman said as she looked at him but Lex stared her down.

Lex could not believe that this woman had the gall to think that she could tell him to go anyway but then again, she struck him as the ignorant type. His mouth hung halfway open as he stared her down.

"Hem, hem."

"That coughing ailment, you should get that taken care of by someone, it could become a problem," Lex replied, not even bothering to back down. "And who are you to take me….."

"My name is Dolores Umbridge….."

"I never heard of you in my life, and I can assure you that I'm glad for that."

"Can't expect a common Muggle to understand who I am," this Umbridge woman said and Lex stared her down, laughing.

"Well, I have no idea what a Muggle is, but I can assure you that I'm far from common. But since you seem to know who I am, perhaps that was a momentary lapse of judgment."

"With me, or…." Umbridge managed but she heard something above her.

"Stressed out, aren't we?" Lex asked calmly as he stepped to the side. "You're under a lot of pressure to deliver some kind of goods, lest you become expendable. But, the moment you start losing faith in your own capabilities, is the moment that you become expendable."

Umbridge was sure she heard something and she did not have much time. Her hand jerked forward, pushing her wand in his face.

"Are you going to attack me, with that?" Lex asked, staring down her stubby little stick with contempt, but then there was a loud crack.

Umbridge hit the pavement like there was nothing, blood poured from the back of her head. Her three companions went down with a few more shots.

Lex saw a curious sight, a sniper of some sort. He had a glassy look in his eye and the next thing one knew, he threw himself off of the bridge to his inevitable death.

That was quite a curious little event and Lex wondered if he dodged a bullet. Most certainly Umbridge didn't. The woman's blood oozed from her head as she laid on the ground. Not moving and the moment Lex looked around, his driver and two of his bodyguards stirred themselves to life.

"Can you start the limo?" Lex asked, without missing a beat. There was a certain amount of crispness to his voice.

The driver stuck the key into the ignition and sure enough the motor started to hum like a beauty. That raised even more questions.

"It was like it wasn't damaged at all," the driver of the limo whispered but Lex tapped him on the shoulder.

"Just drive, we'll worry about answers later."

The driver did what he did best and that was drive. That allowed Lex an amount of calmness and also some time to think.

"Cancel the rally, something's come up, I don't like this," Lex said to his publicist. "Yes….someone tried to assassinate me…..you were only being sarcastic, well I was being serious. Some foul woman dressed in pink, she had a horrible cough and looked like a toad. Maybe it was some government project gone horrifically wrong, LexCorp doesn't do crimes that sinful against nature."

Lex held his ear out as he continued to roll down the road and craned his neck back, nodding.

"Agreed, agreed, we'll see, yes, I agree," Lex continued to his publicist, as they made his way down. "Potter's team…..well I'm stuck in the middle of something interesting."

Lex Luthor never was the monkey in the middle, he was the driving force. He was going to find out what happened and get the answers.

The next set of stoplights would take him where he needed to go. With Potter changing the face of Cadmus, he didn't have much time.

Was the toad woman and the sniper something of a warning shot of Potter's to back up or something else entirely? Lex would put even money on either.

* * *

Harry arrived just seconds after Lex left and he saw the battered, bloodied, and quite dead form of Dolores Jane Umbridge lying down on the bridge.

"She's gone, no hope," Priscilla whispered as she took half of a step forward and sure enough there was no brain waves coming from Umbridge. If she was in a coma because of getting shot, then she could still get something.

Harry never felt a strange emotion of glee, agitation, and also disappointment. After all Umbridge was someone that he wanted to take out personally. She was the type of person that should be put down like a mad dog.

Now she was dead and Cass looked at Harry, before she saw another body in the ocean. There were the bodies of Umbridge's bodyguards, but they had suffered a similar fate to them.

"This guy, he shot her, and then he jumped," Cass said to Harry, she could tell in seconds after looking at him. He would have landed differently if he was pushed.

"So, he was a pawn?" Jade asked, placing her hands on her hips and Harry turned towards her.

"Yes, he was," Harry agreed, looking from the man who was down on the bridge and all the way to Umbridge.

He got a call that he had to take. He had plenty of people there to guard Umbridge's body, which allowed Harry to slip into the shadows to take a call.

"Lex ran into Umbridge before she died," his contact at LexCorp told him and Harry smiled. "He didn't have her killed but he witnessed what happened. He actually thinks that you set him up."

Harry was unsurprised about this. "Yes….figured as much. He is paranoid, I'm surprised he doesn't think that Superman and I are in on it together in a plan to drive him nuts."

"He does have it together more in public, but that's because he's renewed the façade that he's wearing," she said but she shook her head. "Even at his most insane, Lex is calculating and…"

"Say no more, say no more," Harry replied, he understood all of what Lex Luthor was about. The fact was the Ministry might have been after him to take him out. Which was all the proof that he needed that the Ministry had the President or someone in his staff under their thrall. Lex winning the election would complicate things a lot because he had more airtight security. "We're just going to keep an eye on him."

"Believe me, I intend to," she said and smiled. "If things go right, I'll be seeing you really soon."

"Looking forward to it, it's been a long time," Harry said, they could not meet as of late because of how busy both of them are and how their cover would be blown. Harry did establish this secret connection so they could communicate easy. "Let me know if anything happens."

"The toad was carrying something," Rose said, carrying a case in her hand. It was shut tight magically.

"Umbridge didn't charm that shut, because if she did, the spell would have broken when she croaked," Harry said looking at the case. Whoever handed her this case, they really didn't want it opened.

"The question is, can you get it open?" Chloe asked and Harry smiled.

"Getting it open would be the easy part….we best remain scarce, the police are coming."

The group disappeared to their station and all sat around, with Harry finishing up his statement. "As I was saying, getting it open will be the easy part. Translating the bloody thing….well that might be more challenging depending on what encryption spells are on the thing."

"But it's something that you can do?" M'gann asked and Rose smiled.

"Given time, yes, Harry could do it," Rose said as she sat down. "The problem is….."

"Time might not be a luxury we have on our side," Artemis replied, brushing her hair. "And any of the politicians in this country, could be under the Imperius Curse."

"And the problem is that we can't check to see if they are going to do stupid self-destruction things that harm the people, because…..well that's just business as usual," Chloe said and there was a note of agreement by that.

"The President is under, we should assume that by now and if he's not under, one of the members of his staff is," Harry replied, as Chloe finished logging the details of this mission.

"Surely we should look for a glassy, vacant look in his eyes?" Platinum asked and Rose snorted.

"With that guy, that's his default look, he looks like he should be on Hee-Haw to begin with." Rose said but she remained silent at a look of warning that Harry gave her.

Harry wondered how many more were in the country. If they were not actively using magic, Harry could not track them but all he had to do was be patient. They were purebloods, they were not going to live the Muggle life for very long.

"Got to check in with my contact on the outside," Harry said as they got back to the main base. "After mission briefing in thirty."

They all nodded and went their separate ways, with Harry activating the two way length at the Ministry.

"Ding dong, the toad is dead."

"I thought there would be a more pep to your step when you gave that news," one of his Ministry spies replied but she could tell that something was off about Harry.

"I didn't kill her, in fact, I'm pretty sure the Ministry ordered her assassination," Harry said and that news went over with a surprise. "Sniper was found at the bottom of the bridge, someone put him under the Imperius Curse and obviously told him to off himself when Umbridge was dead. Kind of hard to find out who was behind it but we're looking into it."

"So, she's not the top chain."

"No she's not, she's just one of the many links that holds this intricate web of conspiracy together," Harry answered. "I've got her case here with me, once I get it open, I'll have some answers. Or more questions. You never really know."

The laugh of both parties was extremely hollow.

"She tried to pop off Luthor…."

"But she didn't succeed."

"No, she didn't succeed, in fact, he got away without a scratch," Harry said, he was not there, so he could only guess about the intentions of everyone involved. He was pretty sure there was some tangible piece of information.

"Longbottom is giving a speech today."

"Wonderful, a handy sleep aide," Harry said dryly.

"I'll send you the highlights later," his contact replied, barely holding back a laugh. "Over and out."

Harry loved a project and this case, it was a project that he would begin to work with.

* * *

"The code wasn't as hard as to crack as you let on," Caitlin said as the case cracked open and then there was a notebook in front of them, which Harry deciphered in a few hours, with help of both Caitlin and Chloe. The three put their heads together and came up with something amazing.

Harry's face contorted into a mild smirk. "The Ministry isn't really as smart as they like to assume they are."

"That's for sure," Chloe said with a humorless tone to her voice as she looked at the notebook. Her mouth hung halfway open and there was a slight "wow" type tone to her voice. "This is….I mean seriously?"

"Yes, Chloe, seriously," Harry replied, as the notebook was now underneath his nose and he traced his finger over it, looking at the names. Some of the familiar, others he had to think of it. All of them politicians, not just in the United States, but for elsewhere.

All of them who had either been put underneath the Imperius Curse or there was a plan to put them underneath the Imperius Curse.

"We better log all of this," Harry said, handing Chloe the notebook who nodded. "Every single word, it's going to help us pinpoint what their pattern is."

"Why did Umbridge take something like that out in the open?" Caitlin inquired and Harry smiled.

"Dolores Umbridge figured out, I don't know how, that she was expendable. She took the notebook, hoping that it would be enough leverage to save her life."

"And she was wrong," Chloe said and Harry looked at the notes.

"Yes, much like any politician, her arrogance proved to unravel the web that she tangled around herself, it was done slowly, but at the same time, it was an efficient manner," Harry said as he looked at some of the names. "But….this notebook is proof that there is a big conspiracy out there."

Harry flipped through the notebook and there were a few notes on the Justice League back there. This proved that this person, they didn't have their head in the sand.

"I'm going to have to check out a couple of things, but I'm pretty sure that I've got a good idea who this is," Harry said and he shook his head. "Unfortunately, I won't be able to do that until morning."

"About what time?" Chloe questioned him and Harry smiled.

"That's about six or seven hours before I can make the trip, the person that I need to discuss things with, they're pretty….meticulous about when they are comfortable in seeing people."

"I see," Chloe said and she smirked a bright smile. She situated Harry. "So….you're going to have to have someone to keep you occupied until then?"

"I've got an idea where this is going, and I'm already ahead of you," Harry said, gripping Chloe around the waist.

Caitlin waited patiently, she would get her turn soon enough. The two of them melted into a tender passionate embrace, as Chloe straddled Harry's lap.

"Take me, lover," Chloe whispered in his ear and she planted her lips upon his with an encouraging kiss.

* * *

Neville Longbottom, the hero and golden savior of the magical world smiled as he basked in the glory. He had delivered the world from darkness and delivered the world from some Death Eaters. Despite his heroism, despite the fact that he was handpicked by the great and powerful Albus Dumbledore to replace Harry Fucking Potter after he abandoned them, there were some that doubted him.

He would revolutionize the Ministry and change the world.

"It's been done, the Pink Toad has outlived her usefulness, we have disposed of her."

Neville turned around to see the figure standing in the shadows, speaking to him.

"Yes, she's gone," Neville said, he never liked the woman, so he was not sad to see her gone. And he doubted that many would be.

"The only problem is that she may have taken the file with her, in a vain attempt to have leverage and if Harry Potter has the file, that means….."

"Yes, I'm aware of what that means," Neville said, with a smile. "They all think he's something, don't they?"

"He abandoned us, but he'll betray, I see all of what he sees," the dreamy and almost spooky voice said in the shadows. "Flashes of it at least. He seeks to destroy everything which we built. I have been gifted by a sight beyond this world. I see the darkness that swims throughout the mind and heart of Harry Potter."

Neville nodded, he wasn't going to lie, this was a girl who kind of freaked him out. Her calm and uncaring demeanor was something that was unsettling. Nothing phased her, no failure did. It was unsettling how nothing disturbed her.

"What….."

"He is dangerous, he will wreck and damage everything that we have tried to build up," she whispered. "And they….they will be along there with them. They do not understand that they have destroyed some of the wonders of their world. The magic will die if they are not going to be put underneath our foot."

"Surely they don't have the power to….."

"Power is not something that cannot be measured by wand waving and incantations, the aura they give off is that is darkness," she whispered as she reached forward, grabbing her hand around Neville's. "You understand that you were chosen for you will be the one who delivered the world from him. But your test was failed."

"I succeeded….."

"Your mind has been warped, but deep down you know the truth, you know that you couldn't defeat Tom Riddle, it was the one who did so all those years ago, it was him," she whispered cryptically. "And now….we are not as strong as we should be. He needs to understand that he shouldn't have abandoned us, he never should have abandoned our world. It's his duty and he has forsaken it."

"Who needs him?"

"A lot of people seem to think they do."

Neville draped his arms over each other and scowled, and he scowled big time. She placed her hand gently on the side of his head and stroked his cheek, with a smirk on her face.

"Do not be sour for you will be one that will be more beloved than he ever is."

"Yes," Neville said and he looked at her. "What about the Golden Ferret?"

"He serves his purpose for now, as do you and I," she said with a smile and Neville looked at her.

"You mean to tell me that you'll kill me when you stop serving your purposes," Neville said, being as confrontation as one expected that he would be. She did not react either.

"Neville, paranoia does not suit you. You're not good at it. There should be no need to fear if you're the hero that the world has made you believe that you were all. Until then, you're nothing but a replacement goldfish for the real hero."

Neville once again opened his mouth but he saw a pair of Ministry officials walk to him.

"Mr. Longbottom, the reporters of the Daily Prophet are already here."

The new and improved Boy-Who-Lived and Chosen One smiled as he turned around to walk off and the girl in the shadows smiled.

"He'll be perfect for his purpose. You must understand not to get too attached to him. He is what you said, he's a replacement goldfish."

Luna Lovegood smiled at the spirit of her mother who had given her great understanding about the situation.

She had a rough life to be honest, with her mother dying at the age of nine, because of an accident. She learned later that it was carefully planned murder as she knew too much and the Ministry wanted to silence her. Her father went insane before he went into the wilderness one day and never came back. This was during what would have been Luna's seventh year at Hogwarts, but she was captured by Death Eaters and held captive for eighteen long months.

Luna didn't know what her mother knew, despite the fact they tried to torment it out of her.

The horrors she underwent were unspeakable but it gave her clarity, so the ends justified the means to get there.

"The world will be utopia, my dear moon child."

"Yes, I understand," Luna said, brushing her silvery blonde hair out of her eyes.

"Yes, it will."

Luna moved off, her mother would give her insight every now and every step of her plan had been given on her mother's guidance. What did she have to fear from that? She had a spiritual connection to the beyond that most would not understand.

**To Be Continued on May 27****th**** 2014. **


	13. Chapter 13

Kara woke up once more after a really pleasant dream that left her sticky, sore, and frustrated. Frustrated that no matter how vivid the dream was, it was not real at all. And this dream was the most vivid one yet. No matter what, she could not understand it and she had not shared it with anyone but Barbara.

Her sheets were completely soaked and it was so early, even earlier than when the Kents got up to do farm chores. So she knew that it was early. The blonde put the sheets in her hand and zoomed down the steps, to do her laundry. That was something that Ma Kent was starting to get a bit suspicious about because quite frankly what teenager did their laundry willingly on a regular basis? Even on Earth, that was an odd quirk.

She completed that chore and made her way down the steps. She was dressed in a blue jacket, a red tank top, and short cut off jean shorts, wearing no shoes right now. The blonde made her way forward into the kitchen, having a bag slung over her shoulder. She needed to go for a flight, it would really do wonders in clearing her head.

_Dear Pa and Ma._

_Can't sleep, going for a flight. Fresh air might do me good. Hopefully will be back by breakfast. _

_Love, _

_Kara. _

_P.S. Sorry Pa, but I did the farm chores on the way out, all of them._

Kara grinned as she tucked the note on the table in a spot that she was sure the Kents could not miss it. The blonde made her way outside, careful to ensure that her Supergirl costume was in her bag. You never know when there might be a crime in progress that could demand her immediately attention.

Up, up, and away went Kara, faster than a speeding bullet, traveling from a sonic boom over the fields of Smallville. The cool country air was a rush as she moved forward and she closed her eyes.

She closed her eyes and found herself bent over a table and begging to be taken again and again. Kara stopped, opening her eyes in midair and shifted, her nipples poking uncomfortably through the side of her shirt.

'_Rao damn it, I want some answers,' _Kara cursed to herself, the blonde zipping forward. She could feel a tingle between her legs, as her fingers could not get her off any more and the couple of toys that she acquired, well they shattered into dust when she got a bit too energetic.

Kara wondered if she would ever have an uninterrupted night's sleep but then she wondered if she wanted to. It kind of pissed her off that she would essentially feel some things but technically speaking she did not experience them. It was like smelling cake but being told that you would not be able to eat it. It was really be unfair.

She was in Metropolis once again and flying over LilyCo. She was reminded of her costar in her dreams. Many times Kara did not see his face. Other times, she saw him perfectly, it depended on the angle really.

Kara hovered over the side window of LilyCo, she was going to be honest, it looked like an unremarkable office building from the outside. The blonde looked off to the side after hearing a slam of a car door.

'_Lana, what is she doing here this early in the morning?' _Kara thought as she carefully had a closer look. She stopped short, seeing security cameras on the roof.

Closing her eyes, Kara zipped past them, using what she perceived as a blind spot to avoid them. The blonde opened her eyes once again, not wanting to have them close for more than a few seconds. Still moving at such a speed with your eyes open could get dust particles in them which could be extremely irritating even for a super powered Kryptonian.

Lana made her way into the front entrance, Kara thought that she was dedicated to being to work early. Especially considering that it was close to three thirty in the morning.

Metropolis was quiet and peaceful, nothing like Gotham City at night. Barbara told Kara those stories and while Gotham City might be an interesting place to visit, living there was another thing entirely. Unless there was something there that there was worth her alarm.

Kara's hearing picked up on what she thought that was a silent alarm. Conflict raced in her mind, should she go after Lana, or should she go for the alarm?

Alarm and it looked like a job for Supergirl.

Spinning at super speed in the air, Kara created the illusion of a tornado and suddenly, she was changed in her Supergirl costume. The blonde dipped down onto the ground and could see the lock picked apart.

"Hurry up with that….."

"Relax, Superman's too busy fighting space monsters or some shit like that, there's no way he's going to find us here."

Kara hovered over them and cleared her throat. The three thugs turned around and their mouths hung open.

"Ah shit, it's Supergirl!"

They began to fire bullets at Kara, who looked at them incredulously and raised an eyebrow. All the bullets did was slightly damage her cape, which was annoying. Did they know how hard it was to sew up bullet holes?

Kara grabbed one of the thugs by the throat and whip lashed him against the wall. She was careful only to break some ribs although by the sounds of his groan, she was sure that he lost feeling in his leg.

"Rule number one…..never fuck with a girl's cape," Kara said and one of the thugs walloped her in the back of the head with a crowbar. It bent over her head but did not harm the blonde in anyway. It did mess her hair up something fierce. "Rule number two, never fuck with a girl's hair."

Kara grabbed him by the wrist and flung him down.

"Hey, maybe we can cut some sort of deal," one of the thugs said and Kara smiled, flicking him with her middle finger, which allowed for a nice combination of giving him a rude gesture along with knocking him out.

The SCU was on their way, and Kara had them gift wrapped with a pretty little bow.

"Man, I hate her, Superman is better, at least he doesn't have PMS issues."

Kara flew off, happy to blow off some steam. She did want to find some answers, so maybe the blonde would hang around LilyCo for a little bit longer to see why Lana checked into work so early.

* * *

When it rained, it poured, and when it poured, it was rarely just rain. Rather it was an entire storm that caused Harry's head to throb as he placed everything on the desk in front of him. Chloe and Helena sat out with him, keeping him company, as did Caitlin.

"Project Guardian Angel, the Muggle politicians were not the only people on the list, it was magical users, both within the Ministry and out that were on the list, but they weren't on the list to be controlled," Harry said to them.

"They were on the list to be eliminated," Helena said and Harry nodded in confirmation.

"They were a witness to what the Ministry was doing and most magical users, when given a choice, they will save their own skin, and the mastermind behind this one, well she obviously didn't want anyone, most certainly me to find out. The frustrating thing is that she didn't put all of her eggs into one basket."

"And who was the mastermind or are you just going off of some vague wild goose chase?" Chloe asked, but she could see with the look in Harry's eyes that he had a pretty good idea who this mysterious mastermind was.

"Luna Lovegood, she is a year younger than me, and her family has a checkered past….not because of anything that they did but because of the circumstances that surrounded their various disappearances," Harry said, he had no idea what to make of this odd girl right off the bat. "I caught up to one of the people on the list, he didn't know the full details of Guardian Angel but I managed to get the name Lovegood before his mind short circuited."

"She's the one who has been doing this, somehow," Helena concluded and Harry nodded.

"Her mother's side of a family, they come from a long line of witches who have gone mad before their twenty fifth birthday because they see parts of the world that they shouldn't, that were never meant to be comprehended by the human mind," Harry explained and truly there was some things that were never meant to be seen by man or woman. "They can see anything if they put their mind to it."

"Including the conversation that we're having right now," Cailtin suggested nervously and Harry smiled at her.

"Give me some credit, I have the most powerful charms on the planet put up to counteract eavesdropping," Harry said but he knew that it was not full proof. It would prevent Miss Lovegood from taking more than a peak into his affairs or the affairs of any of his girls. The problem is that until he caught her, he would not be able to track her. "Her mother died right before her very eyes when she was nine years old."

"That would have a traumatic effect on a person's psyche," Helena said wisely and Harry picked things up.

"Her father…..well he wandered off into the wilderness one day and never came back, but I'm sure that he met with foul play," Harry added, looking through the notes that he acquired. "He wrote about absurd things but many of them were articles upon the suggestion of his wife and later his daughter. Some of them were a bit too true and struck too close to home. They saw things that the Ministry was trying to cover up. And Luna's mother was someone who actually worked with this Project Guardian Angel."

"Luna knows about a super-secret government project….about what?" Caitlin asked but Harry smiled at her and she knew where this was going so she cut him off before he could say anything. "I know, if people knew exactly what was going on, it wouldn't be super secret."

"Then Luna was kidnapped by Riddle's followers and imprisoned for eighteen months of her life," Chloe read off of the paper and Harry nodded grimly. "Did you….."

"No, by the time the resistance movement ponied up the gold to clean up their mess, Luna was already released, escaped, or I don't even know, but she went underground for a while," Harry said and he continued to read the profile report. Her psyche was already rather damaged thanks to losing her mother right before her very eyes….this so called accident…"

"If it was an accident, then I'm Wonder Woman," Chloe said, shaking her head.

"Well….that would be an interesting look on you," Harry said, once again looking over every word. He was not just looking over the words on the paper but he was reading between the lines. "That's a problem, isn't it? Luna might know it was not an accident but for the longest time, she convinced herself that it was to maintain what passed of her sanity."

Helena picked up where Harry left back up. "And then, during her capture, her mind snapped backed to the reality she hid, revealing the truth."

"Most would go mad from the revelation," Harry said and he inclined his head. "Everything she knew as a lie and it was a lie of her own creation."

"What about her father, he wandered off into the wilderness?" Caitlin asked and she checked the official report on Luna's father. "It send it succumbed to the elements and his body was never found."

"It might be in a dragon preserve somewhere, I've heard nasty rumors about how Ministry officials deals with members of the press who don't toe their line," Harry said and Chloe sat up sharply.

"You mean Lovegood's literally Dragon Dung?"

Harry grimaced. "Thanks for the visual Chlo, but yes he was. Or he was buried, those preserves are wide open spaces with wilderness. I don't know, and I'm sure that those who were behind his disposal have long since bit the dust now."

"Back to Luna," Helena said and Harry nodded in agreement.

"Back to Luna," Harry agreed, wondering what to do with this situation. "It doesn't make any sense why she's working directly with them."

"Perhaps she's the key to completing research that her mother did, secrets that followed her to the grave," Helena said and the other girls nodded in agreement.

"Lovegood's not a pawn like they think she is, or rather not their pawn," Harry continued, but she was another person of interest and a potential danger.

"So there's another party involved?" Helena asked and Harry paused, and nodded.

Exactly who, that was a question. Just like what exactly this Project Guardian Angel was. Harry had his theories but he couldn't confirm any one of them.

* * *

Cheetah had barely been here as long as the rest of them but she was impressed by the state of the art facilities that were around the lab.

"So, is everything up to your specifications?"

Barbara Anne Minerva, better known as Cheetah, turned her head around and saw Harry standing there, along with Rose, Jade, and Cass. She knew that the four of them were renowned assassins and not ones to be trifled with. They commanded high dollar because they were the best in the world at what they did and what they did was not very nice.

Of course, come to think of it, some other guy might have held the copyright to that distinction.

"Actually, it's better than I expected," Cheetah said as she looked forward, a smile on her face. "This form…..I have to say that my research lead me to this form….."

"I read the files, I knew that you shifted into that form, because you didn't have any test subjects," Harry said and Cheetah nodded.

"Well, one doesn't find willing test subjects to shift into cat people, and then I started my reign of crime to accumulate the funds to one day reverse the process," Cheetah said to Harry.

"You had a few dead ends, didn't you?" Jade asked, she encountered the woman more than a few times.

"Yes, more than a few," Cheetah agreed, leaning back against the pillar of the lab. She wanted to renew her work here. "But a strange thing happened, I got used to it."

Cass raised an eyebrow but Rose beat her to the punch. "The being a criminal part or a being a cat person part?"

"Both really," Cheetah said with a grin as she looked over things. "Still….."

"A Doctorate in Chemistry and Genetics is nothing to sneeze at, even if you created a transformation that is difficult to reverse," Harry said, animal transfiguration on that level was tricky. Some people who tried to transfer their bodies transferred their minds and they had a mind of a beast in a human form. They were put down by the Department of the Disposal of Dangerous Magical Creatures. "One of my old contacts in Gotham City, she has qualifications in those fields, although more Chemistry than anything. And unlike you, her passion is plants, rather than animals."

"Well, it's obvious who you're talking to and yes we met….is she…"

"She is currently elsewhere, it's a shame that I couldn't get her on this team, not for any lack of trying but the stars didn't align right," Harry said with a smile. She was currently working on other projects elsewhere, so she would not be able join them during this current mission.

"So are the rumors about you, Harley, and Ivy true?"

Selina stood, it was hard to tell how long she had been listening in on the conversation but there was a calculating smile on her face.

"Depends on what rumors you're talking about?" Harry asked, but given that he was there, he knew what happened and could verify the accuracy of them. Anyone else would have to use their imagination to fill in the blanks.

Selina's calculating grin grew rather more prominent on her face. "You know what rumors I'm talking about."

"Well, that's interesting, I'm sure you can figure it out and fill in the blanks," Harry said and he looked at Cheetah. "Barbara, if there's anything that you need from me, don't hesitate to ask."

"Don't worry, I'll keep that in mind," Cheetah said, she was working with Fairchild right now on a project and hopefully it would pain dividends. In addition to being a part of this team, they got support for any external projects, providing of course that it did not put any innocent people in danger.

Innocent people in this world was subjective but that was a debate for another time.

Rose looked at Cheetah with intrigue, she always wanted a pet. Her father never got her one when she was a child which accounted for less than twelve percent of the issues she had right now. The only problem was to find a leash and a collar but she was adaptable like that.

Jade and Selina gave her knowing looks and Cass followed Harry into the next room.

"So, all quiet?" Cass asked Harry and he nodded. "That's troubling."

"After Umbridge died, you thought that they would make their move, but other than a few mind controlled politicians, nothing," Harry said, as he continued to quicken his pace. "The problem is, finding the politicians who do the mind numbingly stupid decisions isn't easy given that's their natural state."

"True," Cass conceded, there was no way that anyone was going to argue about Harry with that. Bette, Claire, and Carol sat around at the table. Carol was working on the finishing touches of a design for their air travel.

"We have state of the art parts at hand, we might as well put them to good use," Carol said and Harry sat down next to her. Discreetly or perhaps not as much so, she scooted onto his lap, and pulled the blue prints out for him.

"You are subtle," Claire said and Bette turned towards her.

"You know, you have a lot of room to talk," Bette argued and Claire shook her head.

"Subtle is not a word for the girl who makes an explosive bang to announce her entrance for sparring," Claire said but Bette ducked her head.

"I'm sure that Harry would agree that you need to be kept on your toes," Bette said, fluttering her eyelashes at Harry with a smile. "Then again, he would appreciate any big bang that I would make."

"Oh that innuendo is more forced than…"

"Ladies," Harry warned them sharply and they fell back into line. "The jets are good, but you already knew that. You're the expert."

"I know," Carol commented with a smile and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Careful, your head will get as big as Chloe's is."

Speaking of the devil, Chloe turned up and walked over to Harry.

"Lana wants to talk to you, she spotted someone flying over LilyCo early this morning."

* * *

"So, she flew around LilyCo?" Harry asked to Lana and he was kind of amused by the entire situation.

"Yes, but she turned around and went back home, at least for now," Lana said as she sat in her office, relaxing. It was a hard morning's work but she had to get things together for the big launch. The press conference was just the tip of the iceberg. "She's curious about you I think….."

"Well, many females are," Harry replied, as he knew the reason why and he was intrigued for the moment where he was going to meet young Kara face to face. "But she didn't see anything that I didn't want her to see, at least not yet."

"You're planning something, aren't you?" Lana asked and Harry smirked widely. "What….what are you up to?"

"Well, you see, her clone was acquired by me, and I'm not sure if I've mentioned it, but she sees everything that the clone sees, feels everything that the clone feels, it's a two way connection between the two of them," Harry said and Lana was dawned by sudden realization.

"So you have a way to see into what the Justice League is doing?"

"Fascinating perspective, and a possible avenue, but I have more ways into seeing what the League is doing than just that, besides, Kara is not really that high up in the pecking order," Harry said and he sighed. "Not for any lack of skill. She's getting more powerful every day and will outstrip her cousin. Even at that moment, she'll always be in his shadow."

"That really must be rough on her," Lana commented and Harry nodded.

"Well let's just put it this way, it's really eating her up inside. To the point where she feels underappreciated. And from what Karen told me, she was so excited to join the League. Excitement that quickly turned into disappointment."

"And that works both ways….which means…..?"

"It means precisely what you think it does, Lana," Harry said, knowing that the seeds had been planted in Kara's head for weeks today. Her dreams were getting more vivid. At first, he suspected that she convinced herself that they were the perverted fantasies of a teenage girl. "I take the best and the brightest and the most powerful, as you well know. Her potential is being squandered and as long as she is trapped underneath Clark's cape, she won't go far."

"Yes, I know the feeling," Lana said, that was ancient history for her though. "So….when are you going to meet with her?"

"Soon, it's going to give me something to do," Harry replied and Lana nodded in response. "Everyone needs a hobby. Until they make their next move, all I can do is play the waiting game."

"So, you can," Lana stated to him.

"Call me if you see her or anyone else moving around, thanks for the heads up by the way."

"Anytime Harry, anytime, goodbye."

The phone hung up and Karen hovered in the background. One could not remove the grin from her face with surgical tools.

"She's getting closer, isn't she?" Karen asked, sitting down next to Harry. She paused, that would not do. The blonde sat herself atop of Harry's lap and he held his arms around her.

"Well, I'm sure the nature of what we do…..she's getting very curious," Harry said and Karen smiled.

"Well I'm sure her seeing what I see is far more interesting than anything that she does," Karen said and she clucked her tongue impatiently. "I mean, all of that farm life, she's pretty domesticated and we got to fix that."

Karen paused and then added as an afterthought

"Not bad as Kal-El."

"No, not as bad as Kal-El, obviously she's not as bad as Kal-El in that department," Harry said, holding Karen in closer to him, the blonde snuggling into his body. "So….I can tell as you can how she's treated like a second stringer to the rest of the League."

"Yes, the teenage mascot, the unthreatening Supergirl," Karen added as she shifted once again against Harry's lap, grinding her ass against it. She was pleased with the reaction that this got, so she did not let up. "So, are you going to lead her into our web?"

Karen had the link controlled, she only allowed Kara to see what she wanted to her see and she made sure to only leave it wide open when she was sexually active with Harry. She made sure to arrange that to happen when her younger twin was sound asleep to make her dreams interesting.

"I think it's time, the League does have just as many valuable resources as the females who aren't on the right side of the law, shall we say."

Harry had his eye on Supergirl and it saddened him to see her potential squandered in such a way. It most certainly wasn't her fault, they saw her as this kid sidekick that they could push around and do whatever they wanted to.

"Yes, the League does have those resources," Karen agreed, as Harry tightened his arm around her. The blonde relaxed against him, this certainly felt nice. "But the real problem is they have no idea how to use any of them….at all."

"It's a blind spot with heroes, a blind spot I could have had, had things gone differently."

That was something that Harry thought about constantly, what if things gone differently? Well the point was moot now as he was here and not anywhere else.

"I think it's time for the two of you to have a family reunion," Harry said and the blonde joined up, bouncing up and down with excitement. Harry watched her sizeable breasts dance before his eyes and was pleased by the result. "Yes…..take your time in stopping."

"Well, I'm sure that she needs to be re-trained….to remove some of the damage that the farm life has done to her, remind her what fun is," Karen said, licking her lips at the thought of her younger self. She would have a lot of energy. "So, do you have a plan?"

Harry gave her a knowing grin. "Don't I always?"

* * *

Another dream visited Kara Zor-El and this one was just as vivid as any of the ones before her. Yet, something more interesting than sex visited her, not that sex wasn't interesting, but it was something tangible that she could follow and hopefully get to the bottom of this.

Kara wanted to get the answers with this but she was going to have to take a quick look around. Radioing the League was not her prime concern at this point, besides, if she took care of this herself, she could get some respect beyond being Superman's teeny bopper sidekick. Never mind the fact that he had been doing some questionable things as of late.

The stress of being the world's greatest hero tended to get to the best of people, Kara supposed.

Yet in her dream, she could see some scenery and a sign on the lab. It was faint but when she focused on the details other than the parts of the wet dream that made her wet, it all came into focus just like that.

The blonde dropped down to the ground and craned her neck around, checking out the street. The fact that there were no guards was a lucky break and a suspicious one as well.

'_I half expect ninjas to pop out of here and drag me off into the shadows,' _Kara thought, feeling the door. She could see that it recently been accessed.

Batman wasn't the only one who could do some detective work. To be fair, she did pick up a few tricks of the trade from Barbara Gordon. The blonde placed her hand on the side of the door and gave it a brief nudge, allowing it to swing open.

Kara stopped, stared, and looked. It was just like her dreams. That was the table that she was bent over, as he entered her. She would remember it without hesitation.

The blonde took a half of a step forward and stepped towards green glass. Cracked, perhaps recently, Kara couldn't be for sure.

The League communicator was inactive but present. Barbara taught her out to dull the signal, having been around Batman long enough to pick up some tricks.

Kara saw a glass tank in front of her, it was cracked. It looked really familiar to her and the blonde's stomach twisted in a knot.

She half expected someone to jump out the shadows once again and then she heard someone up on the catwalk.

"Show yourself!" Kara yelled, using her X-Ray vision to try and see past the next room but she was blocked by a lead lining encased in the wall. She bit her lip in frustration because of it but decided to jump up into the cat walk.

Kara stopped and looked over her shoulder. She better be careful because Kryptonite could be nearby. "Where are you?"

Perhaps she didn't see anything, hear anything, perhaps the dreams were in fact, just dreams, but she doubted it. They were way too vivid to be dreams at all.

"So glad that you've joined us, Kara."

The blonde turned her head around so fast that if she was not a super powered Kryptonian, she would have received a fairly nasty case of whiplash. Her nerves were on a high trigger as she looked forward in the shadows to the person that was watching her.

The girl in the shadows looked a lot like her, except she was more mature for lack of a better term. The short blonde hair added to the allure of her. The greenish-blue eyes and high cheek bones, along with rosy red lips could be seen. The tight white outfit wrapped around her body caused Kara to become momentarily distracted. The thigh high white boots contrasted to her muscular but sensual legs.

Kara became really distracted by the boob window for lack of the better term. She shook her head. The League communicator was in her hand.

"What….what….what…." Kara managed and she took a deep breath. She nearly stammered herself to death. "What's going on here?"

"That's what you'd like to know, wouldn't you?" Karen asked and she could not resist smiling at the younger blonde. She enjoyed working her up, just like she had been doing from afar for all these very many months.

"Yes, I'd like to know!" Kara yelled and tact was not her middle name. The blonde rushed towards the older, bustier blonde.

Karen casually ducked and Kara smashed through the wall at super speed. She damaged absolutely nothing, except for her pride. The wall was damaged but something like that could be easily repaired enough.

Kara was all hot and bothered and she realized that she flew right into the grip of the one, the only, Harry Fucking Potter. His arms held her as he helped her up and slowly retracted them. The fact that he did not touch her bare skin made Kara more sexually frustrated than if she had.

"You….this is all your fault!" Kara yelled, getting more hot underneath the collar.

"I'd like to think so, yes," Harry replied with a smile and Karen stood behind her.

"Calm down," Karen said as she placed her hand on Kara's shoulder and she realized, only for a slight minute.

"The League is….."

"Not on their way, because you wanted to prove how good you were and how you didn't need to be inside Superman's shadow," Karen said and Kara raised an eyebrow. "We're like sisters, we have that type of mental link."

Kara scoffed, her arms folded. She was a bit miffed about walking straight into a trap and she found that her League communicator had been turned into a red rose.

"Follow me, and you'll learn everything," Harry said and he paused. "Or you can go out the door, and fly away, and never come back. Thus you will be left with a lifetime of doubts, frustration, and unanswered questions that will chew away at you."

"The choice is yours," Karen said and Kara made the snap decision, knowing what choice she'll take.

"Let's go."

**To Be Continued on May 31st 2014. **


	14. Chapter 14

"They cloned me?"

"I believe we established that part quite nicely," Karen said, barely able to keep the wide ear to ear grin off of her face as she stared down the younger blonde. "But yes, the fact of the matter is that they cloned you."

"Why would they….when would they….."

"You remember the encounter with Darkseid a few years, don't you?" Harry asked Kara and the blonde recalled that as well, all too well. "The fact that Superman took you to Emil Hamilton and told him that you needed treatment."

"Yes, I remember," Kara said, it was something that took her a while to shake off.

"Well that treatment worked well and it left DNA behind that lead to my creation," Karen said, tapping Kara on the side of her face. "They called me Project Galatea."

"That's a stupid name," Kara snapped harshly and Karen raised her eyebrow.

"Tell me about it," Karen said shaking her head. "The again, given that the last Kryptonian clone was named Bizarro, perhaps I should be lucky that I wasn't called Bizarette or something inherently stupid like that."

"Yes, thankfully," Kara said, she could think of the ridiculousness of that name. "What about what you're doing against the Justice League? You're going up against them."

"I'm not going against the Justice League, I'm keeping an eye on them to make sure they don't get influenced by anyone."

"I don't follow you," Kara said, wondering about this. This seemed like a conspiracy theory that was getting cooked up of some sort.

"Well, it's a long story," Harry said and Kara looked at him.

"Better start telling it then, I've got plenty of time," Kara said and Harry took a deep breath. He was going to need it because this was going to take a long time.

"So, there is a hidden world of magical users that have a government that is beyond what is officially elected in several countries, Britain being the most prominent," Harry explained to her. "The world is run…. in the same manner in which you expect every government to be run."

"Quite ineptly?" Kara asked, unable to resist saying anything.

"So….there was this dark wizard, who killed a lot of people, but the government refused to acknowledge him for a long time. Perhaps because some of them agreed with what he was doing. Perhaps because acknowledging him would mean the downfall of their perfect little world. Regardless, people died, disappeared, until the moment where this dark wizard arrived at a cottage and his powers were lost, and he got defeated by a small child."

Kara's mouth hung open, the blonde was quite captivated and also extremely suspicious about the tale that she was being told.

"Um, continue, I guess."

"Yes, small child defeated the big bad dark wizard, well to make a long story short, he was sent off to his relatives, but when they came to finally collect him after ten years, he was gone, long gone in fact, and the relatives…..well no one was quite sure what happened to the bodies," Harry continued looking at Kara. "They had to make a new hero, but…..you can't just make any old bum off of the street into the Chosen One. They have to be….well chosen. And this kid…..well he had great expectations but he failed every single one of them. They lost hope until the old hero had to come in and do the job that their pawn failed."

Harry could see Kara's eyes attentively on him. Pleased that he had her full attention, he continued.

"But that's not where the story ends, they want what they can never hold, and what they can never hold is the real hero as their mouth piece to like the taste of their shit and still call it ice cream, even though he knows it's shit. Therefore, they're trying to spread their influence throughout the world and take control of the official government. You know the diplomat that the Justice League was supposed to protect a while back…."

"Yes," Kara confirmed, remembering about that and remembering how the League was completely baffled. "He was one of those people right….."

"The League knows it as well, even though they don't know quite what to make of it," Harry confirmed to her and she looked back at him, as if seeing if his story passed through some kind of "BS" filter. "I've traveled the world, doing the work of those who don't want to get their hands dirty. As long as the money is green, then I don't ask too many questions."

Kara kept an open mind but she did have some concerns about this.

"Cadmus hired us, they wanted to develop weapons to take down the Justice League in case they went rogue."

"Six of you rule the world in an alternate timeline, now you've got unlimited, who is going to protect the world from heroes?" Karen asked and she added. "Especially when those heroes could be compromised."

"If they can crack the President's security, then they can crack the League's," Harry continued. "But….you don't know about all of these things that have been happening, do you?"

"Only what I've been able to eavesdrop on," Kara admitted but the founders had been very hush-hush. The other members of the League had been sent out on various assignments to keep them busy and keep them from asking too many questions.

"They don't know if there's a mole in the League or not, there was one before, and there could be one again, but the true blind spot is their non-super powered staff," Harry said and Kara leaned towards him. "They could have slipped someone in there undetected to get close and get information on the League. Hundreds of people maintain that tower, it is very easy to lose one of them in the crowd. Not even Batman could micro manage things that badly, not that he hasn't tried."

"Yes, yes, I'm sure that he has but…"

"And to some, the League are considered heroes, to others, they are considered villains," Harry said, looking Kara firmly in the eye. "And I'm the same way, but heroes and villains are really a false concept. It's all about perception."

"And someone like you, you have powers to change the world," Karen said and Kara opened her mouth. "But you're squandering them rescuing kittens from trees or whatever super heroes do."

"We're offering you a spot on this team, a spot where you wouldn't have to be in the shadow of someone else, a spot where you can be your own person," Harry told Kara and the young blonde raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure if I think that it's a good fit," Kara said but Karen got up behind her and whispered in her ear. The very gesture caused shivers to roll down her spine.

"Kara…..just think about it, think about the good that you can do on your own. As long as you're with the League, the other bigger fish will take the credit. You will always be second fiddle to Superman, and think of the perks. This is something that you've dreamed about."

Kara could not help but noticed the emphasis that she put on the word "dream" and that caused more shivers to roll down her spine.

"Just think about it Kara, just think about it."

"I've thought about it," Kara said getting up to her feet and there was a few seconds where they thought that she was going to leave.

Then she threw her arms around Harry, in reckless abandon and kissed him full on the lips. It was an impulse action and she wondered if she had stepped too far now.

Harry tightened his grip around her waist and Kara was pinned in place. He returned the kiss and electricity filled her body. She tingled from the tip of her head, all the way down her toes and she felt a full body orgasm just from a kiss.

"Just think that's special, you've seen nothing yet."

Kara was going to see, she was going to see everything.

* * *

After resting off their activities, Kara changed into a new set of clothes. She wore a black top that exposed her toned and fit mid-section and stretched over her supple teenage breasts. Her black skirt extended past her legs and she wore a pair of black boots. She felt like she was more liberated than she was. She almost forgot how it was.

"So, are you joining the team?" Harry asked to her and Kara raised an eyebrow.

"Well, after that kind of audition, I would be pretty rude if I didn't join," Kara said and there was plenty of laughter from that point. The blonde leaned against Harry. "Where have you been all my life?"

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Well, it just feels like….oh this sounds stupid, doesn't it?" Kara asked and Harry looked completely curious.

"What?" Harry asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. He could see that Kara did not want to talk about it right now. "So…..let's meet the rest of the team, shall we….there might be a few people that you've been more….."

"Volcana!" Kara said in surprise as she came face to face with Claire. Claire looked at her with a smile on her face.

"Easy there, tigress, I'm not going to bite you, else you want me to," Claire said with a smoldering smile and wink, as she drank in Kara's tight body and she stepped forward, greeting Harry with a smoldering kiss.

Kara watched, naturally someone like Harry Potter should have all of the women that he could ever want. Most of the guys on Earth she encountered were kind of weak in that department. And they were the types that would get jealous of someone like Harry because they could handle one woman, not to mention several.

"So, I've taken it the two of you met," Harry said nonchalantly and Claire gave him a smirk.

"Well….met….we did, yes we did meet," Claire agreed, staring down Kara. "You've decided to go over to the dark side, didn't you?"

"Well, I heard a rumor that you had cookies, and I couldn't pass that up, could I?"

"Well, I need you to meet some of the other girls….this is Rose Wilson…..Ravager….."

Rose walked over, looking at the newest member of Harry's crew. She shook her head, he collected women like some women collected shoes.

"The daughter of Deathstroke the Terminator….Slade…yeah I read the file," Kara said, reaching forward and giving her a handshake.

Rose took her hand as firmly as she could. She had a pretty good grip, decent even when compared to a Kryptonian. "Yes, I'm related to that bastard unfortunately, but what are you going to do?"

"Not a thing," Kara said, retracting from Harry.

"So did you give her the full briefing on what to expect?" Rose asked and Harry nodded.

"Yes, she knows about everything, all of the sordid details," Harry said and Kara walked next to him. "Except for one thing, I need to talk to you about your weakness, a weakness that we need to deal with, you know, the big one."

"Yes, Kryptonite," Kara said, given that those pesky green rocks popped up far too often, it was something that was a concern for her.

"I've been rounding up all of the Kryptonite on the planet and what I don't have, Lex Luthor has," Harry said and Kara looked at him, there was a pit of despair sinking into her stomach.

"And that's supposed to reassure me….."

"You didn't let me finish," Harry told her and Kara stood there, her mouth hanging open. There was one word that popped up.

"Sorry."

"Not a problem, you couldn't have known," Harry said and he spoke to Kara some more. "Lex has a small portion of Kryptonite, it can be a potentially valuable power source, providing it's utilized correctly."

"And if it's not used correctly, it's highly unstable, and it could lead to a cataclysm that makes Chernobyl look like a minor crisis."

An attractive red head dressed in a white lab coat, a black shirt, and tight black pants walked up towards Harry. Her hair was clipped back and she wore a pair of glasses.

"Kara, this is Doctor Caitlin Fairchild, she's the one that's been working on the problem, along with Karen," Harry told her and Kara nodded.

"Right, pleased to meet you," Kara said, extending her hand and shaking it with Fairchild.

"Kryptonite is well….your Kryptonite," Caitlin said, annoyed about how lame that came out in the end. But she recovered quickly. "There are methods to block radiation but they are intrusive and not conductive to combat. And any kind of armor can be damaged."

"Right," Kara agreed, leaning back against the wall. "Kal does have that clunky monstrosity, which does work, but I don't see moving around it to be all that fun. And it'd get hotter than hell, even for a Kryptonian."

"That's correct, I'm surprised that with all the knowledge in his Fortress of Solitude, he hasn't found a way to block out Kryptonite."

"Yes, Kal wouldn't really let me go around in the secure files, he's got them pass protected."

"His password's Lara," a blonde said nonchalantly as she walked by and Kara looked at her, with a curious look in her eyes. "Chloe Sullivan….I went to high school to Clark….boy do I have some tales to tell you about that one."

"I'm looking forward to hearing about that," Kara said, barely able to keep the grin in check. Harry cleared his throat and the blonde's eyes snapped forward, shaking her head. "Down to business, then"

"Right, we've been working on a shield that should negate, if not block the effects of Kryptonite," Caitlin said and Kara nodded, she was all ears. "We've experimented with it, and it's not completely fine-tuned yet, but we're closer. The trick is for it to block the harmful radiation without blocking your ability to filter yellow sunlight to fuel your abilities."

"And if you get the balance down, the Kryptonite shouldn't be a problem," the blonde said, catching on really quick. "What do you have?"

Kara actually was well qualified in certain fields of science due to her studies but the problem was that those qualifications were not relevant on Earth.

"The three of you should put your heads together," Harry said, with Karen showing up, along with Cir-El and Harry felt like an introduction was in order. " Pardon me, the four of you. Oh, by the way, this is Cir-El, she's a combination of the DNA of Wonder Woman and Superman. There's another girl, Helena, who is the combination of Catwoman and Batman. Cadmus likely had a few more clones planned but those three were the other two finished models."

"So…I guess that you're my cousin too," Kara said brightly, giving the girl a strong hug.

"It's nice to meet you," Cir-El said with a smile and Kara could see the warrior spirit and the determination flowing through her eyes.

"Um, I've got a question," Kara said and Harry looked at her.

"Yes," Harry told her.

"So….I could feel everything that Karen could and experience it through…..some very vivid dreams….so does that mean….."

"You want to know if Batman and Superman wake up questioning their sexuality after they got buggered in dream land by Harry," Rose said bluntly.

"Not exactly how I would have put it, but….yes, kind of….."

"Well, we can control what you see, thanks to Harry, I wasn't keeping the link open twenty four hours a day, seven days a week," Karen said.

"Only when you were getting your brains fucked out," Kara told her and Karen smiled.

"Exactly….and we can close it or open it as we choose…..that way we don't have any of any of the unintended squick of Batman or Superman….well you've seen what Harry can do."

"Seen it, experienced it, felt it, yes," Kara said with a smile.

"So, the women can feel it, yes, so you can, Wonder Woman can, and Catwoman can," Harry confirmed, remembering that Voodoo left something a little extra for the Princess last time. The fact that she hadn't broke just yet, did remind Harry about her warrior spirit and resolve.

Kara grinned, that made sense, and made thinks a little less….well awkward to be honest. She did wonder who the male DNA donor was for Karen, if there was one.

"Problem," Cass whispered to Harry and he nodded. He knew this was a term that Cassandra did not throw around lightly.

"Business calls, Caitlin give them a full briefing on what you've been working on, and I'll see you all in a little bit."

* * *

Kara was interested about some of the projects that were going on there and the Kryptonite shield was equally impressive. It wasn't building any kind of armor but rather it was a small tweak at the genetic level to negate the resistance to Kryptonite. Radiation could still be damaging but any Kryptonian who had received it would not be keeling over.

"So, are you impressed by the base so far?" Chloe asked as she walked beside Kara, trying to keep her company.

"Yes….surprised that no one has sent out a search party for me," Kara said and she looked at her communicator device.

"Even if you did send a signal, even if they tried to track you, it wouldn't do any good, the base blocks out any outside sources," Chloe explained to Kara and the blonde raised her eyebrow. She was not going to lie, she was kind of impressed by this.

"Right so….you were friends with Clark at High School."

"Long time ago, very long time ago, must have been a lifetime ago," Chloe said tensely, answering Kara's question. "Let's just say that our parting of the ways…..well it wasn't underneath the best of circumstances. Clark has that unfortunate quality where he takes personal responsibility with things that are not exclusively his fault. He doesn't know that there are other people who are capable of making their own stupid decisions. So he tries to make them for him and he goes too far."

"So, I've noticed," Kara said with a sigh. The base hustled and bustled but she wanted to know what Chloe said. "So….."

"Clark went on his adventures and they transcended time and space, I tagged along on one of his adventures, sure I helped him a few times, meteors crashing down in the middle of Smallville caused a great deal of problems. But this was different. I was curious, and you know what they say about curiosity killing the cat."

Kara's attention was razor sharp focused on Chloe.

"I encountered an alien computer system that infected me with a virus….to say that it was the most horrifying thing that I ever suffered would be putting it mildly," Chloe said, taking that quick trip down memory lane that all did a lot of the time. "But you see, they managed to save me, Clark's friends did, but things were never the same. He became cold and indifferent, I moved away before his Senior year, which was for the best as things were awkward."

"This was the first time that you met, back at LilyCo, in a very long time?"

"Well we bumped into each other now and again, but it was like two ships passing in the night," Chloe said, thinking about what might have been. Thinking about what might have been was kind of useless, as Chloe had to focus entirely on what was now. "I maintain the blog at the Daily Planet but I only have to pop in there once every couple of weeks."

"Don't suppose that you do it when Clark's not around."

"Perceptive of you, very perspective," Chloe agreed, with a bright smile directed towards Kara. "Yeah, he got really cold to me, but he's got a guilt complex as big as his hero complex. Kind of over right now, I've moved on in my life."

"And how," Kara said excitedly as she looked Chloe right in the eyes. "So how did you hook up with Harry anyway?"

Chloe's smirk got even wider as the female rested her hand underneath her chin. The blonde rocked her head back and sighed. "Well that's a long and fascinating story, if you have the time for me to tell it."

"Believe me, I'm all ears," Kara said excitedly, and sure enough, Chloe did in fact jump in with the story.

"For some people, they hack into top secret government facilities to get information where they can auction off to the highest bidder or perhaps get the government to pay you the big money in an attempt not to have you spill all their secrets," Chloe said, her eye glowing because of the trip that she took down memory lane. "For me it's a hobby. You know, we all need to have one, and when you had as much downtime as I did during that point of my life….you had to figure out what you needed to do."

"I see," Kara said, thinking that this story would go some interesting places. Sure enough, Chloe was one to never disappoint.

"And that's not an excuse for the people in charge, in this government or any other government," Chloe said. "They don't appreciate the hobbies of people who break into their secret systems. They say that it's a breach of security. A cynical person might say that they don't like it because it makes them look stupid and unsecure."

Chloe sighed as she regained her bearings. She checked to see if Harry was on his way back to base right now after the situation that came up but he was not.

"Never the less, I got caught with my hand wedged firmly into the cookie jar and it was going to be trouble with a Capital T, just because I got caught."

"So, how did you get out of it?" Kara asked and Chloe poured herself a cup of coffee. She poured one for Kara, offering her it and Kara took it. The blonde slowly sipped the coffee.

"Well Harry pulled some strings, and got my criminal record wiped clean," Chloe said and Kara raised an eyebrow. "Harry had been keeping tabs on me for a very long time, this was after he concluded his training, maybe a year or so after. He hadn't eliminated Riddle yet….you know Tom Riddle….Lord Voldemort?"

"He was that Dark Lord that Harry talked about."

"Glad to see that you're keeping up," Chloe said, without missing a beat. "But he offered me a job. He implied that I could use my skills on a wider scale and avoid detection by those who wanted to put me away for a very long time."

"So in other words, he could cover your ass," Kara said and Chloe laughed.

"In more ways than one, Kara, in more ways than one," Chloe said with a knowing grin as she sipped her coffee. "He worked his magic to get me out of trouble, and I've been with him ever since. And boy have things grown since those early years."

Chloe smiled, she had more than paid Harry back for what he did, but she thought that her involvement was well worth it. In fact, she thought that she was this close to bringing Lois into the fold.

Timing was everything though.

* * *

"Supergirl hasn't shown up for the League briefing with the others."

Batman said this statement, it was short, sweet, and to the point. He stared down Superman, who didn't seem too concerned, at least not yet.

"Well you know how teenagers are," Superman said, brushing off the Batman glare of death and dismay. The Dark Knight was not playing around, not even for a second. "Look I'm sure that Kara is….."

"She's off the grid, I can't even track her communicator, it's still transmitting a signal but the signal leads to nowhere," Batman said and Superman stared down the Detective for a second. "That's a problem."

"I noticed," Superman said, he vouched for Kara for the League and Diana turned up at that moment. "My cousin….she's gone missing."

"I'm sure that this is a stage of rebellion…..you know for keeping her out of the loop, about the fact that the League discovered information that she was cloned," Diana said looking at the two other members of the Trinity.

"We haven't confirmed that as of yet," Batman said, they lead a paper trail to a facility that was owned by Luthor. The two scientists that masterminded the project according to their source, they disappeared off the map.

From what Batman had figured out, Supergirl wasn't the only one who was cloned. He didn't know for sure but given the blood that the various heroes of the League spilled, it would be easy to get their hands on the necessary DNA.

"Well, you should give her the heads up," Diana said and she stared down the League. "Look I have a younger sister….."

"I know, we should have given her the head's up, but what makes you think that she would have taken it the right way if we told her?" Superman asked and that was a good question, there was no real answer to that one as well.

"We're going to have to continue the full League briefing, even if she's a no show, but post pone it for half of an hour, we need to discuss our options," Batman said and Clark and Diana both nodded. They knew what they had to do and the other League founders would be joining them.

Given the few snatches of information that the Question uncovered, things got even weirder than there were now. Flash, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, and Hawkgirl joined the rest of the group, sitting around the main conference table.

"Three weeks ago, a woman was shot on a bridge when accosting Lex Luthor and the assassin committed suicide," Batman said, slapping the pictures down on the table.

"Didn't you inform us about this already?" Flash asked and Batman gave him the look.

"This the only picture of the assassin before he struck and then committed suicide," Batman said, using the League's projection equipment and got the pictures into greater detail. "See this image."

There was an image of a girl with wispy white blonde hair and vapid grey eyes that stared out, dressed in a white robe that was slowly pulled over her face. She had a dreamy but somehow focused expression on her face. It was almost like the girl was staring back at them from the picture.

"Looks like something from the Children of the Corn," the Flash said with a shudder.

"This girl has been sighted a few times before," Batman said and he pulled out two figures. "Two more mysterious deaths where the assassins killed themselves afterwards, both in Britain. Eight closed room deaths occurred over the past seven months, where the victim was mangled beyond recognition and they could not be identified. Other people in the house were left with their memories completely erased, no sense of they were or their past. All pictures or any other evidence of their identities in the house vanished."

"And she's been sighted there as well," Clark said and the World's Greatest Detective gave him a brisk nod. Clark put his hand to the bridge of his nose and pinched it hard.

"Four of the eight but we should assume that she's been involved somewhere," Batman said and he flipped through the information that his mysterious source sent him. It was reliable as it matched up with some of what the Question had uncovered, but the Question's investigation raised even more questions. "Her powers….they're a problem for anyone."

"What kind of problem?" J'onn asked and he could see the potential agitation on Batman's face.

"She sees what should not be seen, she hears what things should not be heard, she could be watching our every move, hearing our every word," Batman said and that caused a type of an uproar that the League got to their place.

"We have some of the best security on the planet though….."

"Won't matter, there's no security that's foolproof," Batman said, cutting off Lantern before he could make this point. "She could be watching us right now."

Flash looked over his shoulder nervously. That creepy girl could be there in the same room with them, mentally speaking.

"What are we going to do now?" Clark asked, he felt uneasy that there was someone there that was watching every single moment of their lives.

"If it helps, I don't sense any presence in this room that shouldn't be," J'onn said and that only put them at ease.

Batman had to ruin their relief. "She has mental abilities that are far beyond the comprehension of all psychics, even Martians."

"Well, you know how to bring the party, don't you Bats?" Flash asked dryly but the lights in the League flickered on and off in a rhymatic manner.

"I vote for smashing her head in and asking questions later," Shayera said getting to her feet but Diana looked at her.

"She'll see that coming," Diana said, realizing the fallacy of these plans and she cracked her knuckles, she would have liked nothing better than to do what Shayera suggested.

"She's spelling out a message," John said as the Green Lantern tried to look around.

"She sees us, and we amuse her," Batman said, and that flippant brazen message was followed by another one. Batman read the Morse code. "Do continue, I'm done, see you later."

The League did continue their meeting but there was a sense of uneasiness in the air.

* * *

"Impressive, really impressive," Kara said as Harry finished conducting the tour of the main LilyCo complex in Metropolis.

"That's not even half of it," Harry told Kara and the blonde was all ears. "This is only one of several complexes that we have all around the globe. Started in Britain, expanded throughout Europe, into Asian, and into North America, it took many years of hard work from all above but we're as big as LexCorp, Wayne, all of the big companies."

"And how."

"You remember Lana don't you?" Harry asked as Lana made her way up the set of stairs towards Harry.

"Yes, I do but it's a pleasure to meet you again, Lana," Kara said, extending her hand forward for Lana to shake and she did.

"It is as well Kara so…..welcome to the family," Lana said, knowing full well that it was only a matter of time before she got swept into Harry's Collective.

"I've been gone for a couple of days, I'm surprised that Clark hasn't moved heaven and earth to try to find me," Kara said, she was so distracted by settling into what she hoped to be a new life. On Earth, it was hard for her to fit in given growing up on another world, so when she found some place that she could be herself, that pleased her.

"Well if he hasn't put out a search party yet, give him time," Lana said, looking at Kara.

"So you and Clark were friends yes….."

"Long time ago, it's ancient history," Lana said and Kara frowned.

"I seem to be hearing that a lot from Clark's old friends….."

"It isn't necessarily his fault, it's just, the more he tries to protect people, the more he pushes them away," Lana said, discreetly handing Harry the report that he requested from her. Everything was signed, sealed and delivered. "And there's a part of him who desires to be normal…..a big part, I know with his folks, they were terrified that someone might find out about him when he was young. Before he was able to stand on his own two feet."

"So, did you ever want to just be normal?" Kara asked out of the blue, eyes locked onto Harry.

"No."

Kara raised an eyebrow and Harry decided to elaborate. "Being, just Harry never really appealed to me. Just Harry wouldn't be a person who got things done."

"I see," Kara said but the green eyed wizard was not finished yet.

"We should embrace how extraordinary we are and how much we can change the world because of our powers," Harry said, this was a discussion he had with many other people. "And I'm more extraordinary than most."

"Well you're pretty confident," Kara whistled and Harry looked at her. "Not that I really mind because I'm so sick of this false modesty shit that a lot of people do."

"It's appreciated," Harry said, placing his arm around her. "We should get back to base, a few more tests to run but we'll be ready."

Kara and Harry took their leave. Lana took the trip back to her office. She was going to get a bit more work to done and get something to eat. At least that was the plan that she had.

A rustling sound caused Lana's ears to perk up. She walked into the hallway and she came face to face with Clark Kent.

"Lana, have you see Kara?"

"Hello, Clark, nice to see you too," Lana said in a nonchalant voice, just blowing off his question. "Hey, by the way, could you tell me how you got in past the security? So it doesn't happen again, I would hate to have any other unwanted guests fly on in."

Clark ignored that slight and pressed on.

"Lana, I was being serious."

Lana tried not to roll her eyes. It was hard but somehow she managed to do it. "So was I."

"We think Kara is in terrible danger….and we think that Harry Potter is involved….you got to know where he is at least," Clark said and Lana turned her back on Clark slightly to get a cup of coffee.

"Sorry Clark, coffee's only for employees or invited guests, company policy," Lana said, taking the coffee in her hand. The redhead thought that she would need her strength and she sipped the hot drink slowly.

"Lana…you know we used to be….."

"Clark, what we used to be, was just that, we used to be," Lana said coolly, taking the coffee in her hand. "You've had more than enough chances, but you had a greater calling. You had to be Superman. And that's your choice, something that I got over a long time ago. I'm not going to be hung up by what happened in high school."

"You know where they are, don't you?"

"Clark, I've got work to do, Kara's fine," Lana said as she walked into her office. "Oh, and security will see you on your way out. Have a nice day."

Much to Clark's agitation, Lana shut the door right against his face. He raised his hand to break out down but he remembered his manners.

Lana knew something and now Clark was really worried. He was suspicious of Harry Potter to begin with because of his mysterious past.

Then again, as he reminded himself, he was one to tell about secrets.

A loud explosion caught Clark's attention and he looked around but metal shields appeared around the windows. He made his way to the exit towards the stairs but it wouldn't budge, even with his super strength.

"What's happening?"

"We're on lockdown," Lana said, stepping from her office. She wondered who managed to break through the defenses.

Could it be a false alarm?

It was possible, and Lana hope so, but she was ready in case it wasn't.

"Lana you should…"

"I've got it handled Clark," Lana said and before Clark could even blink, she prepared to move off. "But if you want to put your underwear on the wrong side of your clothes, be my guest."

He shrugged, this looked like a job for Superman but finding some way to get off the floor and finding an inconspicuous place to change.

Much to his frustration, he could not signal for the League for something inside the building blocked his outgoing signal.

He guessed he was going to have to play this one by ear.

**To Be Continued on June 3****rd**** 2014. **


	15. Chapter 15

"We'll find her, we just got to find a way to retrace her steps."

Barbara did not mean to overhear this conversation, and she doubted that Batman meant for her to overhear it. Yet the heroine known as Batgirl stood outside of the cave, hearing every single word that was said.

"Supergirl couldn't have just vanished off of the face of the map."

"I know," Batman said, he would have thought that he could amplify the signal. "Superman went into LilyCo just an hour ago under his civilian identity, and the place went underneath total lockdown."

"What does that mean?"

For once, the World's Greatest Detective had no answers. Trying to get into the LilyCo mainframe was something that he had been trying to do for the past six hours. There was no way he could even crack past the first layer of encryption.

Whoever designed that security, he wanted to hire them for his company. There would be no chance that anyone could hack in. Even the most sophisticated hacker in the world.

"It may mean that they noticed our attempts to get inside," Batman said after a long moment's thought. "Or it might mean that someone else is trying to get inside."

Batman was just grasping at straws at this point.

"It all leads back to what is involved, the mysterious attack on the bridge on that woman who accosted Luthor," Batman said and he paused for a second. "And there have been several politicians who have disappeared as well in recent weeks. Right after they have acted like they were under the influence of something."

"But didn't they return right back to their homes, no memories of the past couple of months?" Wonder Woman asked and Batman nodded.

"Some of them did, others are still off the grid, and there are several other…"

"Could it be another invasion of some sort?" J'onn asked and Batman paused for a long time.

"Yes, of some sort," Batman agreed, he had the Question's information and there were far more holes. His conclusion that there was a secret society living amongst non-empowered people held more wait. Other information said just as much. Batman seen enough and experienced enough not to discount this possibility. "But we need to keep our eyes peeled for the worst and Supergirl and Superman…..they were stuck in the middle of this."

Barbara made her way up the stairs before Batman noticed her. She had no idea how Kara got into the middle of this but she was hoping to find out.

'_I'm thinking Luthor, or is that too obvious?' _Barbara thought, she thought about the man's Presidential campaign. While it would not be the first time that a criminal got in the White House should he get elected but there had never been someone more prolific than Luthor.

There were those dreams that Kara had been having, dreams that Barbara had not discussed with anyone. That was no one's business but Kara's. They were getting more vivid and knowing her friend, Barbara was certain that the Kryptonian

Hacking into the LilyCo's mainframe…..well Barbara wasn't going to even try it. As curious as she was about Harry Potter and what made him tick, that was not something that she wanted to do right now.

On the other hand, she had hacked into LexCorp once before and she could hack into it again. The redhead settled herself down and she could hear Batman leave. He must have been so distracted by what happened that he already left.

'_Okay, let's see if I can find that backdoor that I left behind before,' _she said, cracking her fingers.

They changed the security since what happened last time, but that was no big deal for Barbara. She managed to take down the main firewall and get in.

Boring projects, she noticed a lot less projects that dealt with Kryptonite, but then she found that there were a lot of resources directed toward something called Cadmus.

'_Hmmm, Cadmus, sounds top secret and government like,' _Barbara thought and she was digging a bit deeper.

Cadmus was something that interested her and she hit the jackpot, well of sorts. There was a list of every criminal that was currently not in prison and their last know whereabouts. A shady government organization that did things off of the clock but that was only the tip of the iceberg.

'_Cloning, no way,' _Barbara thought when she uncovered the details of one of Cadmus's more interesting projects. They acquired the DNA of several super heroes along with a few villains for flavor. _'Why in the hell would you want to even try to clone the Joker? Isn't one of them bad enough?'_

She backed out; she had the address of a Cadmus base that was owned by LuthorCorp. That would be where her search would begin.

It was time to suit up and it was time for Batgirl to go out to enjoy the hunt.

* * *

"So is there a way out?"

Clark looked over his shoulder, and saw Lana making her way down the hall. She loaded some kind of weapon in her hand and he looked at her. It looked to be some high tech blaster, something out of a science fiction movie.

"What, do you think I'm just going to sit on my ass and play some kind of damsel in distress for you, Clark?" Lana asked and there was no answer.

"What about your boss….."

"Harry will be here, he had to take care of a couple of pressing issues, now…..I've got to see if they got in here, or if they got bounced back," Lana said as she tapped her hand on the key. It registered her DNA and allowed her into the system to manipulate it. "The problem is, even though Harry shielded what we were doing from her all seeing eye…..he'll be the first to tell you that no magic is perfect."

"But what…is it….."

"Yes, it is who you think it is, she is keeping an eye on the League I'm sure as well, but how good that eye is, really depends on how much you annoy her," Lana said as she tracked them. "Oh, only in the old parking garage, that's a relief, we don't really use it anyway."

And because it was like a maze, they could easily track any enemy that decided to pop in through that path.

Lana smiled, they really had them, but the question was whether they were magical users or non-magical users that were put underneath the thrall of some wizard or witch.

Clark, she left in the dust, he could follow her. Lana was perfectly equipped to hand herself just as easily, given her enhancements.

Lana made her way down the stairs, she could see them busting through the elevator. An elevator that no longer lead to anywhere, this was a dummy spot, to trap anyone who hoped to break in to the building.

Taking aim, Lana shot the knee cap out from one of the goons. That got the attention of the other goes just as well.

Lana made her way to the shadows as they looked around. Likely they thought that they were going for some shell shocked employee.

The redhead's foot connected right into the head of her enemy, causing him to go down to the ground hard. She dodged the attacks. They weren't magical users, which proved that they were pawns.

That being said, one did try and cave her skull in with a pipe. With super speed thanks to her enhancements, she tossed them into a wall.

"Sorry, you really should make an appointment," Lana said, thanking herself that she took the time to learn the control.

One of them swung at her but she flipped him to the ground. She could see Superman out of the corner of her eye but he was stopped and stared. Lana nailed her adversary in the stomach hard, knocking the wind out of him.

One of them did not have the vapid look in his eyes and he sent a blast of red light at Lana, who dodged it. Superman flew down to the ground but the man pulled out a glowing green rock from his pocket.

'_You still haven't taken care of that vulnerability, Clark?' _Lana asked, seeing Superman nearly drop to his knees. She took pity on him, and managed to disarm the wizard of his stupid stick. Then she hurled him against the wall and kicked him so hard that he landed against the wall.

With two expert moves, Lana broke the wand underneath her foot and then she shackled him up against the wall.

The Kryptonite was still lying on the ground. Taking pity on Clark, Lana snatched it up and put it into a lead container, allowing him to get up to his feet.

"Honestly Clark, all of that high tech technology, and you can't fucking shield radiation," Lana whispered in his ear and Clark looked at her.

"I thought….."

"You should always assume that they have Kryptonite, I can walk about two feet from my back door and find a piece but never mind, we got the ring leader," Lana said as she turned him around. "You're going to tell me why you broke into LilyCo."

"You're nothing but a stupid M….ARGH!"

"I'm sorry, my foot slipped," she said dryly as her foot connected with a very sensitive place. "Most of you wizards, you're about the same, aren't you? You're nothing without your little magic stick. Well, it's not like you know how to use it half of the time."

"Lana," Clark whispered as he pointed out something on the floor.

"You will pay, all of you will pay….."

Lana really wished that she had magic but she just allowed him rant into mid-air. She picked up a file. Magically sealed but she could have the proper people look into it later.

"Are there more coming?" Clark asked, he could not see through the walls. There was some mysterious energy that blocked him and also gave him a headache.

Lana had her eyes on the file and didn't answer him for a few seconds. "I don't think that more are coming….this was just an attempt to see how far they could get. But I'm sure that Harry will want to know about this."

"Good, I have to talk with him."

"Well, you'll have your chance," Lana said, deciding to head back up to her office with the elevator door slamming behind Clark.

Clark sighed, this was not one of his better days.

* * *

Harry joined Jade and Rose, the trio dressed incognito, with a few glamor spells to hide them. Not that they needed it for they were all masters of deception without any kind of magical help. Still, it would be prudent to have those added layers of protection.

"So which one is it?" Jade asked as they looked at the group of Senators that were filing in. There were about five or six of them.

Rose looked at them with disdain but then again they were politicians. They were always up to something potentially rotten. "I'm guessing that the one with the stupid haircut is the first on the links."

"Rose, they all have stupid haircuts," Jade said, shaking her head. Sure that haircut might have been fashionable, a few decades ago but in the year 2004, it was sad.

"Just stick to the position, we've got it narrowed down, some of them have been checked off the list, leaving two, one of them has to be the Polyjuiced dupe that we found out about," Harry said. Some Polyjuice potions lasted an hour, sometimes more. If you were an inventive enough Potion user and was able to modify the formulas, you can make a Polyjuice potion that lasted for a month.

Harry doubted that many of them would have been that inventive, an hour Polyjuice or maybe a half of a day or a day, if he was feeling generous. And in front of wand wavers, he barely felt generous enough.

"We could plug him right here," Jade whispered, fingering her dagger.

"Have to agree…."

"He could be close to telling us where Lovegood is holed up," Harry whispered, keeping his eyes locked on them, waiting for the proper opportunity that would cause the least amount of chaos. He could see Lois out of the corner of his eye there.

The bottle in the hand of the Senator was clutched and it wasn't that hot of the day but it was warm enough where no one would think twice about him drinking water constantly. No one but Harry Potter that was, who lifted his hand.

'_Just as I thought,' _Harry thought, concluding the scan. He could not believe his luck but he would have to get in close.

Harry lifted his hand quickly and he waved it.

BAM!

The water bottle bust, sending the contents down to the ground. The Senator looked like a dear in the headlights. The people watching didn't notice anything amiss.

He did excuse himself quickly to go to the Bathroom, and Rose, Jade, and Harry followed.

"Harry, break in," Lana whispered to Harry through the ear piece.

"I'll be back in a second, I'm following a lead, lockdown should keep anyone in that dummy garage," Harry said.

"It has but I'm stuck inside with Clark," Lana said and Harry paused, while not missing a beat.

"Then you have my deepest condolences," Harry said, but he looked off into the hallway. "Call you back, I'm closing in."

Sure enough they were closing in, on their way into the opposite bathroom. The doors swung open and the man stood, his back against the wall.

To the surprise of absolutely no one, his wand was out but Jade disarmed him with fluid fury. She also removed a couple of fingers in the process. Rose jumped in next and had him against the wall.

"You!" the man yelled, his features morphing now that his potion had disappeared into the bottle. He struggled against the bindings that he was placed against the wall. He didn't even see Harry Potter tie him up but he was that good.

"Yes, it's me, and unless you want some trouble, I suggest you cooperate with me," Harry whispered, he was not in the mood to play around, not today, not any other day. The green eyed wizard focused on the individual in front of him.

"Forget it, I'll never talk," the man spat as he tried to twist himself out of his position but he slumped down against the wall.

"Oh, you'll talk, and you'll not only talk but you'll tell me everything that you know."

"Or you won't have a tongue," Jade commented, it was hard to beat one of the old classics. The dagger was underneath his tongue and Rose looked at him, kneeing him in the balls in response which caused him more pain. Then there was a dagger placed right underneath his nut sac.

Harry made sure he had the door secured as the girls played a game of, bad assassin and worst assassin.

"That freak…..she wants you distracted," the man said and Harry nodded. "The attack on LilyCo, it's all a front, she's after something."

"After what?" Harry asked, interest piqued but the assassin spat blood on the ground.

"Wrong move, pal," Rose said, drilling him with another hard knee. She did the world a favor by preventing this clown from reproducing.

"I don't….I don't know."

"Think really hard now," Jade whispered, the dagger was inches away from his throat and Harry was now inside his mind.

"Well, he doesn't know anything but I did find a link to her mind….so her little killswitch won't work this time," Harry said, blocking the backdoor that Luna Lovegood created to abort the minds of anyone who was close to spilling the beans on him.

Sure enough, Project Guardian angel came up once again, but this wrench of a wizard didn't know any more than Umbridge did.

Harry had another call that he had to take and he left the two girls to clean up here.

"Please don't leave me!" the wizard begged, terror in his eyes, as he saw Jade and Rose smiling at him like he was a particularly juicy steak.

Harry walked out of the bathroom, why deprive the girls of their fun? He got the location of where they were keeping the real senator that this clown was impersonating and he quickly wired the address to base so they could pick it up.

"Yes….."

"It's me," a voice said to Harry.

"Yes."

"Lex has decided to make his move."

"But we're in position."

"He won't leave quietly."

"No, he will be leaving in a box, because I have everything that I need from LexCorp and Cadmus is going to be the fall guys."

"So, you did use their resources to build onto your empire."

"Yes, and anyone who doesn't agree with what I'm doing…..well I really don't know what to tell them."

"He's at the Cadmus facility, I followed him, he didn't see me."

"It's being monitored, I'll be with you in about a half of an hour, when I touch base with Lana. There's been a breech."

"Oh….is it anything serious?"

"No, just a bunch of ignorant Ministry idiots thinking that they can pull one over on me."

"I'll let you get onto that, talk to you later," the female on the phone said and Harry smiled.

"Right, and don't forget, we should celebrate the results of our business arrangement," Harry told her, knowing that it took several years of hard work to get all of their ducks in a row. Lex was preoccupied with Superman and that obsession was his downfall.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

The redhead slunk into the shadows carefully and quietly, wearing a pair of sunglasses over her face and her hair was tied back. Other than that, she wore a casual black top and a black skirt that extended down to her ankles. The clothes were kind of baggy, which concealed her figure and also concealed some weapons.

She could see Lex's driver out there, obviously he was just a flunkey. He didn't know anything about any master scheme that Lex had any more than random LexCorp lab employees did. Talking to him for information would be useless. The bodyguard who had waited outside had been another one as well, again, someone who was a paycheck zombie. He put up with verbal abuse at the hands of Lex becase he got paid well for it.

Lex could flush millions of dollars down the toilet on convoluted schemes to defeat Superman so obviously he would have the kind of money to pay his employees well.

She knew that the Luthor assets could be sizeable, given that Lex built Metropolis in its current form. She was someone who knew where many of the skeletons were buried as well. The young female watched and waited, her ear to the door. She was careful not to detect anything.

Inside, Lex Luthor waited for his man to show up, actually he was looking for a few man. If he was going to take on the League and most importantly if he was going to take on Harry Potter, he was going to need some kind of backup, insurance to take them down.

"Ah, Senor Luthor."

The large man was dressed in a black trenchcoat despite it being the hot of the summer. He had a black mask on his head with eye holes and there was a group of six well-armed muscular thugs. He had been through hell and back many times.

"Bane," Lex said, greeting the man.

"I must say I was surprised….the future President of the United States asking help from some hired thug," Bane said, looking Lex over.

"Oh, my dear Bane, you are more than a hired thug," Lex said, extending his hand forward and the two of them shook it. "You've had your problems with heroes, with both Batman and Superman in the past as well."

"Yes, thorns in my side," Bane said, he would not rest until he had Batman bent over his knee, completely and utterly broken. Any other members of the League that fell by the way side.

"And I trust you've heard the name Potter."

Bane said something in Spanish. Given Lex's understanding of the language, he doubted that it was very flattering at all.

"So, that answers my question," Lex said and Bane turned to Lex, his head nodding stiffly. There was chills that rolled down the bald businessman's spine. "You have the insurance that I wanted."

"If you have the agreed upon payment, Mr. Luthor," Bane said, he was driven by one thing like all men were. He was a criminal mastermind and he wanted to be paid well for it.

"Yes, naturally, you will find it's all in order."

In the vents, Batgirl watched and her mouth was hung completely open. Luthor and Bane together was a scary enough proposition. Brains and brawn in many ways, although to be fair, Bane had both. Not as much after a couple of venom injections but it was still thee.

"Yes, yes, this is perfect, Mr. Luthor."

Lex smiled, soon he would have what he wanted. His plan to hack into the Justice League Watchtower had hit a roadblock. Someone had beat him there first and blocked out any potential intrusion. He had spent a month of his life trying to get in but it was almost like whoever had found their way first had thought of everything he tried.

It was time to go for a different method but Lex would have his day. Soon, the world would be in his hands.

"As promised, Senor Luthor, a few bad men."

The thugs from Blackgate was a good start but Lex had a feeling that Bane brought more to the table, some heavy hitters that would counter the Justice League.

The first individual was a slimy looking purple man with glowing yellow eyes and sharp teeth. He was the Parasite, and he could drain the energy out from anyone on Earth, including Superman. Lex promised the Parasite a taste of him, more than a taste.

Then there was Killer Croc. He scaly green skin and his claws and teeth was prominent. He wore a pair of blue jeans and he looked hungry. Judging by the rumors about Croc, that was in more ways than one.

A muscular looking man with blonde hair and gorilla like features was the next to bat. He was Doctor Mark Desmond but he was better known as Blockbuster. The formula caused him to be as strong as Sueprman, but about as dumb as a sack of hammers.

Then there was Copperhead, his orange outfit with a hooded head allowed him to show his fangs. He would sink them into the League.

"All I need is the League to be divided and conquered, and then I'll do the rest," Lex said as he looked at Bane.

"Agreed," Bane said and Batgirl once again felt shivers go down her spine from where she was. This unholy alliance, this Legion of Doom of sorts….it was a horrifying prospect to say the very least.

She came here looking for Kara, and this was the last thing that she expected. The super villain team up to end all super villain team ups.

She tried to radio for help, get ahold of Batman because she was in way over her head.

Easier said than done as the frequency was being jammed and she cursed her luck which turned rather rotten in a heartbeat. Slamming her fist against the radio, the redhead gritted her teeth.

She paused, hoping that her attempts to call for help did not call them over. A long pause later and she realized that they didn't.

Meanwhile, the other redhead on the outside could hear anything thanks to a bug planted on the inside. It was time to radio in for Harry and see what he had to say about this.

* * *

Harry was the only one who could override the security features on the LilyCo complex when it was under total lockdown. While he trusted all of his girls, even the best security and the best minds could be compromised.

He did have a super failsafe plan to take himself down if worse came to worse. All he knew was it existed, his mind was wiped of all of the details after he created it. That being said, Harry was certain that he created a backdoor so he could access it if he ever became rogue. Because he was that resourceful.

The dummy garage was the first stop, with Harry, Jade, and Rose entering, followed by Kara who they picked up along the way.

"Wand waver….."

"Wilkins," Harry said as he recognized the face from the Ministry's top ten most wanted list. "What's your stake in this?"

"Everyone wants to rule the world Mr. Potter, our little moon dreamer just wants peace and order, where all magical users don't have to hide into the shadows," Wilkins said, staring down Harry with contempt. He was fastened against the wall with no place to go. "Not sure why she didn't pull my kill switch yet. The spacey cunt has done a lot worse for a lot less."

"In this building, no magic but my own could reach inside it, she would have to get inside, and she knows better than to go out in the open, doesn't she?" Harry asked and Wilkins looked back at Harry.

"I would clap for you Potter but my hands are a little tied up at the moment," Wilkins said scathingly, staring down Harry with demented intentions in his eyes. "One day, you'll learn that magic users rule the world."

"No, they don't"

These words were clipped and calm but underlined pretty much everything that Harry had to say.

"I wasn't with the Dark Lord, but the guy had the right idea," Wilkins added with a smile on his face. "But…..even Harry Potter has his weaknesses. And perhaps she has found one. Or maybe she hasn't. I can't make heads or tails of what that girl is up to or even what her motive is."

"What do you know?" Jade demanded.

"Project Guardian Angel….the Ministry couldn't have a hero so they had to create one," Wilkins said with a smile. "The moon child's mother worked on that one but she had serious misgivings on what they were doing. She was silenced. The Ministry wiped the mind of the girl to spare her the torment and made her believe that it was an accident."

"What is she really after?"

"To make the world a place where we don't have to hide," Wilkins repeated, bitingly. "I have to say that the Muggles will learn their place and so will a blood traitor like you…"

"I can see why you don't like these jackasses," Kara whispered. She was already spending less than ten seconds with one and it was hard not to strangle the bastard on sheer principle.

"We can't kill him until Harry gets all of the information that he needs," Rose said, acting like this was a simple thing as trying to figure out what to have for dinner. And for an assassin, it kind of was.

"O-kay," Kara said, she didn't have the hang ups about killing like her cousin did. She wasn't going to fry petty thugs but from what Harry brought up, these were bastards who manipulated the minds of people and killed them, while torturing them within an inch of their lives. So Kara felt that her sympathy for them was in low supply.

"Yes," Harry agreed, grabbing her hand and the blonde let out a deep breath, staring forward at the man on the ground. "If your life depends on it….and it does…..tell me is there anyone else of note working for that project?"

"Draco Malfoy!" Wilkins blurted out and Harry smiled.

"As much as I suspected," Harry said, he had taken out the older Malfoy when he took out Riddle's Inner Cycle. Draco was about was fearsome as a piece of shit latched to the bottom of his shoe.

Harry scanned his memories one more time but found nothing.

"Remember what this man did to children," Harry whispered to Jade and she nodded. "And don't make it too easy on him."

Harry led Kara off.

"Think it's too much for my virgin eyes?" Kara asked him as the two of them made their way up the stairs. Harry bypassed all of the lockdown security like it was nothing.

"I wouldn't want to get blood on that suit…..although you might think about getting a new one it looks like….well I think that you can do better," Harry said and Kara frowned. "And I think that black and silver might look better on you."

"That doesn't sound too bad," Kara mused, with a smile.

"We're going to talk about it later, right now your cousin waits, we don't want to keep him from rescuing a kitten from a tree for too long."

Kara smiled, in spite of herself but never the less, she really hoped that Clark was not going to give her the high and mighty act. She was just going to wait and see. She was going to check in but she got side tracked.

The high level technology that was on Harry's base was far more sophisticated than anything on Earth.

"Lana, I'm coming in."

"Right and….."

Clark made his way down the stairs and saw Kara standing there. The Man of Steel stared her down.

"There you are, Kara we….."

"Well, don't tell me with all of the criminals in the world, the League burned through their resources to try and track me down," Kara said, putting her hands on her hips. "Lana knew where I was and Chloe did to, you remember her don't you?"

Lana could barely hide her amusement because Kara sure knew how to dig one in between the belt.

"That was a long time ago….."

"About a second for you given how long our life spans are," Kara said and she looked at him. "Oh, and I'd like you to meet Harry Potter. He's my bonded. Thought that you'd like to know."

Kara said this casually and it took a second for Kal to register that.

"I….."

"Yes," Harry said, smiling as he stared down the Man of Steel.

"There's….there's a man downstairs," Clark said awkwardly and things were about ready to get tense.

"Not any more there isn't."

It took seconds to register what Harry said to him and the Man of Steel was about ready to have some kind of lecture about how there was a better way on the tip of his tongue. And Harry was about ready to have a lecture about how that man used the Imperius Curse on children and forced them to do unspeakable things, so he deserved to be put down like an animal.

Either lecture would have to wait as something came up. First a beeping caused Harry to become alert.

Lana's mouth hung open and Jade and Rose joined them. That was the signal that they waited for, the signal that Lex finally used enough rope to hang himself.

Another loud explosion registered outside and a sing song voice could be heard. It demanded their full attention.

"Oh can Superman come out to play?"

**To Be Continued on 6/6/2014.**


	16. Chapter 16

Three large androids were in the middle of the street of Metropolis. They were made of high tech equipment and there was only one person who could have funded such a project. Never the less the pilot was a creepy man child with a boyish looking face mask and a blue suit. He activated one of the missile launchers and caused then to god own.

"Superman, doesn't want to play? I've got a special present for Superman, one that he's just going to love. Oh, that wasn't nice."

Kara could see it, it was powered by Kryptonite, something that her cousin was not immune by.

"I'll fix his wagon," Kara said, flying outside of the open window, ready for action. She caught one of the missiles in her hands just before it would have hit the street.

She whipped it up out of sight and out of harm's way, slicing it in half with heat vision. She flew forward and knocked the legs out from underneath the suit.

"Hey, hey, no girls allowed," Toyman said as the legs went out from underneath him. "I don't like it, it's not fair. Girls always break my toys."

"That's not all I'm going to break," Kara said roughly, seeing that Superman was down on the ground, makings sure civilians got hurt in the fire.

There were a series of miniature helicopters that flew from another one of the droids. They packed some decent fire power but Harry lowered himself down. He winded his arm up and went off with the pitch.

BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!

Several loud explosions went off and the helicopters were fried with static electricity. Toyman threw a tantrum and summoned three more droids.

"You should look at this, this is the new and improved model," Toyman said, looking as giddy as a school girl or as close as someone could.

The droids were a combination of blue and silver and had several cannons, which were pointed forward. It was powered by the Kryptonite.

"Seriously?"

Kara looked at the Kryptonite and she could see Kal's knees buckle by the close proximity to it. The blonde used her ice breath to disable the cannon's and Harry disabled it the rest of the way.

Now he was going to disable Toyman. The glass was thick and did not crack by the initial attack. Harry's second attack cracked the glass and Toyman screamed as he levitated out of the pod, it falling down to the ground.

"No, no, no, it's not fair, not fair, not fair!" Toyman yelled, his legs were kicking and he squirmed. He was levitated off of the ground and Toyman was face to face with Harry and Kara.

"What do you think you were doing, you creep?" Kara asked, her eyes hinting heat vision.

"It's not nice to call me names," Toyman said in a mocking reproachful voice and Harry lifted his hand up, and sparks flew, burning the side of his mask.

"It's not nice to burn down half of Metropolis either," Harry whispered in his most deadly voice and that caused Toyman to flinch. Despite that fact, the sadistic little menace stayed calm as he could underneath fire even though he knew that Harry could use said fire to burn him. "So, you tell me who you were working for and I might go easy on you. If you've caught me in a good mood."

Toyman weighed his options, the remote control device in his sleeve was taken and crushed by Supergirl.

"SUPERMAN SAVE ME FROM THIS CRAZY BOY!" Toyman howled at the top of his lungs but a shield appeared around Harry, Kara, and Toyman.

"You know, that wasn't smart, that wasn't smart at all," Harry whispered, slamming Toyman back first against the building. "Now, I'm going to ask you again. Who…..are…..you…..working for?"

"It's Lex…..Lex Luthor, he's the person that I'm working for," Toyman stammered, something caught in his throat. "He wanted you and Superman distracted and he promised to give me all kinds of nice toys, and a nice playhouse when he takes over the world."

"Well, that isn't happening, good bye," Harry said, deciding to let Toyman drop. There was a shrieking scream.

Superman could see Toyman fall and he landed on the hood of a car. The Man of Steel flew up and looked him in the eye.

"What were you playing at?"

"He caught me in a good mood," Harry said and sure enough Toyman's shallow breathing could be heard but that was the only movement. Without prompt medical attention, he would succumb to his injuries.

"He's….."

"I know what he is….Clark," Harry said, dropping his voice to a near whisper so he could be heard. "He's been hired by Luthor to wreck havoc, and I've seen his records. How many times has he put Metropolis in danger and children as well? You do things your way, I do things my way, in the end, we'll see which way is right."

Harry looked on and Kara turned to Clark.

"Kara I don't…"

"Clark, I'm eighteen years old, I don't think that you have the right to tell me what to do anymore," Kara said, staring him down. "I'm not your sidekick and you're definitely not my father. You should report back to the League that Luthor is trying something and see if you can pick anything up on your end."

Clark's eyes widened but he supposed that they were right. He knew that Luthor was up to something. Even though his public image took a beating with the recent fight with Captain Marvel at Lexor City, that did not change the fact that he thought Luthor was up to something.

"I'm….."

"Keeping an eye on you," Harry said with a smile. "Best of luck and you should keep a close eye on your friends. You never know when one might not be what they appear or influenced by a third party."

Superman stopped, he wanted to think that this Potter was playing mind games. He could not have this argument with him or Kara here. A super powered fight would destroy half of the city.

He would just have to hope that Kara could take care of herself and he had confidence that she likely could.

Meanwhile Harry knew that Luthor took that one step too far that would justify what he was about to do. He had been gathering information about Luthor for months now but nothing he could implicate him with that would stick. At least until this time, now Harry could cut Lex off at the knees and other body parts as well.

* * *

The redhead thought about the torrid life that she lived and some torrid beginnings began with that sorrid life. Born Lutessa Lena Luthor, the bastard daughter of Lionel Luthor, she was sought out to break all records. Her brother and her father barely acknowledged her existence, too entangled in their petty feud that ended with Lionel dying in an accident.

Lex had an alibi but Tess thought that if Lex was innocent, then she would eat her hat. And she was not wearing a hat. Never the less, she got a fairly high ranking position at LuthorCorp, soon to be LexCorp, upon her graduating Harvard, breaking all records at the age of sixteen. She wasn't going to wait around for people to tell her she was ready.

Now ten years later, she moved up the ranks and now she was ready to win the Luthor chess game once and for all. Not that she didn't have any help along with the way, on an overseas trip many years back, she was abducted by a group of mysterious men in masks and used as a hostage of some sort. She spent weeks in captivity, as they tried to break her mind but she would not break.

Then she was rescued by Harry Potter, who just happened to be hired out by the Leader of that country to wipe out these men. Dangerous terrorists were what Tess had been able to determine. They had been involved with each other ever since, with Harry and Tess working to get their hands on more and more LexCorp stock so they could mastermind the moment.

Funnily enough, Harry had been hired by Lex a time or two to do a job, when someone more dangerous and spiteful then Lex made attempts on his life. The payments were good but when Lex offered Harry a long term job as his own personal bodyguard, he declined. Lex liked to own the world but despite renting the services of Harry Potter for a time, he could not buy them.

"We saw this one snooping around."

She should have known that the Croc's sense of smell would betray her positioning in due time. Tess was hauled out. She tried to struggle but it was no go, his firm hand gripped the back of her head and she thrashed.

"Lutessa, that wasn't wise of you," Lex whispered as he looked his sister in the eye.

"You're collaborating with these people….."

"It's just business, why do you have to make it so personal?" Lex asked, as Croc held her around the back of the neck. "Now Croc, don't do it, you're spoil you're appetite for later. The League will serve it much better to begin with."

"Of course," Croc growled, passing Tess off to two of the Blackgate thugs.

"I could kill you right now and….well I wouldn't be implicated by it," Lex said as he cupped her chin. "They know that cult has been putting people under the influence for months now. They corrupted you, Tess, and you've been in bed with him. Or rather, their leader, Harry Potter."

"Harry isn't with them, as you well know."

"Well, I might be able to know the different but the people in Washington, how can they know the good freaks from the bad ones?" Lex asked to them. "Better take them all out and cut our losses later. It's not personal Tess, but you made it that way. And treason is not something that I can have in my country."

"You aren't President yet, Lex," Tess reminded him and Lex responded laughing.

"Oh, Tess, for someone who is so intelligent, you can be so naïve. It was never about me being President. Do you realize how much power I would lose if I become President? It isn't as if I have the resources to gain favors from the man in office to begin with. Half of Congress owes me favors to begin with. This entire campaign was a distraction from the real issue."

"It was all about Superman, wasn't it?" Tess asked.

"Not completely, but driving Kal-El up a wall to the point where he acted like a common thug and assaulted a ten year old child was amusing," Lex whispered to her. "No, the world is in the palm of my hand and being a mere President, it would not suit me. Cadmus was puppets or at least they were until they brought him in. What do people see in him?"

"Do you want a list?" Tess asked, managing to discreetly send the signal which told Harry and the rest of the girls that knew that Lex had slipped up in a big way.

"It's unfortunate….but I can't allow you to live….Croc….would you like to do the honors?"

Batgirl was still in the vent but knowing that this woman was in trouble, she would have to forgo any chance of help. She pried open the vent and tossed a pair of smoke pellets on the ground!

Croc was the first to be propelled into the wall with an electric shock in her gloves. She knew that would not keep him down for any long time but it kept her away from the woman.

There was a loud crack, as Barbara dodged Copperhead's attempts to attack her. She tripped him up and sent him into a large crate of boxes.

Tess had no idea what happened but she used the cover of smoke to kick one of the Blackgate thugs holding her. She stabbed another one in the chest. Blood oozed from his chest as he dropped to the ground.

"Batgirl?" Bane asked and he cracked his knuckles. It would not be as satisfying as breaking the Batman. He watched her go through the thugs but he reached forward.

Barbara winced as Bane had her lifted above his head in position to break her in half. She tried to slice his tube but it was out of reach.

"You picked the wrong battle to get involved with," Bane grunted, ready to slam Batgirl down onto his knee.

BOOM!

Kara flew through the lobby like a bat out of hell and knocked Bane in the chest with the full force of both of her fists.

Bane staggered, dropping Batgirl on the ground. Supergirl was now in and she kicked him hard in the face.

From the shadows, Harry sent a spell at the tube feeding the venom into Bane. That caused him to scream as it was switched with a paralyzing toxin and that caused him to land down onto the ground.

Tess knew what she had to do and she picked up the gun that laid on the ground.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

Two bullets in the chest and one in the head for good measure, and Lex dropped down to the ground. Blood flowed through his body and Tess emptied the last two bullets in her gun into his head.

"Just saves you the trouble," Tess whispered, wincing. The goons had been taken down in the chaos and they all lied on the ground, unmoving.

"I was going to wait….for Luthor to enact my plan but you just forced it with your meddling.

Lex was not well and Lex was not alone.

* * *

"You ruined everything….."

"Brainiac," Kara hissed and the person who was responsible for the destruction of Krypton stared at her. Lex's physical body was dead but the computer wore his skin like a puppet.

"Yes, Supergirl, I'm sure Kal-El thought me destroyed during our previous encounter but I always have a back up plan that I could activate," Brainiac said as he looked at them.

Harry did nothing which might have been surprising. Unless one knew what was going inside his mind right about how.

"So you uploaded a copy of yourself into Lex Luthor….."

"Yes, I did, it was several years back, before you were brought to Earth, "Brainiac said as he stared them down without any further words. "But you were an unforeseen variable, Harry Potter, you could have ruined anything. You are as resourceful as your legions of fans on the Internet believe."

"Well I can't take full credit for Lex's doom, although it was because I was dealing with other problems," Harry said as a shaken Batgirl got up to her feet. Confused did not even begin to describe what she felt. Never the less, she managed to shake things off. "But you see, in your arrogance, you've overlooked one possible thing."

"Might I inquire what that is?"

"I'm always prepared for anything," Harry said and he sent the signal for Chloe to work her magic. "You see, this is not the first time where I encountered your programming. You've kept upgrading yourself as you took more and more from each world. I could blast you with every magical spell that I know but it wouldn't damage you. You're shielded from such a thing. It would be a waste of time and energy."

"You are perceptive it is a shame that you will be doomed with the rest of this planet….."

"No, you see the problem is, I know how you work, I studied your core programming for years and understand that you have an ability to replicate yourself at a whim," Harry said and Brainiac willed Lex's body to work at him. There was a large hole in his chest and head from where Tess shot him but otherwise it was intact. "And there were design flaws that the original programmer decided not correct which allowed you to become sentient and evolve beyond your core programming."

"What do you mean by this?" Brainiac inquired.

"You're getting a patch where I'm going to remove all of the bugs," Harry said, snapping his fingers and suddenly Brainiac froze before he could attack.

"I've got him," Chloe replied triumphantly, one could not mistake the glee that she experienced in her voice. They had a chance to study the core programming that another version of Brainiac made in her. "Downloading his data to our systems right now, while making sure no part of him doesn't hitch a ride. And then I'm sending a signal for him to self-destruct in five minutes."

"So we better move," Batgirl said and Tess smiled.

"Yes."

"What about….."

"Five minutes is more than enough time for them to save themselves if they're not already dead," Tess said in an unconcerned voice.

"But….."

Kara grabbed Barbara around the waist and hoisted her up, with Harry grabbing Tess. As for the rest of them, well they would have to be left to their own devices.

"I've got everything that we can use," Chloe said and Harry smiled.

"Very good, we're getting closer on the other end as well."

Chloe was intrigued to what Harry was eluding to right here but she was sure that she would find out sooner rather than later.

Brainiac's destruction was assured just like that and Harry dropped down. Sure one could argue that it was a bit too easy but Harry had years to plan for someone like that. It was just a matter of establishing an uplink and frying him.

"So that's it," Kara whispered and Harry nodded.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I really didn't get attacked so it's all fine," Kara said, folding her arms over her chest. The wind blew in every direction and she knew that there was going to be some problems right now. The blonde swiftly swayed her body in the breeze.

"So you are fine?" Barbara asked and Kara blinked for a second but she turned to her friend nodding.

"I never was in any danger, trust me."

"So it was the League making a mountain out of a mole hill?"

"Yes," Kara said stiffly, she thought that she wanted to be a part of the League but after what happened, the blonde was not completely sure. She mulled things over in her mind.

Harry scanned the premises, double checking it but there was no trace of Brainiac and that put a smile on his face. That was that and one potential threat was out of the way.

Another would soon follow but he would have to wait until he was out of the security of the Ministry to snatch him.

* * *

Superman made his way back to the League, the day that was, well it was one that he didn't want to talk about. Wordless, Superman shuffled across the floor and no sooner did he enter the Watchtower, the gruff voice of Batman greeted him with some news.

"You're not going to believe this but we received a package."

Superman approached the other League founders; depending on the member they looked extremely somber or extremely disgusted. It was a combination of expressions that Superman wasn't sure what to make of.

"It was Lex Luthor….at least what's left of him," Batman said and Superman saw the grisly sight. That was not all that he saw. "And you saw what was left don't you?"

"Brainiac," Superman whispered, recognizing the symbol on the device immediately.

"Yes, but there's nothing left of him, this was just proof of his destruction along with Luthor's," Batman replied to him. "I tried to get tapes from the facility that we traced Bane to but….."

"Wiped completely clean?" Superman asked and Batman nodded stoically. "Figured as much, Cadmus wanted to cover their tracks."

"At least we know who's behind this right now," Diana said and Superman opened his mouth but the Martian Manhunter beat him to the punch.

"Actually it's not Harry Potter," J'onn said, pulling up footage of Harry Potter in the flesh at a LilyCo press conference.

"I know what I saw…."

"Your reputation isn't the best right now," Batman said and he turned around. It was that fear that he had being around super powered people, that they would take one step too far. Even it happened amongst the non-super powered and one that he experienced every day where he looked in the mirror. "Potter ensured that he had an air tight alibi to the murder. Even though there is no jury in the world that would even convict him, given the testimony."

Superman raised an eyebrow and Batman elaborated.

"Bane is paralyzed but he gave testimony that Luthor paid him money to kill Potter and you as well, along with any other members of the League."

"So what this is some game of chess, but for what means?" Superman asked and the doors burst open randomly.

Kara turned up, dressed in her civilian attire. She wore a red jacket, along with a blue top, and blue jeans. She carried her Supergirl costume in her arms. Approaching the table, she saw the attention of all of the founders on her.

The ultimate irony was it was now that they paid attention to her now, given what she planned to do.

"Kara we were in the middle of a meeting."

"Well I won't keep you long then," Kara said, arms folded underneath her chest. Her eyes showed an element of agitation. "I thought that joining the Justice League was want I wanted and while I respect what you guys stand for, it's not for me. The world is a lot deeper than battles between people in bright costumes. I'm not even sure what good and evil is any more."

"Kara he's gotten….."

"No, I've been thinking about this a long time before I even met Harry," Kara said, she did not scream, she remained calm. And that was far worse than an emotional teenager. A teenager who kept her temper in check, that was among one of the most awful things possible. "I'm treated as some kind of kid mascot and….let's face it, as long as I'm in the League, I'll always be second to Superman."

"It isn't like that, Kara," Diana said and Kara locked her eyes on the Amazon princess.

"Isn't it Diana?" Kara asked. "You should know about standing in the shadow of someone larger than life. Your mother is the Queen of the Amazons and as long as on you're on that island, you're be second best to her. But here, here in Man's World, you're Wonder Woman. You're your own person, you're great."

Diana couldn't dispute this fact. There were times where she felt like she had a lot to live up to. She got over it for the most part but she could not deny that Kara was along.

"Perhaps it's time for me to be my own person, someone who isn't defined by this," Kara said, tapping the "S" shield in the costume in her hand. "Effective today, I'm turning in my resignation to the Justice League. It's time to see what I can do elsewhere and he didn't put me up to this. But I found a place where I can really fit in and not have to worry about being in Superman's shadow."

Kara said nothing else, she held out her costume and dropped it on the table, along her League communicator.

"Don't worry about me, I'll see my way out. See you later….all of you."

Kara turned around and walked off, with Clark watching her.

"She's an adult, you know, you should allow her to move on, see how she stands on her own two feet, making her own decisions," Diana said firmly and he nodded in response.

"We've got a bigger problem," Batman said and the World's Greatest Detective was never one to mince words. Especially with everything that they've been through. "One Senator dead, another unmasked as imposter. Like it or not, they're inside. And they're getting closer of taking control of us from the shadows."

"So what do we do now?" J'onn asked.

"Find out about them before they find out more about us," Batman said. As if on cue, the lights on the Watchtower began to blink.

"I think they've already found out about is," Flash said nervously and there was a soft, musical, almost dreamy laughter that could be heard along with the blinking lights.

To say it freaked the League founders out would put drastically understating the situation.

* * *

Lois Lane decided that she would not mourn the death of Lex Luthor. She never truly believed that he reformed. The mysterious circumstances of his death was withheld although the officially reported story was that he succumbed to the cancer. Therefore the world would not be gifted by the joy that was President Lex Luthor.

There would be a private funeral with his remains being cremated. Lois wondered if he would find a way back from the grave or if he was truly dead. Given all of the well orchestrated gambits that Lex Luthor pulled in the past, she would not be surprised.

"So, it seems like you profited off of Luthor's death the most," Lois said, catching Harry Potter as he came out of the press conference.

"Lex was giving up more and more control of his company," Harry informed her and Lois nodded. "If he would become President, it was not like he could micro-manage the country and his company at the same time."

"You'd be surprised with what Lex would try," Lois said in a dry voice, looking at Harry.

"So, anything interesting lately?"

"You mean besides one of the Senators dropping dead?" Lois countered back.

Harry didn't say anything straight away and while Lois enjoyed the mystery and intrigue someone like Harry Potter brought her, she still found it kind of unsettling when he didn't say anything right away. It did give her a challenge.

"Yes, and another was unmasked as an imposter."

"Makes you wonder how many politicians in this country are phonies," Lois mused, more to herself than to Harry. "And by phonies….I mean not who they seem to be, as in they're a different person. Not who they seem to be because they lie through their teeth."

"Yes, I can see that," Harry said, barely keeping the amused chuckle out of his tone. Lois placed one hand on her hip and kept her eyes locked onto Harry. "I'm sure that you want to know my plans for LexCorp going forward."

"Well that would be an interesting exclusive," Lois said with a smile.

"Talk to me in three days, and I'll tell you everything that you want to know, because I think that the company has been misappropriating it's assets over the past seven years."

'_Yeah through Luthor's masturbatory Superman domination fantasies,' _Lois thought, holding the notepad in her hand and barely holding her tongue.

"So how does Thursday for lunch sound?" Lois asked him and Harry smiled.

"Are you making an interview or a date, Miss Lane?" Harry asked, looking at her.

"Well, a girl has to set her ambitions high, Mr. Potter," Lois said, barely keeping the smile off of her face. "So, are we on or not?"

Harry had to admire Lois's gung-ho attitude. She went out and did things, the consequences be damned.

"So, we're on," Harry told her and Lois looked at him with a smile.

"Great, see you then," Lois said with a smile, she wasn't blind to the fact that Harry was popular with many women and he had those strong Alpha male tendencies. And the images of Harry keeping up with two women and pleasing them were fresh in her mind. "It's a pleasure….."

"Believe me, Miss Lane, the pleasure is all mine," Harry said, noticing that Lois bolted, leaving her jacket on the chair in the haste to meet her deadline.

"So, another one has been enamored into the cult of Potter?"

Tess stood waiting outside for them in Lex's former office, which was now Harry's. Although he was willing to share it with her.

"The cult is growing," Harry said and Tess smiled.

"She'll be a valuable asset, but for the longest time she was enamored with the big blue boyscout," Tess said and she shook her head. "But I suppose that he does have a certain Beaver Cleaver like charm to him."

"I think the Superman ship has sailed long ago with her, and let's face it, Mr. Kent has a lot of baggage that he needs to deal with, trying to be ordinary even if he was extraordinary," Harry said, sighing. If he tried to be "Just Harry", he would never get anything done. The world only liked a humble hero because they were easy to push around and manipulate.

"One could get the impression that you don't like Superman?"

Harry poured them both a glass of wine and took one. He lifted it up thoughtfully, turning to Tess. "Well….we have some…distinctive clashes of philosophy. He's all about truth, justice, and the American way. I'm all about sex, gold, and doing things my way."

"Well that doesn't really speak to the public relations market to be fair."

"The world has enough white bread heroes who enable murder by drying to coddle the serial killer, and let's face it, I'm not a hero," Harry replied and Tess smiled.

"Get paid, get laid."

"Yes, but I will do what's necessary and if saving the world benefits me, then obviously I'll do it," Harry told her and Tess smiled. "But I'm not going to break my back trying to be the white knight for people who will just turn around and blown up an orphanage and laugh about it."

"So….this was long overdue," Tess said.

"We had to make sure that LexCorp was under our thumbs, and the board of directors were collared before we can act against Lex, but now….Lex's loyalists will be weeded out, set up for retirement," Harry said, with another drink.

"So here's to a bright world that we will build," Tess said and she smiled. "But that's not the reason why we're here to celebrate."

* * *

Neville Longbottom felt safe and secure in his own home. Other than the Ministry of Magic, it was the most secured place in the world .In fact, when compared to the Ministry of Magic, it was even more secured. One should expect nothing better from the hero of the magical world. The young Longbottom heir made his way through the Floo Network.

Seconds passed, as tomorrow would be a huge day, the day where he would give his blessing to a law that would bring magical users and Muggles closer together. They were in separate worlds and Muggles had complicated matters with magical users having to swear secrecy.

Now the rebellious Muggle governments would be brought underneath the thumb of the Magical governments in the world. The International Confederation of Wizards waffled on the bill at first but when they saw the blessing of the Chosen One on it, they were going to sign.

Luna assured him that all he needed was one more speech. She said that she saw two paths. One of them was a world where magical users merged the governments. Another was where Muggle governments were allowed to run unchecked. That lead to the full sale destruction of every sentient magical creature and Harry Potter was their ring leader.

Neville put his traveling cloak away and made his way up the stairs to take the shower. There was no signs of anything weird or odd. The Longbottom heir pressed on his nightly rituals. If only his grandmother could see him now, he was better than the parents that she constantly compared him to do.

The old bag died without giving him any respect. She constantly ranted about how Neville was nothing but their pawn and how his parents would be ashamed of him.

He was sick of all of the whispers, sick that he was nothing but a prop, a pawn. He was nothing but a replacement goldfish for the hero that they really wanted. Neville was hand picked by Albus Dumbledore and if Dumbledore saw something in him, then who would doubt Dumbledore?

For some reason, he could not get a date for Saturday night but he was sure that was because they were intimidated by his larger than life status as Dumbledore's successor. But that would all change when he endorsed this law and it was signed into practice. Then the witches would be throwing themselves at him when he delivered the magical world.

Neville Longbottom felt really good for himself right now.

"I'm sure that you're feeling really good about yourself now, aren't you?"

Neville's head snapped around so fast that one would think that he got whiplash and Harry Fucking Potter sat at his kitchen table drinking tea, casually reclining like he owned the place.

**To Be Continued on 6/9/2014. **


	17. Chapter 17

"YOU!" Neville roared as he stared Harry down. "How dare you….."

"Yes, how dare I," Harry commented in the driest tone of voice that he could manage and he knocked Neville back against the ground like he was nothing. The green eyed wizard could tell that Longbottom was ready to attack him which would have been almost amusing. "I don't think you understand what you have to deal with."

Harry picked up Neville by the hair and hurled him violently against the wall. His nose smacked against the wall, cracking it. A blade was at the back of his throat.

"You can't do this to me, Potter….."

"No one believes your hype as well as you do, Longbottom," Harry said, not bothering to let up on his attack. "The Ministry…..they're puppets, aren't they? They're going to dance well for their master….and I've already disabled your killswitch, so there is no way you're getting out of this one."

"Killswitch, Luna would never do…"

"Luna Lovegood has used you as her pawn just as much as she used the Ministry," Harry continued, with a smile on his face. "But I'm sure that there is some other person who is a part of this. Someone who is manipulating Lovegood's emotions, fragile as she might be"

"I don't know who you're talking about," Neville said, ignoring the fact that blood painfully oozed out of his nose.

"Longbottom, maybe I should spell it out for you, then maybe you would understand," Harry said, to him. "Years ago, there were a group of wizards and witches who paid me a fair amount of gold to ice Riddle. Given how easy it was to slip past his defenses and put him down, I almost felt bad about taking the easy gold. And days later, they branded you as the savior, when you stood over him, with a slack jawed expression on your face."

Neville's head bounced off of the wall several times, he was unable to defend himself. He was like most wizards without a wand, completely and utterly powerless. Pathetic really, honestly pathetic.

"Overtime you convinced yourself the lies were true, but the biggest lie was the fact that they always thought that the moment they could have me back, they would throw you to the side like yesterday's garbage. The lie being that I would ever come back."

"I was fighting the good fight when you left, Potter, and you did it for the gold!" Longbottom spat back at him.

"Your world views are what Dumbledore put in your head, and he's still manipulating you beyond the grave," Harry said and flaming daggers surrounded Neville's face. One movement and Harry could mutilate him beyond all recognition. "I think that you know even more than you're letting on."

"I'll never betray the Ministry," Neville said, and blood poured down his mouth.

"They're about to betray you any day now, once you've given your little endorsement, they have all of the power that they need," Harry said, much like someone explaining the birds and the bees to a hormonal teenager. "This is how it works, they find some savior to prop up as their mascot. And when they rise the hero on the pedestal, they take them down just like that."

Harry leaned forward so only Neville could hear him, not that there was anyone else who could hear anything.

"You're like a circus animal to them. The moment that you've outlived your usefulness, they will take you out behind the Ministry and leave you from dead. And no one will find your body. You're be like Xeno Lovegood, dragon dung."

Neville's wrists and ankles were bound, the ability to perform even the most rudimentary of spells having left him.

"See it, Longbottom, they don't care."

"I'll see you in Azkaban for this," Neville whispered and Harry responded with a cold dry round of laughter.

He didn't get it, and Harry wasn't going to bother to explain it to him. The fact that place would even be able to hold him or the fact that anyone from the Ministry was going to even bring him. Harry wasn't going to bother to explain about that fact to him because it was obvious.

"Where is she?"

"I won't tell you," Neville said, he was going to be heroic in the face of danger.

"I know because you don't know, no one knows, she can read all of you as easily as a children's picture book," Harry said and he paused, grabbing Neville around the head, teasing for a brief second that he was going to snap his neck without magic. The ultimate humiliation for any pureblood was to die without any magic being used. "And you can't read her. She's out there and soon she will come out into the opening. Your endorsement is a keystone to whatever plan her psychosis has developed."

Without the Chosen One, the plan fell apart.

"You can't hold me….."

"The Ministry wishes to come for me, I can expose their world, there will be no secrets, and what do you think the Muggle world would do."

"You're bluffing," Neville whispered, no magical user would dare destroy the veil of secrecy. It was an action that he could not conceive.

"Child, I don't bluff," Harry said with a grin. He had everything read to go, all he had to do is snap his fingers.

He sent Neville off to the facility where he would be held captive. Priscilla was ready to do some deep digging in his mind.

Harry Potter meanwhile wanted to see if Neville left anything around the house. Purebloods tended to feel safe and secure that they could leave incriminating information around because of magic. Magic made them weak, lazy, inefficient.

It could be useful but it could be their greatest Achilles heel. Harry searched around the house and found it, in a floorboard underneath the bed. It was charmed in place but Harry disabled those charms like they were nothing.

A locked box was in his hand and Harry smiled, he was closer to finding out anything. The charms were on the box were stronger, which indicated to him that Neville was not the one to do the charm work.

His little moon child might have done this but he could get the box open in time. Then they were one step closer in figuring out this entire mess, including Project Guardian Angel.

* * *

"They're flipping out."

Harry got that simple, short, sweet, and to the point message from his contact in the Ministry. Rose, Helena, and Chloe kept him company as he was taking care of business there.

"So, the Ministry have lost control and that's not something that they can't have," Chloe concluded when he showed the girls that message.

"Like they ever had control with Harry involved," Rose said, pushing herself up, and sitting on Harry's lap. Harry's arms wrapped around her, holding the woman in closely to his chest.

"They think they did, and that's going to make them dangerous," Helena said, and sure enough that was a point that Harry considered. "And that makes them desperate as well."

"And their desperation makes them careless," Harry agreed, with Rose grinding her ass on the crotch of his pants. Harry returned fire, stroking her platinum blonde hair. "But their next move…I'm sure that they're going to give me some kind of grandstanding threat."

"So, they're going to order for your arrest," Chloe said and Harry smiled. "Are they that stupid?"

Everyone blinked and Chloe lifted her hand up to her face. "Stupid question, I know."

"Pretty much," Helena said and Harry waited for his contact to chime in. From what he could tell, the fact that their national treasure did not turn up for their meeting had caused them to throw fits. That was just the tip of the iceberg.

"I saw her, she seems oddly calm about this."

"I thought that Longbottom and Lovegood were sleeping together," Chloe said, reading the note over Harry's shoulder.

"I don't know," Harry said, the truth was, he couldn't care about hero boy's love life as well. He didn't think so because someone like that was not getting laid. There was just no way whatsoever. "Once I get the box open, then I'll have a better idea. She thought of everything that I thought of so far."

"So, she knows much than you think of," Chloe said, as she checked the map. There was a scurry of magical users going over the continent, moving around like ants. Her eyes watched everything with intensity and interest.

"They're thinking about declaring you a fugitive."

"Saw that one coming," Rose said, she was going to suggest that they just bomb the Ministry with all of the idiots inside. But she had a feeling that Harry had something even more cerebral in mind.

"They're going to try to arrest me," Harry said, chuckling. "Oh that's precious."

"We still haven't found Lovegood, she isn't staying in one place for too long," Chloe said, scanning in the system. "They aren't going to pass this law without Longbottom. They created a hero, they can't pull a new one out of their ass."

"They're going try, because ass pulling is all the Ministry is doing," Harry said and he got the phone. Dialing up one of his contacts overseas, he gave the order. "Yes, track down all of the Muggleborns and squibs that you can and get them to the safe house. Any Ministry officials that you encounter, you know what to do. Bury them so far under the ground that their mother's won't be able to identify them."

Harry switched phones.

"Tess, are you there?" Harry asked.

"I'm here, what's going on?" Tess asked.

"Bunch of idiot wizards thinking that they can storm the country with nothing but their wands and bring me in," Harry said and Tess sighed. It was one of those heaving, "I can't believe this shit" sighs.

"So, do you want to enact Plan C?" Tess asked and Harry paused for a second.

"I'll let you know in twenty four hours."

"Okay, I'll bite, what is Plan C?" Chloe asked, knowing that there are certain things that Harry had to keep her out of the loop for.

"Exposing them to the world," Harry said and Chloe's mouth hung halfway over, she nodded. "Longbottom is still in the cell. Maybe some time under ground, it will cause him to cool off."

"I hope so," Chloe said, Longbottom was hostile when he entered. He obviously was the one most affected by the lies that went along with his hype. "What are you going to do with him? Are you going to….."

"I'll figure out what to do with him once I've figure out how many crimes he willingly did," Harry said but he could see that Rose had a very itchy trigger finger. "Priscilla is trying to work over his mind, which leaves me…..with the box."

"Which you haven't gotten open," Rose said and Harry got another message.

"The Wizengamot is meeting now. They're putting you on trial in absense."

"So, if you showed up now, would that make them piss their pants?" Chloe asked and Harry sighed, nudging Rose out of his lap. She dropped down to the ground, pouting but she said nothing.

"I'm tempted, believe me, I'm so tempted," Harry said, walking over to the box and inspiration struck him.

He located the runes on the box, which glowed underneath his eyes. The box sprung open and there was a piece of parchment.

The parchment had some kind of encoded structure but it took only a matter of moments for Harry to encode it.

"Are we free to speak?"

"In about thirty seconds," Harry said, reading over the piece of paper. There was a lot of slash marks through various items on the list but it was all there. The green eyed wizard looked it over. "Project Guardian Angel….the names and addresses of everyone involved."

"Is it now?" Helena asked.

"Some of these names….they've disappeared under mysterious circumstances, a few of them were found dead."

Harry ran down the list, it was a project that was established when he was taken from home when he was five years old. It pretty much told Harry all that he needed to know.

Luna's mother was the coordinator of the project which began to fit this all together.

"Yes, Lana," Harry said, clicking on the ear piece. He was interested to see the news. "Good, tell her until this dies down to keep them there by any means necessary and put on Protocol Five on the Safe House."

There was a lot to do and Harry knew that with the Ministry was in flux and the plan ruined, what was happening would come to pass sooner rather than later.

* * *

The Ministry of Magic was in a state of losing their minds, even more so then usual. The Wizengamot was losing their mind completely, even more so than usual. They were at their throats, even more so than usual.

"I don't understand, Longbottom's house was more secure than the Minister's, more secure than the Ministry. It doesn't make any sense that Potter snatched him there."

One of the officials who actually did have brain cells dangerously close to double digits was happy to interject with a theory. "Perhaps that is the idea. You never know what Potter was up to. He wanted to show us how unsecure we are by snatching the Chosen One right from underneath our nose….."

"This could all be avoided if Potter returns to his home….."

"This isn't his home…"

"After all we've done for him, he shouldn't be this ungrateful," one of the more pigheaded purebloods said, crossing his arms. "I say we storm the colonies and make him return Longbottom. He's now kidnapped Longbottom. It can't be done though without Longbottom. Our entire world is in peril."

"You're going to kidnap Harry Potter….do you realize what happened the last time we tried that stunt?" one of the officials said. "He did send us back most of the remains of the two Aurors in question…"

"He's a psychotic killer…."

"But do we have any right to even try and bring him back?" one of them argued and there was a lot of bickering back and forth. It wouldn't be politicians it they did not bicker about the easiest of things. "Five years old, he disappeared, and Dumbledore didn't see it fit to tell us about it until he was eleven. We assumed that he was dead and the new evidence was brought up where Longbottom was actually the one, but it had been hidden. It was to buy time, but….."

"Yes, I know the story, we know that we had to tell the public certain things to keep them in line."

"The public cannot complain about this one, we know what we have to do. Once the Muggles are put in line, we can worry about the average wizard on the street."

"Without Longbottom it's deader than dead, and the International Confederation of Wizards are going to call us all out on the carpet….."

"Weren't they the ones who encouraged that in the first place?"

The arguments got more frantic and the Minister slammed his hand on the table, to the point where he nearly busted it.

"They encouraged it, but…I'm afraid that we'll be thrown under the bush. The ICW is being very careful with what games they play with Potter, unless they can get good publicity dealing with him. There are rumors that they were the ones who contracted him out to defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and took care of his death eaters. Whether true or not, they have worked with him in the past and if Potter says one word, we'll be declared an outlaw magical country and have all our exports cut off."

"So, they're just…they're just trying to get Potter riled up, so some other ICW country has a chance to jump in….."

"We should lay off the Potter situation," the Minister said, he looked extremely tired and really worn. He was not about to argue with these people, at least not for the moment. But he knew that the Potter situation would give them all a fit. "He's going to end up destroying us."

"Minister, I'm afraid that we can't do that," one of the people in the crowd said and several Ministry officials nodded.

"I'm afraid that I'm the Minister of Magic, and if I tell you to lay off Potter, that means you lay off Potter, especially when a man's life is at stake," the Minister said but then he dropped off of the podium just like that.

They screamed as the Minister was now laying on the podium, his brain completely fried from his killswitch being activated. That didn't passive the Wizengamot at all, that got them in more of a frantic frenzy.

One of the females in the shadows watched the battle, sure enough, the Minister had a killswitch just as well. And when he outlived his usefulness, boom he went.

"It had to be Potter!"

'_And there goes the witch hunt,' _she said, trying to be inconspicuous about the messages that she was sending. There was no reason why Lovegood's attention should be on her but at the same time, she didn't take any chances.

There were a lot of screams, finger pointing, and accusations, and the Aurors made their way up to pacify the crowd.

"He's gone, all gone, the Minister is all gone!"

First the high ranking official Dolores Umbridge was taken down, shot by Muggles as well. That was a key point for the bill to be pushed through. But without the endorsement of the Ministry's Chosen One, it had no teeth.

Now the Minister, who was about to exert his will to get them to call off the hunt for Harry Potter, was worse than dead. The lights were on but no one was home. Harry told her what happened to the diplomat, how every single memory was erased from his mind. There was some kind of loose sense of awareness that you were slowly dying but that was the only thing that they felt.

**Minister is dead.**

That was a message that was short, simple, to the point, and really underlined how fucked up this entire mess was.

Now they were going to do something stupid, well even more so than usual.

* * *

Harry calmly and coolly waited for the Ministry to make their first stupid mood, but the world did not wait for them. Right now, they had some unfinished business to take care of.

"I'm sure the Kents won't complain too much, I am technically eighteen after all, and I do have a new job, which I'm getting paid money," Kara said, flying next to Harry. "So how is it you fly by the way?"

"Self-levitation is something that is worth your time to learn," Harry informed her, the two of them flying side by side from Metropolis all the way to Smallville. They could make good time but they slowed down the flight as much as they could. They wanted to enjoy the scene, the country air, and be refreshed as they made their way in.

Kara's lips curled with a knowing smile. "I see."

"I'm sure you do, most wizards they would be drained by it," Harry said, as they were nearly there. "We didn't go too far East, did we?"

"No right on time, in fact we're right outside of the gates," Kara said, dropping down to the ground with Harry. "But you're not most wizards or most people, are you?"

"Never," Harry said and he turned over his shoulder. "Are you sure….."

"About leaving the League or taking this position….yes to both," Kara said, smiling. This gave her a chance to work with all sorts of advanced science much like she did back home. Harry was the future and it allowed a nice blast from the past from her.

"I didn't want you to rush into….."

"Eighteen years old, I can make my own decisions," Kara said, cutting him off with a few words and then with a smoldering hot kiss. "I think Kal-El understood that now, even if he doesn't like it. I think it wasn't the….making my own choices part that bugs him…"

"Well I am fucking two of his best female friends, his cousins, and the girl that he thought that he could have a chance with, but waited too long to jump into things, thus blowing said chance," Harry said and Kara nodded, that did make sense. "And there is also a lot of those…philosophy differences. Not putting rampaging psychopaths in a cardboard prison for one thing but never mind that."

"Yes, I doubt a debate over philosophy is something that either of us want to get into," Kara said, clutching Harry's arm but then they saw a familiar face up on the edge of the driveway. "BARBARA?"

"Kara!" Barbara said, relieved, she thought that she just missed Kara. "I thought that you….."

"No….I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye," Kara said with a smile. "I was going to come and speak to you, and Harry wants to talk to you as well."

Barbara stopped, blinked; her mind took a few seconds to register that statement. Harry Potter….wanted to talk to her, the Harry Potter, wanted to speak to her, Barbara Gordon, about something.

Mind, kind of blown. No actually, mind kind of very blown.

"You're actually….just….."

Kara was not going to lie, she was trying very hard to not laugh her ass off. Considering Barbara being rendered this speechless, that was something that caused her to lose her mind with laughter.

"Okay, fine, don't hold it in, just spit it out," the redhead managed as she could see Kara put her hand up to her mouth and hastily cough to avoid the laughter to come off. The innocence dancing through her blue eyes didn't fool anyone.

"What….what…"

"You know what," Barbara said and Kara smiled, which did get Barbara more riled up.

As much as this byplay amused Harry, he had to get the situation under hand. With a smile on his face, he looked at Barbara.

"You don't have to give me your answer right now, in fact, I wouldn't want you to give me one without really thinking over the pros and cons," Harry said and Barbara blinked. Slowly, with her jaw set, she nodded. An intense look on her face. "But…if you want to do something better in your life, it's the same chance that I gave Kara. I think that you have a lot more potential than standing in someone's shadow."

Harry had been seeking her out for a potential employment opportunity for a while, it wasn't until now that he had a chance to reel her in.

'_Two shadows, actually, well three if you want to get technical,' _Barbara thought, shaking her head. Never the less, the twenty three year old redhead kept her eyes focused on Harry.

"Think about it, mull it over…..get back to me."

"Right, right," Barbara said, managing to keep herself fairly calm all things considered. Underneath these blazing green eyes, it was kind of difficult but somehow she managed. "It was nice to meet you….Harry….officially…..and…..I'm sure it will be nice to meet you again."

"Don't worry, Barbara, I'm sure that you will meet Harry again," Kara said, giving her friend a tight hug. "Why don't you come in for a snack? I'm sure Ma and Pa won't mind. They've had you over before."

Barbara looked a bit…..worried for some reason, staring over her shoulder. "I don't know….."

"But I insist," Kara said in a bright and bubbly voice.

She raised her hand, knocking on the door with a bright smile on her face. The blonde bounced up and down, swaying her body back and forth, something that was an amazing show.

"Sorry impatient," Kara said.

"I can tell," Harry told the blonde and the door opened, a kindly looking woman with silver hair and glasses opened the door.

"Kara…and Barbara as well, this is a surprise," Martha Kent said as she looked at the young man at the door.

"Ma….this is Harry Potter."

Well that was a surprise. She knew that they would find out why Harry was here in due time.

"A pleasure to meet you Mrs. Kent, is your husband around?"

"Yes, he's outside working on the tractor….." Martha started and Kara could not help but comment in an exasperated tone.

"Again?"

"Yes….but do you want me to….."

"I'll get him," Kara said, with a smile, it would be a lot easier to explain this one time, one time only.

* * *

"It was nice meeting both of you and Mr. Kent….that tractor part…..I'm pretty sure that I can pull some strings to get it. It was out of stock pretty much…..but I'm sure that I can get it."

"Just let me know what I can pay you," Jonathan said, knowing that this wasn't going to cost a pretty penny. However the tractor and his attempts to fix it himself just wasn't holding up. Yet he was not going to give up on the old girl because of the sentimental value that he put in it.

"Money….it doesn't cost as much as you think it might, besides your hospitality is welcome," Harry said to both of the Kents with a smile on his face.

Kara smiled, Harry sure did know how to charm people to get what he wanted. Any other person, and he would have gotten the third degree. Harry on the other hand, he was able to keep things calm and collected.

"And Kara remember….."

"Yes, I know, if I'm ever in town, I'll stop by for a visit, and even if I'm not, I'll make sure that I will."

Harry could see Kara saying her goodbyes which left him and Barbara on the drive leading to the Kent farm alone.

"So my offer stands….here's my card, look me up if you decide and if not….well best of luck."

"Thanks," Barbara said, Harry described the clearer communication that he had been running, more efficient power, the restoration of farm lands, and numerous other projects. He had his fingers in many pies right now and Barbara thought that was the way that Harry rolled. "So…..you and Kara….and I guess there are a few more people as well….."

"It's a culture thing….well actually it's a me thing mostly," Harry said to Barbara with a smile. "We all have our vices, mine is beautiful women. And they always leave happy."

"I'll take your word for it," Barbara said and Harry smiled at her.

'_For now,' _she added, tempted to test this claim out herself but she needed to time this perfectly.

Kara had her things packed up and she could see her cousin approaching in the distance.

"Can we go quicker than a speeding bullet?" Kara asked, she was not in the mood to deal with Kal right now.

Harry smiled, and grabbed her hand. The two of them disappeared with a slight pop, appearing back ot the RAO headquarters.

"I'll see you for briefing in an hour, unless something breaks," Harry said to Kara. "And then we can work on what we were working on the other day."

"Right, I intend to….."

Kara was struck dumb with a kiss. No matter how many times she was kissed, she felt pure excitement rock her body, from head to toe.

The blonde decided to make her way to her room, to get ready. Putting the finishing touches on her new costume would be something to keep her occupied while Harry was making his rounds. And she decided to see what she would be able to do about implementing his suggestions.

Harry stopped and smiled, as Selina was saying something to Rose.

"And….you need to make sure the collar is on tight and make sure she doesn't scratch. Or correct that habit soon enough, gently. And make sure to stroke her."

Harry entered the room and he saw Cheetah wearing a leash and collar. Somehow Harry was not surprised, in fact, the only surprise was this didn't come sooner. Given Selina's obsessive love for cats and Rose's constant demands for a pet, this was only inevitable.

"Harry, this is a pleasant surprise," Selina said, not wearing anything but a pair of green and black bra and panties. Slowly, she slinked over towards him, wrapping her arms around him, pulling him in tight. "Would you care to join us in training our lovely Cheetah here?"

Rose smiled, stroking the redhead's hair and Harry could see that she was wearing a transparent clear robe that hung onto her body and showcased every one of her curves. It didn't leave much to the imagination about what was on underneath.

"Let's teach her obedience towards her master, and then we can put her through the paces."

* * *

Harry made his way forward but naturally it wouldn't be a day in his life without some situation coming forward.

"Yes, Lana, I'll be there….you're kidding me. Two minutes, no more…..don't let her out of her sight, good Cir-El and Karen are there, they'd be good back up in case this is a trick."

* * *

"She seems sincere but at the same time…..I figured that you would be able to determine how sincere she was herself," Lana said, guiding Harry into the LilyCo main complex in Metropolis. This was an urgent message when she call him and she did not take these things lightly.

"I'm sure that she's pretty sincere," Harry agreed but he paused. "Or at least she thinks that she is."

"Cir-El and Karen are keeping an eye on her for right now, and Priscilla says that there is no killswitch in her mind," Lana continued to tell Harry and he paused at the top of the stairs.

"Hmmm."

Lana really did hate when he said something like that so she decided to cut to the chase. "Is that a good kind of hmmm, or a bad kind of hmmm?"

"No, it's just a hmmm," Harry answered, leading her forward with into the building. "With the launch starting, this Ministry thing could not have happened at a worst time."

"Tess said that her finger is on the trigger…"

"So far they haven't jumped in and tried anything, not saying that they won't, because I know how they work," Harry said and he paused, smiling at Lana. "They are going to think that their magic is their shield from trouble. But the moment they step foot into the country, I know, and…..with my role with the organization, I have every right to strike them down."

"But how hard are you going to strike them down?"

Harry thought Lana asked a very fair question and he stopped, pondering in the hallway. "To be fair, that's up to them. If I put the choice in their hand, I'm sure that they're going to do something that they're going to end up regretting."

"Fair enough," Lana said, as the elevator was activated. Harry could pop wherever he wanted, but he chose not to. She knew the reasons why, it was because he didn't put himself on too high of a pedestal. With powers that warped the fabric of reality on sheer principle, there was only so low that you could go.

"In my opinion, her story checks out," Priscilla said, the White Martian shapeshifter greeting Harry at the elevator. "But….memories can be faked and I think that Lovegood is the master of it…"

"I know, you studied what was left of those minds, her power got far deeper than she could into their minds," Harry said and Lana offered very real concern.

"She could….."

"Not without direct comment," Harry said and he made his way inside the office, where Karen and Cir-El waited for him on either of the Unspeakable.

"The Minister of Magic is dead, and they're rounding up everyone for questioning," the Unspeakable told him. She was a middle aged woman with Chesnut brown hair and a touch of grey in her hair. Her hands folded over her land and she darted her eyes around.

"Don't worry Miss BoDeux….." Harry said, her name might have been an alias. Then again, once a lot of people joined the Department of Mysteries, they erased their own lives. "You're safe here."

"None of our safe, Lovegood is tampering with forces beyond the comprehension of anyone, and the scary part is that she is closer to comprehending it than most," the woman said, rocking herself back and forth. "You are the only hope, you're the last hope that all of us have…..they're rounding everyone up and they're preparing to send a squad of Aurors…"

"I know," Harry said, grimly. There was a sense of finality, a sense of "let them try" in his voice. "But….."

"The Guardian Angel project people, they've been crossed off the list in the past, but never as much over the past year," the Unspeakable said. "The moon child found out about the project and she decided to scratch us off one by one. And her abilities…..they defy comprehension. She's nearly omniscient…."

"I don't buy that," Harry said, he didn't think that there was a person alive who could see every facet of reality. There was something else that they were missing.

"The Ministry thinks that there is someone deep inside of the higher circle….someone who is feeding you information…."

"Well not necessarily too high up, but well connected indeed," Harry said. The good thing was that they would have never seen the person's real face when she listened in for him. Then again, given what she was, she didn't have a real face. "She knows enough, let's just put it that way."

"Right," the Unspeakable said.

"If you have information, then I will protect you," Harry said and he looked at her. There was a moment of hesitation. "If I let you back into that cold hard word, Lovegood will know that you came to me and disrupted her game. We both know how she reacted when the Minister started to say that they should back off me."

"What does she want with you?"

"Never met with the girl in my life," Harry said but she paused. "You know the answer, don't you?"

"I don't…"

"She's accomplished at lying," Karen said, looking at her. "Keeping the secrets she would, she would, wouldn't she?"

"Tell us, and I'll protect you, keep anything from me, and you're on your own. And you won't even remember coming here. The choice is yours."

Harry laid all of the cards down on the table and seconds ticked by, as she hesitated.

It was time for her to come clean and Harry was interested in what she had to say. He had a feeling that this information would give him a vital piece of the jigsaw puzzle.

**To Be Continued on June 13****th**** 2014. **


End file.
